Soul Sister
by oOfleurdelysOo
Summary: Emilie et Castiel sont amis depuis le bac à sable. Mais celle-ci est obligé de partir. Elle ne reviendra à Sweet Amoris que 10 ans plus tard. Comment leur relation va-t-elle évoluer? Survivra-t-elle à 10 ans d'absence? Pourquoi Castiel est-il si jaloux?
1. Prologue

**Note de l'auteur**: Bonjour tout le monde.

Bon après mûre réflexion, je me suis décidée à poster ici aussi mon histoire à chapitre sur l'univers d'amour sucré. Un jeu en ligne créé par ChinoMiko.

C'est la première fanfic où j'arrive à dépasser 2 chapitres… Donc lachez-vous et faites vos commentaires.

**Ratting: T pour quelques injures et quelques sujets tel que l'alcool et le sexe seront présent dans cette fanfiction**  
**. Bien évidement je préviendrais suffisamment à l'avance les chapitres concernés.**

Ps : je beau me relire certaines fautes continue de m'échapper. N'hésitez pas à me le dire si vous en voyez…

**Crédits:** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à ChinoMiko et son équipe de création. Seul le personnage d'Emilie m'appartient.

_**Prologue**_

C'est sous un ciel bleu azur que commence notre histoire, dans le parc municipal de sweet amoris. Deux enfants dont les destins sont liés s'y amusent insouciant. Ils n'imaginaient pas que cette journée marquerait le début d'une amitié complice qui allait changer à tout jamais leur existence. Il suffit parfois de petit détail, de petit incident pour changer une vie. Et c'est ce qui se passa ce matin. Mais ne précipitons pas les choses. Pour le moment observons ces enfants jouer paisiblement dans le sable sous le regard de leurs parents respectif. Une petite brune aux yeux verts semblait absorbée dans sa difficile entreprise de château de sable. Le garçon à côté d'elle était blond comme les blés et se chamaillait avec sa sœur aussi blonde que lui. Plus loin un garçon solitaire se balançait sur une balançoire.

- C'est pas vrai ! Castiel est gentil !  
- Non c'est pas vrai c'est un abruti !  
- C'est faux !  
- C'est vrai !

Le frère et la sœur n'est finissait pas de se disputer depuis 10 minutes jusqu'à ce que la brunette à côté d'eux pousse une exclamation de joie.

- Maman ! Papa ! r'garde, r'garde ! j'ai réussis criait la fillette fière d'elle-même  
Le père de cette dernière s'approcha en entendant les cris de sa fille.  
- Tout ça pour ça ! dis son père avec un dégout… Il n'est même pas droit !  
- Mais papa…  
- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Recommence ! Et lorsque tu auras vraiment réussi à faire un château droit reviens me voir…

Le petite fille avait les larmes aux yeux et les retenait en se pinçant les lèvres le plus fort qu'elle pouvait. Son père parti en soupirant. Le garçon solitaire aux yeux charbon qui se balançait à coté sur la balançoire avait aperçu toute la scène et s'approcha d'elle doucement.

- Moi je le trouve z'oli ton château dit-il gentiment.  
- Mer… Merci sanglota –t-elle, puis elle éclata en larme  
- Hey qu'es qui t'arrive ? pleure pas comme ça ! paniqua-t-il. Il essaya de la consolé en lui caressant le dos.  
- Ou… Oui dit-elle en séchant rapidement ses larmes mais continuant de sangloter. Je… J'aime pas pleurer  
- Héhé ! rigola le garçon. Personne n'aime pleurer. Moi non plus ze n'aime pas pleurer… Et puis t'es une fille t'as le droit de pleurer… Comment tu t'appelles ?  
- Emilie répondit la brunette séchant complétement ses larmes  
- Et bien Emilie faut pas que tu te laisses faire, d'accord ? On va recommencer ensemble ok ?  
- Oui

La petite blonde qui était à coté, avait aussi suivi toute la scène. Elle en avait même arrêté de se disputer avec son frère. Elle s'approcha des deux enfants furieuse et écrasa le pâté qu'avait fait Emilie.

- Et bah moi je le trouve moche ton truc ! dit-elle Et puis Castiel c'est mon copain d'abord !  
La brunette la regarda avec de grands yeux, puis regarda son pâté sous son pied et serra les poings.  
- Hey ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? s'exclama le brun  
- Parsque t'es mon copain à moi ! s'écria la blonde Et je veux pas que…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle se prit une poigné de sable en pleine figure. Emilie s'était levée en jetant du sable au visage de la blondinette et la poussa par terre.

- T'es pas gentille toi ! t'as pas le droit d'écraser mon château ! s'énerva Emilie

Sur ces faits le frère de la petite fille arriva.

- Ambre ça va ? Qu'es que t'as fait toi ! tu vas voir ! dit-il en s'élançant sur Emilie.  
Mais il fut à son tour poussé à terre par l'autre garçon.  
- Tu la touche pas Nathanel c'est ma copine !  
Les deux garçons se fusillèrent du regard puis se jetèrent finalement l'un sur l'autre se mettant des coups à tour de rôle jusqu'à ce que la mère des deux blondinets arrive.  
- Nathaniel, arrête voyons ! Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda-t-elle en séparant les deux duellistes.  
Les deux garçons se foudroyèrent du regard mais ne dirent rien.  
- Je vois soupira leur mère. Nathaniel excuse-toi !  
- Mais maman, c'est pas moi qui ai commencé  
- Je ne veux pas le savoir tu t'excuses ! allé !  
- …. Pardon. cracha l'enfant à contre cœur.  
- Bien, on y va maintenant ! Ambre aussi !

La famille s'éloigna, Nathaniel et Castiel se lançant toujours des regards menaçant.

- Ils sont pas gentil ces deux-là. Jles aime pas !s'exclama Emilie d'un ton furieux  
Le garçon se tourna vers elle en souriant  
- Ouais ils sont chiants.  
- Maintenant qu'on est amis, ils nous embêteront plus. On est les plus forts dit-elle en prenant une pose de combat.  
Le garçon se mit à rire de la petite fille.  
- Ok j'veux bien être ton copain ! de toute façon tu ressembles pas à une fille.  
- Hey ! Si je suis une fille ! Je m'appelle Emilie c'est un prénom de fille ça !  
- Mouais…  
- Et toi c'est quoi ton nom ?  
- Castiel  
- … C'est pas un prénom d'ange ça ? rigola la petite brune. Tu ressembles pas à un ange. Ria-t-elle de plus en plus  
- Te moque pas ! Bon on le fait ce château ?  
- Oui monsieur l'ange !  
- M'appelle pas comme ça !

Et c'est ainsi que naquit une amitié entre une petite fille et un petit garçon qui avait plus de point en communs qu'ils en l'avaient imaginé au premier abord. A force de temps leur amitié était devenue indestructible au grand désespoir de leur parent. Ils étaient tous les deux aussi casse-cou et s'amusait à faire les 400 coups dès qu'ils étaient ensemble. Lorsqu'ils étaient punis ils l'étaient souvent à deux car ni l'un ni l'autre ne se dénonçait, ils se protégeaient l'un l'autre. Il était donc impossible de savoir qui avait vraiment fait la bêtise puisque les deux devenaient soudainement muets comme des carpes. A l'école on ne les voyait que rarement l'un sans l'autre à tel point qu'une de leur maitresse les avait pris pour des frères et sœur de famille recomposé. Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs bien amusé à ses dépens en mélangeant leur parent respectif et les appelants toutes les deux mamans ou papa. (rigolez pas j'vous jure c'est possible -_-). Malheureusement toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et leur fin arriva plus tôt qu'ils ne le voulaient. A l'aube des 8 ans d'Emilie ses parents décidèrent de déménager, leurs entreprises respectives prenant de l'ampleur ils devaient voyager internationalement et leur vie à Sweet amoris ne leur convenait plus. Emilie était complétement désespéré à l'entente de cette nouvelle. Et lorsqu'elle l'apprit son ami, il n'en mena pas large non plus. Il reprochait à emilie de l'abandonner et la brune lui reprochait de ne pas l'empêcher de partir. Ils se disputèrent et restèrent en froid de longues semaines avant que le jour du départ d'Emilie arrive.

La petite fille avait pris son doudou et s'installait dans le siège arrière de la voiture de ses parents, le cœur lourd, lorsqu'elle entendit une voix familière l'appeler.

- Emi ! Emi attend !

Elle descendit en trombe de la voiture et se jeta dans les bras de Castiel qui venait d'arriver tout essoufflé.

- Pardon ! je voulais pas dire toute ça ! je veux rester ton amie même si je suis loin alors s'il te plait ne me fait plus la tête castiel. S'il te plait… sanglotait Emilie dans ses bras.  
- Emilie qu'es ce que tu fais ? remontes dans la voiture !  
- Oui attendez ! s'écria-t-elle se mettant à pleurer de plus belle  
Le garçon la serra fort dans ses bras, profitant de la dernière fois où il pouvait voir son amie.  
- Hey pleure pas Emi jolie ! tu vas voyager et tu vas voir de jolies choses. Et puis on peut s'appeler ou s'envoyer des cartes postales hein. J'en veux une dans chaque ville que tu visiteras c'est compris ?

La petite fille hocha fortement la tête, essayant de calmer ses sanglots.

- Et arrête de pleurer ! on dirait une fille !  
- Mais je suis une fille, sombre crétin ! s'exclama t-elle lui mettant un coup dans l'épaule  
- Non les filles ne frappent pas !  
- Oui mais elles sont chiantes ! et je suis chiante  
- Ah bah ça pour être chiante tu l'es !  
- Abruti !  
- Pleurnicharde !  
- Je ne pleure pas  
- Ah bon ? un seau d'eau t'est tombé sur la tête ?

Emilie lui laça un regard noir.

- Fait attention à toi la teigne sinon tu risques de le regretté quand je reviendrais te botter les fesses.  
- Et bah je t'attendrais d'ici la  
- C'est une promesse ? lui demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

Un petit silence s'abattit entre eux deux. Ils étaient jeunes et en avaient parfaitement conscience. Ça allait être dure de tenir une amitié longue distance… Mais lorsque Castiel croisa les yeux d'emilie d'un vert rempli d'espoir et de supplication il céda.

- Ouais ! Mais t'as intérêt à donner des nouvelles sinon je viendrais te chercher moi-même c'est compris ?  
Emilie sourie à son ami  
- Très bien alors c'est une promesse ! je resterais ton amie jusqu'à ce que tu ne veuille plus de moi où que je sois et toi tu ne m'oublieras pas et tu m'attendras. Promis ?  
- Promis

Emilie lui claqua un bisou sur la joue et s'enfuit dans la voiture de ses parents, avant que son meilleur ami n'est eu le temps de répliqué. La voiture démarra laissant un Castiel aussi rouge qu'une tomate derrière elle. Il l'aperçu se retourner sur la banquette arrière pour lui faire des signes d'au revoir puis la voiture tourna à l'angle de la rue et il ne put plus la voir. Castiel serra les dents, retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder à tout instant. Il s'essuya rapidement les yeux de son bras et retourna chez lui, espérant profondément revoir très bientôt son Emi. Il ne se doutait pas qu'il ne la reverrait que 10 ans plus tard.


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Note auteur:** _Bonjour à tous Voici un nouveau chapitre, un peu court mais j'espère qu'il va vous plaire._**  
**_

**Ratting: T pour quelques injures et quelques sujets tel que l'alcool et le sexe seront présent dans cette fanfiction**  
**. Bien évidement je préviendrais suffisamment à l'avance les chapitres concernés.**

Ps : j'ai beau me relire certaines fautes continue de m'échapper. N'hésitez pas à me le dire si vous en voyez…

**Crédits:** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à ChinoMiko et son équipe de création. Seul le personnage d'Emilie m'appartient.

_**Chapitre 1**_

Je respirais à plein poumon l'air de Sweet Amoris. Mon cœur battait de joie de revenir ici après autant d'année. C'est donc avec un grand sourire que je me retournais vers mes cartons qui s'entassaient dans mon appartement attendant d'être déballer.

Je m'appelle Emilie Collet et j'ai emménagé dans mon nouvelle appartement dans la petite ville de mon enfance j'ai nommé Sweet amoris. En effet j'avais réussi à convaincre mes parents de me prendre un appartement seule dans la seule ville où je m'étais sentie chez moi. Ils voyageaient beaucoup car ils étaient tous les deux PDG de grandes entreprises. Jusqu'à maintenant ils m'emmenaient où qu'ils aillent. Mais j'avais réussi après tant d'année à tempêter contre cette vie de nomade, à leur faire comprendre que je voulais avoir au moins un fois dans ma vie de lycéenne une année entière dans un même établissement. Les négociations avaient alors commencé. Mon père était tout à fait contre cette idée mais les arguments de ma mère réussirent à le convaincre. Ils avaient donc décidé de me payer un loft. Mais pour cela j'avais dû céder à mon père sur plusieurs points. Tout d'abord ils devaient choisir eux-mêmes l'appartement, ensuite je devais leur envoyer régulièrement des nouvelles au risque de les voir débarqué à l'improviste. Et enfin je devais leur promettre que lorsque ma scolarité se terminerait je devrai intégrer une école de commerce afin de reprendre l'entreprise familiale. Je n'en avais aucune envie car la vie que menait mes parents me dégoutait : devoir négocier faire des courbettes à tour de bras, faire attention à son image en toute circonstance… Non cette vie n'était pas pour moi. Mais à ce moment-là je pouvais bien tout lui promettre tant qu'il me laissait retourner à Sweet Amoris.  
J'avais donc promis même si je savais que cela me condamnerais ensuite. Je voulais juste sortir de cette cage dorée dans laquelle mes parents m'avaient enfermé depuis mes 8 ans et retrouver l'innocence que j'avais perdue à ce moment. Mais par-dessus tout je voulais revoir Castiel.

Il était tout pour moi et malgré mon départ nous avions réussi à garder contact à travers des mails, ou des appels. Je lui envoyais comme promis une carte de chaque ville que je visitais, même si je n'avais pas de réponse de sa part. Plus rarement nous nous étions vus. Une fois par ans exactement, lorsque mes parents faisait leur visite à paris. Il montait à la capital et nous passions la journée ensemble comme au bon vieux temps. Ces journées je les attendais comme un enfant attend noël ou comme un drogué attend sa dose. Il était ma bouffé d'oxygène, la chose qui faisait que je gardais les pieds sur terre et la preuve qu'il existait une vie autre que la mienne qui valait le coup de continuer à vivre…

Je ne lui avais encore rien révélé sur mes intentions de revenir à Sweet Amoris. J'imaginais la tête qu'il ferait en me voyant. Cela me remonta le moral. Oui j'avais bien fait de prendre ma liberté pour un an.

C'est sur cette charmante idée, et après avoir déballé mes principaux cartons, que je décidai d'aller lui rendre visite dans sa propre maison. Je n'eu aucun mal à me rappeler des rues et des quartiers où j'avais passé mon enfance. C'est avec un réel plaisir que je notais machinalement tous les petits détails qui avaient changé depuis que j'étais partie.  
Arrivé à destination, j'entendais des sons de guitare s'échapper de la fenêtre ouverte. Je souris. Aucun doute, c'était bien ici qu'habitait mon meilleur ami. Je sonnai plusieurs fois à l'interphone de l'entrée avant que la musique ne s'arrête et qu'une voix grognon me répondre :

- Ouais ?...  
- Tu ne deviendras jamais qui vient te sortir de ta monotonie aujourd'hui…

Un long silence se fit entendre je décidai de l'aider un peu. Après tout cela faisait longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas vu.

- Alors la teigne tu ne me reconnais même pas ?  
- … Emi ?  
- Elle-même en chair et en os ! M'exclamais-je

L'interphone coupa brusquement et j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir quasiment simultanément.

- Nom d'un T-Rex ! ! Mais elle m'aura tout fait… L'entendis-je marmonner en venant ouvrir le portail.  
- Tu sais que tu pouvais aussi appuyer sur le bouton qui aurait ouvert les portes…  
- J'laisse pas entrer n'importe qui chez moi.

Je l'aperçu enfin dans l'entrebâillement du portail qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Nous échangeâmes un micro sourire avant que je ne lui saute dans les bras de bonheur de le retrouver enfin. Il me serra à son tour dans les bras. Je profitais pleinement de ce moment de pur bonheur de le revoir enfin lorsqu'un détail me sauta soudainement aux yeux.

- Mais… Tes cheveux ! Qu'as-tu fait tes cheveux ? m'horrifiais-je.  
- Ah ça ! Dit-il en prenant une mèche entre ses doigts. J'en avais marre du brun…  
- Mais, mais… T'avais pas le droit ! Pourquoi ne me l'a tu même pas dit dans tes mails ?.  
- Et alors, t'es pas ma mère à ce que je sache… Et toi ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu passais dans le coin ?  
- Ah, ah mais je fais mieux que passer la teigne…  
- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !grogna-t-il sans perdre son sourire. Bon, tu rentres tes grosses fesses ou tu comptes camper devant chez moi ?

C'est avec un coup dans les hanches que je me décidai à passer le seuil de sa porte. Aussitôt un gros beauceron me sauta dessus. Il semblait heureux de voir une nouvelle tête et s'appliqua à lécher mon visage.

- Démon ! Arrete ça tout de suite ! Au pied !

L'énorme chien se mit tout de suite assis au pied de son maitre. Mais continua à me regarder attendant visiblement une caresse de ma part.

- Alors c'est toi ce fameux chien féroce dont me parlait ton maitre ! dis-je en accédant à sa demande muette.  
L'animal remua la queue rapidement, me montrant son contentement.  
- Ouais. T'es contente de le voir en vrai ? dit-il en caressant son chien à son tour.  
- C'est sûr ! Comme ça je suis maintenant persuadé de bien avoir choisi pour son prénom.  
- Ouais dit-il dans une moue. J'avoue que, pour une fois, tu t'es pas si mal débrouillé.

Je souris au souvenir de notre conversation d'il y a 3 ans. Castiel m'avait appelé pour une de nos longues conversations téléphoniques. Il venait de m'apprendre que ses parents lui avaient offert un chien pour qu'il se sente moins seul lorsqu'ils partaient en voyage d'affaire. Cependant le nom du chien posait encore problème.

- Tu ne lui as toujours pas trouvé de nom ? Lui avais-je alors demandé étonné mais ça fait une semaine que tu as ce chien !  
- Ouais bah c'est pas toi que ça embête le plus m'avait-il répondu de mauvaise humeur.  
- Bah je sais pas moi t'as qu'à lui donné un nom qui va avec son caractère.  
- Pff tu parles. J'vais l'appeler patachon non plus. Mes parents disent qu'il me ressemble. Il n'obéit qu'à mes ordres et semble s'amuser à réduire la baraque en pièce. Il n'en fait qu'à sa tête soupira mon meilleur ami

- Bah t'as qu'à l'appeler Catastrophe… Ou démon s'il te ressemble tellement…  
- Démon… Ouais c'est pas mal… Avait-il alors souri

C'est ainsi que son chien avait pris le nom de démon pour mon plus grand plaisir. J'avais l'impression de faire encore un peu partie de sa vie de tout le jour, même si cette pensée était niaise au possible.  
Nous remontâmes l'allée en compagnie de Démon et il m'ouvrit la porte. En entrant je m'aperçus que la maison était vide, ses parents devaient être absents. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant dans la cuisine que je me rendis compte à quel point j'avais raison.

- T'as pas fait la vaisselle depuis combien d'années ?  
- J'attendais ton retour pour que tu la fasses.

Je lui jetai un regard noir et lui tirai la langue. Je continuai ma visite sur la droite en arrivant dans son incroyable salon qui se prolongeait en véranda. On pouvait observer son superbe jardin où j'avais passé plus de la moitié de mes 8 premières années à jouer avec lui. Les souvenirs me revenaient au fur et à mesure des endroits où je posai les yeux. Je pris soudain conscience à quel point il avait pu me manquer.

- C'est bon, ne te gêne pas et fais comme chez toi…  
- Toujours aussi grognon à ce que je vois.  
- Toujours aussi sans-gêne à ce que je vois.

Et c'était partie pour notre jeu préféré. C'était à celui qui aurait le dernier mot et le plus de réparti. La dernière fois que nous avions eu ce genre de conversation il avait encore gagné. Mais les conversations téléphoniques c'était moins marrants que la répartie face-à-face. Je pris un malin plaisir à lui répondre pour lui clouer le bec.

- Sans-gêne mais avec le sourire grincheux ! lançais-je en me lassant tomber sur le sofa.  
- Je préfère ça, à ton sourire niais princesse ! répondit-il nonchalamment en faisant de même.  
- Imbécile !  
- Idiote !  
- Associable !  
- Bisounours !  
- Ah, ce n'est pas moi qui en avais un lorsque j'étais petit. L'accusais-je du doigt  
- Dois-je te rappeler qui me l'avait offert ?  
- Oh mais il était tellement mignon avec son petit cœur ! En plus je te l'avais pris en rouge, ta couleur préférée !  
- Pff avoue que tu me l'as offert pour me prouver ton amour inconditionnel ! répondit-il avec son petit sourire en coin qui avait le don de faire sortir de mes gons…  
- Ne prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités GrosBisous ! (Pour ceux qui connaissent pas, gros bisous est le nom du bisounours rouge qu'Emi lui a offert)  
- Oh non c'est pas vrai ! T'en a encore des prénoms à la con comme ça ?  
- Non, c'est le dernier en date et il va bien avec la couleur de tes cheveux. Fallait pas te les teindre en rouge.  
- … T'as vraiment pas changé d'un pouce l'asticot ! dit-il avec un grand sourire  
- Non, et ce pour ton plus grand plaisir j'en suis sûre !

Emi 1 – Castiel 0 mais à sa façon de me regarder je pouvais être sure et certaine qu'il me laissait gagner cette manche-là. Je laissais le silence s'installer entre nous deux et en profitais pour le détailler de la tête aux pieds. Il était très grand par rapport à moi, qui peinais à arriver à 1 mètre 70. Il portait un T-shirt d'un groupe de hard-rock que je ne connaissais pas, accordée à la couleur de ses cheveux. Le reste de sa tenue était dans les tons noirs. J'eu beaucoup de mal à retrouver mon meilleur ami à travers l'homme que je voyais désormais devant moi. Il avait énormément mûri côté physique mais gardait, à peu de choses près, le même caractère taciturne et lunatique que dans mes souvenirs. À moins que les conversations téléphonique n'y soit pour quelque chose dans ma facilité à reconnaitre sa personnalité. Cela m'avait permis de ne pas trop m'éloigner de lui et garder cette complicité qui nous liait malgré toutes mes années d'absence.

- Alors ? Pour combien de temps es-tu dans les parages ? Me demanda-t-il  
- eh bien puisque tu le demandes, répondis-je d'un ton malicieux. Je suis forcé de rester dans le coin pas mal de temps  
- c'est-à-dire ? dit-il d'un ton soupçonneux  
- Oh… Une année entière dirons-nous…

Je fixai mon regard au sien pour ne pas manquer l'impact de cette information sur lui. En effet, Castiel donnait l'impression, pour une personne non averti, d'être sans cesse sur les nerfs alors qu'il suffisait de le regarder attentivement pour le comprendre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'entrouvrit très légèrement preuve de son étonnement. Il prit le temps de me jauger pour savoir si je plaisantais ou non. Voyant que j'attendais une réponse de sa part autre que celui d'un poisson hors de l'eau il se reprit rapidement et me fit son plus beau sourire.

- Il était temps ! t'as été longue à ramener tes fesses dit-il finalement avec humeur qui cachait mal sa joie.  
- Oui d'ailleurs si tu veux m'aider à les bouger tu peux m'accompagner chez moi j'ai plein de cartons qui m'attendent encore et….  
- Dois-je comprendre par-là que tu n'as pas tenue plus d'une minute en arrivant à Sweet amoris avant de venir te jeter dans mes bras ? dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.  
- Non tu as tout compris j'avais besoin de bras fort afin de m'aider à décharger le coffre de ma voiture et tu tombais à pic…  
- Et bien tu rêves ma petite si tu crois que je vais bouger le petit doigt pour t'aider à mettre tes babioles dans ton trou à rat. Dit-il en se dirigeant vers sa chambre à l'étage.  
Je le rattrapais par le tee-shirt.  
- Oh Castiel fait pas ton difficile et je ferais ce que tu veux pendant une semaine.  
Il se retournait avec son petit sourire vainqueur aux lèvres.  
- J'avais oublié que tu marchais au marchandage… Et bien désolé mais ça ne prend pas !  
- Même pour ta meilleure amie que tu n'as pas vu depuis siiiii longtemps ?  
- Ne me fait pas tes yeux de biche c'est non !  
Je croisais les bras et boudais. Intérieurement je jubilais, je n'avais pas encore tiré mon meilleur atout de ma poche  
- Bon très bien puisque tu le prends comme ça très bien. Dis-je d'un ton désinvolte. Moi qui voulais te montrer ma nouvelle stratocaster, tu aurais même pu faire un peu de gratte dessus mais puisque tu refuses...  
Je me dirigeais vers l'entrée lorsque je l'entendis soudain dévaler les escaliers, sa veste sur les épaules.  
- Bon on y va ? c'est par où ton trou à rat ?  
J'éclatais de rire alors que ses joues se colorèrent de rouge. Il ferma rapidement sa maison et nous prime donc le chemin de mon appartement. En route nous étions silencieux, lui perdu dans ses pensées, moi profitant d'être enfin de retour dans ma ville natale aux cotés de mon meilleur ami.

- Au faites si tu restes ici 1 an… ça veut dire que je vais devoir me taper ta tronche tous les jours au lycée ? s'exclama-t-il réalisant soudain l'évidence.  
- C'est un peu l'idée…je décidai ne pas m'offusquer de la remarque  
- Oh putain ! ! dit-il en se tenant la tête. Moi qui croyais terminer ma dernière année tranquille !  
- Te plaint pas ! dis-je en lui frappant l'épaule c'est toi je te signale qui me demandais de venir à chaque fois ! alors ne râle pas maintenant que je suis là !

J'étais vexé. J'avais beau être habitué à son mauvais caractère, il y avait des fois où il me tapait vraiment sur le système. Il me rattrapa en mettant son bras sur mes épaules. J'eu soudain une bouffé de chaleur qui colora mes joues.

- Allez princesse te vexe pas pour ça ! ça me fait plaisir que tu sois de retour ! avec un peu de chance j'm'ennuierais moins dans ce lycée pourri…  
Castiel qui fait des compliments… Mon dieu le ciel allait nous tomber sur la tête. Je lui fis un sourire en retour et lui claquait un bisou sonore sur la joue.  
- Tu vois Gros bisous toi aussi tu peux être gentil quand tu veux ! dis-je en commençant à courir en le laissant en plan.  
- Toi tu vas voir ! grogna-t-il en se lançant à ma poursuite.

Je sentais que cette année n'allait pas être de tout repos pour moi… Mais qu'importe, j'étais enfin de retour chez moi et ça je ne l'aurais échangé pour rien au monde. Même si j'étais loin de me douter que j'avais pour cela du vendre mon âme au diable…

Alors ça vous a plu? ça mérite une petite review?


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Note auteur:** _Bonjour à tous Voici un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus long cette fois-ci..._**  
**_

**Ratting: T pour quelques injures et quelques sujets tel que l'alcool et le sexe seront présent dans cette fanfiction****. Bien évidement je préviendrais suffisamment à l'avance les chapitres concernés.**

Ps : j'ai beau me relire certaines fautes continue de m'échapper. N'hésitez pas à me le dire si vous en voyez…

**Crédits:** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à ChinoMiko et son équipe de création. Seul le personnage d'Emilie m'appartient.

_**Chapitre 2**_

Aujourd'hui était le jour de ma pré-rentrée. Aujourd'hui était le jour où j'allais enfin pouvoir commencer une scolarité normale dans un même établissement de septembre à juillet. Aujourd'hui était un jour où j'étais… en retard.

- Mais bordel, c'est pas vrai ! se plaignait Castiel sur le pas de ma porte en levant les yeux au ciel. T'es pire que moi tu sais ça ?  
- Je ne suis pas ta meilleure amie pour rien ! Qu'es ce que je pouvais savoir que la pré-rentrée était aujourd'hui ?  
- Peut-être parce que le courrier nous a été envoyé il y a une semaine ? Même moi je ne sèche pas ce jour-là.

En effet cela faisait une semaine et 3 jours que j'étais arrivée à Sweet Amoris. J'avais eu le temps de retrouver mes lieux favoris étant gamine et cela m'avait conforté dans mon idée que les petits coins perdu au fin fond du monde ne changeaient pratiquement pas. Après tout ça j'avais défait tous mes cartons en compagnie de Castiel qui était au final plus venu pour m'aider à tester ma nouvelle guitare que m'installer. Après cela il avait fallu remplir des montagnes de papier puisque ma situation n'était pas encore complétement régularisé. Cela m'avait déjà pris une bonne partie de ma semaine me vidant complétement de toute énergie.

Le reste de mon temps, je l'avais passé avec Castiel, navigant entre sa maison et mon appartement rattrapant comme on pouvait les 10 ans qui nous avaient séparés. A un tel point que je fus étonnée qu'il ne m'ait pas demandé lui-même un peu d'air. Après tout il devait avoir perdu l'habitude d'avoir une gamine collé à ses basques toute la journée. Mais non il râlait, grognait mais au final c'était lui qui était venu le plus souvent chez moi. Cela me permit de prendre mon temps pour observer ses réactions et la nouvelle personne qu'il était devenu. Même en étant sa meilleure amie depuis l'enfance des façades de lui restaient une véritable énigme et les années passées loin de lui n'avaient en rien aidé au déchiffrage difficile de sa personnalité.

J'étais cependant heureuse. Je me sentais enfin chez moi. Après toutes ces années à voyager aux quatre coins du monde je pouvais enfin sentir que j'étais là où je devrai être. Je sentais mon corps entier s'éveillé et se rebouster, comme si, pendant toute ses années, il était resté dans un état végétatif. Je prenais un malin plaisir à provoquer Castiel et à confronté nous deux personnalités comme un enfant teste ses parents pour connaitre ses limites. Il n'avait pas l'air, d'ailleurs, de trouver ce comportement bizarre puisqu'il me répondait avec plaisir. Je devinais par-là que l'on essayait de s'apprivoiser à nouveau. Nous étions pareils mais devenu adulte, il était difficile d'associer l'image que l'on se faisait d'une personne absente pendant 10 ans et quelques jours tous les ans n'aidaient pas à connaitre profondément une personne. Nous réapprenions à nous redécouvrir en quelque sorte et à se voir tous les jours pour mon plus grand plaisir. J'espérais seulement que notre amitié résisterai à ce nouveau départ… Au moins pendant cette année…

Je soupirais en finissant mon dernier trait d'eye-liner et jetais un dernier regard à mon miroir. J'avais mis un débardeur mauve et un jean taille basse avec des bottines qui affinaient mes jambes. Mon maquillage était composé d'un trait noir autour des yeux, de mascara rapide et d'un rose à lèvre discret. Satisfaite, je pris ma veste en cuir rapidement, mon sac et filait vers Castiel qui fulminait depuis un quart d'heure. Il n'avait jamais été d'un naturel patient, mais je pus m'apercevoir que ce défaut avait empiré avec le temps.

- Oh arrête grincheux ! dis-toi que pendant le reste de l'année c'est moi qui tiendrais ce rôle alors râle pas. Lui dis-je en lui fermant rapidement la porte de mon appartement. Tu t'es soudainement découvert l'âme d'un premier de la classe.  
- Non mais j'ai suffisamment d'ennui tout le long de l'année sans en rajouter le premier jour… dit-il en me lançant un regard noir.

Je lui répondis de manière très mature en lui tirant la langue. C'était là pour moi une manière de m'excuser. Il leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération et m'ébouriffa les cheveux. Il savait que j'avais tord et il savait aussi que je ne le reconnaitrais pas. L'avantage c'est que nos caractère étaient à peu près semblable et donc que l'on se comprenait assez facilement. Je fus heureuse de constater que toutes ces années n'avaient pas altéré cette compréhension mutuelle. Nous descendîmes en bas de l'immeuble mais alors que je me dirigeais vers la route menant au lycée, Castiel prit le chemin inverse.

- Mais qu'es tu fais ? J'croyais qu'on était en retard ! râlais-je

Il s'arrêta devant un engin énorme et enleva l'antivol.

- Justement on ira plus vite avec ça ! dit-il en passant une jambe de l'autre côté de sa moto  
- Et tu comptes me faire monter là-dessus ? Lui demandais-je incrédule. C'est une blague c'est ça ?  
- Dépêche-toi et grimpe c'est à cause de toi qu'on en est là.  
- Il est juste hors de question que je monte dessus ! Jamais, pigé ?

N'attendant aucune réponse de sa part je repris donc mon premier chemin, mais je n'eu pas le temps de passer le coin de la rue qu'il me rattrapa avec sa moto.

- Emi monte ! je n'ai pas que ça à faire !  
- Hors de question je viens de te dire !  
- Montes où je te mets sur mon dos pendant tout le trajet…

J'hésitais en sachant pertinemment qu'il aurait été capable de le faire. Ce fut l'aiguille sur ma montre qui finit par me décider d'attraper le casque qu'il me tendait. Je le mis sur ma tête, m'accrochais à lui pour me stabiliser et commençait à prier. Le connaissant je savais qu'il n'était le genre de garçon à conduire au-delà des limites de vitesses autorisées et ce court trajet me donna plus que raison.

Il fit vrombir sa moto et accéléra d'un seul coup. Je m'accrochais de toutes mes forces à Castiel en poussant un cri de surprise. Je détestais la vitesse, et mon meilleur ami avait visiblement décidé de se venger de mon retard de ce matin en roulant le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à au lycée. Je lui rentrais les ongles dans sa veste et m'attachais à lui aussi fort que je pouvais. Je cachais ma tête dans dos en fermant les yeux priant pour arriver le plus rapidement possible. J'essayais de m'imaginer sur la terre ferme (et accessoirement stable), évitant de crier. Je me concentrais tellement fort sur cette représentation que je m'aperçus pas tout de suite que Castiel avait déjà posé pied à terre et me regardait trembler derrière lui.

- Hey ! Poule mouillé ça y est on est arrivé !

Je consentis enfin à relâcher mes bras autour de lui pour regarder aux alentours. Toute la panique qui m'avait envahi pendant le trajet sembla se libérer d'un seul coup. J'explosais alors de colère.

- Mais t'es un grand malade ! dis-je en enlevant mon casque  
- Ah ah tu verrais ta tête ! tu es aussi blanche qu'un cachet d'aspirine ah ah

Il fallait m'imaginer là avec des cheveux complétement en vrac sur ma tête, complétement débraillé et le teint virant entre le blanc cadavérique et le rouge colère. Castiel riait à gorge déployée alors que j'essayais de reprendre mon souffle et calmer les battements effrénés de mon cœur. Piquée au vif, je lui lançais son casque suffisamment fort dans le ventre pour lui couper sa respiration et l'envie de rire. Alors qu'il s'étouffait avec sa salive je le plantais là et tournais les talons.

J'étais furieuse. Oui j'étais en retard mais étais-ce une raison pour me faire une peur pareille ? Une petite voix me souffla qu'à sa place j'aurais bien été capable de faire la même chose mais je la repoussais dans un coin de ma tête. J'avais réagis instinctivement sous le coup de la panique et ressenti un peu de culpabilité à l'avoir abandonné de la sorte devant le lycée. Je décidais que finalement c'était tant pis pour lui, j'espérais juste qu'il ne m'en tiendrait pas rigueur outre mesure. Et puis ça valait bien le paillage de tête auquel j'avais eu le droit. Il avait vraiment le don de me faire sortir de mes gonds.

Je décidais de ronchonner dans mon coin lorsque je percutais quelqu'un au détour d'un couloir

- Ouch ! Pardon je ne t'avais pas v…

Je me stoppais dans ma tirade lorsque je reconnu le garçon que j'avais percuté. Il avait bien changé depuis toutes ces années mais je l'identifiai aisément grâce à ses cheveux blonds autour de son visage d'ange. Visage qui ne reflétait pas du tout sa personnalité par ailleurs. Il avait passé la moitié de sa scolarité à nous chercher des crosses… A moins que ça ne soit l'inverse… Enfin je me souviens de son côté rebelle et enquiquineur de première ça c'était sur… Bien loin de son look premier de la classe qu'il abordait là.

- Nathaniel ! m'exclamais-je de surprise  
- Emilie Collet… Dit-il en serrant les dents

Visiblement il était enchanté de me revoir. Je me fis la remarque que la rentrée semblait extrêmement bien commencer… Castiel fit alors son entrée et nous repéra tout de suite au bout du couloir. Il eut un sourire en coin et se dirigea directement vers nous. Nathaniel se pinça l'arête du nez et poussa un long soupir comme s'il essayait de se convaincre qu'il n'était pas en train de cauchemarder.

- Alors Nathaniel, je vois que tu as déjà croisé Emilie. Cela doit te rappeler de bon souvenir. Dit-il d'un ton clairement moqueur  
- Bien sûr que je l'ai croisée ! répondit Nathaniel. Vous avez un quart d'heure de retard alors que c'est la pré-rentrée ! Alors pour toi Castiel cela ne m'étonne même plus ! Mais pour toi Emilie j'avais espéré que tu avais changé depuis le temps…  
- C'est bon le lèche bottes, lâche nous les basques ! répliqua aussitôt Castiel T'es vraiment chiant comme mec… C'est fou ce que tu ne m'avais pas manqué pendant les vacances.  
- Le sentiment est réciproque je te rassure ! Maintenant venez je vais vous conduire à votre classe.  
- Hey tu me donnes pas d'ordre et tu nous parles autrement ! commença à s'énerver Castiel

Je sentais la pression monter entre les deux inexorablement. Comme une bombe prête à exploser à tout moment. J'avais l'impression de retomber en enfance avec ces deux-là. Cependant leur haine semblait plus exacerbée que dans mes souvenirs. Fut un temps où je me serais rangée du côté de Castiel, prête à me battre si c'était nécessaire. Mais j'avais grandi et je ne pouvais plus me permettre d'agir à ma guise désormais, au risque de me faire renvoyer. Et c'était la dernière chose que je voulais.

- On se calme les garçons lançais-je en m'interposant entre les deux Nathaniel, si on est arrivé en retard c'est entièrement ma faute, je ne me suis pas réveillé j'ai encore un peu de mal avec le décalage horaire. Mentis-je minablement ne croyant pas une seule seconde qu'il ait pu croire à ce mensonge. Tu veux bien nous emmener à notre classe s'il te plait dis-je à Nathaniel

Les deux garçons continuaient à se fusiller du regard jusqu'à ce que Nathaniel détourne les yeux en soupirant.

- Très bien suivez-moi, s'il vous plait  
- Ah tu vois quand tu v… hey !

Je donnais un coup de coude à Castiel pour le faire taire. Ce n'était pas le moment de jouer au plus malin. Le délégué nous emmena à travers les couloirs et s'arrêta devant la classe 203.

- Voilà c'est la seule classe de terminale S qu'il y a dans le lycée et c'est la seule raison pour laquelle vous vous retrouver ensemble. Et je vous préviens tout de suite que je vous ai à l'œil, au moindre problème l'un de vous serra renvoyé c'est clair ?  
- C'est ça ! aller casse toi l'emmerdeur dit Castiel en poussant Nathaniel d'un coup d'épaule.

Castiel rentra directement dans la salle mais alors que Nathaniel allait en faire de même je le retins par le bras.

- Attends ! euh je voulais te dire que… Euh je suis désolé pour ce matin ça ne se reproduira plus. Je ne compte pas poser des problèmes ici ok ?

Le blond me jaugea longuement cherchant à savoir où étais le piège mais j'étais sincère.

- Je t'assure Nathaniel que je ne suis plus comme avant. Toi tu as bien changé depuis la primaire non ? On n'est plus les gamins que l'on était avant alors laisse-moi une chance de te montrer que moi aussi j'ai changé… Je ne…

J'hésitais à me confier et me mordis la lèvre. Mais après tout si je lui demandais sa confiance, il fallait bien que je lui donne la mienne…

- Je ne supporterais pas si je devais à nouveau partir d'ici… Sweet Amoris m'a manqué depuis trop longtemps pour que je reparte à peine arrivée… Prend ça comme une faveur personnelle que je te demande finis-je dans un murmure

Voilà un je ne disais que la vérité sans forcément tout divulguer. S'il lui venait l'idée de se venger il ne pourrait pas faire pression avec cela. J'avais pris l'habitude de protéger mes arrières avec mes parents ce qui m'avait rendue légèrement parano. Je ne sus pas s'il m'avait entendu, toujours est-il que son visage se décrispa. Il me regarda avec plus d'indulgence qu'au départ, même s'il restait sur la défensive.

- Très bien ! je rends les armes tu m'as convaincu. Vous n'aurez pas de soucis pour cette fois, je me charge de votre retard. Par contre en échange je veux que tu te serves de l'influence que tu as sur Castiel pour le voir en cours plus souvent cette année. Prend ça comme une faveur personnelle dit-il avec un sourire clairement amusé.  
- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu me demande là répondis-je amusé aussi en levant les yeux au ciel. Contrôler Castiel c'est comme essayer de contrôler le temps qu'il fait dehors…  
- Fais de ton mieux et ça ira. Dit-il dans un sourire Bon aller rentre en classe !  
- Merci et Nathaniel je pense que cette année on pourrait essayer de s'entendre… dis-je en souriant  
- Peut-être… sourit-il doucement à son tour

Alors que je poussais la porte de cours il me lança un dernier regard avec un « oh faite Emilie, Bon retour parmi nous » avec un petit clin d'œil. Je me sentis rougir. Pas de doute, Nathaniel devait faire des ravages dans tout le lycée. Après tout son look BCBG devait plaire à certaine… Je me surpris à penser que je pourrais surement repartir sur de bonne base avec lui. Après tout qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que je rentais en salle de cours où tous les regards convergèrent sur moi. Je me sentais prise au piège et j'eu la vague idée de partir en courant. Voilà pourquoi je détestais être en retard. Devenir le centre d'attraction de toute une classe n'était pas une de mes activités favorites. Je me tournais vers le professeur espérant avoir un quelconque soutient.

- Ah mademoiselle Collet, nous n'attendions plus que vous dit-il avec un ton d'où suintait l'ironie. Prenez votre emploi du temps et asseyez-vous au fond de la classe.

Raté… Je gardais ma répartie mordante sur le bout de ma langue et allait m'installer au fond de classe à côté de Castiel. Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs encore bien énervé. Alors que le prof continuait son discours il me lança d'un ton acide.

- C'était quoi ton petit numéros avec Nathaniel ?  
- De quoi tu parles ? J'essayais juste d'éviter les ennuis le premier jour de la rentrée, c'est tout…  
- Mouais en tout cas, tu t'es bien appliqué à faire ta mielleuse. Si tu veux te le faire suffit de le dire.

Je restais scotché à ces paroles. Comment pouvait-il être aussi mesquin dans ses propos ? Après tout je venais quand même de lui sauver les fesses alors un merci aurait été de rigueur… Même si je savais que Castiel n'aurais jamais ce genre de comportement, je ne m'attendais pas à un tel degré de colère. Je le regardais interdite…

- C'est quoi ton problème avec Nathaniel ? Il s'est passé quoi pendant que j'étais pas là pour que tu le déteste encore plus qu'avant ?  
- Rien du tout. Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde ! dit-il d'un ton glacial.

Je sus que j'avais visé juste mais je n'insistais pas. On ne tirait jamais rien de bon d'un Castiel en colère. Au mieux il se braquait, au pire il envoyait les quatre vérités au visage de la pauvre personne qui avait eu le malheur d'être trop curieuse.

La matinée passa lentement, au son de la voix monocorde du professeur que je n'aimais déjà pas du tout. Lorsque la cloche sonna enfin l'heure de notre liberté, tout le monde se rua dehors. Alors que je rangeais mes affaires, un garçon aux yeux vairons et à cheveux gris blanc s'approcha de nous.

- Bonjour vous deux! Tu dois être Emilie. C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer Castiel m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Je m'appelle Lysandre.

Il se dégageait de lui un calme et une tranquillité qui était très agréable. Sa façon de parler et son style vestimentaire lui donnait l'impression de venir d'une autre époque mais cela ne faisait qu'ajouter à son charme. Décidément il y avait beaucoup de beau garçon dans ce lycée.

- Salut ! Enchanté de te connaitre aussi, souris-je en retour.  
- Bien je me demandais si ça vous disais de venir avec tout le monde cet aprèm. On ira surement à Sandwich et Snack ça vous dit ?  
- C'est qui tout le monde ? s'enquit Castiel.  
- Rosalya, Alexis, Armin et surement violette.  
- Moi ça me dit bien répondis-je pleine d'enthousiasme de faire de nouvelle rencontre.  
- Mouais répondis Castiel avec sa bonne humeur naturelle

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers la sortie. J'essayais de me souvenir le plus rapidement possible des couloirs du lycée afin de ne plus me perdre à l'avenir. Il paraissait très grand pour un lycée de banlieue et je me demandais si j'arriverais à m'y repéré d'ici la fin de la semaine…

Castiel et Lysandre discutaient à côté de moi de la dernière chanson que ce dernier avait écrite. Je les écoutais d'une oreille distraite sans me mêler à la conversation quand une tornade bleue passa devant moi.

- Tu dois être la nouvelle ! Moi c'est Alexis s'écria-t-il Je suis en terminale ES et j'étais nouveau aussi l'année dernière donc si t'as besoin de conseil je suis là pour toi. Au faite si t'es en S tu as du rencontrer mon jumeau ! Il t'a pas parlé de moi ? dit-il à une vitesse impressionnante.

Je restais interdite devant ce débit de parole monstrueux. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que ce garçon était extraverti. Il abordait une chevelure bleu fluo qui faisait ressorti ces yeux améthyste. Son style reflétait très bien sa personnalité exubérante : il était composé de couleur très vive mais qui lui donnait un style particulièrement attirant. Enfin pour toute personne n'ayant pas peur des couleurs.

- Euh, bonjour je suis Emilie ! ravi de te rencontrer. Et non je ne vois pas de qui tu parles… Cherchant une personne pouvant lui ressembler dans les élèves présent en classe ce matin.  
- Wahou en plus en elle est toute mimi ta copine Cast'  
- C'est pas ma copine grogna Castiel c'est juste un amie d'enfance.  
- Cool ! comme ça je pourrais te la piquer ! s'exclama alexis  
- Pff faudrait déjà qu'elle veuille de toi répliqua Castiel avec un sourire aux lèvres. Et crois-moi c'est pas un cadeau !  
- Comment ça « c'est pas un cadeau » ? m'indignais-je tu crois que ton caractère est mieux que le mien peut-être ?  
- On a le même alors la ramène pas la dessus !  
- Peut-être mais moi je sais être sociable contrairement à toi ! répliquais-je du tact au tact avec la force de l'habitude.  
- Ouais, enfin parler aux plantes c'est pas être sociable !  
- C'est toujours un être vivant contrairement à ta guitare.  
- J'aime bien sa répartie à la petite! Rigola Alexis En plus, s'opposer à notre Castiel sans en subir les foudres… C'est surprenant… Un peu comme voir Armin sans sa console… C'est très fort dit-il philosophiquement.

Castiel eu un sourire désabusé, visiblement le caractère d'Alexis était aussi extraverti que ses habits. Il avait aussi un je ne sais quoi d'innocence qui émanait de lui, lui donnant un air enfantin. Nous sortîmes dans la cours rejoindre le reste du groupe que je ne connaissais pas encore.

- Tiens quand on parle du loup ! je te présente Armin, mon frère jumeau. Dit Alexis en pointant un garçon assis sur un banc. Ne te fie pas aux apparences me confiât Alexis sur le ton de la confidence. Sa console n'est pas greffée à ses mains.

Malgré le fait que je ne comprenais pas tout ce qu'il disait, j'eu un petit rire amusé par le personnage qu'était Alexis. Je sentais que l'on allait bien s'entendre tous les deux ; Nous nous dirigeâmes vers un banc où nous attendaient deux filles et un garçon plongé dans ce qui semblait être un jeu vidéo. J'en déduisis que c'était Armin le frère jumeau d'Alexis. Je me demandais vaguement s'il était aussi extraverti que son frère. Je n'eu pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans mes réflexions qu'une des deux filles courut dans notre direction.

Je restais subjugué devant sa beauté. Elle avait de longs cheveux blancs qui flottaient au vent, ses yeux dorée semblait brillé de mille feux et se tenue vestimentaire de collégienne semblait être taillé pour elle, sublimant parfaitement sa taille fine. Mon dieu, on ne m'avait pas prévenu que ce lycée recrutait en fait des mannequins ! Il suffisait que je regarde autour de moi pour m'apercevoir que la plupart des gens qui m'entourait avait un charme indéniable chacun à sa façon. Je me sentis tout d'un coup insignifiante à côté d'eux.

- Salut je m'appelle Rosalya ! Tu dois être nouvelle alors bienvenue à Sweet amoris ! s'exclama-t-elle Et voici violette dit-elle en se poussant légèrement.

Je pus apercevoir une chevelure mauve qui encadrait un visage en forme de cœur dont les pommettes avaient déjà commencées à rosir. On voyait facilement que cette fille était d'un naturel timide et réservé. Je me pris tout de suite d'affection pour elle. Elle donnait envie de la protéger avec ses airs de petite fille fragile.

- Moi c'est Emilie contente de vous rencontrer !  
- B-bonjour dit violette d'une petite voix  
Elle était vraiment adorable. Je lui souris essayant de la rassurer.  
- Bon j'ai faim ! Lysou on va manger ? demanda Rosalya en s'accrochant à son bras comme une gamine.  
- Oui Rosalya on y va dit Lysandre d'un ton calme  
- Youpi ! steack frite pour tout le monde ! s'écria-t-elle avec entrain.  
- Non ! boulette de viande à volonté s'écria Alexis avec le même entrain que Rosalya. Armin ! Dépêche-toi de venir on part manger.

Le susnommé s'approcha enfin de notre petit groupe et je pu le détaillé plus précisément. Il était brun et ses cheveux s'éparpillaient avec légèreté autour de son visage. Ses yeux étaient aussi bleus que les cheveux de son frère. Il lui ressemblait beaucoup mais avait une allure beaucoup plus classe et sobre qu'Alexis. Je me sentis tout de suite attiré par lui. Il avait quelque chose de rassurant et de mature chez lui qui détonnait complétement avec l'attitude enfantine de son frère jumeau. Il me fit un petit sourire et je devins aussi rouge qu'une tomate

- Salut, moi c'est Armin. J'vois que tu connais déjà mon frère.  
- Emilie. Oui, et il est très… Dynamique.  
- Ne m'en parle pas. Un conseil si tu n'aimes pas faire les boutiques ne le laisse jamais t'emmener dans un centre commercial ou ta carte bleue en pâtira.  
- Je prends note du conseil dis-je en rigolant.  
- Bon vous avez fini de vous moquez vous deux boudait Alexis. On va manger maintenant. Moi aussi j'ai faim. Allez vient Rosalya visiblement ils ne comprennent rien à ce qu'est la vraie faim. Dit-il théâtralement avec un faux air vexé.

Et il entraina Rosalya avec lui vers la sortie du lycée. Notre petit groupe se mit alors en marche.  
- Ce sont deux vrais gouffres soupira Castiel. Te laisse pas avoir avec leur sourire de gamin à deux balles.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas ! je suis entre de bonnes mains. Tu me protégeras s'il m'arrive quelque chose lui répondis-je avec un clin d'œil  
- N'importe quoi ! râla-t-il en rougissant. T'es grande, tu te débrouille toute seule.  
- Tu as raison tu risquerais de te ridiculiser en montrant que je te suis supérieur. Continuais-je à l'embêter.  
- De quoi ? attend tu vas voir….

Je commençai à courir le plus vite possible, sachant que s'il me rattrapait j'allais devoir subir son courroux. Malheureusement pour moi, mes jambes furent très vite fatiguées et il me rejoignit au bout de la rue sans trop de difficulté. Je fus chatouillé sans autre forme de procès jusqu'à ce que je reconnaisse qu'il était le meilleur, sous le regard amusé de ces amis.

L'après-midi se déroula dans une ambiance bonne enfant. Nous étions partis manger dans le snack quelque rues plus loin, qui, selon Rosalya, faisait les meilleurs sandwiches de toute la ville. Lorsque je vu sa façon d'engloutir les sandwiches je ne pus que me fier à ses conseils. Elle semblait en concurrence avec Alexis pour celui qui arrivera à manger le plus d'hamburger. Mais où pouvaient-ils cacher toute cette nourriture me demandais-je en jetant un coup d'œil à leur ligne svelte.

Je fus bombardé de questions pendant tout le long du repas afin de savoir qui était cette amie dont Castiel leur avait parlé. Je m'amusais à découvrir en même temps les personnalités de chacun. Rosalya et Alexis était les deux plus dynamique du groupe et semblaient être fait pour s'entendre et mettre l'ambiance. Lysandre était en quelque sorte la raison et la tempérance du groupe. Castiel lui, était le « Bad boy » à fort caractère mais qui était le premier à défendre ses amis j'en étais sure. Violette, quant à elle, était la petite protégée du groupe. Rosalya semblait l'adorer et partager une très forte complicité avec elle. Armin lui, semblait détaché du groupe car il était plongé dans sa console et ses jeux en lignes. Je jetais un œil à son jeu et je le reconnu tout de suite.

- T'en est à quel niveau ? lui demandais-je en le sortant de sa torpeur  
- Tu connais ?  
- Ouais un peu j'y ai déjà joué en tout cas.  
- Je ne savais pas que les filles dans ton genre jouaient aussi à ce genre de jeux.  
- C'est pas une fille répliqua Castiel en s'immisçant dans la conversation. Un vrai garçon manqué… continua-t-il avec un sourire provocateur auquel je décidais de ne pas répondre.  
- Ppff ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'es pas capable de reconnaitre une fille quand tu en voies une… lui dis-je ne pouvais me retenir de répliqué un minimum  
- Moi j'te trouve plutôt sympas comme fille. Continua Armin en me souriant

J'imitais à nouveau une tomate bien mûre et les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent. Je craquais complétement pour ce garçon avec son air détaché et sûr de lui. Je lui murmurais un merci timide et changeais de sujet, ne remarquant pas que le visage de Castiel s'était un peu assombri.

Le repas arriva à sa fin et tout le monde se dit au revoir pour rentrer chez eux. Il ne restait plus que Castiel, Armin et moi. Alexis était parti à son club d'art qu'il avait tous les mercredis après-midi, laissant seul son frère. J'étais très heureuse d'avoir fait autant de nouvelles connaissances aussi vite après mon arrivée. J'avais passé une très bonne journée jusqu'ici et je décidais de pousser ma chance en profitant de ce qui me restait de temps.

- Tu fais quoi cet après-midi ? demandais-je à Castiel  
- Je rentre chez moi. J'me suis levé trop tôt pour rester dehors toute la journée, tu devrais faire pareil, t'étais bien parti ce matin… me répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur. Et puis Rosalya et Alexis mon donné mal à la tête, j'ai perdu l'habitude de les entendre brailler…  
- Bon tant pis j'dois aller acheter mes fournitures. J'ai pas eu le temps de le faire cette semaine. J'me débrouillerais toute seule… Dis-je dans un soupir.  
- Ouais j'suis pas ton larbin, gamine… dit-il avec son sourire provocateur qui était de retour.

Avant même que j'eu le temps de répliquer Armin répondit à ma place.

- Ça me dérange pas de venir si tu as besoin d'aide… Je ne fais rien de particulier dit-il dans un sourire  
- Euh… oui d'accord. C'est gentil à toi. Répondis-je en souriant à mon tour.  
Je sentis Castiel se crispé à côté de moi mais il ne fit aucun commentaire  
- Jt'en prie ça me fait plaisir d'aider les jolies filles…

Non mais je rêvais où il me draguait ? Je levais un sourcil pour lui montrer que ce genre de drague ne marchait absolument pas avec moi, même si lui me faisait de l'effet. Mais ça il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

- J'plaisante dit-il en rigolant J'avais besoin d'acheter un truc aussi et je souhaite éviter mon frère dans ce genre d'occasion. Alors y aller avec toi m'arrange pas mal…

Je lui souris à nouveau.

- Qui sait, moi aussi je suis peut-être une accro du shopping.  
- Dans ce cas-là tes fournitures auraient déjà été achetées non ?  
- Possible répondis-je avec un sourire en coin

Je sentais une drôle d'atmosphère s'installé entre nous. Je ne savais pas la définir encore exactement mais je savais qu'il m'attirait. Et que visiblement c'était réciproque.

- Bon moi j'me casse, lança Castiel avec humeur.

Il semblait de plus mauvaise humeur qu'en début d'après-midi. Je mis cela sur le compte de sa versatilité et ne relevait pas.

- D'accord, tu viens me chercher demain matin aussi?  
- Non t'es grande tu peux te débrouillé sans moi…

Il était vraiment en colère. Mais je ne savais pas ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour le mettre dans cet état… Je décidais de l'embêté un petit peu avant qu'il ne parte.

- Très bien, je n'aurais pas besoin de monter sur ton engin de malheur alors. Dis-je d'un ton taquin  
- J't'ai rien demandé j'te signale ! C'est toi qui es toujours à me coller, lâche moi les basques un peu.

Je restais muette devant le ton acide qu'il avait employé. Il m'en voulait personnellement de quelque chose mais je ne savais pas quoi. De plus ce qu'il m'avait dit m'avais blessée et je blanchis instantanément à ses paroles. Il dut le voir sur mon visage puisque j'eu le temps d'apercevoir un semblant de regret sur le sien, mais il secoua la tête et parti sans demander son reste.

Alors comme ça il me trouvait collante… Très bien j'allais le lâcher si c'était ce qu'il voulait… Après tout je n'étais pas revenue en grande partie pour lui et pour pouvoir passé ma dernière année de liberté avec lui… Non voyons pensais-je ironiquement... Je me sentais soudainement en colère moi aussi. Si c'était pour Armin, il n'avait qu'à le dire qu'il voulait que je reste avec lui. Mais d'un autre coté il trouvait que je le collais trop… Je ne comprenais plus rien avec lui. Je soupirais de déception.

- Allez Emilie. Te fais pas de soucis pour ça. Castiel est comme ça avec tout le monde c'est son caractère… tenta de me rassurer Armin

Ça, je le savais, pas besoin de me le dire… Il avait un caractère à coucher dehors mais je me félicitais de pouvoir le décrypter assez facilement… Mais pas cette fois. Cela me déprima un peu plus. Je me demandais si au final ces 10 ans d'absence ne m'avait pas couté notre amitié.

Je passais la fin d'après-midi avec Armin qui se révéla être de très bonne compagnie. On s'entendait très bien et nous nous découvrîmes beaucoup de points communs. Il avait un caractère très mature pour son âge et sa façon d'être dégageait une assurance et un calme qui m'apaisait. Mon moral avait donc légèrement augmenté en cette fin de journée.

Je rentrais chez moi après qu'il m'est raccompagné et me laissait tomber sur mon lit. Autour de moi l'appartement était dans le même état que je l'avais laissé ce matin, c'est-à-dire dans un bazar pas possible. Je me décidais à le ranger et faire un brin de ménage. Au final je pris une douche et me plantait devant ma télé en zappant sur n'importe quelle chaine.

Il était déjà une heure avancé lorsque j'entendis la sonnette de mon appartement retentir. Je fis un bon phénoménal dans mon canapé avant de reprendre une respiration à peu près normal. Je devinais avant même d'ouvrir la porte, qui était derrière.

Castiel se tenait devant moi avec son air renfrogné et me jaugeait de la tête au pied. Je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise dans mon tee-shirt trop grand et mon shorty en guise de pyjama. Mais je ne baissais pas le regard quand il planta le sien dans le mien. Un long silence s'installa. Chacun attendait que l'autre commence la conversation mais je lui en voulais encore pour ces paroles blessantes et non méritées de cette après-midi. Je plongeais alors dans son regard charbonneux qui me calma presque instantanément. Il avait ce pouvoir sur moi de me faire fondre comme neige au soleil, j'étais juste incapable de lui en vouloir… Au moins une chose qui n'avait pas changé tout au long de ces années.

- Bon tu décides à entrer ou tu comptes me faire mourir de froid ? grognais-je en me poussant pour le laisser entrer.  
- Tu prenais toute la place avec tes fesses comment voulais-tu que je rentre. Me répondit-il avec le même ton en entrant dans la pièce.

Avec un petit sourire en coin je claquais la porte. Aucun de nous deux était doué pour les excuses, alors la plupart du temps ça se passait comme ça. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'excusait, on se pardonnait avec deux trois répliques bien placées et puis on passait à autre choses. Sa présence dans mon appartement me prouvait qu'il regrettait un minimum ses paroles et même sans qu'il ne dise rien, ça me suffisait.

- J'te manquais à ce point-là ? j'croyais que c'était moi qui te collais ? dis-je pour l'embêter (et aussi pour lui faire bien comprendre que ça ne m'avait pas plus) mais sa réponse me déstabilisa  
- Ouais… dit-il en s'asseyant à ma fenêtre et allumant une clope.

Ouais quoi ? A quelle question répondait-il ? Ouais je lui avais manqué ou ouais je le collais. Je ne lui posais pas la question en retour et me replantais devant la télé. Ce garçon était un véritable casse-tête, incompréhensible. Il m'en donnait presque une migraine… Il ne pouvait pas s'exprimer clairement comme toute personne normale. Non avec lui il fallait tout déchiffrer, deviner et attention si on se plantait monsieur s'énervait… Même si on avait un caractère semblable, je me trouvais moins difficile à comprendre. Au moins moi je faisais des efforts pour que l'on me comprenne. J'inspirais profondément et soufflait doucement pour me calmer et me changer les idées. Je décidais de me concentrer sur une émission débile qui passait à la télé.

Je finis par trouver le temps long. L'intérêt de cette émission me dépassait complètement. J'éteignis la télé et me tournait vers mon meilleur ami.

- J'vais me coucher. Tu dors là ce soir ?  
- Jsais pas… me répondit-il toujours le regard perdu dans le paysage à ma fenêtre.  
- Pff, t'es vraiment chiant comme mec soupirais-je. Fais comme tu veux mais si tu sors claque la porte.

Ile ne répondis rien et ne sembla même pas réagir lorsque je fermais la porte de ma chambre derrière moi. Je me glissais dans les couvertures. Je repensais à ma journée et à toutes les nouvelles têtes que j'avais vues. Je pensais aussi à Armin, ce garçon était vraiment charmant. Je me demandais vaguement si quelque chose pouvait vraiment se passer entre nous avant que mes pensées reviennent encore et toujours vers Castiel.

Avais-je eu raison de revenir à Sweet Amoris ? Le prix de cette année en valait-il vraiment le coup. Ce n'est qu'en visualisant le sourire en coin de Castiel et mon bonheur d'enfin le revoir que je me dis oui… Quel qu'en soit le prix j'étais contente de pouvoir passer encore un peu de temps auprès de lui. Juste encore un petit peu de temps…

Je me tournais et retournais dans une espèce de demi-sommeil, ne parvenant pas à m'endormir convenablement.

Ce n'est que plus tard lorsque je senti la chaleur d'une personne à côté de moi que je m'apaisais complétement. Me blottissant contre cette source de chaleur je fini par plonger complétement dans un sommeil profond.

Alors qu'es ce que vous en pensez? ça mérite une petite review?


	4. Chapitre 3 1ère partie

_**Note auteur:** _Bonjour à tous Voici un nouveau chapitre, un peu court mais j'espère qu'il va vous plaire_**  
**_

**Ratting: T pour quelques injures et quelques sujets tel que l'alcool et le sexe seront présent dans cette fanfiction****. Bien évidement je préviendrais suffisamment à l'avance les chapitres concernés.**

Ps : j'ai beau me relire certaines fautes continue de m'échapper. N'hésitez pas à me le dire si vous en voyez…

**Crédits:** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à ChinoMiko et son équipe de création. Seul le personnage d'Emilie m'appartient.

_**Chapitre 3 **_

Nous étions désormais début octobre et je m'habituais lentement à la reprise des cours et à mon nouveau lycée. Nous ne nous étions pas disputés avec Castiel depuis ce jour-là et tout semblait être rentré dans l'ordre.

J'eus aussi le plaisir de revoir Ambre, la sœur de Nathaniel…

Elle, par contre, n'avait pas changé d'un poil. Elle semblait même avoir monté en puissance. Lorsqu'elle m'avait reconnue au détour d'un couloir et que je lui avais répondu par un grand sourire et un petit signe de la main, elle avait fait une belle grimace et était partie dans l'autre sens. Elle avait fait par la suite son possible pour m'éviter. Mais je sentais bien son regard meurtrier lorsque j'étais avec Castiel… Elle était visiblement encore amoureuse de lui malgré toutes ces années. Je me demandais quand est-ce qu'elle passerait à l'action que j'ai une bonne raison de lui répondre…. Après tout, j'avais décidé de bien m'entendre avec Nathaniel et je ne pensais pas qu'embêter sa sœur allait m'aider dans cette voie.

Je me rapprochais lentement mais surement d'Armin sans avoir encore décidé si je voulais ou non avoir une quelconque relation plus poussée avec lui… Cependant le temps me serait bientôt compté et je ne pourrais plus faire machine arrière si je continuais comme ça.

Mais on apprenait à se connaitre l'un l'autre et c'était très agréable de lier une amitié dans laquelle je n'avais pas besoin de me faire passer pour celle que je n'étais pas. Mes autres amitiés, depuis que j'avais quitté Sweet Amoris, étaient pour la plupart plus des camarades de classes qui ne voyaient en moi qu'une fille à papa. Image que je prenais soin de préserver jour après jour afin de plaire à mes parents.

Ici tout était différent, je pouvais enfin être moi-même. Je laissais même mon caractère naturel ressortir. Ce retour au spontané était d'ailleurs facilité par des joutes désormais célèbres dans lesquelles je me lançais avec Castiel.

Je prenais beaucoup de plaisir à voir sa tête tous les jours. A tel point que les réveils étaient de moins en moins douloureux, et pour moi qui n'étais pas du matin, ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Je sautais presque de joie d'aller au lycée, c'était pour dire…

Aujourd'hui nous étions vendredi et les garçons –Lysandre et Castiel- venaient de nous annoncer, qu'un producteur leur avait demandé de participer à un concert la semaine prochaine, dans la boite du Bronze, à la sortie de la ville.

- Super on va faire le rôle des fans en furies ! s'écria Alexis

- Mais c'est génial ! m'exclamais-je à mon tour, réellement heureuse pour eux.

- Mouais… Me répondit Castiel. Ça aurait été mieux si notre batteur ne nous avait pas lâchés à la rentrée.

- Ce n'est pas totalement faux. Renchéri Lysandre. Mais je suis sûr que l'on peut s'arranger avec le producteur. Les partitions de batteries sont assez faciles… On va bien trouver quelqu'un d'ici là…

- Quelqu'un de pas complètement nul ? J'en suis pas si sûr que toi… répliqua Castiel de mauvaise foi.

- Oh, t'inquiète pas Gros Bisous ! Je suis sûre que vous trouverez quelqu'un…

- Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça le pot de colle ! répliqua mon meilleur ami

J'avais choisi de ne plus relever ce genre de réflexion, puisque j'avais remarqué qu'au final c'était lui qui m'attendait le matin en bas de chez moi pour aller au lycée. Lysandre lui avait d'ailleurs fait la remarque qu'il était de plus en plus souvent présent en cours. Ce qui m'avait fait sourire et l'avait fait grogner.

- Si tu ne te conduisais autrement peut-être que l'image d'ours mal léché arrêterait de te coller à la peau… J'essaie juste d'alléger ton humeur avec ce surnom… continuais-je avec un air malicieux

- Et bah ça a l'effet inverse ! râla-t-il.

Rosalya eu un petit rire cristallin.

- Vous êtes mignon tous les deux, nous dit-elle

- Tu vois ! m'exclamais-je Je te l'avais dis que tu étais mignon!

Castiel se mit à rougir et dans un mouvement de rage, prit son sac et s'éloigna. Il était très bougon en ce moment dès que nous étions tous ensemble. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il réagissait de la sorte. Je le regardais se diriger droit vers la sortie du lycée. Je n'allais surement pas le voir cette après midi.

- Dis Lysou, on peut quand même venir vous voir ? demanda Rosalya de sa petite voix fluette.

- Bien sur plus il y a de monde, mieux c'est, répondit-il souriant.

- Super on pourra faire les groupies alors… Il nous faut des tenues spéciales pour ce jour spécial! Je vais demander à Leigh…

Et elle se mit à tapoter frénétiquement sur son portable sous nos regards amusés.

Violette et Lysandre se lancèrent dans une conversation qui portait sur le dernier dessin de cette dernière… Je préférais leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Je trouvais qu'ils pourraient former un mignon petit couple.

Je m'assis donc sur le banc, à la place que Castiel venait de libérer. Je me penchais légèrement pour observer à quel jeu Armin était en train de jouer, et qui semblait complètement l'absorber. Je ne reconnu rien des décors mais je n'eu pas le temps de me poser plus de questions puisqu'Armin coupa son jeu brutalement.

- Saleté de connexion internet s'énerva-t-il

- Ça lague ? lui demandais-je gentiment

- Ouais, ça fait deux fois que je dois recommencer le niveau…

Je lui fis une petite grimace voulant lui faire comprendre que je compatissais.

- Alors ? Qu'es ce que j'ai manqué dans le monde réel, me demanda-t-il comme s'il se réveillait d'un long rêve…

Voilà une des caractéristiques d'Armin qui m'intriguaient au plus haut point. Lorsqu'il rentrait dans son jeu il faisait abstraction totale du monde qui l'entourait. J'étais souvent chargée de retracer dans les grandes lignes ce qui s'était dit… Cela rajoutait à son côté un peu rêveur que j'avais pu déceler chez lui au fil des semaines, qui le rendait carrément craquant…

- Lysandre et Castiel vont faire un concert samedi prochain. Nous sommes bien évidement conviés à y aller pour jouer les groupies, dis-je avec humour.

- Et tu comptes y aller ?

- Oui je pense…

- Ça te dirait qu'on y aille ensemble ? me demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Euh oui… Enfin… Pourquoi pas, répondis-je en rougissant.

Je ne l'avais pas vu venir celle là. Je pensais juste qu'on allait y aller chacun de notre côté et se retrouver à la salle de concert… Visiblement Armin voulait m'y emmener… J'espérais juste qu'il ne voyait pas ça comme un vrai rendez-vous… Il dut voir mon air septique puisqu'il s'empressa de répliquer.

- En tant qu'ami bien évidement ! se justifia-t-il en secouant les mains devant lui. Je pensais juste que c'était plus facile, comme j'ai la voiture, de venir te chercher…

- Tu as le permis ? m'exclamais-je étonnée

- Oui, répondit-il en s'amusant de mon visage étonné. J'ai une année de retard avec mon frère. On a tous les deux redoublé notre 3éme…

- Ah d'accord… Je ne savais pas, désolé…

- Y'a pas de quoi, me répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur aux lèvres

- ça y est ! s'écria Rosalya. Leigh accepte de nous faire nos tenues. On passe le voir cette aprèm, après les cours !

Je souriais de la voir si heureuse. J'allais lui demander depuis combien de temps ils se fréquentaient lorsque la sonnerie retentit, annonçant la reprise des cours… L'après midi se déroula lentement, dans une monotonie, où je faillis m'endormir à plusieurs reprise… Heureusement ma dernière heure de cours finit par arriver, et comme promis, Rosalya nous emmena directement à la boutique de vêtement du centre ville.

Dès mon entrée, je fus saisie par les modèles originaux qui s'y trouvaient. Il y en avait beaucoup de style victorien, et je n'eu aucun mal à deviner que si les habits de Rosalya et Lysandre leurs allaient si bien, c'est qu'ils devaient souvent servir de modèle. Je pris note de revenir plus tard ici, je pouvais déjà apercevoir quelques tenues qui me plaisaient et que je mourais envie d'essayer.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers les caisses où un homme brun, au style bien particulier, parlait avec une femme à peine plus grande que le comptoir. Je devinais que l'homme devait être le frère de Lysandre à son style vestimentaire mais aussi à l'aura de mystère qui se dégageait de lui.

- Leigh ! s'exclama Rosalya en secouant la main. On est là !

Le brun releva la tête à l'entente de son prénom et eu un sourire en repérant Rosalya. Il eut quelques mots inaudibles de là où nous nous trouvions pour la femme qui tenait la caisse, et se dirigea ensuite vers nous.

- Rosa ! Je suis content que tu sois venue, dit-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains et en caressant doucement sa joue.

L'intensité de leurs regards était telle que je détournais les yeux, et je vis du coin de l'œil Violette faire de même. L'intimité et la passion qu'ils dégageaient étaient limite gênant pour ceux qui se trouvaient autour. Cela ne laissait aucun doute quant à leurs sentiments respectifs. Je me surpris à les envier un peu de partager une telle relation amoureuse. Finalement remarquant notre gêne Leigh rompis le silence.

- Salut Violette, et toi tu dois être Emilie je présume, demanda-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

- Tu présumes bien. Contente de rencontrer enfin celui dont Rosalya ne fait que parler à longueur de journée.

- Ah, désolé pour ça… dit-il en souriant gêné.

Rosalya passa ses bras autour de sa taille et eu un petit sourire mi malicieux, mi gêné. Je lui répondis par un petit clin d'œil, essayant de lui montrer que je ne cherchais qu'à la taquiner un peu.

- Alors Leigh ! Tu nous aide pour nos tenues de soirées ? Je sais qu'on pourrait faire du shopping mais c'est tellement mieux quand c'est toi qui le fais… Dit Rosalya avec un regard suppliant pour son petit ami.

Ce dernier soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, amusé. Visiblement ce genre de scène devait arriver fréquemment, puisqu'il lui répondit en riant.

- D'accord mais arrête avec ces yeux là ! Je vais avoir besoin de prendre vos mesures dit-il en regardant violette et moi. Vous avez une idée de ce que vous voulez ?

- Hey ! s'indigna Rosalya. Moi aussi je veux avoir mon mot à dire sur ma tenue !

- Je connais déjà tous tes goûts par cœur Rosa. Ça ne sera pas plus difficile de faire cette robe que de faire toutes celles que j'ai déjà réalisées. Répondit Leigh avec un sourire en coin.

- Oui ria-t-elle comme une enfant. C'est vrai ça.

Nous fûmes conduites dans une petite pièce, attenante au magasin, où des tas de tissus, machines à coudre et autre mannequins s'entassaient dans un joyeux bazar. Leigh nous expliqua que l'on se trouvait dans son atelier. Il s'excusait pour l'allure de la pièce mais il était actuellement dans la confection d'une nouvelle tenue qu'il exposerait bientôt en vitrine et n'avait donc pas eu le temps de ranger. Rosalya nous souffla qu'il disait toujours cela, mais qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu ranger ce qui le fit fortement rougir.

Il plaça un tabouret au centre de la pièce et nous demanda tour à tour de monter dessus.

Je passais la première. J'eus l'impression que chacune des parties de mon corps était mesurées au millimètre près. Leigh était très consciencieux dans son travail. Il me posa plein de questions, comme : quelle était ma couleur préféré ? Es ce que je préférais un style de mode en particulier ? Quel genre de chaussure je porterais à la soirée ?… J'avais l'impression d'être dans un test psychologique où l'on était prié de répondre par la première chose qui nous venait à l'esprit. J'essayais vainement de me détendre en plaisantant avec lui, mais cela ne m'ajouta que plus de nervosité.

Ce fut au tour de violette de se faire torturer par Leigh, à mon grand soulagement. Heureusement elle avait visiblement plus l'habitude que moi de ce genre de chose. D'un autre côté, étant amie avec Rosalya depuis un moment, elle devait être rodée. Je me mis à coté de Rosalya qui nous regardait nous faire martyriser de la sorte sans lever le petit doigt. Elle semblait presque y prendre plaisir, la sadique.

- Alors me dit-elle en se tournant vers moi. Ya quelque chose entre Armin et toi ?

Voilà encore quelque chose que j'aimais chez cette fille. Au-delà de sa personnalité enfantine et attachante, elle était franche et spontanée. Elle avait aussi le don de mettre les deux pieds dans le plat sans qu'on s'y attende. Je détournais les yeux, gênée qu'elle est remarquée notre petit manège. Je pensais pourtant avoir été suffisamment discrète, tout du moins en présence des autres…

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

- Il t'a pourtant proposé de t'emmener au concert… ça équivaut à un rencart non ? insista-t-elle, l'air de rien, sur un air détachée qui ne me trompa pas.

- Oui peut-être… rougis-je. Mais on y va seulement entre amis…murmurais-je pour me donner bonne conscience

Je m'aperçus de moi-même du ridicule de ce que je venais de dire… Il ne l'a proposé à personne d'autre qu'à moi, et même si je préférais me le cacher, c'était bien une sorte de rencart. Je me rassurais en me disant qu'il n'y aurait que le trajet à deux, puisque nous devions tous nous retrouver là-bas…

- Où est le problème ? Il ne te plaît pas ?continua-t-elle. En tout cas, je ne l'avais jamais vu parler autant avec une fille….

- Non ce n'est pas ça le problème… Je… Je le trouve plutôt mignon. La conversation devenait de plus en plus gênante. Je n'étais pas du tout habituée à me confier là-dessus.

- Alors où est le problème ? demanda-t-elle

- Je ne sais pas…soupirais-je. Je ne me sens pas… à l'aise à côté de lui… Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de quelque chose de concret avec lui. Je ne le connais pas encore suffisamment je crois.

- Rosalya me fis un petit sourire compréhensif.

- Tu devrais peut-être essayé… Tu le connaîtras mieux si vous passez plus de temps ensemble. En tout cas il semble vraiment beaucoup t'apprécier.

- Merci lui répondis-je dans un sourire Je l'apprécie énormément aussi.

Leigh nous interrompit au bon moment. Il avait visiblement fini avec Violette et nous promettait de finir les robes d'ici jeudi prochain. Le concert étant le samedi suivant, nous avions tout le temps de nous préparer pour cela.

Nous nous séparâmes en sortant de la boutique. Rosalya restait avec son petit ami pour l'aider. Violette repartit chez elle pour être rentrée avant le couvre feu imposé par ses parents. Quant à moi, je rentrais directement chez moi afin de me détendre.

Cet après-midi « essayage » m'avait juste vidée de toute énergie. Je détestais vraiment jouer à la poupée géante. En arrivant chez moi, je jetais mes chaussures dans un coin et me laissais tomber dans mon canapé avec l'élégance d'un pachyderme. Je décidais d'envoyer un mail à mes parents avant qu'ils ne se mettent dans l'idée de débarquer à Sweet Amoris.

Je tapais rapidement sur mon ordinateur les grandes lignes de mes premières semaines au lycée. Je ne tenais pas à m'étendre plus que nécessaire. Ma relation avec mes parents était cordiale mais sans aucune effusion de sentiment. Il ne voyait en moi que la gentille petite Emilie que je m'étais évertuée d'être pour leur plaire depuis que j'étais partie de Sweet Amoris.

Au début cela avait été difficile. J'avais été habituée, dès mes 5 ans, à ne pas voir mes parents tous les jours en rentrant à la maison. Il n'y avait que mon frère de 4 ans mon ainé, Robin, qui était là les premières années. Mais lors du déménagement, il avait préféré aller dans un internat plutôt que de suivre mes parents. Mon père en avait été très fâché mais lorsqu'il avait vu ses résultats en première année, il avait finalement accepté. Il était actuellement directeur adjoint dans l'entreprise de bijoux de luxe que tenait ma mère. Mon frère était en quelque sorte un surdoué de la comptabilité et avait fini ses études de commerce avec un an d'avance. Il avait donc fait la fierté de mes parents qui lui avaient proposé ce poste afin de se préparer à me superviser ensuite, dans la reprise de la direction de l'entreprise de mon père.

Moi à côté j'étais le mouton noir de la famille. Ma naissance avait été non désirée. Mes parents ne voulaient qu'un seul enfant pour leur succéder et mon frère remplissait parfaitement ce rôle. Cependant ils avaient été avertis trop tard de la situation de ma mère et j'avais donc dû voir le jour en plein mois de janvier. Ma mère me rejeta tout de suite. Pendant mes trois premières années je n'eus affaire qu'à mon père, qui était loin d'avoir la fibre paternelle, ou à ma nourrice. J'essayais d'attirer l'attention de mon père d'aussi loin que remonte mes souvenirs, sans grande réussite, puisqu'il avait un caractère perfectionniste poussé à l'extrême.

Je devenais vite intenable et malgré les nombreuses tentatives de mes parents pour redresser mon caractère rien n'y faisait. Allez savoir pourquoi j'avais un caractère de feu et avais compris très vite que dans la vie il ne valait mieux pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Tout cela sur les conseils de ce cher Castiel que mes parents détestaient cordialement et que j'idolâtrais au-delà de toute raison. Ils le rendaient responsable d'avoir une mauvaise influence sur moi. D'un autre côté il était le seul à être présent pour moi. Ses parents, bien que plus présents que les miens, semblaient se désintéresser totalement de lui. Nous nous comprenions au-delà des mots, lorsqu'un était mal l'autre pouvait le sentir sans forcément en parler. De toute façon, nous n'étions pas doués pour exprimer nos sentiments. C'était une relation fusionnelle que personne et surtout pas mes parents n'arrivaient à dessouder. Le peu de personnes qui avaient essayés, avaient été vite découragés, ou en avaient payés le prix fort…

Baissant finalement les bras, et leur entreprise prenant du gallon, mes parents décidèrent de démanger. Et à partir de là plus rien ne fut comme avant.

Pendant des jours, je m'étais laissée dépérir, mangeant à peine. Je tempêtais tant que je le pouvais, pour revenir à Sweet Amoris, revoir Castiel, revoir mes amis. J'avais le sentiment d'avoir été abandonnée par tout le monde notamment mon frère qui bien que n'étant pas d'une tendresse exceptionnelle, faisait lui aussi parti de mon petit monde que je m'étais construit. Mais là plus rien, j'avais perdu tous mes repères en l'espace de quelques semaines. Mes parents, excédés, finirent par me faire marcher au chantage : si je faisais le nécessaire pour aller en école de commerce et me conduire comme l'enfant sage qu'ils voulaient que je sois, je retournerais à Sweet Amoris.

Petite, je ne compris pas tout de suite, que c'était là des promesses en l'air. J'étais prête à tout pour revoir Castiel. Je devenais donc une petite fille bien sage, ayant de meilleurs résultats à l'école. Je bridais mon caractère au maximum tant et si bien que devant mes parents j'arrivais à leur faire croire à l'image de petite fille docile et bien élevée qu'ils désiraient. Mais même ça, n'arrivait pas à rendre fier mon père. Je me renfermais, de plus en plus sur moi-même.

Vers mes 11 ans mes parents effectuèrent un voyage qui les ramena non loin de Sweet Amoris. J'en profitais pour prévenir Castiel à travers les mails que l'on s'échangeait. Mon père refusa que je prenne le train pour aller le rejoindre. Mon meilleur ami décida donc de me faire la surprise de venir, sans tenir compte de l'avis de mon père. Je passais un week-end fantastique. J'avais l'impression de pouvoir enfin respirer normalement avec lui, de redevenir celle que j'étais vraiment. Je ne n'avais pas besoin de prétendre être celle que je n'étais pas ou celle que l'on voulait que je sois. Castiel devint alors pour moi beaucoup plus qu'un simple ami. Il était la personne essentielle à ma survie.

Mon père ne fut évidement pas mis au courant de cette petite escapade et comme il m'avait abandonné dans ma chambre d'hôtel dès le moment où il avait mis les pieds en ville, il ne sut jamais que je l'avais vu. A mon retour, je redoublais d'efforts pour ne rien laisser paraitre et que mes parents pensent, que ce genre de week-end étaient profitable pour ma futur éducation de directrice.

Castiel devint alors ma bouée sauvetage, dans un univers qui me prenait peu à peu mes rêves, ma personnalité et ma joie de vivre. J'essayais d'avoir de ses nouvelles aussi souvent que possible. Il n'était pas rare que je passe ma soirée pendu au téléphone ou sur internet à lui parler ou juste à l'entendre jouer. Quelque fois il nous prenait l'envie de jouer ensemble lorsque mes parents n'étaient pas dans les parages. J'essayais de faire bonne figure auprès de Castiel, afin qu'il ne sache pas ce que j'étais devenue. J'avais honte d'être celle que j'étais mais j'aurais eu encore plus honte de me montrer comme cela devant lui. J'eu beaucoup de mal à lui cacher au départ, puis cela était devenu tellement naturel dans ma vie, que je réussis par le lui faire croire.

Les rares moments où mon père rentrait près de Sweet Amoris, j'étais autorisée à rentrer avec lui sans que personne ne se douta de quoi que ce soit. A la fin de mon année de première, j'eu une grosse dispute avec ma mère qui avais fini par découvrir que je gardais encore contact avec Castiel. Elle n'avait heureusement pas tout découvert : quelques conversations msn et quelque sms, mais c'était trop de contact à son gout. Après m'avoir balancée mille et une horreurs à la figure, elle voulu me mettre face à la réalité. L'amitié que je partageais avant avec Castiel n'était qu'illusion pour elle. Elle pensait que, jamais, aucune relation ne peut durer aussi longtemps sans jamais se voir. Et que, jamais, quelqu'un ne pouvait tenir à moi à ce point-là…

Elle m'autorisa à rentrer à Sweet Amoris et convainquit mon père… Mais en échange je devais faire ce pacte ignoble : celui qui me privait de toute possibilité de fuite quant à mon avenir. Ils me laissaient une année entière à Sweet Amoris mais en échange je ne devais plus jamais chercher à revoir qui que ce soit habitant las-bas, oublier castiel et accepter de reprendre l'entreprise de mon père dès la sortie de mes études de commerce… Etudes que je devais bien évidement faire sous le contrôle de ma mère…

Sur le moment je n'avais pas réfléchi à tout ce que je sacrifiais, tout ce qui comptait c'est que je retourne au moins une fois là-bas, une fois près de lui, une année entière à être moi… Quelque chose qui me prouverait que je n'avais pas enduré tout cela pour rien… Ensuite ils pouvaient bien faire ce qu'ils voulaient de moi, je m'en fichais complètement. J'étais persuadée qu'à partir du moment où je romprais tout contact avec Castiel je deviendrais une coquille vide. Je le sentais jusqu'au fond de moi, que cette amitié qui m'était devenue vitale, était un pilier central dans ma vie…

Le retour à Sweet Amoris m'avait conforté dans ma théorie. Même si notre amitié avait changé depuis tout ce temps, Castiel restait la personne la plus importante dans ma vie. Une sorte d'âme sœur qui me permettait d'être entière et moi-même lorsque j'étais à ses côtés. Je ne serais que la moitié de moi lorsque je rentrerai près de mes parents à la fin de l'année… Le pacte que j'avais passé avec eux me pesa soudainement lourdement sur les épaules. Je voulais profiter de cette année au maximum, comme un condamné à mort profiterai de ses derniers mois à vivre…

Je pris promptement mon portable, et composa le numéro de mon meilleur ami. Il ne répondit pas. Je me décidais alors à prendre ma veste, ma guitare -que je mis dans son étui- et partis rapidement en refermant mon appartement derrière moi. Dehors le temps semblait s'obscurcir de plus en plus, promettant une belle averse. Je pris le bus, arrivais devant chez mon meilleur ami et croisa Lysandre qui sortait justement de chez lui.

- Lysandre ! qu'es ce que tu fais ici ? T'étais venu tenir compagnie à Cast' ?

- Non, on devait s'entrainer encore sur quelques accords pour le concert de Samedi…

- Et puis je suis pas un gosse, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me tienne compagnie, sale gamine ! dit Castiel en apparaissant dans l'encadrement de son portail gardant son air grognon sur le visage.

- Si t'as pas besoin de compagnie, je repars avec Lysandre qui à l'air de meilleure humeur que toi ! répliquais-je un peu vexée. Ce soir n'était pas un soir à me taquiner et il dut le sentir car il me rattrapa par le bras.

- C'est bon. Reste là, j'plaisantais…

- Et bah la prochaine foi abstint toi !

- Ola mais qu'es t'as ce soir ? T'as tes règles ou quoi ?

Je lui lançais un regard qui aurait pu le tuer sur place. Non je n'étais pas à prendre avec des pincettes et il avait intérêt à faire des efforts sinon je finirais par passer mes nerfs sur lui…

- Bon je vais vous laisser. Dit prudemment Lysandre. Il se fait tard et je ne voudrais pas trop trainer dehors. Un orage à l'air de se préparer.

Nous lui dimes finalement au revoir et Castiel m'invita à entrer chez lui sans un mot. A peine avais-je franchit le seuil de sa porte que Démon se jeta sur moi pour me saluer. Je lui grattais la tête et l'oreille pour lui rendre son bonjour enthousiaste. Nous montâmes dans la chambre de Castiel en compagnie de son chien.

- Bon tu vas me dire ce qu'il y a maintenant ? demanda-t-il en se laissant tomber sur son lit avec sa guitare.

- J'avais juste envie de jouer de la guitare avec mon meilleur ami es-ce un crime ? demandais-je plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Il me fixa intensément, cherchant la faille sur mon visage qui lui permettrait de comprendre mes réactions. Je ne lui en laissais pas le temps, et m'installai sur son bureau. Je me mis à gratter quelques cordes machinalement, d'une chanson quelconque… Castiel la reconnut immédiatement puisqu'il me suivit presque aussitôt avec la sienne. Il était évidement beaucoup plus talentueux que moi. Je n'étais qu'une amatrice comparé à lui. Mais jouer avec lui me donnait l'impression de lui transmettre tous mes sentiments négatifs. De partager quelque chose au-delà des mots, que je n'arriverai surement jamais à dire…

Je mettais dans cette mélodie toute ma frustration d'être dans une telle situation, toute la colère que j'avais pour mes parents, la joie d'être à Sweet Amoris et surtout le bonheur d'enfin voir Castiel plus de 24h. Je laissais ma voix sortir sur quelques accords et même si elle n'était pas toujours très juste Castiel eu le tact de ne pas faire de commentaires.

Je n'avais fait pas cela depuis pas mal d'année, et le voir ainsi à quelques mètres de moi, partageant mes émotions, m'acceptant sans conditions, me soulagea plus que de raison. Ma mère avait tord elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce lien qui nous liait, indestructible malgré la distance. Je ne savais pas moi-même comment la définir. Ce n'était ni un amour fraternelle, ni une amitié normale. Je n'osais placer de nom sur cette relation qui aurait à coup sur fait voler en éclat toutes mes certitudes et tous mes efforts pour préserver cette amitié. Le seul mot qui me venait à l'esprit était âme sœur. Nous nous correspondions comme deux pièces de puzzle, à la fois identique et complémentaire…

Nous jouions ensemble comme cela pendant une heure entière, sans échanger un seul mot. Juste en accordant nos chansons. Castiel fini par s'arrêter et alla allumer une cigarette à la fenêtre.

Après quelques minutes à jouer, je sentis son regard sur moi. Je relevais la tête et croisais ses yeux charbonneux qui me transpercèrent. J'eu soudainement l'envie de me blottir contre lui, comme une enfant pour l'entendre dire qu'il me garderait avec lui. Qu'il tenait à moi autant que je tenais à lui. C'était là d'ailleurs, mon plus grand souci avec lui. Castiel n'était pas d'un naturel bavard, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de sentiment, il devenait aussi muet qu'une carpe. Et même si je comprenais sa réserve -puisque j'avais la même-, j'avais par moment besoin d'entendre ces mots… Il était toujours mal à l'aise avec cela et même lorsque j'étais petite je me souvenais des difficultés que j'avais eu à pouvoir vraiment l'approcher et le toucher. Au final, je découvrais qu'il était plus expressif lorsque nous étions tout les deux. Il semblait alors baisser ses barrières et il m'était alors plus facile de l'aborder. Je me demandais si cela avait changé.

Depuis que j'étais revenue, il me semblait qu'il avait gardé un certain recul par rapport à moi. Comme s'il essayait de maintenir une distance de sécurité avec toute personne étant trop proche de lui. Je décidais de tenter le tout pour le tout. J'allais tester par moi-même ce soir si cette proximité m'était désormais interdite ou si c'était juste dû à une adaptation de sa part après mon retour.

- Pour le moment, je m'approchais de lui et m'accoudai à la fenêtre. Le ciel était maintenant noir et on pouvait entendre l'orage au loin. L'atmosphère était chargée d'électricité. Je frissonnais.

- T'as toujours autant peur des orages ? me demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Je lui pris sa cigarette des mains et tirai un bouffé. Je laissais la fumée s'échapper lentement de ma bouche ne répondant pas tout de suite. Je ne fumais quasiment jamais, mais la nicotine avait un effet calmant sur mes nerfs et là, tout de suite, c'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. Il ne releva pas le vol dont il avait été victime mais me la repris des mains.

- J'pensais que c'était fini depuis tout ce temps.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui a passé plus de 4 heures perdue au milieu de nul part alors que la tempête s'abattait autour de toi… répondis-je piqué au vif en lui reprenant sa cigarette.

- Quelle idée de s'enfuir par un temps pareil !

Il conclut sa réplique par un sourire en levant les yeux au ciel. Il s'accouda près de moi à la fenêtre. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule, regardant droit devant moi. Il n'eut aucune réaction, à part celle de reprendre sa cigarette. J'eu un petit sourire, il était toujours cet animal sauvage mais il me reconnaissait encore comme un proche. Cette idée me fit chaud au cœur. Je me perdis dans la contemplation du paysage laissant mes souvenirs remonter à la surface.

Vers mes 6 ans, Je m'étais enfuie de chez moi après une grosse dispute de mes parents sur le comportement irresponsable que j'avais à l'école. J'avais été punie et enfermée dans ma chambre pour le reste de la soirée. En colère, j'avais escaladé ma fenêtre au rez-de-chaussée, et m'étais enfuie. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas fait attention à la météo, et a peine au bout de la rue des gouttes d'eau s'étaient mises à tomber du ciel. J'avais décidé malgré tout d'aller me réfugier dans l'endroit le plus proche ou je me sentais en sécurité.

Castiel et moi avions une sorte de base secrète, cachée en lisière de forêt. Nous avions mis du temps à la construire, perdue au milieu des arbres. Nous avions ramené des branches, et construit tant bien que mal notre abri de fortune. Mais il était pour moi comme un palace, où mon imagination arrivait facilement à occulter l'état un peu bancale de cette cachette.

Par je ne sais quel miracle j'avais réussis à la retrouver, malgré l'obscurité qui tombait. Les éléments semblaient se déchainer. Le vent soufflait dans les branches, créant des bruits inquiétants. La pluie tombait de plus en plus fort et soudain un éclair avait déchiré le ciel et le coup de tonnerre avait résonné partout dans la forêt. J'étais désormais terrorisée je me rassemblai en position fœtale sur le sol de notre cabane priant pour quelqu'un me trouve… Mais la tempête prenait de l'ampleur, se déchainant et provoquant des bruits très inquiétants dans la forêt. Je n'osais même pas crier de peur d'alerter un animal qui finirait, j'en été sûre, par me manger.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de 4h d'attente interminable et de pleurs qui m'avaient complètement vidés de toute énergie, que j'avais aperçu une chevelure brune à l'entrée de ma cachette. Je me recroquevillais encore un peu plus dans notre abri, essayant de calmer mes sanglots. Un autre éclair éclaira finalement son visage et c'est avec un soulagement infini que je reconnu Castiel. Il était trempé et semblait lui aussi paniqué. Il se jeta sur moi en m'incendiant. Je ne l'avais jamais vu autant en colère, et avec le bruit, je ne comprenais pas tout ce qu'il avait essayé de me dire. Tout ce que je savais c'était que mes parents avaient appelé les siens pensant que j'étais partie me réfugier chez eux, et qu'ils étaient ensuite partis à ma recherche. Je m'agrippais à lui de toutes mes forces. Nous restions ainsi lovés l'un contre l'autre, toute la nuit attendant que le temps se calme. Finalement nous ne sortîmes pas avant les premiers rayons du soleil. Nous étions, l'un comme l'autre, incapable de sortir de cette forêt de nuit, les ombres changeant complètement notre vison du chemin à prendre.

Lorsque nous rentâmes chacun chez nous, je me souviens de la fureur de ma mère qui m'avait punie car ils avaient passé une bonne partie de la nuit à me chercher. Je ne me souviens plus de la punition mais cette nuit était restée gravée dans mon esprit au point qu'à chaque orage je fuyais chez Castiel, en proie à une terreur que seul lui arrivait à apaiser. Après mon déménagement, je n'avais pas appris à contrôler cette peur qui restait toujours en moi et qui m'avait fait passer plus d'une nuit blanche.

Je fus tirée de mes réflexions par un magnifique éclair zébrant le ciel et me hérissant tous les poils. Un coup de tonnerre résonna, signifiant que l'orage se rapprochait et déjà la pluie commençait à tomber. Castiel jeta sa cigarette et ferma la fenêtre.

Je m'assis sur son lit et m'appuyant sur le mur qui le longeait. Castiel fit de même. J'essayais de calmer la panique qui m'envahissait petit à petit. Un silence s'installa entre nous. Je savais qu'il attendait des réponses à ses questions muettes, mais je préférais les ignorer. Démon se rapprocha de nous et posa sa tête sur le lit à mes pieds. Il me regardait en penchant sa tête sur le côté semblant me demander pourquoi je tirais une tête pareil. Finalement il ressemblait plus à Castiel que je le pensais.

- Bon je vais peut-être y aller dis-je. Avant d'être complètement paralyser par cette pluie…

- T'es vraiment chiante comme fille ! s'énerva-t-il d'un seul coup. Tu débarques, on sait pas pourquoi, tu parles pas et ensuite tu te casses alors que t'es morte de peur… Et ne dis pas non , t'es déjà en train de trembler.

Je regardais mes bras s'agiter très légèrement signifiant ma peur passagère… Je ne pouvais plus nier.

- T'as qu'à le demander si tu veux rester ici ! continua-t-il sur le même ton colérique. Je te comprends pas, tu me dis pendant 10 ans que tu veux revenir à Sweet Amoris, soit disant je te manque… Et maintenant tu m'évites ! Dans l'genre compliqué comme nana, on fait pas mieux !

- Je peux te renvoyer le compliment. m'énervais-je à mon tour. C'est pas moi qui m'énerve à tout bout de champ, en me rembarrant à chaque fois que j'ouvre la bouche.

- J'ai toujours été comme ça ! cria-t-il un peu plus fort. C'est pas quelque chose de nouveau et je pensais que toi plus que personne le comprenais.

- Et bah j'ai perdu l'habitude faut croire ! criais-je à mon tour encore plus fort.

- Et bah reprend vite l'habitude parce que je ne compte pas te lâcher la grappe comme ça !

- Tant mieux moi aussi je compte te faire chier jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive !

Nous nous toisâmes l'un l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de tonnerre plus fort que les autres retentisse. Je fis un bon d'un mètre en m'agrippant à la première chose qui me passait sous la main… C'est-à-dire sa jambe. Il me regarda un sourire aux lèvres clairement moqueur. Je pris le premier cousin à porter de main et lui jetais violemment à la tête. Il le rattrapa in extrémis.

- T'aurais jamais du faire ça ! dit-il un sourire carnassier aux lèvres

Alors vous avez aimé? Review?


	5. Chapitre 3 2éme partie

_**Note auteur:** _Bonjour à tous Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira._**  
**_

**Ratting: T pour quelques injures et quelques sujets tel que l'alcool et le sexe seront présent dans cette fanfiction****. Bien évidement je préviendrais suffisamment à l'avance les chapitres concernés.**

Ps : j'ai beau me relire certaines fautes continue de m'échapper. N'hésitez pas à me le dire si vous en voyez…

**Crédits:** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à ChinoMiko et son équipe de création. Seul le personnage d'Emilie m'appartient.

_**Chapitre 3 – Partie 2**_

A ces paroles, je me mis à courir comme une folle dans toute sa maison. Je crus même que l'escalier ne tiendrait jamais le choc lorsque j'entendais nos pas couvrir un énième coup de tonnerre. Castiel me rattrapa finalement dans le salon ou je fus jeter sans ménagement sur le sofa. Il se mit à me chatouiller les côtes sans états d'âme.

- C'est bon ! ahaha, je me rends ! t'as gagné ! dis-je en rigolant à gorge déployée.

- Ça ne suffit pas ma vieille ! tu t'es barrée pendant 10 ans et tu comptes t'en sortir si facilement ?

- Non je t'en prie ! Arrête ! je ferais ce que tu veux ! ahahah, Promis !

Il s'arrêta et sembla réfléchir à ce que je disais. Je devinais qu'il faisait semblant à ses mimiques exagérées… ça et son sourire en coin qui le trahissait… Qu'est-ce qu'il allait encore me demander…

- Tu sais faire à manger ?

- Euh… Pas vraiment… dis-je avec un sourire d'excuse.

- Pff… T'es vraiment pas une fille ! Toutes les filles savent faire la bouffe.

- Je sais faire des pâtes…

- Et bah voilà ! Tu vois quand tu veux.

Il me relâcha et je me mis aux fourneaux… Enfin je partis me cacher dans la cuisine plus exactement… Je lui avais légèrement menti, je ne savais même pas faire des pâtes... Mes lamentables tentatives de gastronomie avaient toutes échouées, les unes après les autres…. J'étais d'une nullité totale dans ce domaine et ce n'était pas peu de le dire. J'étais capable de créer un véritable cataclysme dans une cuisine avec un œuf et un poêle…

Mais par fierté, j'avais voulu faire ma maline… Je soupirais de ma bêtise et de ma facilité à me mettre dans pareille situation. Je me redonnais courage en me disant que ça ne devait pas être bien compliqué… Je me souvenais des pâtes que je mangeais à la cantine… Si eux avaient réussi, je pouvais y arriver. Je pris de l'huile et en versa généreusement dans une poêle, rajouta un peu d'eau puis enfin les pâtes. Fière de moi, je retournai dans le salon, laissant le tout mijoter.

Castiel était allongé dans le canapé et regardait une émission quelconque à la télé. J'eus un petit sourire et m'assis brusquement sur ses genoux, bloquant ainsi ses jambes… Il me regarda droit dans les yeux cherchant une raison à ce comportement étrange. Il allait presque répliquer quelque chose - comme le fait qu'il me trouvait lourde surement- lorsqu'il comprit à mon sourire, qui augmentait de façon considérable, mes intentions.

Je me jetais littéralement sur ses pieds, tout en gardant bien bloquées ses jambes. Enlevant ses chaussettes je m'appliquais à lui chatouiller méticuleusement la plante des pieds. C'était là son plus grand point faible étant gosse. Castiel n'était absolument pas chatouilleux, sauf si on savait s'y prendre. Et je connaissais tous les trucs et astuces.

Il explosa de rire et mon cœur en fit un soubresaut. Cela faisait une éternité que je ne l'avais pas entendu rire et cela me réchauffa de l'intérieur. Encore mieux qu'un chocolat chaud en plein hiver que l'on buvait emmitouflé dans un gros pull de laine.

Je fus finalement éjectée du fauteuil. Après de nombreux essais, il réussit à me faire tomber au sol mais je m'agrippai à lui et parvins à l'entrainer dans ma chute. Il me tomba dessus et autant dire que ce n'était pas un poids plume.

- Ouch ! Castiel bouge tes fesses t'es lourd ! m'étouffais-je.

- Non c'est ta punition ! dit-il fièrement ne bougeant pas d'un pouce.

- 'Tain Castiel bouge tu m'écrases ! t'es vraiment chiant ! En plus j'me les caille par terre.

- T'avais qu'à réfléchir avant de t'attaquer à plus fort que toi.

J'essayais de le pousser au niveau des épaules pour me dégager le haut du corps et me hisser loin de cet ours mal léché. Il s'appuya finalement sur ses avant bras de tel sorte que tout son corps me surplombait. Je pris brusquement conscience de notre position : moi par terre les jambes légèrement écartées et lui au dessus de moi, le visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

Nous prîmes la couleur de tomate bien mure tous les deux en même temps, comprenant dans un bel ensemble l'ambigüité de notre situation. Nous n'étions plus des enfants et cela me sauta une nouvelle fois aux yeux. Je n'avais pas appris à le voir comme une personne de sexe opposé. Je savais bien évidemment que c'était un garçon, mais je n'avais encore jamais imaginé cette… possibilité entre nous. Je l'adorais mais… Je sentis peu à peu mon visage perdre de ses couleurs et une peur s'insinuer dans mes veines.

Un éclair illumina la pièce suivit aussi vite d'un coup de tonnerre. Je lâchais aussitôt un petit cri et m'agrippa à Castiel qui se crispa tout de suite. Nous étions toujours dans la même position et je n'osais plus bouger, ni même le regarder dans les yeux. Je ne voulais pas réfléchir à ces nouvelles émotions qui m'envahissaient. De plus la pluie qui frappait les carreaux ne me rassurait guère. Je me concentrais alors sur les battements de son cœur qui me parvenaient à travers son tee-shirt.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il finit par se détendre et s'assit par terre, me tenant toujours dans ses bras. Je ne l'avais pas lâché et je refusais de le faire. Je commençais vraiment à paniquer. Je mis quelques minutes à me calmer, au son de sa respiration. Il caressa mes cheveux jusqu'à ce que je desserre la main qui tenait son tee-shirt.

J'avais l'impression d'être dans un cocon où rien ne pouvait m'arriver. C'était si agréable de profiter de lui comme ça. Je restais plus longtemps que nécessaire dans ses bras. Profitant simplement de sa présence et du plaisir de le retrouver. Je ne savais pas s'il avait deviné que ma peur panique était passée toujours était-il que je sentais son cœur battre très fort dans sa poitrine. Sa main s'était faite velours dans mes cheveux et il jouait machinalement avec une de mes mèches. Son souffle effleurait ma joue et il prenait de grandes inspirations par moment comme s'il sentait une très bonne odeur. Je gardais la tête baissée, bercée par le soulèvement régulier de son torse.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je finis par rompre la bulle de douceur et de sérénité qui nous entourait.

- Désolé… Je suis ridicule, dis-je dans un sourire peiné.

- T'inquiète poule mouillée ! J'en ai vu d'autres ! me répondit-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux. Bon, on va voir où en sont ses pâtes j'ai faim !

Je le suivis sans un autre mot dans la cuisine quand il s'arrêta brusquement en plein milieu du passage. Tellement brusquement que je lui rentrais dedans.

- Hey tu peux prévenir quand tu décides d'imiter une statue en plein milieu du passage !

- Emi ? Pourquoi les pâtes sont-elles dans une poêle ?

-Bah ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut les cuire ? m'étonnais-je.

Je le vis se couvrir la bouche de sa main semblant se retenir de rire.

- Quoi ? demandais-je en m'énervant. Fallait mettre plus d'huile ?

S'en fut trop pour lui et il explosa de rire. Il rigolait tellement qu'il se tenait à la table pour ne pas tomber.

- T'es pas croyable ! ahaha Fallait le dire idiote si tu savais même pas faire cuire des pâtes … Tu ne ressembles vraiment pas à une fille, ahahah

- Oh ça va monsieur je-suis-plus-intelligent-que-tout-le-monde ! Je ne pouvais pas deviner qu'il fallait mettre plus d'huile hein !

Son rire redoubla d'intensité et je serrai les dents. Je détestais que l'on se moque de moi et là c'en était trop. Je sortis de la cuisine le laissant s'étouffer de rire. Tant pis pour lui, je priais même pour qu'il avale sa langue cette espèce d'ingrat. Je montai vexée dans sa chambre, m'emmitouflai dans sa couette et me collai au mur. Malheureusement la pluie sur la fenêtre me rappela que la tempête était toujours là et que je venais de fuir ma seule protection contre l'orage. Je fermais les yeux et respirais son odeur qui eut le don de me calmer un petit peu.

Il monta quelques minutes après moi. Il ne s'était finalement pas étouffer avec sa langue. J'ouvrais les yeux et le vis adossé au mur, me regardant avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Je sentais que j'allais avoir le droit à des moqueries pendant encore un mois. Je grognais et soupirais en me cachant sous sa couette. Il s'approcha de moi et souleva la couette.

- La prochaine fois dis le moi simplement que t'es une vraie brêle en cuisine. Ça t'évitera de devoir me repayer une poêle. Tes pâtes on complètement niquer le téflon….

- Tu sais où tu peux te la foutre ta poêle, répondis-je avec un ton qui se voulait menaçant.

L'ignorant laissa échapper un petit soupir qui ressemblait de près à un rire moqueur, et s'allongea à côté de moi. Je me retournais vers lui et lui lançait un regard des plus venimeux. Il me fixait ne se départissant pas de son sourire. Je décidais de bouder encore quelques minutes pour la forme sachant pertinemment qu'il ne s'excusera jamais.

- Emi ? m'appela Castiel en continuant de m'observer.

- Hum … répondis-je nonchalamment.

- Je suis content que tu sois revenue… C'était moins marrant sans toi…

Je plantais mon regard dans ses yeux pour chercher où était la blague. Mais son air gêné me persuada de sa sincérité. Je lui sourie en retour montrant par là toute ma joie à ces paroles que j'attendais sans vraiment le savoir depuis que j'étais revenue.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi Cast'…

Je cherchais machinalement sa main et la lui serrais fort essayant de transmettre tout ce que je ressentais à travers ce geste. Il me la serra en retour en ferma les yeux. Dehors la tempête se déchainait, mais je me sentais en parfaite sécurité. Nous nous endormîmes face à face se laissant simplement bercer par la respiration paisible de l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, j'eus du mal à reconnaitre où j'étais. J'entendais quelqu'un parler au téléphone à coté de moi. L'odeur de cigarette flottait déjà dans l'air. Je grognais lorsque j'ouvris les yeux et que la lumière me brula presque la rétine. Je n'étais pas du matin, mais alors vraiment pas. La seule chose capable de me réveiller était un café bien serré que j'avalais rapidement tout les matins.

Je cherchais dans ma tête quel jour on était… Samedi, ce qui signifiait que je pouvais dormir encore un peu. Parmi mes souvenirs les plus récents, je me souvins brusquement que je m'étais endormie chez Castiel avec mes habits de la veille. Je grognais un peu plus à l'idée de me trainer avec ces mêmes habits jusqu'à chez moi…

- Balou serait de meilleure humeur au réveil ? Ça fait deux fois que je t'entends grogner alors que t'as pas bougé d'un pouce… me lança une voix que j'identifia comme étant celle de mon meilleur ami.

- Je me passerais de tes commentaires, merci ! répondis-je avec mauvaise humeur de sous les couvertures.

- Aller, bouge tes fesses ! faut que j'me prépare j'ai ma répet' aujourd'hui avec le groupe.

Je décidai de ne pas bouger. Avec un peu de chance il me croira morte et ne fera pas attention à moi. Mauvais calcul de ma part, Castiel n'était pas du matin non plus visiblement. Il tira sur la couverture. L'air de la pièce me glaça immédiatement et je me roulai en boule pour préserver le peu de chaleur qui me restait.

- Mais ferme cette putain de fenêtre ! T'es malade, il fait super froid dehors ! dis-je en cherchant la couette à l'aveuglette.

- La fenêtre est déjà fermé Emi, alors sors de ce lit maintenant !

- Tsss oui papa ! répliquais-je aimablement abandonnant toute chance de me rendormir.

Je m'assis sur le bord du lit et observai mon meilleur ami avec un jean noir et un débardeur de la même couleur qui lui collait à la peau. J'aurais presque pu rougir si je ne m'étais pas rappelée immédiatement que c'était mon meilleur ami. Il prit sa veste sous mon regard très inspiré (du matin quoi).

- J'vais promener Démon quand je reviens, je repars directement à la répet'… ça te dirais de venir ?

Je le regardai toujours avec le même air aimable. Il me semblait qu'il avait hésité sur les derniers mots. J'étais à moitié réveillée, je mis donc ça sur le compte des brides de rêves dont j'essayais de m'arracher.

- Humm… Faut qu'j'aille me changer… Douche… Café… marmonnais-je

Castiel me regardais toujours semblant s'amuser de quelque chose mais je ne savais vraiment de quoi…

- Pourquoi tu te marres ? demandais-je d'un air bougon.

- C'est toi au réveil. J't'avais encore jamais vu comme ça, c'est très glam la marque de l'oreiller sur la joue…

- L'oreiller va finir dans ta tête… grommelais-je en me levant et me dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Le matin était vraiment quelque chose que je détestais par-dessus tout. Et un Castiel qui me cherchait dès le réveil était la cerise sur le gâteau. Mais quelle espèce de… Grrr je ne trouvais même pas les mots… Je me refis une tête convenable… Du moins qui n'effraierait pas les enfants dans la rue et ressortis de la salle de bain l'air un peu plus réveillée.

- Tu ressembles déjà moins à une sorcière ! dit délicatement mon meilleur ami.

- Bon alors tu fais quoi ? Tu viens à la répète ou tu rentres chez toi ?

- Ouais.

- Ouais quoi ? commença à s'énerver Castiel. Tu viens ou pas ?

- Ouais, répondis-je avec la même intonation.

Il fit claquer sa langue d'impatience et me lança un regard noir…Bah quoi c'était plus marrant de l'embêter que l'inverse non ? Visiblement pas à son goût puisqu'il prit la laisse de Démon, l'attacha et s'apprêta à sortir.

- Attends, j'plaisante GrosBisous ! Bien sûr que ça me dit d'aller à la répét' mais faut que je me change d'abord… Hors de question que je reste avec ces habits là.

- Bah viens, on passera devant chez toi, tu te changes et on repart. Je te préviens tout de suite qu'on ne reste pas des plombes chez toi. Et arrête avec ce surnom débile.

Malheureusement pour lui, je restais une fille - malgré ses dires. Et comme toute fille je prenais du temps pour me préparer. En arrivant chez moi, je mis donc un bon 45 minutes à prendre ma douche, choisir mes habits pour au final enfiler un slim noir et un haut mauve aux imprimés pop, me maquiller, attacher mes cheveux et prendre un café. Je retrouvais un Castiel fulminant dans mon salon. Cela avait un air de déjà vu…

- A cause de toi, on est en retard. Lysandre passe nous prendre chez toi et je laisse Démon ici. Tant pis pour toi s'il casse des trucs.

Sur ce ton autoritaire, il me poussa vers la sortie. J'eus à peine le temps de chopper une veste, une écharpe et mes clefs que la porte se fermait sur mes doigts. En effet, Lysandre nous attendait déjà en bas, accompagné de son frère dans sa voiture. Je lui fis un petit sourire d'excuse qu'il balaya d'un revers de la main.

- T'inquiète pas j'suis habitué avec Castiel… me dit-il avec un sourire en retour.

Le concerné grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et nous filâmes à la salle de répétition. Arrivé sur place, je suivis Castiel et Lysandre vers ce qui semblait être la sortie de secours et m'engouffrais à mon tour dans les coulisses du Bronze. Une pièce leur était réservée avec leur nom écrit sur une feuille blanche scotché à la porte : Black Birds. Ils déposèrent rapidement leurs affaires et se dirigèrent vers la salle où ils étaient censé se produire.

La pièce était suffisamment grande pour y faire tenir 300 personnes. Au fond il y avait un bar, et à droite de celui-ci quelques tables rondes hautes, où l'on pouvait s'accouder pour boire un verre. Il y avait aussi une mezzanine qui donnait une vue imprenable sur la piste et la scène en même temps. Beaucoup de groupe étaient déjà présents et montaient sur scène chacun leur tour. Certains semblait déjà se connaître, d'autres restaient à l'écart et écoutaient simplement les autres personnes jouer.

Lysandre s'approcha d'un homme qui tenait une espèce de bloc-notes à la main. Il donnait des ordres et des conseils de-ci de-là et paraissait diriger l'organisation de ce concert. Il revint vers nous quelques minutes plus tard en nous disant qu'ils avaient un batteur qui acceptait de jouer avec eux la semaine prochaine et qu'il était là aujourd'hui… Alors que j'allais exprimer ma joie, Lysandre me devança.

- Par contre Castiel je ne pense que ça va te plaire…

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils. Mais avant même que quelqu'un ait eu le temps dire quelque chose, nous fûmes interrompus par un groupe de trois personnes. Il était composé de deux hommes, un qui tenait plus du gorille que de l'homme et un autre au look grunge mais qui avait l'air plus sympathique. Au contraire de la femme qui les accompagnait. C'était une beauté froide, à la chevelure aussi blanche que Rosalya mais ces yeux étaient d'un vert émeraude et semblaient brillé d'une lueur malsaine.

- Comme on se retrouve Cast', ça fait plaisir de te voir après tout ce temps…

Je ne comprenais pas du tout ce qu'il se passait. La femme s'était approché de Castiel et avait posé sa main sur son torse. Elle le regardait dans les yeux et semblait occulter le reste du monde. Mon meilleur ami gardait son visage fermé mais la fusillait du regard.

- Ne fait pas cette tête-là lui, dit-elle en faisant la moue. Après tout c'est grâce à nous que vous avez trouvé un batteur … C'est bien Brian qui remplace le vôtre non ?

Elle montra du pouce le mec au look grunge derrière elle. Castiel ne lui répondis pas plus. Elle tourna la tête et elle sembla enfin s'apercevoir de notre présence.

- Ah Lysandre, heureuse de te revoir aussi. Tu es toujours aussi mignon qu'avant.

- Bonjour Eléonore, répondit Lysandre en serrant les dents.

Je pouvais presque sentir la tension dans l'air qui était soudainement devenu électrique. Soudain, elle tourna les yeux vers moi et elle eut un sourire hypocrite.

- Et toi, tu dois être la nouvelle lubie de Castiel. Ne te fais d'illusions, elles ne restent jamais très longtemps avec lui.

J'eus soudainement l'envie de lui coller un pain en pleine figure histoire de la remettre à sa place, mais je ne voulais pas faire d'esclandre. A la place je décidai d'utiliser une autre méthode qui avait déjà fait plusieurs fois ses preuves avec d'autres pimbèches de ce genre.

- Non je suis une amie, je m'appelle Emilie. Excuse moi mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler de toi tu es ? demandais-je d'un ton faussement poli.

- Certainement pas tenté de faire la conversation avec toi, répondit-elle venimeuse.

- Très dommage, cela t'aurais sûrement appris ce qu'est la courtoisie et la politesse, chose que tu sembles complètement dénuée. Sans parler de ton Q.I qui ne semble pas dépasser celui d'une poule. Et je ne parle pas de ton cul qui lui, a du voir passer plus d'un coq.

La pimbèche devint livide et j'en profitais pour les planter là. Puisque ni Castiel, ni Lysandre ne semblait se décider à bouger. Je pris la direction des coulisses.

Qui était cette espèce de prétentieuse et mijaurée qui se permettait de dénigrer les autres de la sorte. Je m'étais retenue de peu de lui mettre ma main dans la figure lorsque je l'avais vue se coller à Castiel comme elle l'avait fait. Non mais, on lui avait appris les bonnes manières ? Qui était cette poule montée sur échasse que Lysandre et mon meilleur ami connaissait. Je rentrais dans la loge et prit la guitare que Castiel avait laissé.

Je commençais à jouer quelques accords pour essayer de me calmer lorsque Castiel rentra à son tour. Il était furieux.

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris ? m'agressa-t-il à brûle pourpoint.

- Tu plaisantes là j'espère ? répliquai-je piquée au vif. Est-ce que tu as entendu ce qu'elle m'a dit ? Ma voix partait dans les aigus sur la fin de ma phrase et ça c'était mauvais signe.

- Oui et alors ?

- Et alors je n'allais certainement pas me laisser faire par cette espèce de vipère !

- Ce n'est ni une poule, ni une vipère, c'est Eléonore. Alors rentre toi ça dans le crâne la chieuse. Parce que je ne tolèrerai pas que tu déclenches une émeute et nous fasses virer du concert de samedi juste parce que tu ne sais pas maîtriser tes nerfs !

Je restai sans voix. Mon meilleur ami, celui qui était censé me défendre coûte que coûte, préférais une espèce d'albinos décolorée qui m'avait ouvertement insultée devant tout le monde… Je sentais les larmes me piquer les yeux. De rage, je lui tournis le dos en me pinçant le nez pour éviter de pleurer. Je le sentis prendre sa guitare et claquer la porte derrière lui. J'étais hors de moi. Comment pouvait-il la défendre elle et m'engueuler moi comme une gamine de 5 ans. Je me laissai tomber sur la chaise essayant de retenir mes larmes.

J'entendis quelqu'un frapper doucement à la porte. C'était Lysandre, qui était venu chercher quelques affaires à lui. Je chassais rapidement d'un revers de main les larmes traitresses qui avaient commencé à couler.

- Emilie, je viens de croiser Castiel… ça va ? me demanda-t-il gentiment.

- Non ça ne va pas du tout, répondis-je sèchement. Je viens de me faire ridiculiser par une espèce de poufiasse et mon meilleur ami vient d'en rajouter une couche en me traitant comme une enfant immature.

Il ne se formalisa pas de mon langage pour le moins châtier et s'assit sur une chaise en face de moi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que Castiel ne le pensait pas. Eléonore est la fille de celui qui nous produit samedi prochain et elle a beaucoup d'influence sur son père. C'est pour ça que Castiel a réagit comme cela. Il y aura beaucoup de critique samedi, on ne peut pas laisser passer notre chance, tu comprends ?

Je comprenais un peu mieux pourquoi Castiel avait réagi de la sorte… Mais cela n'excusait pas tout.

- Oui, répondis-je me calmant un peu. Mais je ne pouvais pas le savoir ! Et c'est elle qui a commencé à m'agresser. Je n'allais pas me laisser faire non ? m'énervant à nouveau.

- Emilie. Il faut que tu saches autre chose sur Eléonore… me dit-il avec un regard gêné… Castiel et Eléonore sont sortis ensemble… Pendant 8 mois…

Lysandre venait de m'assener le coup de grâce sans le savoir. Je sentais mon sang se glacer dans mes veines et des sueurs froides couler le long de ma nuque. Il ne m'en avait jamais parlé… Et connaissant Castiel, pour avoir été en couple avec elle aussi longtemps, c'est qu'il devait tenir à elle… Enfin pour ce que je pensais savoir de lui… Ce qui était visiblement faux..

Ça s'est mal terminé entre eux, continua Lysandre. Et Castiel ne m'a jamais vraiment expliqué ce qui c'était passé… Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il réagit assez mal lorsqu'il s'agit d'elle.

J'essayais de comprendre ce que Lysandre me disait mais mon cerveau refusait d'aller plus loin. Il était en mode off et je refusais de le remettre en marche. Je me sentais bêtement trahie. Il m'avait caché une partie de sa vie alors qu'il connaissait tout de moi- en tout cas l'essentiel. Je lui avais tout raconté à travers nos échanges internet ou nos conversations. Il était tout pour moi… Visiblement la réciproque n'était pas vraie… Et ça faisait mal…

- Lysandre je… Je veux rentrer… Je ne me sens pas très bien finalement… murmurais-je sentant mes forces s'évanouirent en même temps que ma colère.

- D'accord, vas-y je préviens Castiel ne t'inquiètes pas…

- Merci Lysandre, lui dis-je avec un petit sourire.

Je sortis rapidement de la pièce et passa à nouveau par la sortie de secours. Je parcourus quelques mètres et m'assis sur un trottoir du parking ne sachant pas bien si mes jambes pouvaient me soutenir encore bien longtemps. Je ne pouvais empêcher mes mains de trembler.

Je me sentais trahie, idiote de réagir aussi violemment alors que je savais bien que je ne pouvais pas tout connaître de sa vie alors que je n'avais pas été là aussi longtemps… J'étais en colère contre lui, en colère contre moi, en colère contre ma mère qui au final avait surement raison. . Aucune amitié ne survit à 10 ans d'absence… Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de me cacher chez moi et pleurer tout ce que je pouvais.

Un sursaut d'orgueil me fit réagir et me dire que je ne pouvais pleurer pour une histoire aussi idiote. Après tout ce n'étais pas sa faute s'il ne ressentait pas envers moi cette amitié qui me dévorait. Mais pouvais-je encore appeler ça de l'amitié au point où j'en étais…

Là était le problème… Je ne savais plus du tout où j'en étais. J'étais complètement perdue dans mes sentiments…

Je ne sais pas ce qui au final me poussa à composé le numéro d'Armin pour qu'il vienne me chercher… Je ne sais pas non plus ce qui me poussa à lui proposer de passer la journée avec moi. Un besoin de me sentir importante aux yeux de quelqu'un… A moins que ça ne soit par vengeance… Toujours est-il que je ne vis pas Castiel dans l'ombre du bâtiment, m'observer partir avec Armin… Pas plus que je ne vis son regard chargé de dégoût et de déception nous suivre jusqu'à ce que nous ne soyons plus visible.

Alors des réactions? J'ai mérité un petit commentaire?


	6. Chapitre 4

_**Note auteur:** _Bonjour à tous, Voici un nouveau chapitre, à partir de maintenant je vais publier un chapitre par semaine à peu près... Au même rythme que sur le site d'amour sucré en faite._**  
**_

**Ratting: T pour quelques injures et quelques sujets tel que l'alcool et le sexe seront présent dans cette fanfiction****. Bien évidement je préviendrais suffisamment à l'avance les chapitres concernés.**

Ps : j'ai beau me relire certaines fautes continue de m'échapper. N'hésitez pas à me le dire si vous en voyez…

**Crédits:** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à ChinoMiko et son équipe de création. Seul le personnage d'Emilie m'appartient.

**Chapitre 4**

Je passais le reste de la journée avec Armin. Il ne m'avait pas posé beaucoup de questions. Je lui avais juste expliqué brièvement que je m'étais disputée avec Castiel. Il m'avait alors lancé un long regard, mais n'avait pas fait de commentaire. Je lui en étais très reconnaissante, j'étais suffisamment bouleversée pour ne pas vouloir revenir dessus.

Il se mit donc en tête de me changer les idées et selon lui il n'y avait rien de mieux que bonne journée de geek… Sa bonne humeur et son énergie me remonta légèrement le moral. Je me sentais bien avec lui et il avait tendance à me mettre de bonne humeur. Son air désinvolte et rêveur me donnait l'impression qu'il était entièrement détaché de la réalité. Etre avec lui c'était donc oublier mes autres problèmes… Au moins en partie.

Me souvenant que Démon avait été laissé chez moi, et comme je ne souhaitai pas tester sa capacité à rester seul dans un petit appartement, j'invitai Armin à venir chez moi plutôt que chez lui. Nous décidâmes de passer quand même chez lui, récupérer quelques jeux et d'aller chez moi pour les tester ensuite.

Je ne voulais pas penser à Castiel et encore moins au fait que je le reverrai bientôt puisqu'il devait logiquement venir récupérer son chien… Je ne voulais plus avoir l'image de cette fille qui se collait à lui. Je ne voulais pas ressentir ce sentiment qui me brulait de l'intérieur et qui m'empêchais de réagir normalement… Et je ne voulais surtout pas réfléchir à ce que tout cela signifiait. Je ne pouvais pas ressentir ce genre de choses pour lui. Ça serait tout simplement ridicule… Je secouais la tête une énième fois essayant de soulager mon cœur et sortir ces pensées de mon esprit, et me concentrai sur Armin.

Il me fit essayer toute sorte de jeux, notamment des jeux de combat, de voitures auxquels il me battait inlassablement. Je décidais de sortir mon arme ultime : Guitar Hero où je le battais à plat de couture. J'oubliais peu à peu l'horrible matinée me livrant dans un combat acharné avec Armin qui se défendait pas mal. En fin d'après-midi, alors que j'étais en train d'exploser mon record, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit Armin se leva pour aller ouvrir.

Castiel se découpa dans l'encadrement. Il ne semblait pas vraiment plus calme que lorsque je l'avais laissé. Son regard furibond se planta sur Armin et son visage sembla s'assombrir un peu plus qu'auparavant.

- Tu t'es cru chez toi pour ouvrir au gens ? Elle est où Emilie ? dit-il d'un ton passablement agressif.

Armin lui lança un regard de travers et haussa le sourcil.

- Je sais pas c'est quoi votre problème, mais tu serais gentil de ne pas m'y mêler. Je n'ai rien à voir là dedans… répondit-il d'un ton calme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore sur mon chemin alors ? Casse toi d'ici ! continua Castiel sur un ton de plus en plus énervé.

Je décidai d'intervenir avant que Castiel n'arrive à ses fins, c'est-à-dire trouver un défouloir pour sa colère… Lorsqu'il était petit et qu'il rentrait dans une grosse colère la moindre petite chose qui le contrariait subissait ses foudres. Et Armin, sans le savoir, semblait bien parti pour être cette petite chose. Je posais ma main sur son épaule.

- Laisse je vais m'en charger.

Armin me regarda dans les yeux pour s'assurer que je savais ce que je faisais, je lui fit un petit sourire et le poussai vers la console. Il me laissa finalement en haussant les épaules, de toute façon ça ne le concernait pas. Je pris la laisse de Démon, l'accrochais à son collier, et la tendit à Castiel.

Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et me regardais faire en me toisant. Je me doutais que cette colère était encore contre moi mais il était hors de question que je me laisse faire. Moi aussi j'étais en colère contre lui. Non pire qu'en colère… J'étais déçue et blessée. Il me prit la laisse sans un mot et Démon sauta presque sur son maître heureux de le retrouver. Castiel ne lui accorda aucune attention. Nous nous regardâmes pendant quelques secondes avant que je me lâche les nerfs à vif.

- Il te fallait autre chose où tu comptes essayer de me tuer du regard d'ici ce soir ? demandais-je en croisant les bras et m'appuyant sur l'encadrement de la porte.

Je le vis serrer les dents. Il luttait visiblement contre lui-même. Finalement, il me répondit d'un ton sec.

- Descends, faut qu'on parle.

Et sans me demander mon avis il prit les escaliers vers le bas de l'immeuble. Je levais les yeux au ciel et pris une grande inspiration. Je n'avais aucune envie d'avoir la conversation qui allait suivre. Je sentais qu'il n'en sortirait rien de bon. Mais rien ne servait de retarder l'échéance surtout avec Castiel. Je dis rapidement à Armin que je revenais, claquai la porte et descendis à mon tour au pied de l'immeuble. Je n'avais pas pris ma veste et le coup de vent qui me saisit à l'ouverture de la porte me glaça. Je vis Castiel adossé au mur, fumant une cigarette. Je me plantai devant lui.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? Je ne compte pas rester plantée là pendant des heures dans ce froid… lui demandais-je brûle pourpoint.

Il me lança un regard froid mais daigna me répondre.

- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues avec Armin ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas ! répondais-je du tac au tac.

- J'en ai rien à foutre que ça me regarde ou pas. A ce que je sache, tes autres copains tu m'en a bien parlé et ça ne t'a pas gêné ! Alors ne me dit pas de me mêler de mes affaires quand cela t'arrange. Je te le demande donc une dernière fois. Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec Armin ?

Je ne relevai pas la première pique n'étant pas sûre de bien en interpréter le sens. Mais j'étais tellement énervée contre son comportement d'égoïste. Lui pouvait ne rien me dire mais moi je ne devais rien lui cacher ? Et bien non, s'il jouait, on serait deux à jouer à ce petit jeu là.

- Oh et bien nous étions en pleine partie de Guitar Hero jusqu'à ce que tu débarques et que…

Il me saisit brusquement le poignet, me le serrant si fort que j'étais sure d'avoir des bleus pour une semaine… Il se rapprocha de moi et inversa nos positions je me retrouvais presque accolée contre le mur…

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Emilie, me souffla-t-il.

Il était dans un tel état de rage que je le reconnaissais à peine. Je savais qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal mais il était tout de même très impressionnant. Je ne baissai pas le regard et le planta dans le sien.

- Il n'y a rien entre Armin et moi si c'est ce que tu voulais savoir. Mais je ne vois même pas pourquoi cette crise de possessivité excessive !

- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas ! Et puis t'es mal placée pour les crises de jalousie… me répondit-il toujours sur le ton de la colère.

- Si tu parles d'Eléonore, cette fille m'avait humiliée, je n'allais certainement pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds ! Fille du directeur ou ex petite amie je m'en fiche complètement ! explosais-je.

- Je vis l'expression de surprise passer brusquement sur son visage. Visiblement Lysandre n'avait pas parlé de notre petite discussion. Je décidai d'enchainer et de déverser moi aussi toute ma colère et ma rancœur envers lui.

- Oui je suis au courant ! Vu que tu n'es même pas capable de m'en parler … 'tin mais même si c'est ton ex, je ne comprends même pas comment tu peux la défendre à ce point là. Depuis quand tu t'abaisses devant ce genre de fille ? Tu m'as blessé Castiel, tu…

- Et toi ! explosa-t-il soudainement. Tu crois que tu ne m'as pas blessé en partant pendant 10 ans hein ! Tu croyais sincèrement que j'allais me contenter de mails et de coups de fil ? Tu ne m'as pas blessé quand tu me parlais de tous ces gens autour de toi ? Et tu ne me blesses pas encore quand tu passes ton temps à flirter avec Armin alors que l'on pourrait être ensemble ?

Je restai interdite à ces mots. C'était la première fois que j'entendais Castiel s'exprimer aussi clairement sur ce qu'il ressentait. Je l'avais visiblement blessé plus que je ne le pensais. Mais lorsque l'on est ami, n'était-il pas normal de se confier ? Comment pouvait-on faire du mal à une personne en lui racontant une partie de sa vie ? Je me rendis soudain compte que Castiel ne s'était vraiment jamais étendu sur sa vie à Sweet Amoris. Me racontant les très grandes lignes sans s'arrêter sur les détails. Comment aurais-je réagi s'il l'avait fait ? Si un jour il m'avait dit avoir rencontré une fille formidable avec qui il passait tout son temps. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer à cette pensée. Comment aurais-je réagit s'il m'avait dit qu'il était amoureux ? Je baissai la tête et serrai les dents…

Ma voix se brisait, j'étais bouleversée de me rendre compte que cette amitié qui me paraissait si inébranlable était pleine de fissures. Mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il m'avait épargnée alors que moi je lui avais raconté toute ma vie, ne réfléchissant pas à la façon dont lui allait le prendre.

- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dis ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu ne voulais pas savoir tout cela ? demandais-je.

- Pour les mêmes raisons que toi… Cela t'aurait fait mal de tout entendre mais tu aurais voulu absolument savoir.

Je relevai les yeux. Il semblait un peu adouci et parlait d'un ton plus calme… Comment pouvait-il comprendre ce que je ressentais alors que moi-même je n'arrivais même pas à le formaliser. Mais c'était exactement ça. J'aurais souffert de savoir son histoire avec Eléonore mais je lui en voulais de ne pas me l'avoir dit… Les sentiments étaient quelque chose de tellement compliqué. Et moi mes sentiments étaient plus qu'ambigu. J'étais perdue au milieu d'un marasme de sentiments contraires qui me ballotaient de part et d'autre. Et je me laissais faire n'ayant pas la force de lutter contre.

J'avais vendu ma liberté contre une année entière près de lui et je la gâchais bêtement … J'avais l'impression de l'avoir perdu à jamais. Notre amitié ne tenait plus à rien et je venais de m'en rendre compte. Cette amitié imaginaire n'existait que dans ma tête. Je l'avais fantasmée depuis tellement d'années que je l'avais prise pour réelle. Mais nous avions grandi et elle s'était altérée sans que je m'en aperçoive. Mais si ce n'était pas de l'amitié que ressentions nous ? Quelle place avait-il dans ma vie ? Je n'avais aucune réponse convenable mais l'évidence m'éclatait au visage…

- On en pourra jamais être amis comme avant hein ? lui demandais-je connaissant pertinemment la réponse.

- Non. Je ne peux pas être l'ami que tu attends de moi Emi…

Un poignard aurait peut-être été plus doux… La réalité m'avait rattrapée. Il avait joué la comédie pendant un temps mais cela était fini. Je me sentais vide et inutile. Ridicule et perdue au milieu d'une ville qui n'était plus celle de mon enfance… Avec un ami qui n'était plus vraiment le même…

Il me releva doucement la tête. J'avais commencé à pleurer et les larmes coulaient toute seules sur mon visage. Il fixa ses yeux aux miens.

- Arrête de vouloir récupérer notre amitié d'il y a 10 ans. Nous avons changé. Et même si t'es chiante je veux quand même que tu sois là. Alors arrête de pleurnicher comme une fille ça ne te va pas du tout.

Je laissai échapper un rire entre mes sanglots. Cette espèce d'idiot pouvait me faire passer du rire aux larmes avec une facilité déconcertante. Je finis par poser mon front sur son épaule et il passa son bras sur les miennes.

- On est quoi maintenant alors ? murmurai-je incertaine de la réponse que je voulais avoir.

- Ça dépende de toi… me répondit-il énigmatique.

Je ne savais pas ce que je voulais exactement, tout ce que je désirais c'est qu'il ne parte pas loin de moi. J'avais encore besoin de lui, tellement besoin de lui…

- Tout ce que je veux c'est que l'on reste ami. Je ne veux pas être indifférente à tes yeux… Je ne veux pas que tu me lâches aussi facilement…

- Y'a pas de risque ! dit-il en lâchant un petit rire. Je ne me souviens pas avoir fait autant d'effort pour une fille aussi chiante que toi de toute ma putain de vie…

- Même pour Eléonore ? demandai-je en relevant les yeux vers lui.

Il me regarda d'un air contrarié et me mit une pichenette sur le front. Sans répondre, il siffla Démon qui accourut vers lui et partit en me tournant le dos. Il me lança sur le ton de l'agacement :

- J'te vois lundi au lycée la chieuse ! Et t'as intérêt à avoir meilleure tête que ça !

Je riais toute seule. Heureuse de voir que même si notre relation avait changé, je restais une personne importante pour lui. C'était tout ce qui me fallait. Je remontai mon immeuble pour rejoindre Armin essayant d'afficher une meilleure mine et d'effacer mes larmes.

La semaine passa à une vitesse phénoménale. Les cours étaient d'un ennui mortel mais avec Castiel et Lysandre dans la classe, on ne s'ennuyait moins. Nous n'avions plus soulevé le problème « Armin », ni reparlé d'Eléonore. D'un accord tactique, nous évitions soigneusement le sujet. Même si toutes les questions n'avaient pas encore été réglées…

Castiel ne me lançait donc plus de regards meurtriers à chaque fois que je m'approchais d'Armin même s'il gardait un œil de temps à autre quand nous parlions ensemble. Ce qui se faisait de plus en plus rare puisque nous ne pouvions nous voir qu'aux heures de pause et que Castiel avait tendance à m'emmener dans la salle de musique avec Lysandre dès nos minutes de répit.

Je savais qu'il voyait Eléonore en dehors du lycée puisque le groupe répétait avec le batteur remplaçant après les cours. Mais je ne voulais surtout pas savoir le reste… De plus qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien y faire. Malgré le fait que cette fille m'était complètement antipathique, l'empêcher de les voir aurait été ridicule. Je refusais de donner libre court à cette jalousie ridicule que je ne comprenais même pas. Je n'avais jamais été aussi exclusive envers mes amis, mais Castiel était encore une fois un cas à part…

Le samedi après-midi, Violette et Rosalya me rejoignirent chez moi. Nous avions prévu de nous rejoindre pour essayer les robes de Leigh qu'il avait confiées à sa petite amie. A peine débarquée, Rosalya étala sur mon canapé les housses contenant nos tenues de soirée conçues par Leigh. Elle nous sépara chacune dans une pièce et nous donna quelques accessoires. En ouvrant la housse j'eus le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. La robe était exactement comme je le voulais. Pile poil dans mes gouts. Je n'aurais pas trouvé mieux moi-même en allant faire du lèche-vitrine. En sortant de la pièce, je constatai que c'était le cas pour chacune d'entre nous…

La tenue de Rosalya était composée d'un chemisier blanc dans le style victorien, soutenu par un bustier rouge et noir, lacé au niveau de son dos. Les manches étaient trois quart, bouffante au niveau des épaules, et s'évasaient sur la fin. La jupe descendait jusqu'au trois quart de ses cuisses et était composée de plusieurs volants rouges et blancs bordés par des liserés en dentelle noir. Des cuissardes noires complétaient le tout lui donnant un air très sexy. Je reconnaissais bien là le style de ma nouvelle amie. Ses vêtement lui donnaient un air glamour tout en gardant son côté enfantin.

La robe de Violette était dans les tons rose pastel. Le bustier lui serrait la taille, puis la tenue partait en nuage de gaz jusqu'à ses mollets. Le tout avec un petit ruban noir en guise de ceinture noué dans le dos. Rosalya y ajouta un serre-tête de la même couleur que la robe avec une fleur sur le coté. Elle ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine comme cela.

La mienne était plus classique. La robe était bleue marine pailleté, sans manche, drapée au niveau de l'épaule droite retenue par une broche, et dénudée de l'autre côté. Le décolleté était volontairement blousé, donnant un effet de relief. La robe continuait en se serrant au niveau de mes hanches jusqu'à mes cuisses. J'avais enfilé un collant pailleté lui aussi et choisis des bottines en velours grise à talons aiguilles.

En nous voyant ainsi Rosalya s'extasia.

- C'est parfait ! s'exclama-t-elle en frappant dans ses mains. Il ne manque plus que le maquillage.

Violette et moi nous lançâmes un petit regard paniqué. Rosalya semblait être lancée pour nous transformer de la tête aux pieds. Elle s'occupa du maquillage comme si nous étions des mannequins. Elle semblait tellement s'amuser à faire cela qu'elle nous communiqua sa bonne humeur. Nous piaffions d'impatience dans l'attente de ce soir.

Je n'avais pas eu l'habitude de ce genre de soirée. La plupart du temps je ne restais pas suffisamment longtemps pour me faire des amis… Le plus souvent j'étais conviée aux soirées mondaines de mes parents où je devais leur faire l'honneur de ma présence, souriant et dansant avec mon cavalier. De vraies tortures interminables. Ce soir c'était différent. J'allais enfin pouvoir m'amuser….

Après un maquillage qui mettait en valeur mes yeux, les jeunes filles rentrèrent chez Rosalya pour que Leigh les emmène. J'attendais Armin avec une boule au ventre. Ce rendez-vous ressemblait de plus en plus à une rendez vous amoureux. Je soufflais et me fis une promesse : à la fin de cette soirée j'aurais pris une décision pour Armin. Soit je pousserai un peu le garçon pour accélérer les choses soit je lui ferai bien comprendre qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre nous…

C'est sur cette bonne résolution que mon cavalier pour la soirée arriva. J'allai lui ouvrir la porte. Il était très séduisant dans sa tenue. Il portait un jean avec un pull blanc qui le collait et faisait ressortir légèrement ses muscles et une écharpe légèrement bleutée pendait à son cou. Il dégageait une classe naturelle qui lui allait divinement bien. Il me regarda de la tête au pied.

- Très jolie robe, me dit-il la voix légèrement rauque.

- Merci, lui répondis-je avec un sourire. T'es pas mal non plus…

Il me sembla qu'il rougissait mais je ne m'attardai pas plus sur lui. Je pris rapidement mon gilet et fermai la porte de l'appartement derrière nous. Le trajet dans la voiture se fit en silence, nous étions tous les deux mal à l'aise et ne savions pas trop comment engager la conversation… Ce rendez-vous était de plus en plus bizarre. Nous n'avions pourtant pas de problème à être ensemble en temps normal, mais ce soir nous ne savions pas quoi dire….

L'ambiance du concert nous décoinça un peu. Nous aperçûmes Rosalya, Leigh, Violette et Alexy plus loin qui nous faisaient de grands signes. Ils étaient tous accoudés à une table en hauteur. L'ambiance de la pièce était complètement différente à moitié vide et carrément pleine à craquer comme ce soir.

Nous essayâmes de nous frayer un chemin parmi la foule qu'il y avait. Un homme assez baraqué était aux pieds des escaliers et refoulait la plupart des personnes voulant y monter. Il voulut arrêter Armin lorsqu'il grimpa sur la première marche mais Leigh était venu à notre rencontre.

- Laissez, ils sont avec nous, lui dit-il poliment.

L'homme hocha la tête et nous laissa passer. Nous rejoignîmes rapidement le groupe.

- Ah vous voilà enfin ! s'écria Rosalya. On attendait plus que vous. Le concert va bientôt commencer !

- Désolée, m'excusais-je rapidement en m'asseyant à coté d'elle alors qu'Armin allait à côté de son frère. On a rien loupé pour le moment j'espère…

- Non pas pour le moment mais ils sont le troisième groupe à jouer !

A peine elle avait fini sa phrase que les lumières se braquèrent sur la scène et un premier groupe entra. Je reconnus tout de suite Eléonore avec sa chevelure blanche qu'elle avait attachée en une longue queue. Elle portait un haut dos nu et une jupe, dans un style un peu rock, qui était suffisamment courte pour être sexy mais pas trop pour faire vulgaire. Elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle et même en la détestant, je ne pouvais qu'acquiescer. Ce fut pire lorsque les premières notes retentirent. Sa voix était limpide sans aucune fausse note. Elle semblait rayonner de puissance et de charme. Sa technique était irréprochable et les musiciens la suivaient comme s'ils étaient liés par un fil invisible.

Je comprenais beaucoup mieux pourquoi Castiel était attiré par elle. Sur scène elle ressemblait à une autre personne, beaucoup plus forte et belle qu'elle ne l'était en réalité… Cela m'énervait d'autant plus qu'il s'était surement fait avoir par son air de petite chanteuse parfaite. Je recommençais à m'énerver à nouveau à propos de cette file. Il fallait absolument que je contrôle mes nerfs. Elle avait réussi à m'embrouiller une fois avec Castiel pas deux… Ce soir c'était concert, j'étais déterminée à ne pas le gâcher et à m'amuser coûte que coûte. Même si pour cela il fallait que je laisse un peu de côté mon meilleur ami.

Pour m'aider, je pris le premier verre que je trouvais sous ma main et l'avalai d'un trait. C'était un cocktail qui contenait un alcool -surement de la vodka- qui me réchauffa instantanément. La chanson se termina à ce moment là et tout le monde se leva pour applaudir.

L'alcool me monta rapidement à la tête sous forme de bouffé de chaleur. Personne ne fit donc attention à moi sauf Armin qui me fit une grimace. Je lui répondis de la même manière. Il me fit un signe en direction de la piste alors que les premières notes d'une autre chanson de cette pimbêche commencèrent. J'hochai la tête et il se leva pour m'emmener dans la fosse au milieu de la piste où des hystériques commençaient déjà à se déhancher. Je me mis à les imiter timidement.

Cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas dansé de la sorte. Depuis toute petite, j'adorais la danse, c'était là mon moyen privilégié pour m'exprimer. Mes parents malheureusement ne voyaient pas les choses du même œil. J'avais dû renoncer à cela aussi. Cependant je m'entrainais souvent en secret dans ma chambre. Cela m'avait d'ailleurs permis de me faire des amis danseurs dans un lycée à New York qui m'avait appris plein de techniques à leur tour. Au fil du temps, je m'étais perfectionnée mais il avait fallut encore partir et j'avais peu à peu oublié à quel point la danse me permettait de me libérer. Ce soir était le soir où j'allais peut-être faire resurgir tout cela. Juste pour me sentir moi à nouveau…

Au fur et à mesure, mes pas se firent plus léger et sure d'eux. L'alcool aidant, je commençai à me déhancher. Je levai mes bras. Je me calai sur le charleston en rythme et commençai à effectuer des gestes que j'avais vus et revus des centaines de fois. Je les enchainai sans réfléchir aux prochains tels que ça me venais. J'adorais cette sensation d'énergie qui me parcourait.

Je levai les yeux vers Armin qui me lançait un regard profond. Je me mis alors à danser avec lui essayant de l'emmener dans mes pas, avec plus ou moins de facilité. Je m'arrêtai pour lui montrer quelques pas qu'il copia après un certain temps. Je m'amusais énormément… A la fin du morceau, je n'entendis même pas Eléonore parler. J'étais dans mon petit monde, heureuse de voir que j'avais gardé certains reflexes niveau danse…. Rosalya et Leigh avaient fini par nous rejoindre. Je la vis me faire un signe de pouces en l'air. Je me mis à rougir.

- Je ne savais pas que tu te débrouillais aussi bien… T'as un déhanché du tonnerre ! Armin est tout retourné regarde le ! me dit-elle en me montrant Armin plus loin qui ne me lâchait pas du regard…

- Dis pas n'importe quoi ! Il attend que j'aie fini de jouer les pipelettes avec toi ! lui répondis-je feignant l'évidence. D'ailleurs j'y retourne !

- Fais ce que tu veux mais ne part pas trop loin, c'est bientôt leur tour.

- Pas de soucis, lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Je rejoignis Armin qui me prit par la main pour m'entrainer au centre de la piste. Nous dansions en oubliant presque le monde autour de nous. J'enchainais quelque pas avec Rosalya qui m'imitait, me laissant emporter par la musique… J'avais décidé de profiter de ma soirée et de me lâcher un peu et pour ça quoi de mieux que la fête et l'alcool. Je me dirigeai vers le bar et enchainai deux verres avec Armin.

J'eus juste le temps de finir mon verre qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissement explosa dans la salle. Ce fut enfin le tour des Black Birds de rentrer sur scène. Rosalya me tira juste devant pour rejoindre Alexy qui criait déjà. Nous nous mîmes à crier leurs prénoms comme des fous. J'étais complètement déchainé. L'alcool avait commencé à faire son effet. Sans être complètement bourrée, je commençais à être déjà bien pompette. Violette restait plus en retrait avec Leigh et Armin. Ils réglèrent leurs instruments et commencèrent leur chanson. Je connaissais leur morceau par cœur mais je ne les avais jamais entendus avec une batterie. Et cela donnait un peu plus de peps à leur morceau rock.

Je me remis à danser avec Rosalya en hurlant à tue tête les paroles. Ceux qui n'avaient pas encore compris que l'on était fans le savaient désormais. Alexy nous rejoignit et nous formâmes un trio de danseurs qui enflammait la piste. Les gens s'écartaient pour nous laisser la place pour effectuer nos mouvements. Je venais de trouver les partenaires de danse idéaux ! Je ne faisais même pas attention aux gens autour de moi. Je me laissais juste envahir par la musique qui vibrait.

Par moment je me concentrais sur la guitare de Castiel afin d'essayer de ressentir ce qu'il ressentait lui-même. Je devinais à travers les notes le plaisir débordant de se retrouver sur scène et la concentration intense qu'il avait. J'eus un petit sourire en pensant qu'il était toujours aussi perfectionniste…

Le troisième morceau qu'ils jouèrent se fit plus lent. Notre petit groupe se rassembla à nouveau devant la scène et je sentis Armin se rapprocher de moi. Il mit son bras sur mes épaules et se colla à moi. Me laissant porter par mon bien-être et par la chanson je posais ma tête machinalement sur son épaule. J'avais l'impression de flotter. Visiblement l'alcool faisait bien son effet puisque j'avais l'impression d'être dans un état second. Je ne tenais vraiment pas l'alcool et cela ne s'était pas amélioré avec les années malheureusement. Je passai la chanson complètement absorbée par mon meilleur ami faisant vibrer sa guitare.

Lorsque le morceau se finit et que je rencontrai ses yeux charbons et j'eus un frisson. Alors que tout le monde les applaudissait, son regard se posa directement sur le bras d'Armin autour de mes épaules. Immédiatement je me sentis mal à l'aise. Son regard ne me quitta pas jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte la scène. Rosalya me sauta immédiatement dessus.

- Ils étaient géniaux ! Ils n'ont jamais aussi bien joué qu'aujourd'hui c'est sûr. Ils vont se faire remarquer ! cria-t-elle.

- Je l'espère ! criai-je à mon tour. Ils nous rejoignent après ou ils restent dans les coulisses jusqu'à la fin ?

- Normalement non, ils ne peuvent pas …

- Dommage, répondis-je déçue.

Déjà le groupe d'après commençait leur chanson, toujours aussi douce que la dernière. L'heure était visiblement au slow. Armin attrapa ma main et me tira à nouveau vers la piste. J'eus juste le temps de voir Rosalya me lancer un clin d'œil et je me retrouvai face à mon cavalier. Il mit naturellement ses mains sur mes hanches et les miennes autour de son cou, tout en se collant à moi. Je me sentis rougir et ne me sentis pas du tout à l'aise. J'étais crispée au possible et n'arrivait pas à me détendre. Et ce n'était pas son regard de braise qui m'aidait à me calmer. Heureusement la fin de la chanson arriva vite.

Mais alors que j'allais partir m'asseoir, donnant n'importe quel prétexte pour m'éclipser, je sentis quelqu'un m'attraper le bras. Je me retournai pour tomber nez à nez avec Castiel. Il me tira vers lui sans ménagement. Je me trouvai plaquée contre lui. Il me prit par les hanches et lança un regard mauvais à Armin… Ce dernier lui rendit un regard noir.

- Je te la prends pour cette chanson, et j'suis sûr que t'as rien à y redire !

Et il partit sans attendre la réponse avec moi dans les bras. Je lui lançai un regard de travers. L'alcool m'empêchant de réagir normalement je me laissai faire comme une poupée inanimée. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'agir comme un petit ami jaloux ? Pas que j'étais bien placée pour les crises de jalousies mais bon…

- Tu n'étais pas censé rester en coulisses ? lui demandais-je.

- Depuis quand je m'occupe de respecter les règles ?

- Depuis quand danses-tu à un concert ?

- Depuis que je ne suis plus derrière un instrument. Et toi depuis quand tu bois ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Il ne changera vraiment jamais, ça ne sert à rien d'argumenter avec lui. Il avait toujours réponse à tout. Je décidais de profiter de ce moment avec lui plutôt que de réfléchir au pourquoi du comment. Et pour, au passage, pour zapper sa dernière question…

Je plaçais mes bras autour de son cou comme avec Armin mais je me sentais bizarrement plus en sécurité ici avec lui. Je pouvais sentir son parfum à travers ses vêtements. Je plaçais ma tête sur son épaule au creux de son cou pour pouvoir sentir à nouveau son odeur.

- Vous avez bien joué aujourd'hui… lui dis-je pour faire la conversation.

- Ouais ! On a tout déchiré tu veux dire ! dit-il modestement avec son sourire en coin que j'aimais tellement.

- Modestie est ton deuxième prénom… enfin après grosbisous cela va de soi, lui dis-je taquine.

- Aussi vrai que le tien est emmerdeuse, râla-t-il.

J'explosai de rire et il eut un autre sourire amusé.

- Je t'ai vu danser depuis les coulisses. Tu t'es améliorée depuis le temps…

- Un compliment de ta part ? Mais serais-ce la fin du monde ?... Tu m'espionnes ?

Castiel souffla et grinça des dents.

- Si je suis récompensé comme ça à chaque fois que je dis un truc gentil, je ne dirai plus rien de gentil.

- Je plaisante Cast' ! Et puis pour répondre à ta question, j'ai aussi eu la possibilité de m'améliorer pendant mes voyages…

- Tes parents t'ont laissé faire ?

- Non ! Bien sûr que non, mais je me suis débrouillée…

Un petit silence s'installa entre nous. Je me perdais dans mes souvenirs. Castiel le rompit finalement.

- Tu veux toujours devenir professionnelle ?

Je me bloquais et reculais pour le regarder dans les yeux….

- Tu te souviens de ça ? lui demandais-je étonnée.

- Bien sûr ! Tu me cassais les oreilles avec ça quand t'étais gosse. T'avais l'air plutôt déterminée…

Je restai sans voix. Il se souvenait de choses dont même moi je n'avais plus le souvenir…

- Euh non j'ai lâché l'affaire… Je n'étais pas assez doué de toute façon…

- Ah bon ? s'étonna-t-il à son tour… Tu veux faire quoi alors ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, répondis-je en restant évasive.

Je partais sur une pente glissante… Je ne voulais absolument pas qu'il sache que lorsque je partirais à la fin de l'année, ça serait pour ne jamais revenir… Mon cœur se serra à cette pensée et refoulait mes larmes… L'alcool me rendait à fleur de peau et décuplait toutes mes sensations par dix.

- Je suis sûr que tu as eu la trouille, me dit-il provocateur.

- N'importe quoi ! m'exclamai-je.

- C'est ça poule mouillée. C'est plus facile de faire quelque chose d'accessible que d'essayer d'atteindre l'impossible hein, me dit-il moqueur.

- Ça n'est pas ça… Tu n'as pas mes parents, tu ne peux pas comprendre….

- Je ne vois pas de raison valable d'abandonner un rêve. Surtout que, d'après ce que j'ai vu ce soir, tu pourrais facilement y arriver si tu travaillais un minimum.

Je plantai mon regard dans le sien. Je voulais tellement croire en ses paroles. Mais je me savais condamnée d'avance. J'avais tellement appris à me cacher derrière un masque que j'en avais oublié qui j'étais et ce que je voulais vraiment. Mes rêves, mes envies…. La seule chose qui était restée se tenait devant moi avec son sourire en coin que j'avais envie de lui arraché.

- Je sais j'ai toujours raison, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Le retour de la modestie ! Ça va tes chevilles ?

Nous continuons de danser quelques instants jusqu'à la fin de la deuxième chanson qui avait commencée et dont nous n'avions même pas entendu le début. J'étais tellement bien dans ses bras. Et il ne semblait pas vouloir me lâcher ce soir. Je le sentis s'approcher de mon oreille.

- Oh faite… Leigh a bien géré… T'es pas mal ce soir…

Surprise par deux compliments dans la même soirée, je voulus croiser son regard mais il me maintint contre lui. Il continua sa tirade sans reprendre son souffle. Je le sentis irradier de chaleur. Il devait surement rougir.

- Tu m'étonne qu'Armin te colle comme ça… D'ailleurs je croyais que vous ne sortiez pas ensemble…

- C'est pas le cas…

- Alors ne le laisse pas te coller comme ça, s'énerva-t-il.

- Jaloux ?

Je le provoquais consciemment. Mais il ne l'avait jamais avoué à haute voix. Je voulais juste en avoir la confirmation…

- Peut-être, me dit-il en se décollant légèrement de moi.

Il put observer mon air ébahit à ce demi aveu.

- Et pourquoi ? lui demandais-je me reprenant un peu.

Il se rapprocha doucement de mon oreille un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. J'eus à nouveau les sensations d'être la petite souris et lui le chat jouant avec sa proie…

- Et si je te disais que je ne veux pas qu'il t'approche parce que je suis fou de toi depuis plusieurs années maintenant ?

Je ne réagis pas. Les phrases eurent du mal à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau embrumé par l'ambiance et l'alcool. Je cherchais ses yeux pour savoir s'il plaisantait ou non. Mais son visage ne laissait rien paraitre. Je ne savais pas quoi comprendre… Il me fit finalement une pichenette sur le front.

Ne me pose pas de questions dont tu ne veux pas avoir la réponse, me dit-il une dernière fois avant de partir en me faisant un petit signe de main.

Je le regardai s'éloigner ne sachant que penser… Que venait-il de dire ? Il plaisantait n'es-ce pas ? Mon cerveau déjà surchauffé, sembla exploser… Je décidais d'aller m'assoir pour me remettre de mes émotions, mais je restais dans un état de semi-conscience tout le long de la soirée. A tel point que ce fut Rosalya qui me secoua pour me dire que le concert était terminé.

Alors des réactions? Vous 'en faites part dans une petite reviews?

Au passage j'ai une petite question: préférez vous avoir des chapitre aussi long ou que je les sépare en différentes parties?

Voilà à la semaine prochaine...


	7. Chapitre 5

**Note de l'auteur:** Bonjour à toutes! Voilà la suite de Soul sister, j'espère qu'elle ne vous décevra pas. N'hésiter pas me laisser vos impressions ;)

ps: Je ne publierais pas de nouveau chapitres avant 2 semaines (rédaction de mémoire et stage pendant 2 semaines me prenne tout mon temps) mais rassuré vous je connais déjà la suite et même la fin de cette histoire donc pas de soucis elle sera publiée.

ps2: Je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont laisser un petit commentaire. Malheureusement je n'ai pas pu répondre à toutes donc n'oubliez pas de me laisser votre adresse mail comme ça même si vous n'avez pas de compte fanfiction je pourrais vous prévenir de l'avancé des chapitres...

Donc Merci à** lililou, Stef, et TiteOshun. **Je vous conseille d'ailleurs si vous avez le temps de lire sa fanfic, toujours sur le thème d'amour sucré, qui ne manquera pas de vous plaire j'en suis sûre.

**Crédits:** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à ChinoMiko et son équipe de création. Seul le personnage d'Emilie m'appartient.

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 5**

J'entendais une musique lointaine qui semblait me déchirer les tympans. Au beau milieu de mes couvertures, la tête sur l'oreiller, j'avais un mal fou à m'arracher de l'état demi comateux dans lequel j'étais… Plus le monde autour de moi me paraissait concret et plus j'avais mal. Un affreux mal de tête de lendemain de fête… La nuit d'hier me revint vaguement en mémoire.

J'avais été au bronze pour le concert de Castiel et de Lysandre. Je me souvenais avoir bu quelques verres qui m'étaient vite monté à la tête. J'avais dansé aussi… Beaucoup dansé… Avec Armin… Et avec Castiel aussi… Cette information me paraissait bizarre… Jamais Castiel n'aurait dansé avec moi auparavant…

La musique, dont j'identifiais l'origine près de la porte dans mon sac, s'entêtait. Je grommelais quelque chose que je ne compris pas moi-même. Mes membres semblaient être faits de coton, mais étaient aussi lourds que du plomb. J'étais maintenant sûre de ma migraine de lendemain de cuite.

J'avançais presque à l'aveuglette pour aller éteindre cette musique infernale qui retentissait encore une fois dans ma chambre. Le peu de lumière présente dans la pièce accentuait mes maux de têtes. Je n'osais même pas imaginer sous la lumière du jour.

Je mis finalement la main sur cet engin de malheur, appelé portable, et décrochais rapidement en me laissant à nouveau tomber sur mon lit.

- Mmmmh ! grommelais-je de bonne humeur

- Debout marmotte ! dit une voix railleuse à l'autre bout du fil que j'identifiais comme celle de mon meilleur ami.

- Mmmnooon ! répondis-je toujours sur le même ton

Je me remis sous ma couette, la tête sous l'oreiller et le portable toujours collé à l'oreille. Comme si être dans cette position avait le pouvoir magique de faire disparaitre ma migraine.

- Va prendre une aspirine… ça ira mieux.

Je poussais mon oreiller et regardais le téléphone de travers. Comment pouvait-il savoir ce que je venais de penser ? Bon je sais que l'on se comprenait facilement mais quand même…

- Comment tu sais que j'ai besoin d'une aspirine ? demandais-je toujours d'un ton grincheux

- A ta voix, et au fait que je t'ai vu hier soir enchainer les verres. Et aussi à ton haleine à réveiller un mort que je pourrais presque sentir à travers le téléphone…

- Ooooophhmmgrrr… dis-je en relaissant tomber ma tête sur mon lit, j'étais vraiment dans un sale état.

- Bon je te laisse 10 minutes pour te réveiller et prendre ce médicament. J'te rappelle ensuite. Décroche vite cette fois je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Et il raccrocha m'abandonnant à mon malheur… D'un autre côté, je l'avais un peu cherché hier soir. On n'avait pas idée de boire autant juste pour se lâcher. Je me consolais avec l'idée, qu'au moins je ne m'étais pas concentrée sur Eléonore la peste et avait passé dans l'ensemble – et selon mes souvenirs plus ou moins flous- une bonne soirée. Soupirant une dernière fois sur ma pauvre vie, je me levais titubant jusqu'à ma salle de bain ou j'attrapais un doliprane. Je l'avalais rapidement avec un verre d'eau. J'allais ensuite dans ma petite cuisine pour boire un bon café qui rassemblerais, je l'espérais, la plupart de mes pensées.

Je m 'installais avec mon café chaud sur mon canapé avec un plaid autour de moi. La caféine me réveilla dès les premières minutes. J'avais encore mal à la tête, mais j'avais l'impression que les nuages qui embrumaient mon esprit s'écartaient peu à peu. Mon téléphone sonna à nouveau.

- Ouep ! répondis-je déjà plus réveillée

- J'entends que tu vas mieux… dit Castiel à l'autre bout du fil. C'est déjà ça, parce que j'ai besoin de toute ton attention pour ce qui va suivre. ça serait bête que tu prennes ça pour un rêve… Quoi qu'avec moi dedans, je peux comprendre…

- Ta modestie te perdra Grosbisous lui répondis-je en me massant les tempes pour essayer de faire passer le reste de ma migraine plus vite. Alors, c'est quoi cette grande nouvelle qui ne pouvait pas attendre demain ?

- On a été repéré par une agence qui veut bien nous filer un coup de main pour créer notre album…

- Sérieux ? m'écriais-je ravie, d'une voix si aiguë qu'elle intensifia mon mal de tête

- Ouais et le plus c'est que le proprio du bronze veut que l'on vienne jouer sur scène, au moins 3 fois par mois là-bas vu qu'on est encore au lycée… Donc faut qu'on trouve un batteur et vite…

- Mais c'est une super bonne nouvelle ! hurlais-je au téléphone faisant fi du mal qui me tiraillait à nouveau. Gros bisous va se produire sur scène ! faut fêter ça ! Je ne te propose pas de verre, je crois que mon estomac ne le supporterait pas…

- T'inquiète petite nature. On va fêter ça entre homme.

- Et bah boit chaque verre en double pour moi. Comme ça je suis sûre que lundi tu te montreras plus compatissant pour ma gueule de bois… ronchonnais-je

Je l'entendis avoir un petit rire à l'autre bout du fil qui me fit sourire à mon tour. Il eut un silence et je pouvais aisément l'imaginer allumant une cigarette, le briquet d'une main et le téléphone de l'autre.

- Emi… J'voulais te parler de ce qu'on s'est dit hier…

Son ton était hésitant. Cela m'étonna surtout venant de Castiel. Je cherchais dans mes souvenirs ce qui avait pu le troubler dans notre conversation, mais rien ne me vint.

- Je crains le pire, riais-je. Je ne me souviens d'absolument rien de ce que l'on s'est dit hier… J'ai pas dit un truc trop horrible hein ? demandais-je gênée.

Il y eut un long silence qui m'inquiéta d'avantage. De quoi avions nous parlé hier soir ? Je me concentrais le plus possible. Les seuls moments où j'avais été avec Castiel étaient pendant que nous dansions, mais impossible de me souvenir de notre conversation. J'avais l'impression d'oublier quelque chose d'important.

- Tu te souviens vraiment de rien ? demanda-t-il finalement

- Non mais éclaire ma lanterne et ça me reviendra peut-être.

Il y eu un autre grand silence. Ça y est, j'étais définitivement inquiète. Il fallait vraiment que je me souvienne de ce qu'il s'était passé.

- C'est dommage que tu t'en souviennes pas dit-il avec un soupçon d'ironie dans la voix qui me fit présager le pire…

- Mon dieu Castiel arrête de tourner autour du pot et dis-moi ce que j'ai fait.

- Tu as déclaré ton amour débordant pour moi et m'as finalement embrassé… J'ai essayé de te repoussé mais tu étais déterminer à me débauché ce soir-là. Pour protégé ta vertu, je n'ai eu que d'autre choix d'aller me réfugier en coulisse…

Je soupirais. Il se foutait littéralement de moi et ne semblait pas décidé à me rafraichir la mémoire. Je sentais, cependant, une part de vérité dans ce tissu d'âneries. Ce qui augmenta mon inquiétude. Impossible ! Je n'avais pas pu faire un truc comme ça, même bourrée… Je me souvenais un minimum de mes actes… Enfin jusqu'à ce que je danse avec Castiel. Ensuite c'est très vague

- Ah, ah très drôle imbécile. Tu ne remplis pas vraiment les caractéristiques du preux chevalier défendant mes vertus, tu sais… Personne n'arriverait à croire ça. Je suis sûre que c'est toi qui a essayé de me débaucher, que j'ai refusé et que ça t'arrange bien que je ne me souvienne de rien.

- Prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités, me répondit-il grincheux. Bon j'vais pas passer ma vie au téléphone, Lysandre m'attend pour aller fêter ça.

- D'accord, passe lui le bonjour et félicite le aussi de ma part ! répondis-je

- Ouais….

- Hey Cast' ! m'exclamais-je avant qu'il ne raccroche. Qu'es-ce que j'ai dit au final ?

- … T'as qu'à t'en rappeler toute seule, et il me raccrocha au nez.

Je soupirais. Il ne changerait jamais et me taperais toujours autant sur les nerfs. A croire qu'il avait vraiment un don pour cela.

Je m'allongeais dans mon canapé et profitait du silence de mon appartement. Je fermais les yeux et refit défilé mes souvenirs dans ma tête. J'essayais de me rappeler tous les détails. Mais mon cerveau refusait d'être clair à partir du moment où Castiel rentrait sur scène… En gros j'avais oublié le plus important. Il faudra vraiment que je mène mon enquête là-dessus. Je laissais mon esprit s'évader un peu plus loin me rappelant mes sensations de cette soirée… Le plaisir de pouvoir me laisser aller et de danser. Avais-je eu tort d'abandonner cette passion ? De toute manière la question ne se posait plus puisque mon avenir était déjà tout tracé.

Je passais mon dimanche à me trainer comme une âme en peine dans mon appartement. J'eus tout de même le courage de faire quelques devoirs pour ma semaine de cours et envoyer des nouvelles à mes parents. Je me couchais cependant très tôt pour être en forme le lendemain matin.

Effectivement le lundi qui suivit, j'étais en pleine forme. Je me levais de bonne humeur, une demi-heure avant mon réveil, je dansais même dessus quelques minutes plus tard quand il se mit à sonner. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais soudainement autant d'énergie, ni d'où me venait cette bonne humeur mais actuellement, j'étais prête à soulever des montagnes. Rien ne pourrait gâcher ma journée, même mes deux heures d'histoire, que j'avais ce matin même, ne me faisait pas peur.

Pleine de motivation, je pris le temps me préparer et d'accorder mes vêtements. Je mettais un chemisier rouge, centré à la taille et délicatement ouvert au niveau du décolleté, un jean foncé, des escarpins rouges, et un sac noir et rouge. Je laissais mes cheveux libres et nouais un foulard en guise de serre tête. Je me maquillais très légèrement et de manière très naturelle. Satisfaite de moi, je fis un grand sourire à mon miroir.

J'étais presque impatiente que Castiel arrive pour aller au lycée… Au final mon comportement me semblait presque suspect. Ce que ne manqua pas de me faire remarquer mon meilleur ami. A peine la porte ouverte qu'il me lança un regard septique.

- Il t'est arrivé quoi ce matin ?

- Quand on est poli on dit bonjour, répondis-je ne me départissant pas de ma bonne humeur. Et pour répondre à ta question j'ai passé une excellente nuit donc j'ai une pêche d'enfer… Je sens qu'aujourd'hui est une bonne journée !

- Tu t'es découvert des dons de voyante ou t'as lu ton horoscope ce matin ? continua-t-il tout en me détaillant de la tête aux pieds.

- Ni l'un ni l'autre. Et tu serrais gentil d'arrêté de me regarder comme ça.

- Fallait pas t'habiller comme ça si tu ne voulais pas que l'on te regarde ! grogna-t-il en retour

Je lui tirais la langue en réponse, et ferma mon appartement après avoir pris mes affaires. Le trajet se fit en silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Arrivé au lycée, nous rejoignîmes Lysandre qui nous attendait déjà devant l'établissement. Je lui sautais presque dessus.

- Félicitation ! Castiel m'a annoncé la nouvelle hier mais je n'étais pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit, désoler. Lui dis-je avec une petite grimace

- Pas de soucis, il m'a transmis le message. Répondit-il d'un ton calme, égal à lui-même.

Nous nous sourîmes et rentrâmes dans le lycée. La matinée passa à la vitesse de la lumière. Je passais mon temps à rêvasser en regardant par la fenêtre ou imaginer avec Castiel et Lysandre, leur future vie de super star. Cependant la recherche de batteur, comme l'avais fait remarquer Castiel, devenait urgente. Je décidais de les aider dans leurs recherches en allant afficher les placardes qu'ils avaient faites après les cours.

A la pause midi nous rejoignîmes notre petite bande d'ami qui nous attendait déjà attablé dans la cantine. Je lançais un grand et joyeux : « salut » plein de bonne humeur. Je continuais à flotter sur mon nuage. Rosalya fronça les sourcils et Alexy me répondit avec le même entrain. Violette avait à peine touché à son repas et était très concentré sur son dessin. Armin sortit de ses pensées à mon arrivée en sursautant, et me lança un regard troublant. Je rougis presque aussitôt et je pus voir ses joues se colorer, elles aussi. Malheureusement je pensais, et surement avec raison, que notre rougissement n'était pas dû aux mêmes raisons.

J'étais désormais gênée d'être en sa présence car j'avais pu m'apercevoir lors du concert que je ne me sentais pas aussi bien que j'aurais dû l'être lorsque nous étions ensemble. Je voulais donc freiner cette relation qui, si elle continuait comme cela, allait faire plus de bien que de mal. Et à en croire sa façon d'éviter mon regard aujourd'hui, il était déjà trop tard. Je me promis d'éclaircir cela le plus tôt possible. Je détestais devoir faire ce genre de choses mais j'étais dans cette situation de ma propre volonté. Je n'avais plus qu'à assumer.

Je soupirais discrètement lorsque je sentis Castiel me donner un coup d'épaule.

- Hey qu'est-ce que t'as à faire cette tête ? Je croyais que ton horoscope t'avait dit que ça serait une bonne journée ?

- Mais c'est une bonne journée ! Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondis-je en lui faisant une grimace.

- Alors il est où ton sourire niais de ce matin ? dit-il en me pinçant les joues pour les étirer afin de tenter de me faire faire un sourire.

- Mais arrête Cast' ! ça fait mal !

- Oh pauvre p'tite nature, continua-t-il en me remuant les cheveux dans tous les sens.

Nous continuâmes à nous chamailler gentiment devant nos amis, qui avaient tous un petit sourire attendri. Le repas se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur qui semblait ne pas vouloir me quitter depuis ce matin. Alexy et moi lançâmes des sujets de conversations avec entrain, de temps à autres Castiel commentait avec ses sarcasmes et Lysandre jouait le rôle d'arbitre. Rosalya restait plus en retrait, à l'instar d'Armin qui rêvassait et ne paraissait pas du tout à la conversation. Cependant je sentais les regards suspicieux de Rosalya sur moi de temps à autre… Ma crainte se confirma lorsque nous sortîmes de la cafétéria. Elle me prit par le bras et sans autres formes de procès, m'éloigna du groupe, décrétant avec son air malicieux que nous devions avoir une « conversation entre fille ». Le fait que Violette ne nous suivi pas, ne leur fit pas poser de questions, puisqu'elle s'éclipsa au jardin du lycée.

Elle me traina jusque derrière le gymnase du lycée et se retourna vers moi avec un grand sourire.

- Alors raconte-moi tout ! s'exclama-t-elle. Il s'est passé quoi avec Castiel ?

- Euh… Rien de plus que d'habitude pourquoi ? répondis-je incertaine.

- Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? Vous semblez encore plus proche qu'avant ! Sans compter le fait que vous semblez être de meilleur humeur que d'habitude et autant je ne peux rien dire pour toi mais pour Castiel ça tient presque du miracle…

- Castiel est heureux pour les retombés de son concert ! dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Lysandre ne t'en a pas parlé ?

- Bien sûr que si j'en ai entendu parler quand je suis passé voir Leigh dimanche. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça ne soit que pour cette raison. Il te regarde beaucoup en ce moment je trouve et j'avais l'impression que vous vous étiez rapprochés, dit-elle en faisant une petite moue.

Cette révélation me toucha particulièrement. Alors comme ça, il faisait attention à moi. Cela me rendit bêtement encore plus heureuse. Le nuage sur lequel je planais ce matin semblait monter encore plus haut. Enfin cela servait à rien de se faire des idées peut-être n'était ce qu'une impression de Rosalya. Ou peut-être que cela avait à voir avec la conversation que j'avais eu avec lui le soir du concert…

- Rosalya ? Es-ce que tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé au concert ?

- Oui pourquoi ? répondit-elle gardant son air malicieux

- Parce que j'ai des lacunes. Castiel voulait me parler dimanche, d'une conversation que nous avions eu pendant le concert. Mais je ne me souviens que vaguement de ce qu'il s'est passé après qu'ils aient joué sur scène…

- De quoi te souviens-tu exactement ?

- Je me souviens avoir dansé avec Armin et Castiel. Après je n'en suis vraiment pas sûre, il me semble que je suis remontée jusqu'à la fin du concert. Mais je sais que j'ai parlé avec lui, mais je ne sais plus de quoi.

- Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas t'aider la dessus, répondit-elle peinée. Tout ce que je sais c'est que tout de suite après le concert, il s'est à moitié jeter sur moi et Alexy pour savoir où tu étais. Après je t'ai vu danser au moins deux danses avec lui. On avait l'impression que vous étiez seul sur terre. D'ailleurs Armin vous a fusillés du regard pendant tout le temps où vous dansiez… Tu devrais éclaircir les choses avec lui si tu sors avec Castiel.

- Mais je ne sors pas avec Castiel ! m'écriais-je

Je me sentais tout d'un coup paniquée. Ces souvenirs que je sentais importants et qui m'échappaient encore augmentaient mon stress. Quant à Castiel tout se mélangeait, mes sentiments semblaient déborder et bouillonner en moi. Le doute qui me tiraillait de plus en plus semblait s'ouvrir sous mes pieds et je me sentais tomber dedans sans avoir d'endroits où me rattraper.

- D'accord du calme, me dis Rosalya. Tu veux être avec Armin alors ? me demanda-t-elle ne semblant même pas croire à une réponse positive de ma part.

- Je… Non, je l'aime bien mais… pas assez… murmurais-je en baissant la tête.

Je sentais les larmes me piquer les yeux. Je me sentais tout simplement horrible avec Armin et ne savait plus que penser avec Castiel. Rosalya me sourit et me prit gentiment dans ses bras.

- Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de ce que tu ressens. Tu n'y peux rien et tu ne les as pas décidés. Laisse-toi le temps avec Castiel d'accord ?dit-elle me regardant dans les yeux. Et puis pour Armin soit franche avec lui. C'est le mieux que tu ais à faire.

Je lui répondis en la serrant à mon tour très fort dans mes bras. Je n'étais pas habituée aux contacts avec une personne de sexe féminin mais j'en ressentis le besoin sur le moment. Si j'en doutais encore, j'étais sûre désormais que cette fille était vraiment un amour. J'aurais vraiment aimé la connaitre plus tôt et la garder comme amie longtemps. Malheureusement je gardais en tête que ces moments étaient éphémères et avait une date de non-retour. Je décidais de tout faire pour être la meilleure de ces amies d'ici la fin de l'année. Elle le méritait vraiment.

- Merci Rosalya. Vraiment, lui dis-je en m'écartant d'elle. C'était exactement ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre…

- Pas de soucis répondit-elle reprenant son air malicieux. Mais tu devrais vraiment éclaircir les choses avec Armin…

- Je le ferais vite, promis-je.

- Je pense que ça se fera plus vite que prévu…. Dit-elle en fixant un point derrière mon dos.

Je me retournais et découvrais Armin se dirigeant vers nous. Mon cœur fit un raté et je sentis mon sang quitter mon visage. Rosalya eu un petit rire à côté de moi, en voyant ma réaction. Elle me souhaita discrètement bon courage et parti dans le sens inverse en m'adressant un petit clin d 'œil dans le dos d'Armin.

Je pris une grande inspiration pour reprendre un peu mon self contrôle. Dieu ce que j'allais faire était cruel, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Il était trop tard maintenant et attendre ne ferais qu'aggraver les choses. Il était temps d'assumer mes erreurs…

- Emilie ! Je te cherchais. Les autres m'ont dit que tu étais parti avec Rosalya après avoir mangé. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas dérangées… Me dit-il gentiment.

- Pas du tout répondis-je. Il fallait que je te parle de toute façon….

- Ah moi aussi… dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Je me sentais encore plus coupable. Il était tellement gentil avec moi depuis le début. Je me sentais vraiment mal de faire ça. Je ne savais pas par où commencer pour lui exprimer ce que j'avais à lui dire, sans lui faire trop de mal. Aussi me prit-il de court en commençant à me dire ce qu'il voulait en premier.

- Ecoute Emi, je sais que ça ne fait pas longtemps que l'on se connait… Mais je voulais te dire que je t'apprécie vraiment et que j'aime les moments que l'on a passés ensemble.

Son ton était hésitant et moi je me figeais. Mon dieu ce qu'il me disait ressemblait de plus en plus à une déclaration. Je ne savais pas comment l'interrompre. Je tentais une intrusion qu'il stoppa tout de suite.

- Non laisse-moi finir s'il te plait… Voilà, je voulais te dire que tu es vraiment une fille à part entière.

Son débit de parole s'accéléra brutalement comme s'il essayait de se débarrasser le plus rapidement de ce qu'il voulait me dire. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur quand je compris ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

- Je n'ai jamais vu une fille comme toi et je crois que… Je crois que je t'aime Emilie. Dit-il en plantant son regard dans le mien

Mon cœur sembla s'arrêter. Ma bouche s'ouvrit et ma respiration s'accéléra. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. N'avais-je vraiment aucuns sentiments pour lui ? Non. Tout du moins pas comme lui. Comment pouvait-on être sûr d'être amoureux d'une personne ? Je n'avais jamais dit je t'aime à quelqu'un car je n'étais jamais sûre que ce que je ressentais était vraiment de l'amour. Quelque chose au fond de moi me criait que je me trompais et que les simulacres de sentiments que je croyais ressentir n'étaient rien comparés au grand amour… Ce sentiment m'avait toujours fait peur. Il pouvait autant faire souffrir que rendre dépendant. Il suffisait de compter le nombre de cœurs brisés pour comprendre que l'amour n'avait rien d'un sentiment paisible et facile que l'on pouvait décrire dans les contes de fées.

Et voir Armin se déclarer comme cela alors que je m'apprêtais à lui briser le cœur me fit perdre tous mes moyens et je me mis à bafouiller.

- Je… Euh…

Je laissais le silence s'installer cherchant un moyen de me sortir de cette situation. Il me regardait fixement semblant attendre une réponse de ma part que je ne pouvais pas lui donner maintenant. Je me sentais incroyablement mal et je ne pensais pas que cette situation pouvait s'empirer.

Mais comme au ralenti, je le vis s'approcher de moi, fermant au fur et à mesure les yeux. Instinctivement je fermis les miens me crispant un peu plus. Et même lorsque ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes je n'arrivais pas à me détendre. Je cherchais à l'intérieur de moi quelque chose qui répondrait au moins un peu à ses sentiments. Mais rien ne se passa, pas de miracle, pas de papillons dans le ventre… Juste un baiser froid, plat sans aucune émotion. J'avais presque envie d'en pleurer.

Il se recula un peu et se pencha à mon oreille pour me murmurer un « je t'aime » qui me brisa le cœur. J'eu soudainement un flash de Castiel se penchant à mon oreille me murmurant « _ Et si je te disais que je ne veux pas qu'il t'approche parce que je suis fou de toi depuis plusieurs années…_ ».

Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge et je rougis tellement fort que je me sentais irradier de chaleur. C'était ça qu'il m'avait dit. C'était de ça qu'il voulait me parler. Et c'était ça qui me mettait de si bonne humeur. Même s'il avait dit ça sur le ton de l'humour, je savais qu'il ne plaisantait pas totalement. Il… Il ressentait peut-être quelque chose pour moi… Et moi qu'es ce que je ressentais ? Je secouais la tête ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela.

Mais alors que je posais mes mains sur ses bras dans l'intention de le repousser, je me bloquais à nouveau. Mon regard s'était posé au coin du gymnase et je pouvais avoir une vue imprenable sur mon meilleur ami qui était aussi figé que moi. Mais son regard était chargé d'une haine pure. Je pouvais sentir sa blessure aussi forte que si elle était mienne. Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines lorsque je le vis partir vers la cour, en me lançant un dernier regard chargé de colère et de peine.

- Castiel ! criais-je en vain

Je voulu lui courir après mais Armin m'agrippa la main juste à temps. Je plantais mon regard sur lui. Il dut voir toute la tristesse et la détresse qui m'habitait puisqu'il baissa les yeux. Il n'avait cependant toujours pas lâché ma main.

- Tu l'aimes... N'es ce pas ? me demanda-t-il

Comme une idiote je me mis à pleurer. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Je n'avais aucun droit de pleurer. Celui qui en avait le droit se tenait devant moi avec un sourire triste sur le visage qui me poignarda aussi surement que l'avais fait le regard charger d'aversion de Castiel. J'avais mal et je ne pus que lui répondre entre deux sanglots, de façon pitoyable.

- Je ne sais pas… Je…

Il se rapprocha à nouveau de moi et caressa mon visage. Fixant son regard dans le mien.

- Tu ne m'aimes pas.

Ce n'était pas une question. Je baissais le regard, serrant les dents pour retenir mes larmes que je ne devais même pas avoir. J'avais honte de moi, de mon comportement et ce qui faisait que j'étais dans cette situation. Je devais être franche avec lui. C'était au minimum ce que je lui devais.

- Je n'ai jamais joué avec toi, si c'est ce que tu penses… C'est juste que je me suis rendue compte trop tard que je n'éprouvais pas les mêmes sentiments que toi… Je suis désolé Armin…

- Pas autant que moi, répondit-il avec son sourire triste. Je… Je crois que… Je vais avoir besoin de temps…

- Prends le temps qu'il faut… C'est ma faute si on en est là… répondis-je m'accablant un peu plus à chaque mot.

- Ouais… Peut-être…. Tu sais je l'avais deviné que je ne ferai pas le poids face à lui mais j'ai cru…. Enfin bref laisse tomber, dit-il lasse… Je vais te laisser, la cloche a déjà sonné alors… conclu-t-il péniblement

Il me tourna le dos et me laissa derrière lui. Je restais clouée sur place de tristesse. J'avais le sentiment d'être ignoble. J'avais laissé les choses trainer et voilà ce que je récoltais… Je me dirigeais vers les toilettes des filles pour me remettre de mes émotions et me refaire une tête à peu près convenable. Le visage que me renvoya le miroir était celui d'une fille aux yeux rouges et bouffi. Et mes pensées me renvoyèrent directement à mon meilleur ami…

Le regard qu'il m'avait lancé présageait le pire. Qu'es ce que j'avais fait là. Il avait surement dû voir Armin m'embrasser. Non mais quelle fille stupide j'ai pu être… Pourquoi je l'avais laissé m'embrasser ? Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas repoussé alors que je le pouvais encore ? Je revoyais encore cette tristesse et cette colère qui m'était clairement destinée. Je l'avais blessé profondément. Je devais lui expliquer. Si je lui expliquais peut –être qu'il me pardonnerait…

Mais lui expliquer quoi ? Maintenant que je me souvenais de ce qu'il m'avait dit au concert, j'avais l'impression que tout était bouleversé en moi. Avait-il dit ça pour plaisanter ou pour m'embêter… Non ce n'était pas du tout son genre… Non il avait dit ça pour me faire réfléchir, ou me faire passer un message… ça c'était plus son genre. Mais quel genre de message ? Il … M'aimait…

Et moi ? L'aimais-je ? Je refis passer devant mes yeux toute ma vie. Il avait toujours été mon point de repère. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, il m'était aussi nécessaire que l'air que je respirais. C'était d'un niais dit comme cela mais je ne voyais pas d'autre comparaison. Je ne pouvais pas me passer de lui. Je n'étais moi, qu'en étant près de lui.

Mes plus beaux moments me ramenaient tous vers lui. Il était plus qu'un simple ami, je le savais déjà depuis longtemps mais je ne voulais pas envisager le fait que je pouvais être amoureuse de mon meilleur ami. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'étais terrifiée.

Cette réponse me frappa comme un éclair. Oui j'avais refoulé mes sentiments car je savais que Castiel n'était pas du genre romantique et branché sentiments. Et je refusais d'être une de ces filles qui étaient à ses pieds. Je voulais être la seule et unique fille aussi proche de lui. Et qu'importe si pour cela je devais nier mes sentiments. Tant qu'il était près de moi je n'en avais que faire.

Mes sentiments explosaient en moi comme un feu d'artifice. Maintenant que j'avais levé le voile sur tous ces sentiments que je refoulais depuis tellement longtemps, j'avais l'impression d'exploser de l'intérieur. Tout devenait clair et évident. Je l'aimais. Et cela me faisait bizarre de le dire mais je ne voyais pas commet le décrire autrement. Ce n'était pas de l'amitié profonde, je m'en rendais compte que maintenant. C'était beaucoup trop fort et fusionnel pour être de l'amitié. Et cela faisait tellement… peur.

J'étais tout simplement effrayée de ressentir des sentiments si fort que je pouvais le ressentir dans tout mon corps. Je tremblais de la tête aux pieds. Je sentais mon cœur battre tellement fort que j'aurais presque pu le voir soulever ma poitrine. Cet amour dont j'avais toujours eu peur était déjà en moi depuis tellement d'années. Comment avais-je pu me le cacher autant de temps ? Tout en agissant comme je l'avais fait.

J'avais même sacrifié mon avenir pour pouvoir le revoir et tenir une promesse vieille de 10 ans… Et rien, vraiment rien, ne m'avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Le mot « âme sœur » prenait une toute autre définition. Une dimension plus passionnelle. Il était plus qu'une personne me ressemblant, une personne qui me comprenait. Il était une partie de moi. Je ne pourrais pas continuer de vivre s'il ne faisait pas partie de ma vie, je le sentais jusque dans mes tripes. C'était tout simplement impossible.

Je tentais de reprendre une respiration normale qui s'était complètement affolée lors de ma petite introspection. J'essayais de me rassurer en me disant que si Castiel avait tenu de tel propos, il n'avait pas pu le dire à la légère. Il y avait forcément un message caché et j'espérais de tout mon cœur l'avoir bien décodé.

N'arrivant pas à calmer les battements de mon cœur, je décidais de lui faire face. Après tout plus tôt j'aurais cette discussion avec lui mieux ça sera. Je soufflais en me regardant dans le miroir une dernière fois pour me donner du courage, et me dirigeais vers la salle de cour.

Arrivée devant la porte, j'hésitais. Je me mis à trembler à nouveau… Je jouais mon cœur à ce niveau là… Je fermai les yeux et soufflais encore une fois pour me calmer et ouvrit la porte. Mes yeux se dirigèrent tout de suite vers sa place, mais elle était vide. Le professeur me ramena bien vite à la réalité en me demandant d'aller chercher un mot d'excuse pour mon retard de plus de 20 minutes…

Je me dirigeais comme un robot vers le bureau du délégué où je vis Nathaniel. Il s'étonna de voir si pâle. Je mis ça sur le coup d'une fatigue passagère. Il me fit rapidement un mot d'excuse et me laissa repartir. Je n'avais pas eu vraiment à lui parler depuis la rentrée, nous nous saluions lorsque nous nous croisions mais cela s'arrêtait là. Même si je devinais son questionnement face à mon attitude qui laissait vraiment entendre que je venais d'avoir un malaise, il ne chercha pas plus loin.

L'après-midi sembla durer des heures. J'étais fébrile et mille et une questions défilaient dans ma tête. Où était-il ? Que faisait-il ? Que pensait-il ? Qu'es ce que j'allais lui dire ? Elles restèrent pour la plupart sans réponse. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit je n'avais rien retenu du cours. Je courais presque jusqu'à la sortie et me dirigeais sans plus attendre chez mon meilleur ami.

Je répétais encore et encore ce que j'allais lui dire. J'essayais de décrypter inlassablement ce qu'il m'avait dit au concert. J'espérais plus que tout ne pas me tromper. Plus j'approchais de chez lui, plus j'avais de sueurs froides. Je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien et mon cœur voulait maintenant s'arracher de ma poitrine. Je me redonnais courage avec cette phrase magique : « _Et si je te disais que je ne veux pas qu'il t'approche parce que je suis fou de toi depuis plusieurs années »_. Je souris toute seule en entendant cette phrase encore une fois dans ma tête.

Je me mis soudainement à courir sur les dernières rues qui me restaient pour arriver chez lui. Je l'aimais et cet amour me donnait des ailes à défaut de self contrôle…

Je n'étais plus qu'à quelque mètre de chez lui lorsque je me figeais. Là juste devant le portail, je pouvais voir une chevelure blanche collée à une chevelure rouge. Eléonore embrassait Castiel à pleine bouche. Je sentis cette fois tout mon sang me quitter et se figer dans mes veines. Non ce n'était pas possible. Je n'étais pas arrivée trop tard impossible. Mon cœur refusait tout net cette idée.

J'étais figée et j'avais peur que bouger ne me fasse tomber au sol. Mon regard s'accrocha à celui de mon meilleur ami qui se décala légèrement d'Eléonore. Et sans plus s'attarder sur moi, il lui rendit son baiser avec fougue.

Je sentis quelque chose au fond de moi se briser. Je me mis à courir jusqu'à chez moi sans réfléchir. Je ne pleurais même pas. Je me sentais en dehors de moi. Je ne sentais plus rien, juste le froid, la glace, qui ne voulait plus me quitter. Je claquais la porte de chez moi. J'eus à peine le temps de me couvrir la bouche que je laissais échapper un cri sourd de douleur. J'avais envie de hurler mais rien de sortait de ma bouche hors mit des sanglots incontrôlables. Je m'écroulais au sol laissant libre court à ma peine. L'ascenseur émotionnel que j'avais vécu aujourd'hui avait eu raison de mes nerfs. Je l'avais perdu, et mon cœur en morceau me rappelait à quel point j'avais eu raison d'avoir peur. L'amour était un sentiment destructeur et je venais d'en faire cruellement l'expérience.

Et voilà encore un petit chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plus. Review?


	8. Chapitre 6

**Note de l'auteur:** Bonjour à toutes! Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour la longue attente entre les deux chapitre mais j'ai eu un mémoire à rendre et plein d'autre impératif au niveau études qui m'ont mis bien en retard dans l'écriture de ma fanfic. Mais voici enfin le nouveau chapitre de soul sister, le prochain arrivera comme d'habitude dans une semaine. N'hésiter pas me laisser vos impressions ;)

**Crédits:** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à ChinoMiko et son équipe de création. Seul le personnage d'Emilie m'appartient.

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 6

Je passais les jours qui suivirent dans un état de transe. Rien ne me touchait. J'étais dans un état léthargique qui m'empêchait de ressentir la moindre chose, comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance. Je n'allais plus en cours et je passais les journées enfermée dans mon appartement. Mon frigo était aussi vide que mon ventre mais je ne m'en souciais pas. Je n'avais pas faim, je n'avais plus envie de rien.

Combien de jours étaient passés depuis que j'avais vu Castiel embrasser Eléonore ? Trois jours ? Une semaine ? Je n'en savais rien, je ne mesurais plus le temps qui passait et me laissais balloter par mon chagrin. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir déjà été dans un état pareil. D'aussi loin que mes souvenirs remontaient, aucun moment ne m'était plus dur et désagréable que cette vision. Même mon déménagement me paraissait surmontable comparé à la douleur sourde qui avait envahie mon corps.

Je m'en voulais d'avoir été une telle idiote. Comment avais-je pu croire qu'il éprouvait d'autres sentiments pour moi que de l'amitié. Depuis le départ il avait soutenu Eléonore. C'était évident qu'il en était amoureux… Comment avais-je pu y croire une seule seconde ?

Maintenant que mon déni était levé, je pouvais ressentir tous ces sentiments qui me brulaient de l'intérieur, me rongeaient et me torturaient. Ces images tournaient en rond dans ma tête et qu'importe le nombre de fois où je les voyais, j'avais mal.  
Je me perdais dans les méandres de mes pensées, regardant la nuit qui tomber sur Amoris, lorsque la sonnette de chez moi retentit. Je n'y prêtais guère attention, je ne voulais voir personne de toute façon. J'allumais une cigarette rapidement essayant de replonger dans mes pensées. Cependant la sonnette s'intensifia m'arrachant un grognement.

Je me dirigeais à contre cœur vers la porte, ne cachant rien de ma mauvaise humeur. Qui que se soit, il n'allait pas être déçu du voyage. J'ouvris brutalement la porte et tombait nez à nez avec Rosalya et…

- Nathaniel ? dis-je en haussant un sourcil. Qu'es ce que vous fichez ici ?

Mon ton était peu amène. Je trouvais juste irréaliste qu'il puisse être ici accompagné de Rosalya. Je n'étais pourtant pas particulièrement amie avec lui. L'idée me vint qu'il était peut-être ici en tant que délégué principal. J'avais pu remarquer qu'il prenait son rôle très au sérieux. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'ils me voient dans un état aussi déplorable et pour cela il fallait que je les fasse fuir et vite. Je ne me dégageais pas de l'entrée et les fixais attendant qu'un des deux lance l'ouverture des festivités. Malheureusement pour moi, ils me regardaient avec des têtes d'ahuris.

Je jetais un regard discret à ma tenue vestimentaire composée d'un bas de pyjama dix fois trop grand pour moi à la propreté douteuse et mon haut, trop grand lui aussi, laissait voir une de mes épaules où tombait mes cheveux emmêlés au possible qui me donnaient l'air d'un épouvantail. D'accord, je concédais que je n'étais pas au mieux de ma forme.

- Emilie ? demanda timidement Rosalya. On peut… entrer ? demanda-t-elle hésitante.

J'examinais rapidement la situation. Si je leur faisais peur dans cette tenue, ils partiraient peut-être en voyant l'état de mon appart. De toute manière, je ne les voyais pas abandonner si facilement. Je me poussais donc en les laissant pénétrer dans mon studio. Je les abandonnais à la contemplation de ce que l'on pouvait appeler mon bordel personnel.

Des vêtements et des objets brisés jonchaient le sol se mélangeant avec une fine pellicule de poussière. Oui, j'avais essayé de passer mes nerfs sur de pauvres objets de décoration. Dans les films ça marchait toujours, la fille cassait tout dans la pièce pour se défouler, pleurait un bon coup et le lendemain, faisait comme si de rien n'était. Moi malheureusement j'avais beau casser tout ce qui était passé sous ma main, rien ne me soulageait. J'avais toujours cette sensation de vide et de colère sourde contre moi-même qui ne me quittait pas.

Je me laissais à nouveau tomber sur la chaise et reprenait ma cigarette là où je l'avais laissée. Un silence gênant s'installa. J'imaginais très bien les commentaires qui devaient fuser dans leur tête à l'heure actuelle en voyant l'état de mon appart. Si Rosalya l'avait déjà vu en meilleur état mais ce n'était surement pas le cas de Nathaniel… Mais actuellement c'était le cadet de mes soucis. Finalement ce fut la plus courageuse qui se lança.

- Emi ? On passait prendre des nouvelles… Comme tu n'es pas venu en cours cette semaine, et que tu ne répondais à aucun de nos appels…On s'est dit que tu devais être malade…

Je ne répondis pas, laissant mes yeux naviguer sur le toit des maisons que l'on pouvait voir de ma fenêtre. Je n'avais aucune envie d'affirmer ou d'infirmer leur propos. Qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent cela m'était égal. Tout m'était égal désormais. Je serais les dents pour ne pas pleurer.

- Emilie ? se lança enfin Nathaniel. Qu'es… Qu'es ce qui s'est passé ici ?  
- A ton avis ! répondis-je agressivement, finissant par craquer. Si tu es venu la pour la déco de mon appart tu peux partir tout de suite !  
- Emi calme toi, dis doucement Rosalya. Nathaniel n'y est pour rien, on venait juste prendre de tes nouvelles.  
- Et bah je vais bien ! Maintenant que vous avez soulagé votre conscience vous pouvez partir !

Alliant le geste à la parole, je rouvris la porte avec fracas pour leur signifier de partir. J'avais mal, je ne voulais voir personne, étais-ce si dur à comprendre ? Et même si je savais qu'ils étaient dénués de mauvaise intention je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de leur crier ainsi dessus, je devais faire sortir toute cette colère d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- On ne partira pas Emilie. C'est à cause de Castiel c'est ça ? demanda Rosalya

Je serrais un peu plus les dents à l'entente de se prénom. Ne pas pleurer, surtout ne pas pleurer. Malheureusement mes nerfs n'étaient pas assez pas assez solides. Je me sentais partir à nouveau dans mon enfer personnel. Je me mis à hurler comme si cela aller m'aider à retenir mes larmes.

- Jamais ! Je m'en fiche complètement ! Fichez moi la paix et dégager de moi !  
- Emilie… tenta rosalya  
- Casse toi j'ai d…

Je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma phrase que je me pris une gifle monumentale. Je mis ma main sur ma joue en état de choc et fixa Nathaniel. Il semblait très en colère, et dans ces yeux se reflétait un mélange de haine et de peine.

- Tu vas arrêter tes jérémiades. Arrête de passer tes nerfs sur nous ! cria-t-il

Je restais choquée face aux paroles de Nathaniel. Depuis quand le délégué de la classe parlait-il comme ça ? Depuis quand avait-il un regard aussi pénétrant. Je restais plantée sur place à le regarder, cherchant à comprendre son comportement. Il avait raison sur toute la ligne. J'avais été stupide et égoïste et je n'avais pas à passer mes nerfs sur des personnes n'ayant rien à voir avec mon malheur.

Mes larmes commencèrent doucement à couler. La honte, mélangé à mon état semi-dépressif eut raison de mon self-control et j'explosais en sanglots en leur demandant pardon. J'étais pathétique mais Rosalya se précipita vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je m'accrochais à elle comme un noyé à sa bouée. J'avais été horrible avec elle, et malgré cela elle me permettait de pleurer sur son épaule. A travers mes larmes, je jetais un regard à Nathaniel. Son visage s'était légèrement adouci et il me regardait avec un petit sourire triste.

- Désolé pour la gifle, me dit-il. Mais je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre moyen pour te faire arrêter… Tu avais exagéré et je me suis dis que ça pourrais te calmer… Et puis tu m'as fait penser à Ambre. Désolé… conclut-il laborieusement en rougissant.

Je me mis à pleurer plus fort si c'était possible et il se mit à paniquer, croyant m'avoir fait vraiment mal. Mais je ne pleurais pas pour la claque. Outre la honte, j'étais dégoutée de mon propre comportement. Je ne m'étais jamais comportée comme cela, mais, pour ma défense, je n'avais jamais eu d'amis suffisamment proches pour venir prendre de mes nouvelles. Je détestais monter mes sentiments, j'avais l'impression de dévoiler une faiblesse qui leurs permettrait d'avoir le dessus sur moi. Si je voulais atteindre mes objectifs, je devais à tout prix faire croire à une image et donc manipuler. Monter ce que je ressentais aurait été comme laisser l'autre gagner.

Mais je me retrouvais là, à pleurer dans les bras d'une fille que je connaissais depuis peu, devant une personne qui était censé être mon ennemi juré. Je n'étais vraiment qu'une cruche. Pas étonnant que Castiel ai préféré Eléonore.

Toujours en sanglotant, je fis de la place sur le canapé afin que l'on puisse s'assoir. Nathaniel me regardait toujours du coin de l'œil. J'hésitais à me venger en feignant la douleur mais je n'en avais même pas la force.

- ça va Nathaniel, tu m'as pas fais mal, dis-je finalement. Je savais que tu me détestais mais t'aurais pu te retenir.  
- Désolé c'était plus fort que moi. Tu m'as vraiment fait pensé à Ambre…  
- Je comprends alors ton geste, ta sœur est une véritable tête à claque.  
- Pas autant que cette peste d'Eléonore ! répondit Rosalya avec fougue.

J'eu un petit sourire triste. La claque avait eu pour effet de me faire retrouver mes esprits. J'étais toujours aussi sarcastique mais mon venin s'était un peu distillé. Et puis j'avais surement besoin de parler, et comme je ne le ferais pas avec Castiel ce coup ci… Je sentis à nouveau les larmes affluer et je me concentrais pour ne pas les laisser à nouveau couler. J'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie de moi même.

- Cette fille est vraiment de la pire espèce ! s'écria Nathaniel. Je ne comprends même pas comment cet imbécile a pu ressortir avec elle, dit-il avec un venin dans la voix que je ne lui avais jamais entendu.  
- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Tu ne la connais pas, dis-je avec étonnement.

Il détourna les yeux en rougissant et Rosalya baissa les yeux. Je sentis que je venais de toucher un point sensible. Mon dieu que s'était-il passé pendant mon absence… Soudain j'écarquillais les yeux.

- Ne me dites pas qu'elle s'est inscrite au lycée ! m'écriais-je d'effroi.  
- Non ! répondit Rosalya. Heureusement, ça me fatigue déjà de la voir se lécher la poire avec Castiel lorsque l'on sort alors… Oups pardon dit-elle d'un ton désolé en voyant que mon teint avait viré au blanc cadavérique.  
- Laisse, ce n'est pas grave, répondis-je d'une voix tremblante que je reconnaissais à peine.  
- Emilie, je suis désolée de te le demander mais c'est parce que tu t'es disputée avec Castiel que tu ne viens plus en cours ? demanda naïvement Nathaniel profitant que le sujet était abordé.  
- Non, dis-je dans un soupire. J'aurais préféré…  
- Qu'es ce qu'il s'est passé ? me demanda gentiment Rosalya en posant sa main sur la mienne m'encourageant à parler.

Je les regardais alternativement. Ils attendaient visiblement des réponses mais étais-je en mesure de formaliser ce qu'il s'était passé ? En avais-je vraiment le courage ? De plus, me confier à Rosalya ne me posais pas de problème mais je ne faisais pas encore totalement confiance à Nathaniel… Il sembla comprendre mon regard qui s'attardait sur lui puisqu'il dit d'un ton solennel :

- Promis ce qui sera dit ici ne sortira pas de ces murs. Je suis soumis à la confidentialité avec les élèves ne l'oublie pas.

Sa dernière phrase me fit sourire et me rassura en même temps. Contre toute attente et contre tous mes préjugés sur lui, Nathaniel se révélait être un bon délégué. Encore une fois je me surpris à revoir mon estime pour lui à la hausse. Si je continuais comme ça j'allais presque m'en faire un ami.

Je pris une inspiration et me lança dans mon histoire. J'essayais de prendre un air détaché en racontant tout cela mais ils ne furent pas dupes. Ils ne me pressèrent pas, pas plus qu'ils ne m'interrompirent. Ils me laissaient reprendre contenance lors de grand blanc que je laissais. Le plus dur fut évidement la scène où j'allais retrouver Castiel chez lui. Je n'arrivais même pas à aller jusqu'au bout et éclatait en sanglots.

Rosalya me pris à nouveau dans ses bras. Je me sentais ridicule ainsi, mais il me semblait que depuis une semaine je m'étais transformée en fontaine intarissable. La voix de Nathaniel me tira de mes pensées.

- Vous êtes vraiment impayable vous deux ! ça crève les yeux que vous vous aimez mais vous tournez encore autour du pot pour on ne sait quelle raison…

Je relevais vivement la tête et le fusillais du regard. Rosalya, elle, secoua la tête devant un tel manque de tact.

- Je ne pense pas. Sinon nous serions actuellement ensemble. Pourquoi est-il avec Eléonore à l'heure actuelle selon toi ? répondis-je  
- Parce que c'est un imbécile ? proposa-t-il innocemment.  
- Faut dire aussi qu'il y a eu quiproquos. Il a quand même frappé Armin samedi.

Je me relevais brusquement et me plantais devant rosalya.

- Il a fait quoi ?  
- Bah oui. Armin ne traine plus trop avec nous en ce moment et il s'est beaucoup rapproché de Violette. Elle lui apporte le soutient dont il a besoin il me semble. Et Castiel les a vu samedi manger une glace ensemble au parc. Il est devenu furax et lui a collé un coup de poing en lui hurlant dessus. Je crois qu'il pensait encore que toi et Armin étaient ensemble et il a pris ça pour une trahison de sa part. ça aurait pu dégénérer si tous ces cris n'avaient commencé à ameuter des gens. Au final, violette est partie avec Armin qui lui a tout de même dis que vous n'étiez pas ensemble. Mais il n'a pas eu l'air de le croire. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi furax, enfin sauf contre toi Nath', dit-elle avec un petit sourire entendu.

Nathaniel soupira et s'allongea un peu plus dans le canapé. Moi, je restais encore sous le choc des informations que je venais d'avoir.

- Ce mec n'est vraiment pas malin ! dit-il en soupirant. Il ne comprend jamais rien.  
- Il faut que tu ailles éclaircir les choses, me dit rosalya en se retournant vers moi. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais dis toi qu'il ne l'aime pas vraiment et que c'est par dépit qu'il est avec elle.  
- Je n'en suis pas si sûre, dis-je dans un soupir.  
- Qu'es ce que tu comptes faire ? me demanda Nathaniel. Tu ne vas pas rester enfermée ici, il faudra bien que tu l'affrontes un jour ou l'autre… Et puis je ne pourrai pas justifier tes absences éternellement.  
- Tu… Tu as justifié mes absences, demandais-je étonnée par sa prévenance.  
- Oui, Rosalya m'a plus au moins expliqué le problème et m'a demandé de te couvrir. C'est aussi pour cela que nous sommes venus aujourd'hui. Tu ne peux plus sécher les cours ou tu risques le renvoi.

Je pouvais voir sur son visage qu'il était très sérieux. Je lui étais redevable pour m'avoir couverte auprès de la directrice. Nul doute que j'aurais eu des ennuis sinon. Et si, je ne venais pas en cours je le mettrais dans l'embarras… Cependant je n'avais aucune envie de voir Castiel. Si je pouvais éviter Eléonore, je ne pourrais pas l'éviter lui. Et visiblement, il était toujours énervé contre moi vu comment il s'en était pris à Armin. Rosalya sembla comprendre mon débat intérieur puisqu'elle me dit d'un ton rassurant :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais la. Et puis, qu'es ce qui pourrait t'arriver de pire ? demanda Rosalya retrouvant un ton enjoué.  
- Pas grand-chose c'est vrai, concédais-je.  
- Bon et bien je pense qu'il est temps que tu te reprennes en main ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeuse. Et cela commence maintenant ! On va t'aider à ranger ton appart et Nathaniel va nous aider d'accord ? me dit-elle sur un ton complice.  
- Quoi ? s'exclama Nathaniel. J'ai rien demandé moi. Et puis mes parents vont s'inquiéter si je rentre tard.  
- Oh allez nath'. Tu peux bien faire ça pour Emi ! dit Rosalya en faisant la moue. Elle a besoin de notre aide.  
- Rosalya arrête, je saurais me débrouiller toute seule. Et puis vous avez été suffisamment gentils avec moi…

Mais mon amie ne m'écoutait pas. Elle faisait ses yeux de merlan fris à Nathaniel qui, au final, craqua et appela ses parents pour prévenir qu'il rentrerait tard car il aidait un amie dans ses devoirs.

Nous passâmes la soirée à ranger mon appartement. Rosalya dirigeait les opérations. Les rires et la bonne humeur de cette dernière, les soupirs de Nathaniel et leur aide commune me redonna un peu le moral. J'étais vraiment heureuse d'être revenue à Sweet Amoris, ne serais-ce pour avoir connu Rosalya. Nathaniel continuait de m'impressionner et je me surpris à penser qu'au final, si les choses avaient été différentes, peut-être aurions-nous été amis. Toujours était-il que cette aide, que je n'attendais pas, me fit beaucoup de bien et éclaircit un peu mes pensées noires.

Et même lorsque Nathaniel fut parti, Rosalya resta pour faire ce qu'elle appelait un grand ravalement. Elle me coiffa et me m'appliqua une grosse dose de lotions de soin qu'elle avait amenées dans son sac « au cas où ». Sa bonne humeur l'emporta sur ma morosité et elle réussit à me faire rire. Je passais pour la première fois depuis j'avais l'impression une éternité, une bonne soirée.

…..

Le lendemain fut malheureusement un brusque retour à la réalité. Rosalya m'attendait devant le lycée parlant joyeusement avec Lysandre. Je me dirigeais vers eux lorsque j'aperçus mon amie faire la grimace. Je me retournais pour savoir si celle-ci m'était destinée. Mais je n'eu pas le temps de me poser plus de question qu'une moto passa devant moi à toute allure et s'arrêta devant mes amis. Je reconnus tout de suite Castiel et je sentis mon cœur fait une embardé dangereuse dans ma cage thoracique. Eléonore se tenait derrière lui et enleva son casque en faisant flotter ses cheveux au vent comme si elle était dans une pub de shampoing. Je serrais les dents et entendant sa voix parvenir à mes oreilles.

- Salut vous deux !lança-t-elle à Rosalya et Lysandre. J'avais peur que l'on soit en retard puisque Castiel n'a pas pu se retenir de me sauter dessus encore ce matin, ahahah.

J'avais envie de vomir. Non seulement cela me faisait mal de les voir si proche mais en plus connaitre les détails de leur vie intime si tôt le matin me donnait des hauts-le-cœur. Et à voir les têtes de Lysandre et Rosalya je n'étais pas la seule.

- Tu serais gentille de garder ce genre de détails pour toi à l'avenir, dit calmement Castiel.  
- Oh Castiou ! dit-elle en se blottissant contre lui. Mais c'était tellement bien que je ne pouvais pas garder ça pour moi voyons !

Entendre sa voix fit accélérer les battements de mon cœur. Bizarrement, je n'avais jamais remarqué ce genre de phénomène avant aujourd'hui. Et j'avais pourtant été proche de lui souvent, même depuis mon emménagement. Ces signes étaient-ils là pour me montrer mon amour pour lui ou tout simplement pour ajouter à ma douleur de le savoir avec une autre.

- Hey Emilie ! Tu es là, s'écria Rosalya en faisant de grands gestes en m'apercevant.

Tout le monde se tourna vers moi et je souhaitais n'avoir jamais mis un pas en dehors de mon appartement. Hormis les regards de Rosalya et Lysandre clairement heureux de me revoir, les deux autres étaient dérangeants. Eléonore me dédaignait et Castiel me lançait un regard tellement poignant que je pouvais le sentir sur moi sans avoir à tourner mes yeux vers lui.

- Tiens t'es pas morte toi ? me lança Eléonore agressive.

Je soupirais mais ne répondis pas. Je n'avais pas encore la force nécessaire pour lui répondre. De toute façon elle avait déjà gagné qu'es ce qu'elle voulait de plus.

- Franchement t'aurais pu ne pas revenir, tu ne manquais à perso…  
- Hey ! Tu ne pourrais pas te taire un peu ! s'énerva Castiel. Tu me casse les oreilles et on est que le matin.

La jeune fille resta bouche bée devant cette remise en place pour le moins efficace. Je sentis une douce chaleur m'envahir de voir que Castiel me défendait encore un peu devant cette peste. Cependant ce ne fut que de courte durée.

- En attendant ça fait un moment qu'on ne t'avait pas vu, continua-t-il en s'adressant à moi. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu nous a tous snobé pendant une semaine ? demandant-il agressif lui aussi.  
- J'étais malade, désolé, répondis-je vaguement.  
- Tu te fous de moi ? C'est une raison pour ne pas répondre à son portable ?  
- Désolé je viens de te dire ! m'énervais-je à mon tour.  
- Ouais avoue que tu as passé ta semaine avec Armin. Tu peux me le dire hein, dit-il arrogant. Je sais comment on fait les bébés…  
- Je ne suis pas avec Armin, Castiel.  
- Arrête de me prendre pour un imbécile Emilie !  
- Elle dit la vérité intervint Rosalya. Mais enfin Castiel ça fait une semaine qu'on te le répète, t'es lourd avec ça!

Castiel se retourna vers moi cherchant la vérité sur mon visage. Je restais impassible même si le fait de le détailler de la sorte faisait battre la chamade à mon cœur. Il détourna finalement le regard et siffla entre ses dents ;

- De toute façon je m'en fou, tu peux bien faire ce qui te chante, dit-il avant de se tourner vers Lysandre. Je dépose Eléonore et je viens ensuite en cours, donc t'inquiète je serais là pour la répèt' ce midi.  
- Vous avez trouvé un batteur ! m'exclamais-je  
- Ouais, répondis Castiel en me lançant un regard noir. T'aurais été là, la semaine dernière tu l'aurais su.

Sa colère me faisait mal au plus profond de moi-même. Je n'étais pas suffisamment solide et en forme pour lui tenir tête aujourd'hui. Il fallait que je parte et vite… Comme pour en rajouter une couche Eléonore se pressa contre Castiel.

- Oh allez Cast' ! Tu pourrais passer la journée avec moi !  
- Ne fais pas ta gamine insupportable, je déteste ça, répondit-il à Eléonore. On a déjà passé le week-end ensemble. Là, c'est pour le groupe. C'est important.  
- Comme tu voudras, soupira-t-elle en se refrognant.  
- Oh fait pas la tête, tu pourras revenir ce soir si tu veux, lui dit-il en lui chuchotant quelque chose dans l'oreille qui la fit glousser.

J'avais mal. Mal à en crever. Je n'aurais pas du revenir aujourd'hui. J'aurais du rester chez moi, appeler mes parents et dire qu'au final je voulais rentrer. Mais là encore je n'aurais pas eu le courage d'affronter ma mère et ses sarcasmes. J'étais coincée pour le moment et je devais faire bonne figure en attendant. Je détournais le regard avant de les voir s'embrasser. Soudain, Rosalya me pris par le bras et se dirigea vers le bâtiment.

- Bon ce n'est pas tout mais les déballages d'intimité dès le matin ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé, alors on va vous laisser, dit-elle avec son enjouement habituel.  
- Oh ça va ! C'est pas comme si on ne t'avait jamais vu embrasser Leigh ! râla Castiel

Rosalya lui tira la langue en réponse tout en s'éloigna avec moi. Je me sentais misérable. Je n'arrivais même pas à me tenir avec ce qui était censé être mon meilleur ami plus de 5 minutes sans avoir envie de pleurer. J'étais ridicule. Il était évident qu'ils partageaient une certaine intimité. Je me demandais alors pourquoi ils avaient rompu. S'ils avaient été ensemble dès le départ, peut-être que je ne me serais jamais posé de question sur mes sentiments et je serais restée dans mon déni plus confortable que toute cette douleur qui menaçait de me submerger à chaque instant.

La journée n'alla pas en s'arrangeant. Je me débrouillais pour éviter au maximum Castiel et sa sangsue comme l'appelait affectueusement Rosalya. Heureusement pour moi, elle n'avait pas le droit de mettre les pieds au lycée et cela m'arrangeais bien. Toute la semaine qui suivi, je m'éloignais aussi du groupe puisque je me sentais gênée par rapport à Armin et je ne voulais pas voir Castiel.

Je me réfugiais donc le plus souvent sur le toit où je ne croisais que rarement du monde. Les seules personnes à me savoir ici étaient Rosalya et Nathaniel. Je l'avais surpris un jour sur le toit alors que je m'y cachais pour éviter Castiel. Quel ne fut pas ma surprise alors d'y découvrir le délégué principal appuyé contre le mur, les yeux dans le vague fumant une cigarette. Il semblait complètement perdu dans ses pensées, regardant le ciel. J'essayais de faire quelques pas en arrière mais il sursauta et remarqua enfin ma présence.  
Il toussa, en avalant plus de fumé que nécessaire et devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Il essaya de jeter sa cigarette au loin d'un geste rapide mais il était trop tard.

- Emilie ! Mais qu'es ce que… kof kof… Qu'es ce que tu fais là ? me demanda-t-il toujours extrêmement gêner.  
- Et toi ? lui répondis-je. Tu fumes ?  
- Euh, oui mais c'est très rare alors, si tu pouvais éviter de le répéter… dit rougissant.  
- Pas de problème, je ne tiens pas à avoir des ennuis en ce moment.

Il me fit un petit sourire contrit alors que je m'asseyais à coté de lui. Nous regardâmes les toits de Sweet Amoris en silence jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à le briser.

- Alors ce retour au lycée ? Tu t'es expliqué avec Castiel ?  
- Ne m'en parle pas, je l'évite au maximum. J'ai encore du mal à rester près de lui.  
- Je comprends…  
- De toute façon il reste collé à cette peste d'Eléonore. A peine sorti, qu'elle se colle à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Grognais-je

Du coin de l'œil je le vis serrer les dents. Bizarrement à chaque fois que l'on abordait le sujet 'Eléonore' il avait des réactions étranges.

- Dis, lui demandais-je. Es-ce que tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé entre Castiel et Eléonore la première fois ?  
- Je… Je ne sais pas si je suis le mieux placé pour t'en parler. dit-il assez sèchement.  
- Bien je ne t'y oblige pas. C'est juste que, j'aie l'impression que tu te braques à chaque fois que je parle d'elle.  
- C'est parce que je ne l'aime pas. Dit-il. Elle a fait des choses, l'année dernière que je ne peux pas pardonner.  
- L'année dernière ? Ils étaient ensemble l'année dernière ?  
- J'en ai déjà trop dit, soupira-t-il. Parle avec Castiel, c'est la meilleure chose que je peux te dire.

Et il m'abandonna sur le toit. J'essayais d'analyser les informations que j'avais mais cela me paraissait incompréhensible. Je savais d'après Rosalya qu'Eléonore avait été inscrite au lycée et visiblement cela c'était passé l'année dernière… Je soupirais. Pourquoi Castiel ne m'en avait pas parlé à l'époque ? Je ne comprenais pas. Perdue dans mes pensées je n'entendis pas la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau et quelqu'un se précipiter vers moi.

- Ah te voilà ! s'écria une voix haut perché.

Je me retournais subitement.

- Ambre ? demandais-je complètement abasourdie.

D'un geste de la main elle remit ses cheveux bouclés en arrière et pris une pose sûre d'elle.

- Bah oui qui croyais-tu que c'était ! Ça fait des heures que je te cherche.  
- Des heures ? Mais qu'es que tu me veux ?

J'étais juste perdue. Je la regardais comme si elle débarquait tout droit de la planète mars. J'avais maintenant l'intime conviction que le frère et la sœur avait du prendre un drogue quelconque et débloquaient complètement. Entre un qui débarquait chez moi et me remontait le moral et maintenant Ambre qui me cherchait alors qu'elle m'évitait depuis le début d'année, il y avait de quoi se poser des questions.

Je me mis sur mes gardes. Cela n'augurait rien de bon. Elle devait venir se moquer de moi. Je ne voyais pas d'autre solution. Son frère avait du tout lui dire et elle venait se venger de ses années de primaire ou je l'avais nargué avec Castiel.

- Si c'est pour te foutre de moi, tu peux passer ton tour, grommelais-je. Associe-toi avec la peste qui sort avec Castiel vous devriez bien vous entendre.  
- Mais quelle horreur ! Ne compare pas à cette pouf de bas étages s'il te plait. Je vaux mieux que ce déchet ambulant ! s'énerva-t-elle.

Visiblement elles ne s'aimaient pas. Cela n'était pas plus étonnant que ça en y réfléchissant. Eléonore sortait avec Castiel. Ambre était donc jalouse. Sur ce coup là je ne valais pas mieux qu'elle.

- Bon qu'es qui t'arrive ? dit-elle en se mettant à ma hauteur. Tu sèches pendant une semaine et quand tu reviens, une larve aurait plus d'énergie !  
- Je te remercie pour la comparaison, mais ce ne sont pas tes affaires alors fiche moi la paix !  
- Oh attention je tremble ! Bon et sinon tu comptes faire quoi avec Eléonore ?  
- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

J'étais encore plus perdues si possible. Depuis quand es-ce que Ambre me tenait une conversation sans insulte. Non en faite depuis m'adressait-elle la parole tout simplement. J'étais maintenant sûre que son frère avait tout dit. Je me sentais honteuse de lui avoir fait confiance. Après tout on parlait de Nathaniel ! J'étais vraiment qu'une imbécile. Des larmes me montèrent aux yeux, ce qu'Ambre ne manqua pas de remarquer.

- Mais c'est pas possible ça ! Reprend toi un peu ma vieille. Quand je pense que Castiel est tombé amoureux d'une fille comme toi ça me donne des boutons sur ma sublime peau alors tu vas arrêter tes jérémiades et vite.  
- Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! m'écriais-je. Et qu'es ce que tu sais de Castiel ? Il te déteste !

Ambre tressailli légèrement à l'entente de ces mots mais reprit vite de sa superbe en me lançant un regard arrogant.

- Je te signale que moi je suis restée près de lui tout le temps où TOI tu étais absente alors je te conseille de baisser d'un ton si tu veux des réponses à tes questions.

Je la toisais essayant de savoir où elle voulait en venir quand un détail me frappa soudain.

- Tu nous as espionnés ! m'exclamais-je.  
- Si peu, répondit-elle d'un ton mordant. T'es longue à la détente ma petite.

Elle avait l'air de s'amuser comme une folle. Cependant ce jeu là ne m'amusait pas du tout. Je détestais ne pas mener la danse et là elle me menait par le bout du nez. Cela ne me rappelait que trop bien les personnes qu'elle avait traumatisés en primaire.

- Dis ce que tu as à dire ou vas-t'en Ambre. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi.  
- Au contraire, je pense que tu seras ravie d'avoir des infos sur cette peste d'Eléonore. Après tout il y a un dicton qui dit soit proche de tes amis encore plus de tes ennemis non ?  
- C'est ton credo ça non ? Bon ton petit jeu m'ennuie donc je vais te laisser si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

Je me dirigeais vers la sortie lorsqu'elle m'arrêta en me bloquant le passage. J'essayais de l'éviter en passant à côté mais elle me bloqua à nouveau le passage.

- Bon qu'es ce que tu veux ! m'énervais-je  
- Que tu m'écoutes pour le moment. Ensuite je te ferais une proposition que tu ne pourras pas refuser.  
- Dis toujours… dis-je en croisant les bras.  
- Tout d'abord il faut que tu saches que si Castiel et Eléonore ont rompu la première fois c'était à cause de toi.  
- De moi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je n'étais même pas là.  
- Justement… Je ne sais pas très bien pourquoi il s'est mis à sortir avec elle. Lorsqu'elle est arrivée à l'école, elle s'est mise à le coller. Ils jouaient de la musique tous les deux j'imagine que ça les a rapprochés. Bref cette espèce de harpie se l'est appropriée à la vitesse de l'éclair et avant que je n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit ils étaient déjà ensemble. J'ai eu beau pester et savoir que leur couple était voué à l'échec je n'arrivais pas à trouver leur point faible. Mais un matin, je l'ai vu arriver comme une furie et gifler Castiel devant tout le monde. Et tu me connais j'aime bien mettre mon nez dans les affaires des autres, je les ai suivis. Ils étaient derrière le lycée et Eléonore hurlait sur Castiel. Dis-moi… Es ce que tu aurais vu Castiel l'année dernière ?

Je cherchais machinalement la dernière fois que j'avais vu Castiel avant de m'installer ici. C'était en mai de l'année d'avant. Mon père avait fait un voyage éclair et j'avais du prévenir Castiel au dernier moment. Il m'avait quand même fait la surprise de venir me voir alors que je ne lui avais laissé que très peu de temps pour se retourner.

- Oui mais je ne vois pas en quoi leur rupture a à voir avec cela.  
- Ah mais tout très chère ! Parce que si Castiel n'était pas venu te voir, il serait allé au concert d'Eléonore qui était prévu depuis un mois minimum. Mais il a préféré venir te voir et ça a rendu Eléonore folle de rage. Et c'est là qu'elle a commis l'irréparable. Jamais je ne pardonnerais à cette grosse truie ce qu'elle a fait.

Une haine telle que je ne l'avais jamais vu chez elle, crispait tous ses traits. Pour la première fois de ma vie je la trouvais vraiment impressionnante. Elle avait l'air tellement sérieuse et hargneuse en disant ça que j'étais heureuse de ne pas être à la place d'Eléonore.

- Laisse-moi deviner, elle en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs à Castiel ?  
- Mais non ! ça encore, cet idiot n'aurait eu que ce qu'il méritait de la préférer à moi. Elle s'en est prise à mon frère. Dit-elle en grognant presque le dernier mot.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Elle s'est rapprochée de mon frère qui était tombé sous son charme dès le premier jour et s'en est servie pour rendre jaloux Castiel. Elle a dit à Castiel que Nathaniel l'avait obligée à sortir avec lui si elle ne voulait pas être virée. Elle jouait tellement bien son rôle que tout le monde n'y a vu que du feu. Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai tout découvert qu'elle a disparu du jour au lendemain. Cela a anéanti Nathaniel pendant plusieurs mois. Et aujourd'hui elle ose se pointer et reprendre sa petite vie minable comme si rien ne s'était passé ! Jamais je ne la laisserais faire ça. On ne touche pas à la famille Hudson sans en payer le prix.

J'étais horrifié d'entendre ce que Ambre venait de me dire. Cette fille était vraiment pire que ce que j'avais imaginé. Elle surpassait toute les pestes que j'avais eu l'occasion de rencontrer. Et vu le nombre de collège et lycée que j'avais fréquentés, j'en avais vu des petites filles pourries gâté mais jamais des comme ça. Ambre aurait pu passer pour un enfant de cœur à côté. Elle avait manipulé tout le monde à sa guise. Pauvre Nathaniel, je comprenais maintenant pourquoi il ne voulait pas en parler. Ça devait être dur pour lui aussi de la revoir au bras de Castiel.

J'eus cependant un petit sourire en coin en repensant à la raison de leur rupture. Alors comme ça Castiel avait préféré venir me voir plutôt que d'aller au concert de sa petite amie. Cela me fit bêtement plaisir. Peut-être n'était-ce pas vraiment perdu… Enfin je n'allais pas m'abaisser à jouer la briseuse de couple si ? Non cela ne me ressemblerait pas.

Toute à mes réflexions je n'entendis pas la cloche sonner et les élèves se diriger vers le lycée. Pas plus que je ne vis Ambre remplir un petit ballon d'eau.

- Alors, voila ce que je te propose. Nous savons toutes les deux que Castiel n'a rien à faire avec une cruche pareille. Moi je veux rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à cette p*****se. Donc voila le deal. On fait une alliance, le temps de la faire dégager une bonne fois pour toute et ensuite on retourne à la case départ, ça sera chacune pour sa peau et que la meilleure gagne, en l'occurrence moi, dit-elle avec suffisance.  
- Tu rêve les yeux ouvert jamais je ne m'allierais avec toi. Tu as l'esprit beaucoup trop tordu. Qui me dit que tu ne me mens pas.  
- Personne, dit-elle avec un sourire. Mais tu ne penses pas que cette histoire est un peu trop grosse pour être inventée ? De plus cela met en avant mon frère. Crois-tu vraiment que je pourrais mentir sur son compte ?

Je devais reconnaitre qu'elle avait raison. Je connaissais bien Ambre et s'il fallait retenir quelque chose avec elle c'était son « brother complexe ». Jamais elle ne ferait quelque chose qui nuirai à Nathaniel. Pas aussi gros en tout cas.

J'hésitais de plus en plus à conclure un accord avec cette diablesse. Après tout Eléonore m'avait aussi humiliée, j'avais le droit de me venger. Mais cela était-il possible avec Ambre. J'avais fait confiance à son frère pourquoi pas elle ?… Oui sauf que la sœur et le frère n'avait pas du tout le même caractère…

Je regardais ambre cherchant à comprendre la supercherie qu'elle essayait de me tendre. Je ne fis pas attention au fait qu'elle était proche de la rambarde et jetait de fréquent regard à la grille. Qu'essayait-elle de faire ? Elle jouait machinalement avec son ballon remplit d'eau, me lançant un sourire goguenard. Ce n'est que lorsque j'aperçus Castiel et Eléonore que je compris ce qu'elle voulait faire, mais c'était trop tard. Elle lança le ballon de toutes ses forces et il atterrit directement sur Eléonore.

Cette dernière poussa un cri horrifié puis chercha frénétiquement en poussant des injures d'où venait l'attaque. Ambre se mit à crier « Hey le chien mouillé ! Ici », puis elle se laissa tomber derrière le muret qui la cacha complètement des regards. Je n'eus malheureusement pas le réflexe de faire de même et Eléonore m'aperçus.

Elle essaya de me lancer un regard noir mais ses cheveux détrempés qui commençait à friser sur sa tête faisaient retomber tous ses effets. Elle était tout simplement ridicule et la voir ainsi hurler et tempêter sans que Castiel ne réagisse autrement que par un « tss » en rentrant dans le lycée, me fit éclater de rire.

Et c'est bouillant de rage qu'elle essaya de passer les portes du lycée. Mais Nathaniel ferma les portes justes devant elle avec un faux air désolé.

- Je suis navré mademoiselle mais le lycée est réservé aux élèves inscrit et vous n'en faites certainement pas parti.  
- Ne joue pas à ce jeu là avec moi Nathaniel, je dois aller régler son compte à cette peste.  
- Désolé mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Sur ce je te conseille d'aller te changer, tu sembles mouillée.

Et il lui ferma la grille au nez ne s'occupant plus de ses protestations. Je me laissais glisser à mon tour à côté d'ambre ne pouvant plus me tenir sur mes jambes tellement mon fou rire était grand.

- Alors marché conclu ? me dit-elle, toute souriante.  
- Je ne sais pas Ambre, dis-je en reprenant peu à peu mes esprits. Pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi ?  
- Parce que Castiel ne jure que par toi, dit-elle ne grinçant des dents comme si c'était quelque chose de difficile à avouer pour elle. Et puis si je me souviens bien tu es capable d'avoir beaucoup d'imagination sur ce terrain là non ?

Je ris en me souvenant de tous les coups pendables que j'avais pu lui faire en étant gamine. Oh oui si je voulais, je pouvais trouver de quoi faire fuir cette espèce de mijaurée.

- Je ne te laisserai pas l'atteindre à travers lui tu en es consciente ?  
- Je ne veux pas le blesser ou quoi que ce soit. C'est elle qui doit payer les conséquences de ces actes.  
- Bien et je refuse de me plier à tes 4 volontés. Je ne serais pas complice de tous tes plans foireux.  
- Très bien grogna-t-elle à nouveau. Alors c'est fini les conditions ? T'en est ?  
- Très bien marché conclu, soupirais-je.

Nous nous sourîmes et pour la première fois depuis 2 semaines, je me dis que peut-être tout n'était pas perdu. Même si je savais qu'avec Ambre j'allais au-devant des ennuis.

A suivre

Alors ça vous a plus? un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé?


	9. Chapitre 7

**Note de l'auteur: **Bonjour, tous le monde désolé pour le retard mais j'ai eu pour ainsi dire un petite panne d'inspi. Je n'arrivais plus à écrire... Vous me direz c'est peut-être normal après avoir passé un mois entier à rédiger un mémoire o_o mais bon. Je publie donc le chapitre 7 qui sera très vite suivit du chapitre 8 (début de semaine prochaine).

Un grand merci à Millley Black qui a décoincé de ma page blanche, un autre à TiteOshun pour être aussi assidue ^^

**Crédits:** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à ChinoMiko et son équipe de création. Seul le personnage d'Emilie m'appartient.

Chapitre 7

Mais qu'es ce que je faisais là ? Je soupirais pour la énième fois de la journée. Je cherchais frénétiquement comment j'avais pu me mettre dans une situation pareille. On n'avait pas idée d'être aussi stupide pour suivre la reine des embrouilles dans un plan pareil. Ça sentait pas bon, mais alors pas bon du tout. Je regardais par la fenêtre les rues et les lumières défilées devant mes yeux. Soudain la personne à côté de moi me pris la main et me la serra.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Emilie, je ne laisserai pas Eléonore gâcher la soirée, me dit-il avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant

Je lui rendis son sourire, bien que le mien soit beaucoup plus crispé. Le pauvre ne savait pas dans quoi il avait mis les pieds. Moi non plus d'ailleurs, enfin j'étais tout de même plus au courant que lui… A nouveau je sentis le stress s'emparer de moi. J'inspirais et expirais le plus discrètement possible pour me calmer.

La voiture s'arrêta et mon pressentiment s'accentua. Cette soirée n'allait pas être de tout repos surtout si c'était Ambre qui tirait toutes les ficelles. Cette fille était vraiment pire que dans mes souvenirs. A croire qu'elle avait été entraînée à concevoir des plans machiavéliques durant mon absence. La portière s'ouvrir sur mon cavalier pour la nuit qui me tendit la main, avec son éternelle sourire bienveillant.

- En piste princesse, me dit-il avec assurance.

Je poussais un dernier soupir et me dégageait des sièges de la voiture, remerciant ses parents qui avaient acceptés de nous amener au lycée. Je me tournais enfin vers Nathaniel et nous nous dirigeâmes tout deux vers l'établissement où une musique s'élevait déjà. Je sentais mon ventre se tordre de douleur. Pourquoi et comment en étais-je arrivée là déjà? Ah oui c'est vrai, comme ça…

**Flash-back**

- Pour abattre cette teigne il faut frapper fort crois-moi ! Cette fille a de la ressource, même mes tentatives d'intimidation, qui marche en temps normal sur les nouveaux, n'ont eu aucuns effets sur elle. J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait voler mon titre de reine du lycée, dit Ambre d'un air tragique

- Elle a fait bien pire je me trompe ? répondis-je dubitative

- Tu es folle ? Ce titre m'appartient à l'instar de mon frère et de Castiel. Et personne ne touche ce qui est à moi, grogna-t-elle.

- Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de considérer les gens comme des objets, soufflais-je dépitée.

Ambre et moi, nous étions données rendez-vous le lendemain de notre petit arrangement au même endroit afin de parler stratégie juste après les cours. D'après elle, il était important que je connaisse aussi bien qu'elle Eléonore, afin de pouvoir « l'anéantir ». Elle voyait vraiment en elle le mal incarné et absolu. D'un côté je la comprenais, cette fille manipulait son monde à sa guise. Dans le genre peste on ne faisait pas mieux. Et ce que déteste une peste au-dessus de tout c'est de se faire avoir à son propre jeu. J'allais lui rendre sa monnaie de sa pièce.

J'étais maintenant persuadée qu'elle n'y était pas pour rien quant au soudain revirement de Castiel. En effet monsieur snobait ses amis. Il passait tout son temps libre avec Eléonore et n'accordait plus que très peu de temps à son groupe qui venait pourtant d'intégrer un nouveau membre. Avec elle, il était quelqu'un d'autre… Quelqu'un qui ne lui ressemblait pas. De plus il ne me parlait plus même s'il avait enfin compris que je n'étais pas avec Armin. Je poussais un soupire à fendre l'âme et tendis à nouveau l'oreille au monologue d'Ambre.

- … dangereux si je faisais ça, le sang tâche trop les affaires… Mais tu m'aiderais à cacher le corps et donc…

- Quoi ? m'exclamais-je. Mais ça va pas t'es malade ma parole !

- Ah tu écoutes enfin ce que je raconte ! On a une ennemie à abattre si ça ne te dérange pas, alors arrête de rêvasser !

Je me renfrognais à ces paroles. Cette fille m'était vraiment antipathique mais bon l'union fait la force dit-on… Mais là, elle me tapait vraiment sur le système et si ça continuait c'était son corps que l'on allait retrouver sur le toit.

- Je t'écoute maintenant, alors déballe ton sac et vite ! Moi non plus je n'ai pas toute la vie devant moi, m'énervais-je à mon tour.

- Ce qu'il faut savoir ma chère Emilie c'est que tu es notre principal atout. Dit-elle énigmatique sans relever ma dernière phrase.

- Moi ?

- Oui toi ! Et m'oblige pas à le répété ça va me faire de vilaines gerçures sur mes superbes lèvres, dit-elle en se remettant du gloss nourrissant.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi je suis un atout qui peut contrer Eléonore, répondis-je affligée devant tant de superficialité.

- Ecoute-moi bien toi ! dit-elle soudainement en me pointant du doigt. Tu vas arrêter ton petit jeu tout de suite qui ne prends vraiment pas avec moi ! Je ne fais ni dans les compliments ni dans la dentelle, alors si tu cherches à me faire avouer ma défaite, tu te fourre le doigt dans l'œil.

Je restais ébahit devant un tel discours. Je savais pertinemment que l'on était ennemie depuis la maternelle, alors de là à chercher à ce qu'elle me complimente… Je ne comprenais absolument pas ce qu'elle essayait de me dire. Mon visage devait refléter mon profond étonnement et mon incompréhension totale puisqu'elle se prit le visage dans les mains en soupirant.

- Mais bon dieu, c'est pas possible d'être aussi aveugle ! Castiel, toi, Eléonore, mais enfin c'est évident !

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent un peu plus. Mais qu'es ce que Castiel avait à voir là-dedans ? Son discours n'avait ni queue ni tête. Un accident avait dû lui avoir grillé quelques neurones. Je plissais les yeux essayant de savoir d'où pouvait provenir des propos aussi incohérent.

- Oh mais c'est pas vrai ! gémit-elle. Bon je vais le redire plus doucement pour toi. Rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit hier ! Pourquoi Castiel et Eléonore ont rompu la première fois ?

- Parce qu'il n'est pas venue la voir à son concert… répondis-je incertaine

- Et pourquoi n'est-il pas venu à son concert ? Pourquoi a-t-elle explosé lorsqu'il est revenu la semaine suivante ? continua-t-elle sur le même ton

- Parce… Parce qu'il est venu me voir…

- Bingo, ma vieille !

- Et alors, je ne vois toujours pas en quoi c'est un atout !

- T'es encore plus idiote que je le pensais ! s'énerva-t-elle un peu plus. Castiel ne sait vraiment pas choisir les filles dont il tombe amoureux ! maugréa-t-elle. Elle a peur de toi ! Tu es sa principale rivale, tu es proche de Castiel. Tellement proche qu'il suffit que tu lui dises de venir pour qu'il accourt sans se poser plus de questions ! Mais qu'es ce qu'il te faut de plus comme preuve pour que tu ouvres les yeux bordel…

- Ce n'est pas…

Je restais sans voix devant un tel raisonnement. Eléonore peur de moi ? La bonne blague. Cette fille avait tout pour elle, la plastique, le talent… Bon un caractère de grande manipulatrice et une personnalité de peste avéré mais cela plaisait visiblement à Castiel alors... Mon cœur se sera à nouveau en l'imaginant dans ses bras. Non il fallait que je reste concentrée. J'avais pris la décision de me venger moi, mais aussi Nathaniel.

Il était loin d'être le gamin insupportable que je connaissais étant gamine. Il était devenu plus sûr de lui, plus doux aussi. Mais paradoxalement il avait un quelque chose qui semblait brisé en lui. Comme une blessure, trop difficile à refermer. Ses yeux ne laissaient plus qu'apparaitre rarement cette petite étincelle de malice et pleine de vie qui le caractérisait lorsqu'il était enfant. J'avais même pu voir que la relation Castiel Eléonore ne le laissait pas complètement indifférent… Je ne savais pas s'il avait encore des sentiments pour cette peste mais j'allais le venger. Il était l'exemple type du mec qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche et profiter de la faiblesse des gens était une chose impardonnable à mes yeux. De toute façon, dans le groupe, personne n'aimait Eléonore. Même Lysandre ne paraissait pas l'aimer particulièrement quoi qu'il semblait plus indulgent avec elle.

Mais au-delà du fait qu'Eléonore avait fait du mal à Nathaniel, et que personne ne l'aimait, elle m'avait fait du mal à moi. Elle avait jeté du jour au lendemain ma relation avec Castiel aux oubliettes. Et elle se l'accaparait en se pavanant comme une princesse devant le lycée et dans tout sweet amoris. Elle avait déjà gagné sur toute la ligne, alors comment pouvait-elle avoir peur de moi ?

- Impossible. Cette fille a déjà tout ce qu'elle veut. Je ne lui fais absolument pas peur, répondis-je plus sombre.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi penses-tu qu'elle colle Castiel autant en l'éloignant de toi? Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle t'agresse et te rabaisse dès qu'elle le peut ? Cette petite peste est terrorisée à l'idée que tu sortes enfin tes griffes. Parce qu'elle sait pertinemment que tu es très importante pour Castiel et que si tu passes à l'attaque elle a perdu d'avance… Pff, je ne t'ai pas pris dans mon équipe pour rien, dit-elle arrogante

- J'ai l'impression d'entendre les commentaires d'une lutte à mort, soupirais-je.

- C'est le cas ma belle ! Je vais lui faire mordre la poussière !

A peine avait-elle finit sa phrase, que des bruits retentirent dans l'escalier qui menait au toit du lycée. Des gloussements dignes d'une bécasse laissèrent à penser qu'un couple d'amoureux essayait de trouver un refuge. La porte s'ouvrit sur une chevelure rouge qui fit faire un rater à mon cœur.

Je l'aurais reconnu entre mille, même de dos. Tout mon corps se raidit attendant l'impact de ses yeux sur moi. Depuis que je m'étais rendu compte de mes sentiments, son regard avait systématiquement le même effet sur moi. Une balle qui me touchait en plein cœur, accélérait ma respiration et me faisait perdre mes mots. Je ne regardais même pas Eléonore sortir à son tour sur le toit. Ambre fut la première à régir.

- Qu'es ce que tu fais là sale pouffiasse ! s'exclama-t-elle pleine de haine.

- Oh là tout doux le bulldog, répondit l'intéressée. Je ne fais que passer et puis on m'a invitée.

Eléonore se colla un peu plus à Castiel. Je lançais un regard de travers à cette décoloré pour m'apercevoir de la légèreté de sa tenue malgré le temps presque hivernal qu'il faisait. Ambre fulminait littéralement à côté de moi.

- De toute façon, vous n'avez rien à faire là vous non plus, dit Castiel.

Sa voix me donna des frissons. Je me rendis compte à quel point il m'avait manqué. Son rire, ses blagues pas drôles, son sale caractère, mais aussi sa proximité, son regard sur moi, son sourire… Il me manquait affreusement. Et tout ça à cause de cette fille. Je sentais toute la jalousie et la colère parcourir mes veines. Depuis que je savais de quoi elle était capable, je n'arrivais plus à avoir de la compassion pour elle. Mon irritation fut telle que je braquais mon regard sur Castiel. Je retrouvais la colère des premiers jours de déprime, mais au lieu d'être retournée envers moi-même, elle était dirigée contre eux et Castiel allait avoir le droit à sa ration. Amoureuse ou pas.

- Regarde-moi au moins quand tu me parles ! lui lançais-je agressive.

- Oh tu fais attention à moi maintenant ! Je croyais que tu m'évitais, dit-il lui aussi visiblement énervé.

- Lorsque tu es dans les parages oui, mais tu es tellement peu souvent là, que l'on peut se demander si ce n'est pas toi qui m'évite ! répondis-je du tac au tac.

- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Pourquoi t'éviterais-je ?

- Trop honte d'être avec une trainé pareille ? dis-je sans le laisser enchainer. Non mais franchement tu es tombé bien bas si tu te laisses embobiner par une fille comme ça.

- Qui c'est que tu insultes la pleurnicheuse ? dit Eléonore. Castiel tu vas la laisser me traiter comme ça ?

- T'es assez grande pour te défendre toute seule… dit Castiel ne me lâchant pas du regard. Et j'ai des compte à réglé avec elle…

J'eus un petit sourire en coin. Elle ne l'avait pas complètement changé. Castiel était plutôt du genre à crier plus fort que les autres et appréciait par-dessus tous les caractères forts, car il pouvait ainsi avoir du répondant sans que la personne se mette à pleurer à tout bout de champ. Il détestait que l'on vienne à son secours et essayait autant que faire se peut de rendre la pareille. Il ne se mêlait pas des affaires des autres s'il les trouvait assez forts pour ne pas avoir besoin d'aide. Et à voir la tête d'Eléonore, elle n'avait pas encore compris cette partie-là de lui. Je décidais de l'ignorer pour cette fois.

- Je te signale au passage que celui qui n'a pas pris de mes nouvelles pendant plus d'une semaine c'est toi. Celui qui ne vient plus le matin c'est encore et toujours toi. Alors tes leçons de morale, tu peux les garder. répliquais-je en ignorant superbe Eléonore.

- Tu redeviens agressive maintenant ? C'est la meilleure ! dit Castiel avec ironie.

La colère marquait chacun de ses traits. La discussion prenait des allures de règlement de compte. Bien, au moins j'aurais réglé mes problèmes avec lui. Nous ne savions pas parler calmement afin de régler nos différents. Déjà gosse on se bagarrait pendant nos disputes et une fois notre altercation finie, on se rabibochait comme si rien n'était arrivé.

Je me concentrais uniquement sur mes sentiments pour lui, ce que je ressentais… A quel point cela me faisait mal de le voir avec elle mais surtout de ne plus le voir, de plus être près de lui tout simplement. J'avais vendu mon futur pour être avec lui et au lieu de ça je me retrouvais à le fuir. J'étais vraiment une idiote…

Lui aussi semblait décharger sa peine et sa colère. Je revis dans ses yeux, le regard qu'il m'avait lancé lorsqu'il m'avait vu avec Armin derrière le lycée. Mais je n'avais rien à me reprocher, en tout cas pas par rapport à lui.

- Je te signale quand même que tu m'as menti pour Armin ! continua-t-il

- Je te signale que je ne suis pas avec lui ! répondis-je sur le même ton. Alors ton argument ne tient pas.

- Je l'ai vu t'embrasser Emilie ! Arrête de faire la sainte ni touche ça ne te va vraiment pas !

- C'est lui qui m'a embrassé ! lui hurlais-je dessus

- Tu ne t'es pas défendu à ce que je sache ! cria-t-il à son tour

- Je ne m'y attendais pas ! J'étais choqué !

Sans que je m'y attende il s'approcha rapidement de moi et me pris par le col en me plaquant contre le mur derrière moi. Malgré ma surprise je ne baissais pas les yeux et soutenais son regard. Nous étions tellement en colère que la tension était presque papable. Et elle ne fit que s'accentuer lorsque je vis à quel point nous étions proches.

Mes joues se colorèrent de rouge et ma respiration devint plus erratique. J'étais subjugué par sa présence et mon esprit commençait déjà à s'embrouiller. Je ne me souvenais même pas de la dernière fois où l'on s'était disputé à ce point-là. Le monde autour n'existait plus, j'arrivais même à en oublier la présence d'Ambre et d'Eléonore qui c'étaient faites plus que discrètes pendant les hostilités. Sa poigne me faisait mal et le choc contre le mur me laisserait surement une bosse sur la tête mais je m'en fichais. Nous étions enfin sur un terrain que je connaissais et je retrouvais Castiel tel que je le fréquentais, tel que je l'aimais. Et dieu ce que ça faisait du bien d'être enfin le centre de son attention, même si pour ça j'avais dû le mettre en colère.

- Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu-là avec moi Emilie ! me souffla-t-il plein de rage.

- Je ne joue pas espèce d'imbécile ! m'exclamais-je. Je n'aime pas Armin, je ne t'ai pas menti !

- Alors tu vas me dire que si n'importe quel mec t'embrassait tu ne réagirais pas. T'es une fille facile en fait.

La claque partit toute seule et résonna dans le silence qui c'était soudainement abattu sur le toit du lycée. Cette fois il avait dépassé les bornes. Je sentais toute ma rage et tout mon amour pour lui remonter à la surface. La honte d'avoir été insultée de fille facile par la personne qui me connaissait le mieux. Comment avait-il osé me dire ça ? J'étais blessée. Et la peine et ma colère menacèrent de me submerger et les larmes affluèrent à mes yeux en nombre.

La gifle lui avait fait tourner la tête et il releva doucement les yeux vers moi. Ce qu'il vit dut le déstabilisé puisque l'expression de son visage changea du tout au tout. De la colère pure, il passa à l'étonnement. Je me mordais la joue du plus fort que je pouvais. Ne pas pleurer surtout ne pas pleurer maintenant. Il me sondait je le savais. Il cherchait la faille qui répondrait à ces questions… Enfin pensait-il vraiment ça ? Je n'étais plus sûre de rien….

- Non mais ça va pas t'es folle ma parole ! s'écria Eléonore qui avait visiblement retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

Je ne fis même pas attention à elle et détournais le regard de Castiel en me répétant inlassablement de ne pas pleurer. Je devais partir le plus loin possible de lui. Je fis un geste brusque pour qu'il me lâche et me mis à courir vers la sortie. J'entendis Ambre m'appeler et la porte claquer derrière moi. Je sentais mon cœur battre dans ma poitrine, mon sang pulser à travers mon corps. Fuir, c'était la seule chose que je savais faire.

J'entendis soudain Castiel crier derrière moi. Loin de m'arrêter, je me mis à courir plus vite mais cela ne suffit pas et il me rattrapa alors que j'arrivais dans la cours du lycée heureusement vide. Il m'agrippa l'épaule par derrière. Je me débattis comme une diablesse. Je ne voulais pas qu'il voit mes larmes qui coulaient sur mon visage sans que je puisse les arrêter.

- Lâche-moi Castiel ! Mais lâche-moi !

- Non. Répondit-il en me prenant les poignets.

Il était toujours derrière moi et il me plaqua mes mains sur ma poitrine afin que je ne puisse pas me débattre plus. Sa force était supérieure à la mienne et je me retrouvais dans ses bras, de dos, à pleurer comme une perdue.

- C'est bon, excuse-moi, me dit-il doucement à l'oreille. J'étais énervé et je le pensais pas. Arrête de pleurer ok ?

J'eus un sanglot plus gros que les autres. Castiel venait de s'excuser et pourtant il ne neigeait pas dehors et ce n'était pas noël. Peut-être qu'il était sincère dans ce qu'il venait de me dire. La pression accumulée depuis le début de la semaine à le voir au bras d'Eléonore et à le fuir, semblait avoir eu raison de mes nerfs. Je voulais qu'il soit près de moi, je ne voulais plus le fuir. Il me manquait atrocement. Et c'était bien pire que de le voir embrasser cette peste.

Je m'agrippais à ses bras et les serrais un peu plus autour de moi. Comme si la compression qu'il exerçait pouvait effacer toute ces mauvaises images. A ce moment-là, il n'existait plus que lui qui me serrait dans ses bras à m'étouffer et moi qui essayait de me calmer. Il me retourna doucement, me tenant toujours les poignets.

- Ecoute, Emilie, on oublie ok ? J'étais énervé parce que je croyais que tu m'avais menti mais puisqu'il n'y a rien… Dit-il avec un faux air détaché.

- T'es vraiment qu'un imbécile Castiel ! m'écriais-je à nouveau.

- Hey doucement, qu'es ce que tu voulais que je crois en vous voyant vous embrasser ainsi ?

- Tu ne pouvais pas faire marcher ta cervelle ? ça t'arrive de réfléchir ? continuais-je de m'énerver.

- Et toi tu t'es regardée à pleurnicher dans ton coin au lieu de venir m'en parler.

- Mais tu voulais rien entendre espèce de gros buter !

- Chieuse !

- Chieur !

- Enquiquineur !

- Pleurnicharde !

- Abruti !

- Garçon manqué !

- Gros bisous !

- Ah non ça t'as pas le droit ! dit-il alors que je m'enfuyais loin. Reviens ici et arrête avec ce surnom ridicule !

Il me rattrapa encore une fois sans mal et passa sa main frénétiquement dans mes cheveux afin de les emmêler sous mes cris de protestations et nos rires. L'atmosphère c'était largement allégée. C'était là notre façon de nous réconcilier. Je riais aux éclats alors que je pleurais encore il y avait quelques minutes…. Comment pouvait-il avoir une telle influence sur moi ? Je n'avais jamais ressenti des émotions aussi fortes. Je ne contrôlais plus rien lorsque cela le concernait et je m'en rendais compte un peu plus chaque jour.

Comme pendant notre enfance, nous nous étions réconciliés à travers les cris mais au moins nous n'en étions pas venus aux mains. Enfin, presque. Je me demandais si en restant amie avec lui j'allais pouvoir passer à autre chose. D'un autre côté, être loin de lui était juste insupportable. Je devrais donc prendre sur moi. De toute façon cela ne durait qu'un an. Je devais profiter au maximum de sa présence, quelle que soit les conditions…

- Bon c'est pas tout la chieuse mais je dois filer moi j'ai un rendez-vous.

- Tu sèches encore ? Tu ne crois pas que t'as assez séché cette semaine ? dis-je en prenant un ton moralisateur qui à coup sûr l'embêterais.

- Hey t'es pas ma mère alors fiche moi la paix, répondit-il en grognant.

Sa réaction, identique à celle que j'imaginais, me fit rire. Après tout, peut-être que je le connaissais un petit peu encore. Je lui lançais un petit sourire en coin auquel il répondit en levant les yeux au ciel et grognant encore. Je le raccompagnais jusqu'à la sortie, lorsqu'il me dit d'un ton plus sérieux.

- Tu sais Eléonore, je sais que c'est pas ton type de fille mais, essaie de la connaitre elle est sympas dans le fond…

- C'est toi qui me dis ça ? Le Castiel associable que je connais ne dirait jamais ça de quelqu'un. Qu'es ce qu'elle t'a fait mon pauvre ami. Te voilà condamné à jouer les toutous serviles pour une mijoré… déclarais-je d'un ton fataliste

- Mais ça va pas non ! Personne ne me donne d'ordre ! Et c'est certainement pas elle, ni toi d'ailleurs qui va commencer !

Je ricanais à sa réponse ce qui l'énerva encore un peu plus. J'avais évité soigneusement le sujet par de l'humour. J'étais plutôt fière de moi. Je devais reconnaitre que cela était quand même plus facile lorsque l'autre sangsue n'était pas collée à lui.

- Castiel ! cria une voix derrière nous

« Quand on parle du loup… » soupirais-je en entendant sa voix grésiller à mes oreilles de manière si désagréable qu'elle m'arracha une grimace. Castiel la remarqua aisément et me lança un regard de travers avec un sourcil relevé. Je lui tirais la langue et il soupira à nouveau.

- Castiel ! dit Eléonore en arrivant à côté de nous. On ne devait pas aller à la répet' cette aprem ?

- Si d'ailleurs j'allais partir tu viens ? dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Oui attends je voudrais parler à Emilie. Dit-elle d'un ton mielleux

Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre. Je connaissais le regard que lui lançait Castiel. Il me lançait le même lorsqu'il cherchait à m'analyser pour comprendre mes réactions. Il laissa tomber au bout de quelques secondes, et lança une dernière phrase à son attention.

- Fais comme tu veux mais ne fais rien que tu regretteras… dit-il en se retournant. Et grouille-toi ! T'as plus le droit d'être là, si tu te fais choper tu viendras pas pleurer.

- Pas de soucis ! répondit-elle

Je sentais le coup foireux arriver à plein nez. Rester seule avec elle ne paraissait pas être la meilleure idée qui soit. Je mis automatiquement sur mes gardes. Mais à peine retournée, Eléonore se jeta sur moi. Elle passa son bras autour de mon coup et planta ses ongles dans mon épaule. Elle enchaina avec un coup de poing dans le ventre qui me coupa le souffle. Je m'écroulais au sol, sonnée.

- Alors écoute-moi bien ma petite Emi, me murmura-t-elle. Voilà ce qu'on va faire…

Je n'eus même pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle agrippa mes cheveux et releva violemment ma tête. Je poussais un petit cri de douleur et porta mes mains sur sa poigne afin de soulager ma souffrance.

- Castiel est à moi ! On est ensemble si tu ne l'avais pas encore compris. Alors tu vas le laisser tranquille bien gentiment.

- C'est mon ami, espèce de folle ! grinçais-je entre mes dents

Je l'entendis rire méchamment. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans ce que je disais. Cette espèce de timbré me faisait un mal de chien mais hors de question d'appeler à l'aide. Même si Castiel pouvait très bien m'entendre si je me mettais à crier à plein poumon, je me refusais à crier. J'avais des compte à réglé avec elle aussi.

- Je sais très bien que tu es amoureuse de lui, ça ne sert à rien de me mentir !

J'eus un petit choc en l'entendant prononcer ces paroles. Pouvait-on lire si facilement en moi? Castiel était-il au courant ? Avait-elle fait exprès de sortir avec lui ? Jouait-elle avec lui comme elle avait joué avec Nathaniel. Une rage déferla en moi comme une lave en fusion brulant tout sur son passage. Je la haïssais au plus profond de moi. Cette fois-ci je n'allais pas me laisser faire. Je reculais brusquement ma tête et effectuait un coup de tête qui vint percuter directement son nez.

Eléonore recula en poussant à son tour un cri de douleur. Ce coup m'avait fait horriblement mal à la tête mais au moins elle m'avait lâchée. Je me relevais tant bien que mal et lui lançais un regard noir.

- Pour te répondre, oui je l'aime et je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il fait avec toi. Mais c'est son choix ! Son p***** de choix ! criais-je.

Toute ma colère sortait enfin et elle était dirigée vers la seule personne responsable de mon malheur et de la situation. Ma rage brouillait mes réflexions mais tant pis. Je devais lui dire ses quatre vérités. J'avais envie de la défigurer.

- Alors que ça te plaise ou pas, c'est mon ami et il est hors de question que je l'abandonne parce qu'une petite garce la décidé ! criais-je à nouveau. Alors c'est toi qui va m'écouter maintenant. Fait ce que tu veux avec lui, je m'en fiche mais si jamais tu essais de briser notre amitié ou si tu joues avec lui, je te promets que ce que tu as fait à Nathaniel ne sera rien comparé à ce que je te ferais… susurrais-je en insufflant le plus de poison possible dans ma voix.

C'était à son tour d'être choqué. Je pouvais déceler de la peur dans son regard. Etais-je si effrayante? Non, je ne me savais pas aussi impressionnante pour arriver à la déstabiliser. Ce genre de fille était de la pire espèce mais elle connaissait toute les méthodes d'intimidations possibles puisqu'elle en faisait elle-même usage. Mon petit discours ne devait l'avoir renseigner que sur le type d'ennemi auquel elle s'attaquait. Mais alors quoi pourquoi me regardait-elle comme ça… La phrase d'Ambre me revient à l'esprit « elle a peur de toi ». Ambre… Soudain je compris la raison de sa frayeur. Bien sûr elle ne devait pas savoir que j'étais au courant de ses petites magouilles. J'eus un sourire désabusé.

- Ne crois pas que tu me fais peur avec tes menaces, me répondit-elle un fois le choc passé. Castiel est à moi et ça personne ne pourra le changer. Tu t'y es pris trop tard. Donc reste l'ami de l'ombre si c'est la place que tu souhaites, mais ne viens pas marcher sur mes plates-bandes.

De rage, elle se dirigea vers la sortie alors que je serrais les points. Sa phrase m'avait plus atteinte que ce que je ne laissais paraitre. Juste en passant à côté de moi, elle me bouscula me donnant un coup d'épaule sur la mienne meurtrie par ses soins. Elle prit le temps de me murmurer :

- Ne rêve pas ma pauvre Emilie. Il ne t'aime pas. Il a juste pitié de toi. Alors abandonne avant que ce ne soit lui qui te le dise en face…

Et elle sortit du lycée en me laissant seule dans la cour. Je bouillonnais littéralement de rage. Cette garce avait touché juste. Jamais je ne pourrais toucher son cœur. Je ne resterais que l'amie, la confidente. Hors je ne voulais pas de ce rôle, je voulais plus tellement plus… Je sentis à nouveau les larmes affluer et je serrais les dents. J'enfonçais mes ongles dans mes paumes lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un approcher.

- Alors comme ça tu fais des câlins à Castiel et tu te bats avec Eléonore. C'est d'un vulgaire ! dit Ambre en s'approchant de moi, me sortant complètement de mes pensées lugubres.

- Tu nous a vus ? lui demandais-je étonnée qu'elle n'essaie pas à son tour de me défigurer.

- Oui et sache que cela ne m'a pas fait très plaisir, mais la tête que faisait Eléonore en valait la chandelle. Ria-t-elle

Je souris intérieurement en imaginant sa tête toute rouge prête à exploser devant notre moment de complicité. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi Ambre ne s'en prenait pas plus à moi. Comme elle la détestait encore plus que moi cela avait dû être un véritable plaisir de la voir comme cela.

- Vous nous avez espionnés ?

- Disons que j'ai moi aussi eu une petite discussion avec cette très chère Eléonore… On a donc eu une vue plongeante sur le petit spectacle que vous nous avez offert. Et comme je l'ai suivie, je sais aussi le traitement qu'elle t'a infligé.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas intervenu, si tu m'as vu avec Eléonore ? demandais-je soudainement

- Pour risquer de ruiner ma manucure ? demanda-t-elle outré. Jamais de la vie et puis tu avais l'air de savoir te débrouiller…

- Bah voyons. Princesse ne sait pas se battre, elle a peur de se casser un ongle, ironisais-je.

- Non je ne m'abaisse pas à ce genre d'activité. Ça c'est pour les sous-fifres…Non, moi je suis beaucoup plus subtile vois-tu, dit-elle avec un air calculateur qui me fit froid dans le dos.

A la regarder je pouvais être sûre qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête pour Eléonore. Et au vu des derniers évènements, je ne pouvais que m'en réjouir. Au diable ma culpabilité, cette garce allait enfin payer.

- Développe ton idée, lui lançais-je attentive.

- Tu vois ma chère Emilie je vais tendre un piège à notre très chère amie. Savais-tu que le lycée a besoin de fond cette année pour un voyage scolaire au mois d'avril ?

- Non pas du tout, répondis-je avec franchise.

- Et bien c'est notre directrice qui en a parlé à Nathaniel et j'étais dans les parages…

- Tu écoutais aux portes en fait.

- Laisse-moi finir et ne dis pas n'importe quoi, s'exclama-t-elle. Donc je disais que j'avais **malencontreusement **entendu leur conversation. Elle lui a demandé d'organiser une tombola pour récolter des sous pour ce voyage. Hors mon frère a du travail par-dessus la tête, en ce moment. Je pourrais éventuellement me proposer pour récolter des fonds à sa place. En tant que reine du lycée je peux être très influente lorsqu'il s'agit de réunir du monde…

- Et quel est le rapport avec Eléonore ? Je ne pense pas que tu te sois découverte une âme d'altruiste, lui dis-je moqueuse.

- Encore une fois tu ne réfléchis pas avant de parler. Mais je peux comprendre que tu ais du mal à suivre mon génie, dit-elle avec panache.

- Abrège et viens-en aux faits, grommelais-je ne supportant pas ses mimiques de princesse.

- J'ai eu l'idée d'organiser un bal où l'entrée serait payante. On laisserait venir les personnes extérieures au lycée dans la mesure où elles sont accompagnées d'une personne inscrite au lycée de Sweet Amoris.

- Ok, ça permettrait de faire venir Eléonore. Mais je ne pense pas que Castiel ai envie de participer à un bal, surtout si c'est au lycée. Il ne vient déjà pas en temps normal….

- Justement, je vais organiser un concours de musique en première partie ET un concours de danse pour la suite de la soirée. N'ai-je pas des idées trop géniales ? se félicita-t-elle.

Je la regardais médusé. Ou allait-elle chercher toutes ces idées. D'autant plus que pour la musique, je comprenais ce que Castiel et Eléonore venait à voir là-dedans mais pour la danse… Je lui lançais un regard dubitatif. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant allégrement.

- La musique pour attirer Castiel et donc Eléonore, qui le fera rester sur place encore une partie de la soirée. Et s'il y a son groupe d'ami, il y a de grandes chances pour qu'il reste un peu plus longtemps. Et c'est là que toi, tu interviens pour en mettre plein la vue. Tu vas participer au concours de danse avec mon frère… Ahahah ne suis-je pas parfaitement machiavélique ?

Je restais scotché devant de telle parole. Il n'y avait que deux solutions : soit Eléonore l'avait durement frappée à la tête lorsque je m'étais enfuie du toit, soit elle prenait des substances illicites et en avait fortement abusé. Dans tous les cas, elle ne devait pas avoir toute sa tête pour dire des trucs comme cela. Jamais ça ne pourrait fonctionner. Ce plan était trop loufoque pour que quiconque tombe dedans.

- Ambre, personne ne croira à ton plan. Et puis, comment comptes-tu convaincre ton frère ? Jamais il ne te laissera faire ça. Il te soupçonnera tout de suite.

- C'est là où il faut être subtile et lui laisser croire que c'est lui qui organise, alors que c'est moi qui lui souffle toutes les idées. Crois-moi, je suis très douée pour manipuler mon frère. Tant que ça ne lui fait pas de mal…

Je soupirais. Elle semblait bien accrochée à son projet rocambolesque. Je ne croyais pas une seule seconde à sa réussite.

- Bon et en supposant que ton plan est réalisable en quoi cela nuit à Eléonore SANS que cela ne nuise à Castiel, précisais-je pour lui rappeler les termes du contrat.

- Là encore Emilie tu as beaucoup à apprendre. Laisse-moi faire et fait juste ce que je te dis et tout se passera comme sur des roulettes. Fait-moi confiance…

- Si tu veux. Soufflais-je fatiguée, en capitulant. De toute façon je suis sûre que Nathaniel ne gobera jamais ça.

Et là avait été ma plus grande erreur : l'impossible c'était produit. Je ne sais pas comment elle avait fait, mais elle avait réussi à amadouer son frère qui n'y avait vu que du feu. Le concours de musique et danse avait été annoncé le jour suivant et les affiches misent dans la semaine. Il était programmé pour dans un mois. Cela c'était rependu comme une trainé de poudre dans tout le lycée. Toutes les filles rêvaient de gagner ce concours avec l'homme de leur rêve et Castiel, bien que nullement intéresser par le concours de danse, s'était lourdement intéresser au concours de musique. Pour lui, il tenait là une chance de montrer qu'il n'était pas qu'un groupe de musique de lycée pommé, mais bien un artiste accompli. Et puis cela lui permettrait de tester avec son groupe les nouvelles chansons qu'ils avaient créées pour le label, sur un plus large public.

Il me charia même sur le fait que je ne serais pas capable de m'inscrire au concours. J'avais fait un sourire crispé mais n'avait rien répondu. Comment lui dire que j'avais déjà planifié de m'inscrire avant même que le concours ne soit organisé ?

Nathaniel était venu me voir quelques jours plus tard. Il me proposait de participer au concours avec lui puisque Ambre lui avait entendu dire que je voulais participer au concours mais que je n'avais pas de cavalier. Je bloquais une fraction de seconde sur lui avant de me reprendre. Dieu que cette fille était douée pour la manipulation. Je devrais plus me méfier à l'avenir de cette chipie. Je lui répondis donc que oui et il m'avoua à demi-mot, qu'il avait lui aussi, pendant un temps, prit des cours de danse.

Je sais que pour un garçon c'est ridicule mais ma mère et mon père faisaient de la danse à deux alors…. J'ai voulu essayer…me dit-il de plus en plus gêner.

- Y'a pas de honte, lui sourirais-je. Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais ravie d'y participer avec toi. En toute amitié bien sûr.

- Oui oui, rit-il. Enfin tu nous vois ensemble alors qu'en début d'année on ne pouvait pas s'encadrer. Ç a serrait bizarre…

Je souris à mon tour. Plus je passais de temps avec lui plus je découvrais un Nathaniel plus serein et beaucoup moins bagarreur que dans mes souvenir. Le souci c'est qu'il était un peu trop gentil et cela lui jouait visiblement des tours… Nous prenions du temps pour nous entrainer un minimum et nous habituer à la danse de l'autre sur le peu de temps libre qu'avait Nathaniel. Je devais avoué que nous nous en sortions plutôt bien.

J'annonçais à Castiel ma décision de participer au concours avec Nathaniel dans l'heure qui suivie. Moi qui avait peur de sa réaction, je dû reconnaitre que j'avais tort. Il se mit à rire en me disant qu'il savait bien que ce mec était une « tafiole » et qu'il avait hâte de voir ça. Je lui répondis que cela n'avait rien à voir et qu'il avait juste accepté de m'aider Lui. Il avait alors arrêté de rire et m'avait regardé droit dans les yeux.

- Fais attention à toi et te laisse pas berner par ce mec. C'est un connard fini !

- Tu sais Castiel, je sais que c'est pas ton type de mec mais, essaie de le connaitre il est sympas dans le fond… dis-je en reprenant la phrase qu'il m'avait dit sur Eléonore.

- Tu te fiche de moi c'est ça ?

C'en était suivit une course poursuite dans le lycée qui m'avait beaucoup amusé.

Dans les trois semaines qui avaient suivies, Ambre c'était occupée de tout. Elle était la co-organisatrice de la soirée avec Nathaniel. Rien que ce fait me mettait des frissons dans le dos. A chaque fois que j'essayais de parler avec elle me répétait de ne m'occuper que de moi et de me faire belle pour la soirée… Chose que j'avais fait à la lettre.

Cette fois-ci, je n'avais pas fait appel au talent de Leigh, bien que Rosalya m'aie assurée que cela ne le gênait pas. J'avais ressorti une robe cocktail courte de soirée, que je portais lorsque j'étais obligée de participer à ces longues réceptions que donnaient mes parents. Elle était parme, avec de fines bretelles, cintrée jusqu'aux hanches, puis s'évasait largement jusqu'à mes genoux. Petite j'adorais ce genre de jupe que je faisais tourner à n'en plus finir. Mais cette fois-là, je l'avais surtout choisie car je savais qu'elle allait me permettre de mouvoir mes jambes comme je l'entendais et qu'elle était suffisamment serrer pour que je puisse bouger à ma guise. Des dessins brodés noirs s'étalaient du dessous de ma poitrine jusqu'au bas de mon ventre en passant par mn dos, accentuant l'effet cintré de la robe. Mes chaussures étaient bien évidement accordées avec la couleur de ma robe et j'avais attaché mes cheveux en chignon négligé.

**Fin du flash-back**

J'avais continué de stressé jusqu'à maintenant. Même avec Nathaniel à mon bras qui semblait calme au possible. Il ne se doutait pas que sa sœur avait préparé un mauvais coup. Mais moi qui était au courant je ne pouvais que me préparer au pire.

Mais le temps n'était plus aux regrets, il était trop tard pour ça. Et c'est avec un sourire plaqué sur mon visage que je pénétrais avec Nathaniel dans le gymnase redécoré pour l'occasion en scène et piste de danse.

A suivre...

**Note de l'auteur bis:** Oui je sais ce chapitre est bizarre mais à l'origine le chapitre 7 et 8 ne devaient faire qu'un seul et même chapitre. Voyant le nombre de page s'accumuler, je me suis dit que le diviser en deux serait mieux pour votre lecture. Le chapitre 8 est donc écrit à la moitié et sera publié début de semaine prochaine. J'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire et surtout le raccourcir ce qui explique mon retard. Encore désolé.

Sinon ce chapitre mérite quand même un petit mot?

gros bisous et à Bientôt (sans faute cette fois) ;)


	10. Chapter 8 partie 1

**Note de l'auteur:** Bonjour à toutes!

Je tiens à m'excuser pour tous ces long mois d'absence mais j'ai perdu le goût d'écrire suite à un évènement assez traumatique pour moi. Je vous prie donc de bien vouloir m'excuser de cette attente et j'espère que cela ne vous a pas trop dégouter de la fanfic. Mais je suis retour avec 2 nouveaux chapitres dont un que je viens de publier...

Pour rafraichir les mémoires voici un petit résumé: (à moins que vous préfériez relire)

Emilie et Castiel sont amis depuis l'enfance mais cette dernière est amenée à déménager. Quelque année plus tard elle réussit enfin à faire céder ses parents pour retourner vivre à suite Amoris. Arrivé là-bas tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. Son amitié avec Castiel est différente de ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Elle se rend compte au fur et à mesure des sentiments plus forts que l'amitié qu'elle ressent pour Castiel. Dans le même temps, ce dernier après avoir vu la déclaration d'Armin à Emilie décide de se remettre avec son ex Eléonore. Cependant cette dernière n'est pas aimée de grand monde. Ambre notamment qui la déteste car elle a fait du mal à son frère l'année dernière, propose à Emilie de monter un plan afin de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Emi accepte et elles décident de d'organiser un bal où il y aura un concours de danse et un concours de musique...

pS : Je remercie toute les revieweuses qui m'ont laissé des messages tout au long de ces longs mois et leur promet une réponse via MP assez rapidement. Car oui même si je n'ai pas publié, je ne vous ai pas oublié pour autant. Et c'est uniquement pour vous que je continue d'écrire cette histoire. Je vous embrasse donc très très fort. Donc Merci à** Miley Black, TiteOshun, Stef, Authentic, lily1622, erine, melinaAKAGAMIE-973, Angie, Nine, Jade, Anonymous (**vraiment désolé pour l'attente**), Guest, La Yu.**

**(N'oubliez pas de me laisser une adresse mail si vous voulez un réponse que je me ferait un plaisir de vous faire)**

Ps : non le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit donc il ne paraitra pas dans un mois je suis en train d'écrire les 3 dernière pages. Après relecture je le publie bientôt.

**Crédits:** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à ChinoMiko et son équipe de création. Seul le personnage d'Emilie m'appartient.

Maintenant place à la lecture

**Chapitre 8**

J'avançais dans le gymnase comme si le ciel allait me tomber sur la tête. Quelques coups d'œil alentour m'apprirent que la salle avait été transformée pour l'occasion. Une scène surplombait l'ancien terrain de basket qui était resté vide pour former une piste de danse. Au fond un stand de boisson remplaçait les gradins et quelque chaise s'étalaient le long des murs : dans les coins se cachait quelque table déjà pleine de monde. Pour finir des banderoles accrochées un peu partout donnait à l'ensemble une allure un peu plus festive à l'ensemble.

Je commençais à m'interroger sur les regards insipides voir tueur des filles autour de moi. J'avais déjà remarqué cette semaine les quelques rumeurs et menaces de mort silencieuses des groupies de Nathaniel. Cependant je ne me rendais compte de l'ampleur que cela prenait qu'à l'instant même. Ces filles tenaient plus des harpies prêtes à se jeter sur moi à la moindre hésitation. Je me penchais à l'oreille de mon cavalier qui, en gentleman, ne m'avait pas lâché le bras.

- J'espère que tu n'avais pas l'intention de me laisser seule parce que je ne suis pas sûre d'y survivre.

- Nathaniel se mis à rire devant mon air apeuré.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je ne comptais pas t'abandonner tout de suite. Et puis, j'ai hâte de voir la tête que Castiel fera lorsqu'il te verra avec moi.

- Oh, il s'en fiche, répondis-je avec un air un peu trop déçue à mon goût.

- Ça c'est ce qu'il t'a dit... Attends de le voir quand on dansera ensemble... répondit-il sur un ton de conspirateur.

- Je ne te savais pas si manipulateur, souriais-je. Je sais maintenant de qui tient ta sœur…. Faut dire que l'image du parfait délégué ne te va pas si mal...

- Ah c'est sûr que je ne suis plus le même qu'il y a 10 ans… ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai rien garder de mon ancien moi… me sourit-il .Mais je me sens plus à l'aise en tant que délégué que cancre comme ton ami…

- Castiel n'est pas un cancre, répondis-je du tact au tact. Je sais qu'il est dur de prime abord et qu'il a un caractère de cochon... Et qu'il est colérique, bordélique, absolument pas diplomatique... mais, quand on se donne la peine de le comprendre on découvre vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel...

Ma petite tirade fut suivit d'un silence. Je me rendis compte que je parlais à Nathaniel. Impossible pour lui de trouver une seule qualité à Castiel. Il allait sûrement me renvoyer dans mes 15 mètres. Je décidais de prendre les devants.

- Je sais que tu ne le tiens pas dans ton cœur…

- Non, mais toi oui… Me répondit-il en souriant.

- Peut-être... répondis-je évasive. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que la réciproque soit juste... continuais-je amère.

- Allez Emilie, continua-t-il avec son grand sourire. Je le sais depuis que tu as 3 ans que tu es amoureuse de lui. Vous étiez tout le temps fourré ensemble, vous vous défendiez l'un l'autre comme si votre propre vie en dépendait. Même lorsque tu es partie, je ne l'ai jamais vu s'approcher autant d'une fille… Enfin mise à part…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Je pensais immédiatement à Eléonore qui depuis qu'elle était revenue dans sa vie n'avait créé que des problèmes. Je sentis une haine intense s'emparer de moi. Cette peste avait réussi à prendre ma place auprès de Castiel sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. J'avais trop attendue et il m'avait remplacé. Mon humeur s'assombrit d'un seul coup

- Je suis désolé Emilie, commença-t-il d'un ton peiné. Je ne voulais pas amener un sujet difficile…

- Pas de problème Nath'. Et puis ça doit te faire mal aussi de parler d'elle non ?

- Qu'es ce que tu veux dire ? me demanda-t-il étonné sans relevé le surnom que je lui avait donné devenu habituel ces dernières semaines.

- Tu es sorti avec elle, Et ça ne s'est pas si bien passé non ?

- Qui t'as parlé de ça ? s'énerva-t-il

Je sentais mon cavalier se tendre de plus en plus et je me mordis la langue. Je n'en loupais pas une décidément. Le sujet de son ancien couple avec 'Eléonore' était visiblement à éviter. Je m'en voulais d'avoir voulu pousser ma chance trop loin. Il dû me voir paniquer car il détourna le regard et soupira.

- Désolé, je me suis emporté. Eléonore est encore un sujet sensible pour moi. Dit-il avec une pointe de tristesse.

- Pour moi aussi, dis-je en sautant sur l'occasion. Donc nous éviterons ce sujet dorénavant.

- Pas sûr que nous puissions l'éviter toute la soirée. Elle participe au concours de danse elle aussi.

- Elle participe aussi au concours de danse ? m'écriais-je complètement abasourdie

- Oui. Elle a réussi à s'inscrire à la dernière minute grâce à Mathiew Siders. Dit-il, visiblement dépité.

- Mais elle ne participe déjà pas au concours de musique ? dis-je d'une voix suppliante.

- Si, mais rien n'empêche de participer au deux.

J'étais en état de choc. Cela n'était pas du tout prévu au programme. Était-ce Ambre qui avait prévu ça ? Je la cherchais des yeux dans la salle mais elle n'était nul part en vue.

- Dis, saurais-tu où se trouve ta sœur ? demandais-je en continuant de la chercher du regard.

- Ambre ? Pourquoi es ce que tu la cherches? Vous êtes amies maintenant ?

Je sursautais à cette question. Mais quelle idiote j'étais de poser une telle question. Vraiment stupide ! En aucun cas on ne devait savoir que j'étais de mèche avec elle, sinon cela paraîtrait plus que suspect. De plus je ne voulais pas que l'on m'associe à des faits dont je n'avais même pas connaissance…

- Non, mais tu m'as bien dis que c'était elle qui t'avais aidé ? Donc je me demandais si elle était là ce soir aussi… Que je sache à quoi m'attendre…

Mes excuses me paraissaient pitoyables mais je n'avais trouvé que cela pour le moment. Je croisais les doigts pour que Nathaniel ne remarque pas ma nervosité.

- Si, elle est là ce soir mais elle m'a promis qu'elle se tiendrait bien. Me répondit-il dans un sourire. D'ailleurs il faut que je la voie… Je te laisse retrouver tes amis je vais voir où en est l'organisation à moins que tu ne veuilles venir avec moi mais cela m'étonnerais. A tout à l'heure. Me dit-il avec un clin d'oeil

- Oui... Ah ah, ça t'étonnerais hum... marmonnais-je alors qu'il s'éloignait vers le coulisses.

Et il me lâcha en plein milieu de la salle encore plus inquiète que lorsque j'étais arrivée. Il fallait absolument que je vois où Nathaniel allait pour que je repère Ambre. J'essayais de me faire discrète en le suivant, tout en serpentant entre les groupes qui parlaient en attendant le début des festivités et les harpies qui me scrutaient du coin de l'œil, mine de rien.

J'arrivais près des coulisses lorsque je sentis une main m'agripper le poignet. Je me retournais surprise vers Castiel. Il avait sur son visage une expression que je ne sue déchiffrer mais qui me donna soudainement très chaud. Je sentais déjà l'effet ce que j'appelais désormais l''effet Castiel' : mon cœur s'affolait mes mains devenait moite je me focalisais sur des détails de lui sans importance et j'avais soudainement du mal à avoir une respiration régulière. Il fallait dire que ce soir monsieur avait fait des efforts. Il été vêtu d'un jean noir d'où pendait deux chaines, et une chemise recouvrait son tee-shirt, lui donnant un air plus classe qui fit faire un raté à mon cœur. Nous nous observions l'un l'autre sans rien dire. Ne laissant pas le silence s'éterniser, je me lançai.

- Hey ! t'as sorti le smoking ce soir, le taquinais-je.

- Euh… Ouais… 'Fin c'est juste une chemise… Dit-il avec une légère rougeur sur les joues.

- Oh fait pas le modeste je sais que tu as fait les fonds de placard pour avoir cette petite merveille !

- Oh c'est bon lâche moi ! Et toi, t'as piqué ça à une grand-mère ? grogna-t-il en faisant un geste de la tête pour désigner ma robe.

- Non je n'utilise pas la même garde-robe que ta copine désolé…Je sais m'habiller vois-tu… dis-je d'un ton pincé. D'ailleurs où est-elle passé ?

- Euh sûrement partie en coulisse, dit-il en détournant enfin les yeux de ma tenue et sans relevé le pic.

- Tu ne sais même pas où est ta cavalière ?dis-je clairement sarcastique.

- Pourquoi devrais-je savoir où elle est ? Je ne suis pas son père ! s'énerva-t-il.

Je m'apprêtais à répliquer quelque chose lorsqu'une voix perçante me creva presque les tympans.

- Castiel !

Nous nous retournions d'un même mouvement vers une tignasse blonde et bouclée. Ambre arrivait vers nous d'un pas conquérant et un sourire radieux scotché aux lèvres. Castiel fit automatiquement une grimace. Décidément, Ambre n'avait et n'aurais jamais aucune chance avec Castiel. Soudain l'image d'Eléonore revint à mon esprit et je me rendis compte que, de toute façon, moi non plus. Je poussais un soupir et essayais de me reprendre rapidement.

- Mon frère te cherchait pour les derniers arrangements audio. D'ailleurs Eléonore y est déjà… Elle semblait légèrement énervée que tu l'ais abandonné à peine les pieds mis à cette soirée. Conclu-t-elle avec un ton ravi et légèrement surpris qui collait parfaitement à son faux air innocent.

Castiel la foudroya du regard. Il la bouscula en grognant et se dirigea vers les coulisses. Nous le suivîmes du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière un rideau. Je me retournais alors brusquement vers Ambre.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? m'écriais-je. C'est quoi ce plan foireux ? Eléonore n'était pas sensé participer au concours de danse !

- Calme-toi la furie ! Je suis derrière sa participation, dit-elle avec des airs de grande conspiratrice.

- Comment ça ?

- Eléonore a été mise au courant de ta participation au concours par Castiel. Et elle avait là un moyen de te montrer sa supériorité. Surtout que cela se ferait sous les yeux de Castiel… Son principal problème est qu'elle n'était pas du lycée, il lui fallait donc un cavalier. J'ai donc juste parlé avec des amies à la sortie du lycée, en disant bien fort que Mathiew Siders voulait y participer mais n'avait pas de cavalière, et le tour est joué, conclu-t-elle fièrement.

- Mais comment savais-tu que Mathiew allais accepter ?

- Oh rien de plus simple, dit-elle avec un geste futile de la main. Il m'en devait une alors je lui ai demandé d'accepter la demande d'Eléonore.

Je restais ébahie. La machination d'Ambre me faisait penser au plan des petites pestes qui viennent semer la panique dans les séries télévisées. A aucun moment je n'aurais pu imaginer les transposer à la réalité. Je n'osais pas me rappeler qu'elle avait machiné sur le reste de la soirée. Il ne me restait plus qu'à prier que tout se déroule bien pour nous.

- Bien, dit moi juste ce que tu as prévu pour le reste de la soirée. Histoire que je me prépare psychologiquement à ce qui m'attend. Lui demandais-je en soupirant.

- Ça tombe bien c'est ce que je voulais te dire.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse en dire plus Nathaniel héla sa sœur.

- Ambre ! Je te cherchais, dit-il en arrivant près de nous. Emilie ? Euh... Je vous dérange peut-être.

- Non pas du tout, répondit Ambre son air innocent toujours plaqué sur son visage. Je disais juste à Emilie que j'avais vraiment hâte de la voir danser et que je lui souhaitais de remporter le concours. Après tout, elle t'a pour cavalier donc c'est un peu comme si moi je participais...conclu-t-elle d'un air triomphant.

- Si tu veux … dit Nathaniel légèrement excéder. En tout cas je suis heureux de voir que vous vous entendez bien ! Dit-il dans un sourire qui aurait pu faire manquer d'air une bonne cinquantaine de fille dans la salle.

Ce garçon était tellement candide que cela en devenait inquiétant. Il était difficile de l'imaginer un brin manipulateur dans ces moments-là.

- Nathaniel, tu pourrais aller voir les groupes pour finir emplacement et gérer leur problème d'instruments s'il te plait ? Je finis les deniers préparatifs pour la danse et j'arrive ! Dit Ambre toujours aussi joviale. Il faut aussi que tu te prépares c'est le concours de danse en premier !

- Pas de soucis ! Répondit-il serviable. Mais je ne sais pas très bien comment... Si je dois me préparer tu pourrais le faire non ? Après tout je devrais rester avec ma cavalière...

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ta cavalière je vais la briffé ! Répondit- Ambre avec un clin d'œil

Nathaniel commençait à nous regarder soupçonneux lorsque qu'un cri retentit.

- Oh mais c'est pourtant pas bien compliqué ! Dit une voix nasillarde qui me donnait des frissons de dégoût à peine entendue. Je vous dis que je ne me sépare jamais de mon sac !

Nous nous tournâmes tous les trois vers la source du bruit. Eléonore était sortie des coulisses et criait après un pauvre garçon qui semblait terrorisé. Nathaniel poussa un profond soupir et j'étais à deux doigts de faire de même.

- Allons faire notre boulot, dit-il comme s'il allait à l'abattoir. Tu viens Ambre ? Dit-il en se dirigeant vers Eléonore qui vociférait de plus en plus fort.

- J'arrive juste une seconde ! Lui dit-elle dans un sourire

Sourire qui disparue dans la seconde quand elle se retourna vers moi. Elle avait à nouveau le regard froid et calculateur. Cela me rassura j'avais à nouveau l'impression de faire face à la vraie Ambre.

- Bon Emilie écoute moi bien il faut que tu ailles verser ce produit, dit-elle en filant un flacon entre les mains, sur les habits de scène d'Eléonore qui se trouve dans les coulisse 3éme vestiaire à gauche. Tu les reconnaîtras facilement ce sont les plus flachis.

- Mais qu'es ce que... essayais-je de protester

- Ne discute pas je n'ai pas le temps pour ça ! Répondit-elle sèchement. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui lui fera mal... Enfin pas volontairement en tout cas. Conclu-t-elle avec un geste de la main.

J'écarquillais les yeux au fur et à mesure de son discours. Que contenait exactement cette fiole ?

- Ecoute si tu ne le fait pas c'est tout mon plan de deuxième partie qui risque d'être contrarié alors fais ce que je te dis. Me dit-elle en tournant les talons. Oh et surtout dit-elle en se retournant un instant vers moi avec son sourire que je trouvais super flippant. Profite du spectacle !

- Attend ! dis-je en la retenant. De la deuxième partie ? Et c'est quoi la première ?

- Ah ça… Tout repose encore une fois sur toi. Tu as intérêt de gagner et d'y mettre toute tes forces. Après tout une défaite sans qu'il n'y ait eu tricherie est encore plus dure à accepter que lorsque l'on pense qu'il y a injustice. Dit-elle avec un sourire mielleux. Donc ne fait pas tout foirée, c'est compris ? finit-elle agressive.

- Calme toi Ambre. Tu ne m'impressionne pas avec tes remarques. Dis-je pour donner es change.

Cette dernière eu un petit sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon… Ok, elle me faisait un peu peur quand même. Et avant même que j'ai eu le temps de rajouter quelque chose, elle s'éloigna pour de bon... Cette fille était folle ! Vraiment ! Elle avait un je ne sais quoi qui donnait l'impression qu'elle vivait dans un autre monde que le mien. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement avec ses idées bizarres. Et puis comment voulait-elle que je m'immisce dans les coulisses sans me faire remarquer...

J'essayais tout de même de tenter ma chance et m'infiltrait sournoisement derrière les rideaux. Heureusement pour moi il n'y avait personne que je connaissais dans le couloir. Je me dirigeais donc vers le vestiaire qu'Ambre m'avait indiqué et refermais la porte derrière moi. Encore une fois la chance me souriait personne n'était à l'intérieur. Comme me l'avait prédit Ambre je trouvais facilement les affaires d'Eléonore que je badigeonnais du produit qu'elle m'avait donné.

Une petite bouffée de culpabilité me serrait le ventre alors que je refermais à nouveau la porte du vestiaire derrière moi. Si jamais quelque chose de grave se passait et si ce n'était pas le bon choix de contre attaquer avec l'aide d'Ambre ? Des milliers de questions défilaient dans ma tête tant et si bien que je ne fis pas attention où j'allais et je retrouvais nez à nez avec...

- Lysandre ! M'écriais-je en sursautant. Tu m'as fait peur !

- Ah bon ? Pourtant je pensais que tu m'aurais vu. Que fais-tu dans les coulisses ? Tu ne devrais pas déjà être prête ? me demanda-t-il poliment.

- Ah Euh ? Je… Je...

Je peinais à trouver une bonne idée devant un Lysandre qui commençait à froncer les sourcils. L'idée lumineuse me vint enfin.

- Je cherchais Castiel ! M'écriais-je

- Ah et bien il est sur scène en train de faire l'arrangement son. Visiblement Nathaniel n'a pas l'oreille très musicale...

- Ah c'est possible, ahah, il n'est pas vraiment musicien après tout, dis-je avec un petit rire qui sonnait affreusement faux. Et toi que fais-tu là ? dis-je pour changer de sujet.

- Je vais me préparer et m'échauffer la voix, le début du concours est pour bientôt. Et j'aimerai pouvoir observer le concours de danse jusqu'à la fin. Répondit-il toujours avec son petit air énigmatique.

A ce moment-là, les rideaux des coulisses laissèrent apparaître la proie d'Ambre pour la soirée qui, à ce moment même ressemblait plus à une furie en puissance. Elle avait l'air plus que furieuse et elle me jeta un regard noir qui me fit hausser un sourcil.

- Je sais ce que tu cherches à faire ! Me dit-elle arrivée à ma hauteur. Mais ça ne marchera pas, crois-moi !

Et elle partit en direction des vestiaires que je venais de quitter. Je me demandais ce qu'Ambre avait bien pu commencer à faire sans m'en avertir. En tout cas, à quelques secondes près j'étais cuite… Je me retournais vers Lysandre en soupirant et prenant un air désabusé.

- Et bien je te souhaite bon courage !lui dis-je. Des harpies hantent visiblement les vestiaires, essaie d'en ressortir vivant.

Il eut un petit rire et me lança juste avant de partir :

-Ne te fatigue pas trop pour Eléonore, tu ne lui arrives pas à la cheville.

Et il me laissa planter là, ébahit par un compliment venant de cette personne si étrange. Lysandre venait de me faire un compliment en dénigrant une autre personne... Il ne devait vraiment pas tenir Eléonore dans son cœur... C'est donc avec le moral en hausse et le sourire aux lèvres que je quittais les coulisses, malgré le stress de rester dans l'inconnu des plan de Ambre… Et si tout foirait ? Et si Castiel découvrait le poteau rose ?

Je pris un temps à côté de la scène pour faire le vide dans mon esprit et calmé les battements de mon cœurs. J'essayais de me rassurer comme je pouvais mais c'était peine perdue. Lorsque j'ouvris à nouveau les yeux, la voix de la directrice retentit dans les haut-parleurs invitant les participants à venir sur la piste de danse. Elle énonçait les danses que nous allions effectuer et appelait tous les couples un par un. Je tournais brusquement mon regard vers la scène où devait se trouver mon cavalier. Ce dernier me lança un grand sourire que j'essayai de lui rendre. Cependant je ne réussis qu'à lui faire une grimace.

Le stress de la compétition était monté d'un coup. Je n'avais quasiment jamais stressée lors des répétitions avec Nathaniel, me concentrant plutôt sur Ambre et ses plans machiavéliques. La, maintenant alors que j'étais à deux doigt de me rendre sur la piste je tremblais. Mais qu'es qui m'avais pris d'accepter quelque chose comme ça ! Je ne pourrais jamais battre Eléonore avec le niveau que j'avais. Je n'avais que rarement pratiqué la danse et toujours qu'à base de 2 ou 3 dans les réceptions mondaines de mes parents. Je fermais les yeux et essayait à nouveau de me calmer. Ne pas oublier d'inspirer et d'expirer... Je fus sorti de mon exercice par Nathaniel qui me prit par le bras en m'entraînant avec lui.

- Tu viens ? Nous allons bientôt commencer! Me dit-il sans se départir de son sourire.

Il me prit la main et m'amena sur la piste de danse. Je le suivis sans opposer aucune résistance. Il ne semblait pas du tout, connaitre le même stress que moi. Il abordait toujours son air calme et confiant. Je devais bien lui reconnaître ça il avait le don de me rassurer. J'inspirais une dernière fois et sentait un peu de sérénité et de jovialité me revenir à son contact.

Arrivé au centre de la piste je me retournais vers lui de meilleure humeur qu'il y a quelques minutes avec un sourire plaqué au visage, prête à entamer un tango d'enfer. De toute façon le pire était derrière moi, je n'avais plus aucune raison de stresser, la vengeance d'Ambre avait déjà eu lieu. Je plantais mon regard dans le sien.

- Prête ? Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin qui me fit tiquer.

- Euh, oui... Mais pourquoi...

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que son sourire s'agrandit et qu'il me colla à lui avec une force que je ne lui soupçonnais pas. Au même moment toutes les lumières se braquèrent sur la piste où divers couples nous entouraient déjà. Je rougissais malgré moi et essayais de regagner un peu d'espace vital.

- Qu'es ce que tu fiche ? Lui demandais-je brusquement.

- J'essaie de montrer à une certaine personne là-bas, dit-il avec un coup de tête vers la dite personne, qu'à trop laisser passer sa chance on finit par se faire prendre la place.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Eléonore se placer juste devant un Castiel qui ne lui accordait pas un regard. Il était rivé sur nous dans une colère froide. Je me retournais brusquement vers Nathaniel des millions de questions dans les yeux. Il ne me répondit pas mais il ne se départi pas de son petit sourire en coin. Oui là, tout de suite, la ressemblance avec Ambre était frappante quoique plus innocent. Je savais qu'il ne faisait ça que pour moi. J'avais découvert son côté attentionné et protecteur envers ses amis le dernier mois où bon gré malgré, nous avions dû passer de longue soirée d'entraînement ensemble. Et j'espérais pouvoir me venter d'en faire désormais parti.

- Quel est le terme dont il m'a affublé lorsque tu lui a dit que l'on dansait ensemble ? Dit-il faisant semblant d'essayer de se souvenir.

- « Tafiole » il me semble, répondis-je amusé.

- Et bien je vais lui faire regretter de ne pas être la dite « tafiole » en ce moment même. Et puis il est hors de question de laisser gagner Eléonore tu n'es pas d'accord ?

Ah et son côté revanchard aussi. Tant mieux de ce côté-là, j'avais aussi de bonne ressource. La voix d'Ambre retenti dans les enceintes et énonça les règles du concours. Tous les couples devaient danser en même temps sur la piste. Ils seraient éliminés tour à tour jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un couple vainqueur. Il y avait 3 étapes avec 3 danses toutes différentes. Le tango, la salsa et la valse. Un jury composé des professeur Mr faraize, la directrice même et deux autres professeurs que je ne connaissais pas, devait nous faire savoir par une tape sur l'épaule notre élimination.

La salsa était la danse que nous maîtrisions le moins. La technique était certes difficile mais le plus dur était de rentrer dans la peau de séducteur. Autant dire que nous n'étions ni l'un ni l'autre des pros dans la matière. Celle où nous excellions était la valse que je me devais de savoir danser depuis mes 10 ans pour chaque réception pompeuse de mes parents.

Je sentais à nouveau le stress monter en moi, alors que nous devions nous placer à sur notre emplacement. Mon cavalier dût le ressentir aussi puisqu'il secoua légèrement ma main en raffermissant sa prise. Il réussit à capter mon regard m'insufflant à nouveau plus de calme et de sérénité.

Soudain la musique retentit et nous nous rapprochions encore plus l'un de l'autre dans un mouvement rapide de telle sorte que sa bouche se retrouva proche de mon oreille.

- N'oublie pas ! Castiel ! Et amuse toi, chuchota-t'il doucement.

Je souriais à cet encouragement. Lors de nos entraînement j'avais eu beaucoup de mal à me lâcher et dégager une émotion dans mes mouvements. La solution était venue un jour par pur hasard. Alors qu'il m'attendait pour une répétition, j'étais arrivé comme une furie dans le gymnase. Castiel venait encore de disparaître avec Eléonore sans que je puisse l'approcher et encore moins lui parler de la journée. Dès que la sonnerie avait retentit il avait bondit comme un diable hors de sa boite et avait foncé vers la sortie. Dès que Nathaniel et moi avions commencé à danser le tango je m'étais montrer tout de suite plus énergique et colérique dans mes mouvements. Et lorsque mon partenaire avait eu le malheur de me demander pourquoi j'agissais de la sorte je m'étais effondré en larmes. Il avait eu l'idée par la suite de me demander de projeter sur lui l'image de Castiel (non sans une grimace). Le résultat étant nettement meilleur nous avions donc conclu que Castiel était la clef à mes émotions. Depuis j'essayais d'associer à la musique des moments et situations que j'avais vécu avec Castiel.

Cette fois encore je me laissais emporter par mes émotions. Nathaniel était parfait dans ses mouvements, il dégageait une telle assurance à ce moment-là que je me laissais prendre au jeu. Les gens, la piste disparaissait sous nos pas. J'étais tellement concentré sur l'image de Castiel dans ma tête que j'avais presque l'impression de danser avec lui. J'étais transportée dans un monde où je pouvais exprimer tout ce que je ressentais : ma peine, ma douleur, ma volonté de ne pas le laisser s'échapper. Tout cela lui parvenait directement et il me répondait de la même façon. J'étais tellement ailleurs que je faisais à peine attention à la fin de la musique. Ce ne sont que les applaudissements qui me firent réagir. La première danse était finie et nous n'étions pas éliminés.

Je posais alors enfin mon regard autour de moi pour m'apercevoir que les couples sur la piste étaient presque diminué de moitié. J'applaudissais alors à mon tour alors que Nathaniel posait dans un geste affectueux le bras autour de mes épaules en me serrant contre lui. C'est à ce moment-là que je le sentis. Ce regard de braise sur ma droite qui me brulait presque ma peau. Je savais pertinemment à qui il appartenait et je refusais de me laisser distraire par lui et tout fiche en l'air par mon trop plein d'émotion.

Un nouveau départ fut annoncé pour la salsa. Nous tirions une grimace très synchronisé avec Nathaniel pour cette danse mais nous nous positionnions tout de même à nouveau à notre place. Nous avions décidé de copier une danse de film en un peu moins provocateur. La salsa cubaine que nous nous apprêtions à danser étant déjà assez collé serrer à notre goût.

Je sentis cette fois-ci bien plus souvent les regards des juges qui pouvaient désormais passer entre nous plus librement. J'essayais de me faire le plus séductrice possible et le plus sensuelle. Je me collais quelque seconde et repartais aussitôt lorsque Nahaniel me faisait tournoyer sur la piste. Le souci étant dans la transmission de mes émotions qui cette fois-ci ne pouvait pas s'appuyer sur Castiel. En effet je me voyais mal essayer de séduire Castiel de cette façon sans me faire rire au nez et sans moi même exploser de rire. Heureusement pour nous, la fin de la danse sonna notre délivrance et notre qualification inattendue par la même occasion.

J'étais tellement heureuse d'avoir réussi jusqu'à la fin de cette salsa du diable que je me jetais dans les bras de mon cavalier en sautillant de joie. Au même moment on annonçait le nom des couples qualifiés et une pause d'une quinzaine de minute avant la dernière danse. Il ne restait plus que 3 couples en lice dont celui d'Eléonore. Elle me lança un regard noir puis sortit de piste sans un mot.

- Je vais nous chercher à boire. Tu veux un ponch ? Me demanda galamment Nathaniel en se tournant vers moi.

- Avec plaisir soufflais-je encore sur le coup de la joie d'être toujours en compétition et d'avoir le plaisir d'avoir vu Eléonore en colère.

- Ne bouge pas, je reviens vite. Me dit-il avec un clin d'œil en s'éloignant.

Alors que je regardais mon cavalier s'éloigner dans la foule vers le bar, je cherchais des yeux Castiel avec qui j'espérais engager une conversation mais je ne le trouvais nulle part. Soudain une tornade me sauta dessus et faillit de faire tomber à la renverse.

- Emilie ! C'est génial ce que tu as fait avec Nathaniel ! Tu es une vraie danseuse professionnelle me lança Rosalia en m'enserrant dans ses bras.

Son enthousiasme me fit sourire. On aurait presque pu croire que c'était elle qui avait été sélectionnée

- Merci Rosalya. Lui répondis-je en la serrant à mon tour dans mes bras. Mais tu exagères, je ne savais pas du tout danser la salsa. Nous avons du tout apprendre avec Nathaniel.

- Et bien c'était pas mal du tout. Dit Lysandre d'une voix beaucoup plus posée en s'approchant à son tour. Félicitation pour la qualification.

- Merci beaucoup, répondis-je dans un sourire. Dites, auriez-vous vu Castiel ? Demandais-je en continuant à le chercher dans la salle. Je voulais lui parler mais je ne le trouve pas...

- Oui me répondit Rosalya. Je l'ai vu sortir en plein milieu de la salsa. Il n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur. Dit-elle en pointant la sortie du pouce avec une grimace.

- Oh et fais attention, je crois que tu n'y es pas pour rien dans son comportement étrange... me dit Lysandre énigmatique.

Je les remerciais rapidement et me dirigeait à mon tour vers la sortie. La fraîcheur de la nuit me mordit la peau et me fit frissonner. La différence de température entre l'intérieur et le dehors me donna l'envie de rentrer directement mais je fis quelque pas pour essayer de trouver Castiel. Je le trouvais assis au sol une cigarette à la bouche regardant le ciel appuyer contre le mur.

Je m'approchais et m'accroupis à côté de lui. S'il m'avait entendu il ne fit pas mine de bouger, continuant de regarder le ciel.

- Hey ! Qu'es tu fiche ici alors que le plus intéressant se passe à l'intérieur ? Lui demandais-je gentiment.

- J'étouffais à l'intérieur... me répondit-il sur un ton laconique

- Je ne comprends pas. Pourtant ta sangsue t'avait lâché pour quelques minutes. Tu aurais dû te sentir plus libre, riais-je.

La plaisanterie ne fit pas son effet. Il tira un bouffé plus profonde et expira lentement sans relevé ce que je venais de lui dire. Je l'observais. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées bien loin de Sweet Amoris et du lycée.

- Qu'es ce que tu as ? L'interrogeais-je

- J'ai changé d'avis...

Je le regardais, interloquée. Il détourna enfin les yeux du ciel pour les poser sur moi. Je me sentis fondre comme neige au soleil. Ce regard me donnait chaud au point que je sentais mes joues s'embraser sans que je puisse retenir le rougissement qui les colorait désormais.

- Je n'aime pas te voir danser avec ce mec ! Il cache bien son jeu au final!

- Tu parles de Nathaniel ?demandais-je bêtement.

- Bien sûr ! Qui d'autre ! Répondit-il sèchement.

Je me renfrognais sur ce changement si brusque de ton. Je sondais rapidement son humeur et les répercutions que pouvait avoir mes réactions. Je décidais de jouer la carte de la franchise. Je lui pris sa cigarette des mains et la portais à ma bouche pour me donner du courage. Je m'appuyais à mon tour au mur en expirant la fumée.

- Je sais que ça ne t'a pas plus. Mais ce n'est qu'une danse. Pas une demande en mariage. Dis-je d'un ton neutre, mesurant chacun de mes mots, sentant la colère à la surface de sa façade désinvolte. Et puis je te signale que c'est toi même qui m'a dit que cela ne te gênait pas.

- Encore heureux ! S'exclama-t-il. Je t'ai déjà dit ce mec n'est pas un mec bien ! Je croyais que tu le savais. Dit-il en s'énervant de plus en plus. Tu ne sais pas tout de lui ! Et te voir comme ça... Avec lui... Emilie on avait l'impression que vous alliez vous jeter l'un sur l'autre !

Sa voix se fit cassée sur la fin de sa phrase. Je le regardais interdite se lever et planter son regard dans le mien. Je perdis mon souffle devant une fragilité que je n'avais encore jamais vu chez lui. J'avais l'impression de découvrir une nouvelle personne. Une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité qui n'avait aucune confiance en lui. Je m'en voulais alors du petit manège de Nathaniel au début du concours. Le but rechercher n'était pas de lui faire mal. Je plaçais mes mains de part et d'autre de son visage comme pour le soutenir et m'assurer de sa totale écoute.

J'ouvris la bouche pour parler mais je la refermais presque aussitôt. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Après tout je n'avais rien à me reprocher, je pouvais être avec qui je voulais. Mais je connaissais son histoire avec Eléonore et Nathaniel. Je ne voulais pas qu'il pense qu'un autre schéma de ce genre allait se reproduire avec moi. D'un autre coté les circonstances n'étaient pas les mêmes. Il n'était même pas au courant que je connaissais l'histoire. Lui-même n'était pas au courant de tous les tenants et les aboutissants. Tout ce tourbillon de sentiment me brouillait l'esprit. Mais devant ce regard charger de fragilité je flanchais et pris mon courage à deux mains.

- Ecoute Castiel. Ce n'est qu'une danse ok ? C'est comme un rôle au cinéma. C'est que du vent. Nous ne sommes que des partenaires de danse. Cela n'a rien à voir avec ce que nous partageons tous les deux.

- Je... Je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça...

- Moi non plus, riais-je. Nous venons de le découvrir ensemble, continuais-je sur la ton de la plaisanterie.

- Pourquoi réagis-tu comme cela pour lui ? Continuait-il comme s'il se parlait plus pour lui-même que s'il participait à notre conversation.

Je ne répondis pas sachant qu'il me livrait ses pensées sans même se rendre compte que j'étais en face de lui. Soudain il abattit violemment son poing à quelques centimètres au-dessus de ma tête. Je sursautais tout aussi violemment.

- Qu'à-t-il de plus que moi, merde ! Cracha-t-il avec hargne

Cette réaction me rassura autant qu'elle m'impressionna. Je savais beaucoup mieux gérer un Castiel en colère qu'un Castiel fragile. Je ne répondis pas le laissant vider son sac jusqu'au bout. Mais il se calma rapidement et l'éclair de haine que j'avais pu apercevoir dans son regard s'envola en une fraction de seconde. A la place, il se fit plus profond, plus poignant, me coupant à nouveau le souffle. Je n'osais plus bouger d'un pouce, capturée par ses yeux qui me clouaient sur place. Son autre main, qui n'était pas appuyer contre le mur, attrapa une de mes mèches de cheveux qu'il laissa glisser entre ses doigts. L'atmosphère se faisait soudainement plus lourde et ma respiration plus saccadée. Je n'arrivais plus à détacher mes yeux de lui.

- Si seulement tu pouvais comprendre...

Les mots étaient à peine chuchotés d'une voix rauque qui m'arracha un frisson. Ils ne parvinrent même pas jusqu'à mon cerveau et se perdirent dans les brumes qui l'habitaient à l'instant même. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir de façon sensée. Il s'approchait de plus en plus, coupant court à toute autre activité que celle de ressentir jusqu'au plus profond de moi sa présence. Je sentais presque mon cœur sortir de ma poitrine. Mes mains étaient moites et je sentais les pulsations de mon sang à travers tout mon corps. Castiel était beaucoup trop proche pour avoir un comportement anodin désormais. Je sentais son souffle balayer mes lèvres et se mélanger au mien qui se faisait erratique. Il avait fermé les yeux et je me laissais à mon tour emporter par la magie de l'instant. Mais alors que nos lèvres allaient se toucher j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler.

-Emilie ! Je te cher... Oh je dérange... dit Nathaniel en nous apercevant.

Ce dernier venait de sortir de la salle avec deux verres à la main et rougit en nous voyant dans cette position. L'arrivé de Nathaniel avait eu un effet douche froide et nous nous écartions brusquement l'un de l'autre comme si un éclair nous avez frappé. La magie de l'instant venait d'éclater comme une bulle de savon.

A suivre...

Et voilà pour le chapitre 8 aucun soucis pour le chapitre 9 il me reste 3 page à écrire et je sais exactement ce que je veux donc il sera publier très prochainement. Un fois que j'aurais vu qui suit encore et qui ne suit plus...

Je sais aussi que après le temps que j'ai mis vous ne vouliez pas mettre de reviews mais sachez que les petits mots que vous me laissez me motive vraiment à écrire une suite sinon j'aurais lâcher l'affaire depuis longtemps. C'est pour vous que j'écris car je sais que vous compter sur moi pour la suite. Et un mot pour le dire fait toujours plaisir...


	11. Chapter 8 partie 2

**Note de l'auteur:** Bonjour à toutes!

Comme cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté, je vous fais un petit cadeau. Je vous poste le chapitre suivant qui est la deuxième partie du concours très vite. Cependant je dois vous avertir que mon rythme de publication ne sera pas toujours aussi rapide. J'espère en poster un toute les 2 ou 3 semaines selon ce que mon emploi du temps me permet.

Donc Enjoy ! Et bonne lecture -)

Un gros merci à MilleyBlack (continue tes pavés j'adore les lire ^^) Anonymous (I don't know who you are sorry), MelinaAKAGAMIE-973, et La Yu. Vous avez toutes été très rapide à réagir alors je vous dédie ce chapitre. Un gros bisous pour vous !

**Crédits:** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à ChinoMiko et son équipe de création. Seul le personnage d'Emilie m'appartient.

**Chapitre 8 partie 2**

Castiel était beaucoup trop proche pour avoir un comportement anodin désormais. Je sentais son souffle balayer mes lèvres et se mélanger au mien qui se faisait erratique. Il avait fermé les yeux et je me laissais à mon tour emporter par la magie de l'instant. Mais alors que nos lèvres allaient se toucher j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler.

-Emilie ! Je te cher... Oh je dérange... dit Nathaniel en nous apercevant.

Ce dernier venait de sortir de la salle avec deux verres à la main et rougit en nous voyant dans cette position. L'arrivé de Nathaniel avait eu un effet douche froide et nous nous écartions brusquement l'un de l'autre comme si un éclair nous avez frappé. La magie de l'instant venait d'éclater comme une bulle de savon. Je n'osais lever les yeux vers lui. J'étais gênée et je me rendais doucement compte de ce qui aurait pu se passer si Nathaniel n'était pas arrivé. Un long silence s'installa, finalement coupé par Castiel.

- Oui tu dérange ! Dit-il agressif. Qu'es ce que tu fou là ? Continua-t-il sur sa lancée. Ça te suffit pas de te pavaner à l'intérieur, tu dois aussi montrer ta sale tête à l'extérieur !

- Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi, dit calmement Nathaniel.

Les deux ennemis se foudroyaient des yeux rendant l'atmosphère un peu plus électrique qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Je ne savais plus où me mettre. Je voulais m'enfuir, me cacher dans un trou de souris, ou encore que le sol s'ouvre sous mes pieds et que je disparaisse instantanément. Malheureusement rien ne se passa et je dû me résoudre à ouvrir la bouche. Je savais d'avance que cela n'était pas une bonne idée avec le cerveau encore embrumé. Mais mon instinct de survie devait avoir rendu l'âme lui aussi en voyant ses lèvre si proche des miennes, puisque je me vis prendre un verre que Nathaniel tenait à la main en le remerciant.

- Merci Nathaniel, je mourrais de soif ! Il fait une chaleur dans cette salle ! M'esclamais-je en portant le verre à mes lève et en le vidant de moitié.

Le liquide qui descendit dans ma gorge n'avait rien à voir avec du jus d'orange, et surprise, j'avalais de travers en toussant comme une dératée. Cela eu au moins le mérite de faire réagir les deux garçons qui n'avaient pas cessé d'essayer de se tuer d'un simple regard. Nathaniel me tapota gentiment le dos, inquiet. Castiel lui affichait un sourire clairement moqueur.

- Bah alors, c'est pas du jus de fruit que t'as servi le délégué ? Dit-il ironique en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et me regardant m'étouffer sans me porter la moindre aide.

Je lui jetais un regard noir. Chose que je n'aurais jamais dû faire puisque l'image de ses lèvre trop proche des miennes me revint en mémoire avec une netteté impressionnante et je m'étouffais un peu plus.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il avait mis de l'alcool dedans ! C'est Ambre qui me l'a conseillé, je pensais que... dit Nathaniel sur un ton d'excuse

- Tu fais encore confiance à ta sœur ? S'énerva Castiel en se tournant vers Nathaniel. Ambre essaie de presque de tuer toute les filles qui t'approche !

- Tu peux parler ! ria jaune Nathaniel. Et n'essaie pas d'accuser ma sœur sans preuve s'il te plait, continua-t-il en continuant à me donner des petits coups dans le dos jusqu'à ce que ma toux se calme définitivement.

- Je me demande toujours si tu es toujours aussi con ou si c'est inné chez toi mais visiblement en plus d'être tordu t'es demeuré! Ta sœur et Emilie se détestent depuis l'âge du bac à sable. Ça me semble pourtant clair !

Nathaniel le fusilla à nouveau du regard en se redressant, alors que je reprenais doucement une respiration normale. La tournure de la conversation ne me plaisait absolument pas. Si castiel apprenait que je m'étais rapprocher d'Ambre il ne tarderait pas à faire le rapprochement sur des futurs événements, et s'il continuait à mettre Nathaniel en rogne je n'aurais bientôt plus de cavalier. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose... Je priais intérieurement pour qu'ils changent de sujet.

- Figure toi, enchaîna Nathaniel, que les gens évoluent généralement et ne reste pas au même stade toute leur vie. Ce n'est pas parce que toi tu es trop stupide pour le faire que tu dois prendre ton cas pour une généralité. Dit-il sèchement. Ma sœur n'est certes, pas un ange, mais n'a rien à voir avec ce dont tu l'accuses.

- Ah ça ! Je me suis bien aperçu que certaines personne change ! Toi qui ne pouvais pas voir Emi, je te trouve soudainement bien proche d'elle. Dit Castiel à son tour en se rapprochant de Nathaniel. Mais je te préviens tout de suite dit-il en lui attrapant le col. Si tu la touche ou si tu lui fait du mal quelle qu'en soit la façon, je te le ferais regretter.

- Comme je viens de te le dire, les gens changent. Cela s'appelle la maturité. Dit Nathaniel d'un ton glacial mais calme en enlevant la main de Castiel de son col. Chose dont tu sembles complètement dénué en plus d'être complètement parano! Répondit le délégué ne se laissant pas impressionner par le regard noir que lui lançait son ennemi. Si tu ouvrais un peu les yeux tu t'apercevrais que tu te trompes de manipulatrice !

- Qui traites-tu de manipulatrice ?! Si tu parle d'Eléonore…

- Exactement je parle d'elle! Tu sais celle qui t'embobine à chaque fois qu'elle papillonne des yeux.

Cette fois ci Castiel le plaqua contre le mur violemment, lui arrachant presque sa chemise.

- Premièrement, je ne me fais manipuler par personne, deuxièmement ça me dégoutte qu'un mec comme toi puisse encore dire de telles conneries alors que j'ai eu la preuve que c'est toi qui la utilisée !

- Justement ! Ta preuve n'est qu'une question d'interprétation ! La vérité, tu refuses de la voir car cela blesserait ton égo surdimensionné !

Ils criaient tous les deux désormais. De quelle preuve parlait Castiel ? Avais-je accusé un peu vite Eléonore ? Je voyais la situation empirer de minutes en minute. Un peu plus et il allait en venir aux mains, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Je remettais mes questions à plus tard et me décidais enfin à intervenir puisque aucune intervention divine ne semblait vouloir me venir en aide.

- ça suffit vous deux. Vous réglerez vos comptes plus tard ! m'exclamais-je en essayant de m'immiscer entre eux.

Cependant aucun des deux ne bougea continuant leur duel visuel et m'ignorant superbement.

- Ne te mêle pas de ça Emi ! Me dit Castiel dangereusement, les dents serrées.

- Si je m'en mêle justement, répondis-je redoublant d'effort. Nathaniel, le concours va reprendre nous devons retourner à l'intérieur. Continuais-je insistant sur le « devons ».

Aucun des deux ne bougea, prolongeant les échanges de regards haineux à n'en plus finir. J'accentuais la pression sur le bras de Castiel qui le relâcha à contre cœur. Après un dernier regard meurtrier Nathaniel qui finit par rompre le contact et soupirer.

- Tu as raison soupira-t-il en se tournant vers moi. Rentrons, dit-il en me prenant la main et m'entraînant à sa suite.

Alors qu'il tournait les talons pour rentrer, je restais sur place avec un petit sourire d'excuse. Il me regarda interrogatif puis fixa à nouveau son regard sur Castiel. Il soupira encore en fois en levant les yeux au ciel et marmonnant quelque chose comme « je ne comprendrais jamais les filles » mais me laissa tout de même seule.

- Un bon conseil. Fais les bon choix tant que tu le peux encore ! Lança Nathaniel un peu calmé, avant de disparaître définitivement dans la salle.

Je me tournais vers mon meilleur ami qui fulminait sur place.

- Tu lui fais confiance à ce type ! Cria-t-il à brule pour point et en pointant l'endroit où venait de disparaître Nathaniel.

- Calme toi Castiel et oui... Oui je lui fais confiance. Eléonore n'est pas celle que tu crois.

- Tu crois à ses salades ?!Qu'es ce qu'il t'a raconté encore ! S'énerva-t-il encore plus

- Oui puisque c'est le seul à avoir pris le temps de m'expliquer l'histoire !

- Ah et forcément c'est le premier qui parle qui a raison hein ! Tu ne sais rien Emilie, il te baratine et toi tu tombes dedans. Je te croyais plus fine que ça... Et puis je ne te comprends pas qu'es ce que tu fiche avec lui ? Tu ne te souviens pas de qui il est ?

- Oui je me souviens très bien de lui mais la personne en face de moi maintenant n'a plus rien à voir avec le gamin que je connaissais. Grandit Castiel, Nath à raison...

- Nath ? S'exclama-t-il

Je ne m'aperçus que trop tard de mon erreur. L'utilisation d'un surnom montrait de façon évidente mon rapprochement avec lui. Rapprochement qui ne plairait sûrement pas à Castiel...

- Nath ? Répéta t-il Depuis quand vous vous donnez des petits surnoms ? Demanda-t-il agressivement

- Tu le saurais si tu n'étais pas collé à ta sangsue H24, répondis-je du tac au tac. Castiel, soupirais-je avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer, tu ne me parles plus, tu passes tout ton temps avec elle. Même tes amis l'ont remarqué. Elle te change et pas en bien !

- Ah et parce que toi tu ne changes pas à danser coller serrer avec un mec que tu ne pouvais pas blairer.

- C'était de la danse et je t'ai déjà expliqué alors arrête de faire ton jaloux, m'énervais-je à mon tour. Tu n'en a aucun droit.

Cette fois c'était mon tour d'être foudroyée du regard. Le moment magique de tout à l'heure semblait bien loin maintenant. Au loin j'entendais les haut-parleurs appeler les danseurs pour qu'ils reprennent place sur la piste. Je devais y retourner et vite.

- Tu peux t'énerver autant que tu veux mais cela ne me fera pas changer d'avis. Eléonore t'a menti.

- Tu ne sais rien du tout cracha-t-il.

Je me dirigeais à mon tour vers l'entrée sans qu'il ne cherche plus à me retenir. Je me retournais une dernière fois vers lui. Je pinçais mes lèvres. M'étais-je vraiment trompé sur Éléonore ? Avais-je laissé ma jalousie maladive l'emporter et faussé mon jugement ?Il me retint juste à temps alors que je retapait à faire un pas pour rentrer définitivement dans le gymnase.

- Emi... Fais gaffe s'il te plait... Ce mec n'est pas celui que tu crois... dit il légèrement calmé

- Castiel, c'est toi qui te trompe et je suis vraiment désolé que cela te face de la peine. Pose-toi les bonnes questions Castiel. Même si tu détestes Nathaniel, penses-tu vraiment que ce que t'as dit Eléonore lui ressemble ?

Il eut un petit rictus et détourna le regard.

- Tu parles de lui comme si tu le connaissais bien.

- Je commence à le connaître à force de passer du temps avec lui et non avec toi ! dis-je sur un ton accusateur... C'est mon ami... conclus-je plus doucement de peur de sa réaction

Il ne répondit pas et laissa juste échapper un long sifflement signe de son mécontentement.

- De toute façon quoi que je te dise tu n'en feras qu'à ta tête donc vas-y mais ne vient pas pleurer après !

- Tu me connais bien ! Dis-je sûre de moi.

- Ah et une dernière chose dit-il en m'attirant vers lui et me serrant fort d'un seul bras. Tu as intérêt à ce que je reste en première place et je ne parle pas de compet'. Parce que là je ne réponds vraiment plus des conséquences qui pourraient arriver à ton ami, dit-il en crachant presque le mot ami.

Et il me planta là disparaissant encore plus vite que son ombre. Je n'étais pas vraiment sûre de comprendre le sens de sa phrase mais je n'eus pas le temps de me poser plus de question car les hauts parleurs me ramenèrent bien vite à la réalité en me rappelant pour la énième fois que les danseurs étaient expressément attendus sur la piste de danse sous peine de disqualification. La voix d'Ambre qui résonnait était passablement énervée. Je me précipitais vers Nathaniel qui m'attendait déjà.

- Tu t'es expliqué avec lui ? Me dit-il assez sèchement

- Oui, répondis-je sur le même ton piqué au vif.

Puis je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas été tout à fait aimable ou même gentille avec lui. Je culpabilisais un peu de l'avoir traiter de la sorte. Particulièrement lorsque j'essayais de capter son regard et qui le gardait obstinément fixé sur le mur. Il avait essayé de m'aider et moi je ne pouvais pas me détacher de Castiel. Quelle cruche !

- Ne m'en veux pas s'il te plait supliais-je presque. Tu es arrivé au pire moment qui soit et j'avais besoin de...

- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'expliquer Emilie ! Me dit-il m'évitant toujours du regard.

- Nathaniel regarde-moi s'il te plait...

Il détourna enfin le regard vers moi et je pus voir que je l'avais vraiment blessé. Je culpabilisais encore un peu plus.

- Je te crois et même si Castiel reste un personne très importante pour moi je peux reconnaître qu'il est excessivement borné. Mais c'est mon ami. Donc ne m'en veux pas s'il te plaît d'essayer de lui faire ouvrir les yeux.

- Et tu es amoureuse de lui non ? Me dit-il en soupirant

Je sursautais légèrement il n'avait jamais été aussi franc sur ce qu'il savait de mes sentiments. Et me l'entendre dire comme ça en pleine figure me rejetait un peu plus la dure réalité.

- Oui soufflais-je dépitée.

Il soupira à son tour.

- L'amour rend stupide et je sais de quoi je parle, dit-il alors qu'il jetait inconsciemment un regard à Eléonore. Tu sais elle n'était pas comme ça avant... dit-il plongé dans ses souvenirs...

J'eus un sourire triste en me rendant compte qu'il avait été sincère dans ces sentiments pour elle et qu'ils avaient été plus profonds que ce que je n'avais cru. La directrice annonça alors le début de la dernière épreuve où les couples seraient alors notés pour les départager. Nathaniel et moi prîmes place sur la piste. Cette fois ce fut moi qui lui serrai la main, le sortant de ses pensées.

- On va le gagner ce concours ! Surtout avec la valse, nous sommes les meilleurs alors près à faire manger la poussière à ta peste d'ex ? Dis-je sur le ton de défi.

- Et à faire enrager Castiel une fois de plus ? Avec plaisir ! Dit-il en retrouvant un petit sourire. Ami ? Me dit-il en me tendant la main.

Et alors que les premières notes retentirent je pris sa main en souriant à mon tour.

- Ami déclarais-je

Nathaniel et moi commencèrent alors à tourbillonner au milieu de la piste. J'avais effectué cette danse des centaines de fois mais cette fois ci était particulière. Je me sentais alaise, en harmonie avec mon partenaire. Je laissais venir à moi des foules de sentiments et de souvenirs qui ramenèrent invariablement à Castiel. Etait-il devenu mon centre du monde, à tel point que je ne puisse pas m'empêcher de penser à lui plus de quelque secondes ? Au point de ne pas me rendre compte que je pouvais blesser les gens autour de moi en agissant ainsi. Et pourtant je l'aurais fait passer en premier quel que soit la situation. Cela faisait-il de moi une personne égoïste ?

Je le revis approcher son visage de moi. Nous allions nous embrasser j'en étais sûre et certaine. Pourtant ce n'est pas son genre d'embrasser une autre fille que sa copine... Enfin je pense connaissant son caractère... Nous avions toujours été très proche mais jamais à ce point-là... Que serait-il passé si Nathaniel n'était pas arrivé à ce moment-là ? Es ce qu'il se serait arrêté? Je ne pensais pas... Mais alors avait-il des sentiments plus forts que de la simple amitié envers moi ? Et Eléonore ?

Tout s'entremêlait dans ma tête. A tel point que je ne m'aperçus même pas que la danse c'était finie. Ce fut encore une fois les applaudissements qui m'apprirent que le moment des notes était arrivé.

Ce fut Ambre qui fut chargée de remplacer la directrice qui était membre du jury. Elle avait un sourire resplendissant, ce qui me laissait penser que le pire était à venir. Je me rendis d'un coup compte qu'il ne c'était rien passé de particulier avec Éléonore pour le moment. Non vraiment cela ne présageait rien de bon...

Elle annonça les notes comme une présentatrice télé, ne faiblissant même pas lorsqu'elle annonça les notes d'Éléonore qui obtint 3 point de moins que nous, sûrement grâce à l'air amoureux et angélique de Nathaniel, qu'avait souligné la directrice en rougissant.

Nous finîmes de ce fait sur la première marche du podium. Et ce qui me fit le plus plaisir, ce n'est pas de voir Castiel me sourire avant de partir pour les coulisses, et donc de savoir qu'il m'avait regardé jusqu'au bout, ni de voir la tête rouge pivoine d'Eléonore. Non ce fut le plaisir de voir Nathaniel sourire avec fierté et passé devant cette dernière en lui lançant un regard de pitié. Et ça c'était un pur régal pour les yeux. A tel point que je ne pus me retenir de lui rire au nez en voyant sa tête se décomposé à cette œillade assassine.

Cela devait être aussi du goût d'Ambre puisqu'elle sauta dans les bras de son frère pour le féliciter. Elle me félicita également mais de manière moins effusive mais plus complice je dirais... Je savais à travers cela qu'elle ne me remerciait pas seulement pour la place mais pour le spectacle de la défaite d'Eléonore. Je comprenais ce qu'elle voulait dire en début de soirée. Sans utiliser aucuns stratagèmes Eléonore avait la preuve flagrante qu'elle n'était pas la meilleure. Et aucunes excuses n'étaient valables. Ambre avait parié sur nos talents de danseurs et je compris aussi subitement pourquoi elle avait voulu assister à certaines de nos répétitions…

Peu de temps après Nathaniel m'abandonna pour se préparer à présenter le concours de musique qui allait commencer. Je me dirigeais vers Rosalya qui était en grande discutions avec Alexy et Armin dans un coin de la salle. Bien que Alexy restait encore un peu froid avec moi, ma relation avec Armin allait de mieux en mieux depuis qu'il se rapprochait de Violette. Ces deux la traînait de plus en plus souvent ensemble et il n'était pas rare de les voir dans la cour tous les deux sur un banc, l'un avec son crayon et l'autre avec ces jeux vidéo.

C'est donc avec bonne humeur que je les rejoignis pour me faire féliciter de ma victoire. Même Alexy eu un sourire sincère. Mais nous n'eûmes pas le temps de nous appesantir que la voix de Nathaniel résonna dans les enceintes. Il annonçait le début du concours de musique qui démarrerait dans quelques minutes. Le jury était composé des mêmes professeurs que ceux du concours de danse. Ils prirent place à droite de la piste pour annoncer l'ouverture de la compétition et appeler le premier groupe sur scène.

Le premier groupe qui passait était les All'bama. Je devais bien avouer qu'ils ne se débrouillaient pas si mal. La plupart des gens commençait déjà à se déchaîner devant la scène. La compétition était d'autant plus rude que les 4 premiers groupes qui passèrent avaient déjà un bon niveau. Je reconnaissais par moments, certaines personnes que je croisais dans le lycée et que je découvrais d'un nouvel œil ce soir.

Peut-être parce que j'étais de parti pris ou tout simplement parce j'étais amoureuse mais je préférais largement le groupe de Castiel et Lysandre. Le batteur qui était avec eux n'était pas celui du groupe d'Eléonore mais un nouveau qui s'en sortait plutôt bien pour un arrivant. Leur musique était à la fois technique et émouvante. La voix de Lysandre était telle qu'elle me donna des frissons. Elle se mélangeait à la musique si bien que l'on aurait dit qu'il ne faisait qu'un. De plus voir Castiel jouer sur scène me rappelait les moments où gamin il jouait avec la guitare acoustique que ses parents lui avaient offert pour ses 6 ans. Puis les longues nuits où nous passions des heures au téléphone sans rien dire, juste en écoutant ses essais à la guitare électrique.

Le voir en vrai sur scène me faisait le même effet qu'il y a un peu plus d'un mois. Je lui trouvais un charme de fou. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux de lui de tout leur concert. A tel point que lorsque la musique s'arrêta et qu'il leva la tête il tomba directement dans mon regard. Et il m'offrit un sourire en coin moqueur qui fit accélérer mon cœur. Puis il détourna le regard pour descendre de scène et le monde réapparut progressivement autour de moi. De même que Rosalya qui déchainée sifflait entre les applaudissements du public. La voix de Nathaniel résonna alors dans les enceintes éclatant les derniers morceaux de ma bulle.

- Merci au Black Bird's pour cette démonstration et accueillons maintenant les Fury'z !

Je vis alors Éléonore faire son entrée sur scène. Elle semblait beaucoup plus calme que tout à l'heure. Elle abordait un sourire fier et entra avec un pas de conquérant sur la scène. Même si je ne la connaissais pas je pouvais être certaine qu'elle ne m'aurait pas plus à partir de ce moment. Elle ressemblait trop à l'idée que je me faisais des petites pimbêches, fille à papa, née avec une cuillère en or dans la bouche.

Un détail me sauta alors aux yeux, Elle portait les vêtements que j'avais badigeonnés du produit qu'Ambre m'avait donné. Cependant aucunes traces n'étaient apparentes. Je jurais entre mes dents en imaginant la scène qu'Ambre allait me faire. Je la cherchais rapidement du regard et la repéra près de la scène. Cependant elle n'arborait pas la mine déconfite auquel je m'attendais. Elle fixait Eléonore avec un sourire carnassier. Elle aurait presque pu se frotter les mains et le tableau d'un grand méchant des dessins animés de mon enfance aurait été parfait. Je regardais alors la scène où l'inconsciente faisait signe à ses musicien de lancer la musique.

A ce moment-là, les lumières se braquèrent sur elle et se fut le drame. Sous mes yeux écarquillés, ses vêtements portaient des tâches de liquide non identifié qui apparaissaient en fluorescent sous l'éclairage. Les commentaires, ainsi que les rires et les pouffements commencèrent, lancés immanquablement par la 'cour personnelle' d'Ambre . Eléonore sembla enfin prendre conscience que quelque chose clochait et elle posa un regard horrifié à ses habits. Elle semblait en hyper ventilation. Elle releva brusquement la tête en cherchant quelqu'un dans la foule. Lorsqu'elle m'aperçut elle me lança un regard tueur et souffla bruyamment semblant retenir l'injure qui allait franchir ses lèvres et fit demi-tour en descendant de la scène.

Bizarrement je ne ressentis pas la satisfaction de la vengeance. Je trouvais même que cela avait été trop loin. La faire enrager oui mais l'humilier n'était pas dans mes intentions. Et pourtant je savais bien qu'en m'associant avec Ambre , ce genre de choses allait arriver. Je culpabilisais encore plus d'avoir été celle qui avait rendu possible un tel résultat. Oui le seul sentiment que je pouvais en tirer était la honte. J'avais envie de m'enfuir mais cela aurait été trop suspect…

Un brouhaha résonnait dans la salle. Il fut mis à mal par Nathaniel qui annonça l'abandon du groupe les fury'z suite à un incident technique. Lui aussi semblait légèrement gêné. Lorsque Eléonore était descendue de scène je l'avais vu faire un pas en direction d'Eléonore. Il avait été retenu de justesse par sa sœur. J'avais vu son regard rempli de haine envers elle. Il lui avait arraché son bras et était parti dans les coulisses. Je ne doutais absolument pas que s'il savait que j'étais la responsable j'aurais le droit au même traitement… Voir bien pire…

Mon regard se porta à nouveau sur Ambre qui me regardait avec un petit sourire en coin. Rosalya à côté de moi semblait mi- horrifiée mi amusée de la situation. Les autres semblaient dubitatifs, mais personne ne criait à l'injustice...

- C'est bizarre quand même qui aurait voulu lui saboter son spectacle ? dit Alexis étonné.

- Si tu veux mon avis cette fille a plus d'ennemie que d'ami, dit Rosalya avec un geste de la main.

- Surement, renchérit Armin. Cette fille est antipathique au possible !

Je commençais à me détendre en écoutant la conversation de mes amis lorsqu'une furie fendit la foule pour venir jusqu'à moi ! Elle se planta en face de moi et me pointa d'un doigt accusateur.

- C'est ta faute sale peste! Hurla Eléonore en s'avançant vers moi. Avoue que tu es responsable de ça !

Elle était venu sans avoir même prit le temps de se changer. Son mascara avait légèrement coulé laissant des marques noires au coin de ses yeux. Elle semblait complètement défaite et dans une rage démente. Je restais stoïque devant de telles accusations. La musique de fond venait de s'arrêté et tous les regards étaient braqué sur nous. Il ne fallait pas que je parle. J'étais beaucoup trop peu sûre de ma voix pour affirmer que 'non je n'avais rien fait' et que cela paraisse plausible. Ce fut Ambre qui s'interposa à ma place très vite rejoint par Nathaniel sans même que je l'ai vu s'approcher.

- Ecoute moi bien la décoloré, tu vas arrêter tes crises de parano et retourner bien sagement te changer en coulisse. Personne n'y peut rien si tu ne sais pas rester propre ! dit-elle avec un grand sourire enfonçant un peu plus le clou

J'étais effrayée devant les mots d'Ambre. Eléonore était à deux doigts d'éclater de rage et de se jeter sur elle.

- Oh toi la poufiasse, tu ferais bien de te taire sinon je m'amuse à t'arracher tes faux cils un par un. Je ne suis pas stupide je sais bien que vous êtes de mèches!

Sa voix prenait des intonations de plus en plus aiguës. Elle me faisait vraiment pensée à une espèce de cocotte-minute essayant de relâché la pression…. Ses cheveux volaient dans tous les sens. J'hésitais entre rire et pleurer de nervosité devant un tel spectacle. Ambre, elle, affichait un calme calculateur et moqueur. On pouvait sentir clairement son sentiment de totale maitrise et de supériorité. Moi je me sentais juste minable. Je devais assumer mes actes avant qu'elle ne s'en prenne à quelqu'un. Et puis avec un peu de chance je pourrais lui donner la claque retentissante que je rêve de lui donner depuis un mois… Mais ne m'étais-je pas suffisamment venger ce soir ? Je soupirais profondément attirant les regards vers moi alors qu'Ambre et Eléonore s'entretuaient du regard. Tous les yeux furent braqués sur moi en quelque secondes. Je pris une seconde inspiration et j'ouvris ma bouche au moment où la directrice arrivait. Elle me coupa sans attendre.

- Puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda-t-elle autoritaire.

- Il se passe quelqu'un s'est introduit dans les vestiaires pour saboter ma tenue de scène ! s'exclama Eléonore. Et c'est elle la responsable ! dit-elle en me pointant à nouveau du doigt.

La directrice nous regarda tour à tour par-dessus ses petites lunettes.

- Avez-vous des preuves de ce que vous avancez ? demanda-t-elle en scrutant Eléonore.

Cette dernière sembla brusquement perdre de sa superbe et eu du mal à sortir un réponse.

- Non… Mais je sais que c'est elle ! s'énerva-t-elle presque en pleurant.

- Sans preuve je ne peux rien pour vous mademoiselle. Je ne peux que vous invitez à aller vous calmer et vous changer dans les vestiaires…

- Mais c'est injuste s'écria-t-elle. Elle ne va rien avoir ?!

- A moins que vous ne puissiez prouver quoi que ce soit, non… Maintenant arrêter de crier ! commença à s'énerver la directrice. Vous êtes tout de même dans un lycée qui n'est pas le vôtre et vous vous donnez en spectacle. Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez été élève ici que je tolèrerai un tel comportement. Maintenant oust !

Et la directrice tourna les talons pour aller se réunir avec les juges, en faisant signe à la musique de fond de reprendre. Elle avait laissé un silence de mort derrière elle. Je me retournais vers Ambre qui avait un sourire en coin clairement supérieur, puis vers Eléonore qui était à deux doigts d'éclater en sanglots. C'est à ce moment-là que Castiel arriva.

- Qu'es ce qui s'passe? demanda-t-il à brûle pourpoint.

Eléonore se retourna juste à temps pour se jeter dans ses bras en sanglotant. Castiel la regarda interloqué et lui passa machinalement la main dans le dos pour a calmer. Ce spectacle me donna envie de crier.

- Il se passe que ta copine accuse sans aucune preuve Emilie, dit Ambre avec satisfaction. Et qu'elle vient de se donner en spectacle… Enfin je ne parle pas de sa représentation minable sur scène…

- La ferme ! coupa Castiel méchamment.

Ambre devint aussi blanche qu'un cachet d'aspirine et perdu tout sentiment de supériorité. J'aurais presque cru qu'elle se serait évanouie si elle n'était pas entourée de monde. Il jeta un œil méchant à Nathaniel. Ce dernier détourna le regard rapidement. Tout s'était dit dans un regard. Je me demandais si les circonstances avaient été différentes s'ils auraient pu devenir amis. Où était-ce les années passé à se détester qui avait réussi à créer un tel lien.

- Emmène ta sœur avant que je fasse des choses que tu pourrais regretter. Dit-il d'un ton sec.

- Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi ! dit Nathaniel sur un ton glacial.

Il prit cependant Ambre par le bras brusquement, qui se dégagea violemment.

- Je suis suffisamment grande pour savoir où je veux aller !

- Ambre ça suffit maintenant ! s'écria Nathaniel en s'énervant contre sa sœur et en raffermissant sa prise. Tu en as suffisamment fait pour ce soir.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Je…

Mais elle fut coupée par Eléonore qui avait visiblement fini de chouiner dans les bras de Castiel. Celle-ci le regardait maintenant dans les yeux, toute sa colère revenue.

- Et tu vas les laisser s'en sortir comme ça ! lui cria-telle. Juste en partant ! Tu vas encore prendre la défense de cette…. Cette….

Elle semblait visiblement à court de mot suffisamment fort pour me qualifier. Elle me regardait avec un regard charger de dégout. Puis se tourna vers Castiel qui la glaça d'un regard.

- Attention à ce que tu vas dire… Dit-il presque en murmurant…

- Mais c'est elle ! cria-t-elle. Tu vas encore lui accorder plus d'importance à elle qu'à moi alors la preuve de sa culpabilité est sous tes yeux. Criait-elle au bord des larmes à nouveau en tirant sous son haut alors que les tâches n'apparaissaient plus.

Sa voix était chevrotante, elle semblait perdue, hésitant entre trembler de haine de colère ou de peine qu'il ne la croît pas tout de suite. Castiel la regarda sans rien dire puis tourna le regard vers moi. J'avais l'impression d'être passé sous rayons x. Ses yeux me transperçaient. Je me sentais faiblir. Je n'avais pas ouvert ma bouche depuis le début mais je savais qu'il avait deviné que j'avais plus ou moins une part de responsabilité dans ce qui était arrivé à Eléonore. J'eu encore plus honte de moi si cela était possible. Là, devant lui, je perdais à nouveau mes moyens. Il pouvait lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert et ce depuis nos 5 ans… Et cela n'avait pas changé. L'envie que le sol s'ouvre sous mes pieds me prit à nouveau mais l'envie de m'y cacher jusqu'à la fin de mes jours était une nouveauté. Castiel finit par détourner le regard en soupirant mais j'eu le temps d'y déceler une grande déception avant qu'il ne rompe le contact.

- Tu vois elle ne dit rien ! cria-t-elle avec une lueur de folie dans le regard. C'est sa fa…

- Ça suffit arrête de te donner en spectacle ! coupa Castiel. On s'en va !

Mais alors qu'il tournait les talons, Eléonore arracha sa main de la sienne et continua de crier.

- Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi es-ce que tu lui passe toujours tout ! Je suis ta copine, je devrais être ta priorité !

Castiel se retourna vers elle, sévère. Son regard sonnait comme un avertissement.

- Eléonore ne pousse pas mes limites à bout. J'ai été suffisamment patient ce soir.

- Non, ça suffit maintenant ! continua-t-elle sur sa lancé. Qu'es ce qu'elle a de plus que les autres à la fin merde ! cira-t-elle en reprenant bizarrement ce que Castiel m'avait dit dans la soirée. C'est à cause de cette stupide promesse ? C'est parce que tu l'as pris en pitié ?

Je sentais une colère bouillir en moi en entendant ces mots, couvrant peu à peu toute les autres émotions. Il était hors de question que je la laisse descendre en flèche mon amitié avec Castiel- si amitié il y avait encore- qui visiblement lui avait fait des confidences. Ma culpabilité et ma honte disparaissait, faisant lentement place à la haine et je me mis à crier à mon tour.

- Mon amitié avec Castiel n'a rien à voir avec de la pitié ! c'est peut-être comme ça tu considères tes amis mais ce n'est pas notre cas.

Elle se retourna si brusquement vers moi que je cru qu'elle allait se faire un torticolis. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés de haine.

- Toi je te conseillerai de ne pas la ramené ! éructa-t-elle. Pourquoi es-tu revenu hein ? Tu t'accroche à lui depuis tellement de temps que tu ne t'es même pas aperçu que tu es devenue un poids pour lui ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû revenir ! Personne ne veut de toi ici.

Ses mots me touchèrent plus que de raison et je me rembruni immédiatement. J'attendis que Castiel réponde à ma place alors je tournai mes yeux vers lui. Mais il ne m'apporta aucun réconfort offrant toute sa concentration aux mots d'Eléonore. Il semblait s'attendre au pire et hésitait à intervenir… Je ne comprenais pas son comportement.

- Au fond je te plains, dit-elle acide. Je comprends que tu t'accroche à lui comme ça. Après tout ça ne doit pas être facile de se dire que jusque dans sa naissance on n'a pas été désiré…

Mon cerveau du refusa de comprendre le sens de cette phrase. Dans le silence qui suivit, la musique sonnait si fort à mes oreilles que j'avais l'impression d'étouffé. Les gens avaient les yeux écarquillés de surprise en nous détaillant. Le sens de ces mots et ce qu'ils impliquaient mis du temps à me parvenir. Je sentis d'abord mon sang quitter mon visage, ma bouche se faire sèche. Il me semble que je me mis à trembler. Et par automatisme mes yeux cherchèrent leurs homonymes. Cette fois ci je pus les croisés. Il avait les yeux lui aussi écarquillés de surprise. Il jetait des petits coups d'œil entre Eléonore et moi, et semblait attendre une quelconque réaction de ma part. Comme si j'allais exploser devant lui. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que l'implication de cette phrase me sauta à la figure.

Castiel lui avait parlé de moi au point de lui confier mes plus profonds secrets. Ceux que l'on confie à nos amis les plus proches en les faisant jurer de ne jamais rien dire. Il avait osé lui dire que ma mère n'avait pas voulu m'avoir alors qu'il savait pertinemment que c'était l'une des choses que j'avais eu le plus de mal à accepter dans ma vie. Je n'avais d'ailleurs jamais réussi à en parler à qui que ce soit… Jamais… Et là vérité me revenait en plein figure tel un bomrang que j'aurais lancé trop fort. S'il lui avait dit cela, que lui avait-il dit d'autre ? Tout ? Ma relation avec mes parents ? Peut-être lui avait-il vraiment dis que j'étais devenue un poids pour lui…

Je le suppliais des yeux de me dire que ce que je pensais était faux mais son regard remplit de panique et de peur m'assura du contraire. Il leva doucement la main vers moi comme on s'approche d'un animal blessé. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été percuté par un train. J'avais mal au ventre mes yeux me brulait. J'avais envie d'hurler. Eléonore, elle semblait fière de son petit coup et portait un petit sourire satisfait qui disparut lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Castiel. Elle venait de comprendre son erreur.

- Emi… dit-il en s'avançant vers moi.

Je reculais comme si la main qu'il avançait vers moi allait me bruler. J'avais envie de lui dire de ne plus jamais m'approcher, de ne plus jamais me toucher et de rester le plus loin possible de moi. Cette trahison, je pouvais la ressentir dans chaque parcelle de mon corps. Je ne supportais d'un seul coup plus d'être enfermer, d'être le centre d'attention. Je décidais de fuir en courant vers la sortie avant que quiconque n'ai pu me retenir.

J'entendis Castiel m'appeler ce qui me fit accélérer. Je devais trouver un endroit où lui ne pourrait pas me trouver, et où il n'aurait pas l'idée d'aller. Le froid de la nuit me mordit le visage mais j'y fis à peine attention. Mes larmes qui avaient envahi mon visage me brouillaient la vue et je me dirigeais vers la cachette la plus proche : le lycée. Je me jetais presque contre les portes et m'enfermais dans la salle des délégués sûre que même s'il pensait au lycée il ne viendrait pas ici. Je me laissais tomber le long du mur essayait de calmer mon cœur affolé.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir violemment une minute à peine après mettre lamentablement écroulée au sol. J'entendis Castiel jurer et s'enfoncer dans les couloirs jusqu'à ne plus entendre ses pas… Je regardais autour de moi essayant de trouver quelque chose auquel me raccrocher. J'avais l'impression que le monde autour de moi s'effritait. Même de voir Eléonore et Castiel s'embrasser m'avait fait moins mal. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il lui aurait dit ce genre de chose. Je me sentais trahie… Trahie par la personne qui était la plus importante pour moi, en qui j'avais mis toute ma confiance. Je pensais fort à ma mère et les mises en garde cruelles auxquelles j'avais eu le droit juste avant de partir. Au final, elle avait raison… Je ramenais mes jambes vers moi les entourait de mes bras et essayais de pleurer le plus silencieusement possible.

Soudain la porte du lycée s'ouvrit à nouveau et j'entendis clairement des talons claquer contre le carrelage du lycée. Je bloquais presque d'instinct ma respiration et essayais de calmer mes sanglots. Je voulais être seule et qui que ça soit il était hors de question que cette personne me trouve. Car si elle me trouvait, Castiel me trouvait. Et je n'étais vraiment pas sûre de ma réaction face à lui. J'allais surement me briser si je lui parlais ce soir. Je devais d'abord essayer de comprendre, trouver une explication logique… Malheureusement dans mon état actuel et ma panique, j'en étais incapable. Il y en avait-il seulement une ?

Deux personnes parlaient entre elle et je reconnu la voix de Nathaniel. De surprise je relâchais ma respiration et un énorme sanglot m'échappa. Je braquais mes yeux sur la porte où je n'entendais plus un bruit. Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent et j'entendis des voix crier à nouveau. J'essayais de tendre l'oreille.

- …sais où elle est, dit le moi Nathaniel ! Je ne suis pas en train de jouer à un de tes trucs à la con !

- Je n'en sais rien du tout mais je pense qu'elle veut être seule et ne pas te…

Un bruit mat et sourd résonna dans le couloir.

- Je sais qu'elle ne veut pas me voir mais je n'en ai rien à carrer ! hurla Castiel d'une voix cassé. Moi j'en ai besoin alors dis le moi !

J'entendis des bruits métalliques comme si quelqu'un venait d'être poussé sur les cassiers.

- Dit le moi putain ! cria à nouveau Castiel

Je ne sais pas si c'était moi ou si je projetais mes sentiments sur lui mais il sembla que sa voix était désespérée. Cette phrase ressemblait plus à une supplique qu'à autre chose… J'avais envie d'ouvrir la porte pour vérifier mais j'étais comme paralysée, osant à peine respirer.

- Ça suffit Castiel ! Il vient de te dire qu'il n'en savait rien ! cria une voix féminine que je ne reconnus pas

Il y eu un petit silence puis j'entendis à nouveau le bruit des casiers maltraités.

- Merde cria à nouveau Castiel.

Les portes du lycée claquèrent à nouveau et plus un bruit ne se fit entendre. Je pris soudain une grande inspiration entrecoupé de sanglot. Mes larmes reprirent de plus belle. Je priais pour que tout le monde soit parti. Je n'arrivais pas à me calmer. Avoir entendu sa voix m'avait mis dans un état inimaginable. Trop de sentiment en moi se mélangeait et aucun mis à part la douleur n'arrivait à prendre le dessus.

Soudain la poignée s'abattit brusquement et on frappa à la porte. Mon s'arrêta de battre.

- Emilie ? Je peux entrer ? me demanda Nathaniel doucement.

Mon cœur reparti brusquement et un sanglot plus gros que les autres m'échappa.

- Je vais ouvrir la porte d'accord ? me dit-il toujours aussi doucement.

Je voulais l'en empêcher mais je fus incapable de sortir autre chose que des gargouillis incompréhensible. La porte fini donc par s'ouvrir sur Nathaniel qui entra et se fit presque poussé par Ambre qui pénétra dans la pièce et ferma à clef derrière elle. Je cachais mon visage dans mes genoux. Je refusais que qui que ce soit me voit dans cet état. Une main se posa doucement sur moi.

- Laissez-moi ! réussi-je enfin à dire sans être complètement incompréhensible. Je .. Je ne veux pas que … que sanglotais-je.

- Laisse tomber, me dit Ambre. On ne partira pas et t'es pas obliger de nous parler. Par contre si tu veux faire la peau à cette espèce de…

- Ambre ça suffit, dit Nathaniel. Je ne pense pas qu'Emilie ai envie de recommencer ce genre de chose quand on voit à quoi ça à mener ce soir ! dit-il cinglant

Je le sentis s'assoir à côté de moi en s'adossant au mur. Alors l'intuition que j'avais eue plus tôt dans la soirée s'avérait juste. Nathaniel avait compris ce qui s'était passé ce soir. Je me mis à pleurer un peu plus en me disant qu'au final je n'avais que ce que je méritais. J'avais été stupide de faire ça. Stupide de croire que je pouvais reprendre une vie que j'avais laissée depuis 10 ans ici. Je m'étais fait des illusions sur Sweet Amoris, je m'étais fait des illusions sur Castiel… Ma mère avait raison, je n'aurais jamais dû revenir ici…

- Je suis tellement stupide… chuchotais-je

- L'amour rend aveugle hein… soupira Nathaniel. Je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas cherché à te blesser.

- Je m'en fiche ! cirais-je. Le résultat est le même.

Mes pleurs s'amenuisaient au fur et à mesure que ma colère montait. Je n'avais pas envie qu'on le défende ! Je sentais une colère comme jamais je n'avais eu envers Castiel.

- C'est Eléonore qui a…

- Et c'est Castiel qui m'a trahie coupais-je sèchement en relevant la tête.

Nathaniel soupira.

- Dans tous les cas ni l'un ni l'autre ne vaut la peine que tu te mettes dans un état pareil me dit Ambre.

Je tournais lentement la tête vers elle. Et ce qu'elle vit lui arracha une grimace. Elle me tendit un mouchoir sans rien dire. Je le pris et m'essuya le visage avec. Je n'osais imaginer quelle tête je devais avoir.

- Qu'es ce que vous faite là au faite? Tu n'es pas sensé m'en vouloir d'avoir machiné avec ta sœur jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive et Ambre… dis-je ne sachant pas comment finir ma phrase.

- Je ne suis pas censé être gentille et m'occuper de mon prochain c'est ça ?

- C'est à peu près ça dis-je dans un sourire désabusé.

- J'ai décidé de ne pas t'en vouloir bien que je trouve que ce que vous avez fait toutes les deux était incroyablement inutile et stupide. Je pense que tu as suffisamment payé les conséquences de tes actes. Me dit nathaniel. Quand à Ambre…

- Je trainais là dehors et j'avais froid ! coupa-t-elle son frère

- S'inquiétait pour toi quand elle t'a vu partir. C'est elle qui m'a dit que tu étais entré dans le lycée… continua-t-il sans tenir compte de l'interruption.

Je jetais un regard sur Ambre qui tirait une grimace ennuyée et poussa un sifflement de mécontentement. Elle fit un geste de la main envers son frère comme si ce qu'il avait dit était sans importance.

- Et regarde où ça nous a mené dit-elle en montrant Nathaniel de la main. Je vais chercher de la glace avant que ça n'enfle d'ailleurs ! dit-elle en faisant demi-tour.

Elle sorti rapidement de la pièce me lançant seule avec Nathaniel. Je me tournais vers lui en le regardant plus attentivement. Il était rouge au niveau de l'arcade sourcilière et à certain endroit sa peau semblait boursouflée et commençait déjà à changer de couleur. Je poussais une exclamation de surprise.

- T'inquiète pas j'ai eu bien pire…

- C'est Castiel qui t'a fait ça ? demandais-je inquiète en me relevant pour l'étendue des dégats.

- Ouais… Et il n'y a pas été de main morte.

- Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dis où j'étais ? tu m'avais entendue non ?

- Tu voulais être seule non ? me dit-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

Je serais les dents devant un tel comportement. Il avait essayé de me protéger. J'avais encore plus honte de moi et baissais les yeux. J'étais encore plus en colère contre Castiel. Ne savait-il pas se contrôler ? J'avais l'impression que la moindre petite chose contre lui alimentait ma colère.

- Tu ne devrais pas lui en tenir rigueur, il semblait vraiment malheureux tu sais…

Je ne répondis pas et serrais encore plus fort les dents essayant de ne pas éclater à nouveau en sanglots. La porte se rouvrir laissant passer Ambre… et Rosalya. Ambre se dirigea automatiquement vers son frère avec une grosse poche de glace.

- Emilie ! dit Rosalya en se jetant sur moi.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais la voir comme ça en me serrant fort dans ses bras, fit sauter le peu de réserve qui me restait et je m'effondrais en pleurs dans ces bras. Je lâchais tout le stress de la soirée, l'amour et la sensation de trahison qui me prenait jusqu'au tripes, la colère et la haine accumulé envers Eléonore mais aussi celle toute nouvelle envers Castiel, et enfin ma honte d'être aussi idiote… Tout cela ressortait dans mes larmes et je me laissais bercer par mon amie qui me caressait les cheveux dans une tentative pour ma calmer inlassablement.

- Tu pourrais la ramener ? demanda Ambre à Rolsalya. Je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse rentrer seule…

Je sentis Rosalya relever la tête comme pour poser une question muette. Elle ne me lâcha pas pour autant. Je raffermis ma prise son mon amie. Non je ne voulais pas qu'elle me lâche.

- Et puis je ne voudrais pas avoir à nettoyer la salle une fois qu'elle l'aura inondé de larme. Plus tôt, elle sera partie mieux ça sera.

- Ambre tu ne pourrais pas te taire pour une fois… commença Nathaniel Tu me donne encore plus mal à la tête.

- Pfff, tu pourrais être reconnaissant sale ingrat.

Nathaniel eu un rictus qui était à mi-chemin entre le rire et le gémissement.

- Je vais la ramener chez elle, dit Rosalya. Mais j'aurais besoin de Leigh. Je vais le chercher je reviens…

Rosalya me fit lâcher prise progressivement mais à peine s'était-elle relevée que inconsciemment je recherchais quelque chose à laquelle m'agripper. C'est alors qu'une chose étrange se passa. Ce fut la main d'Ambre que j'agrippais. Non pas parce que je l'avais voulu mais parce que sa main c'était trouvé devant moi alors qu'elle n'y était pas quelques secondes auparavant. C'était elle qui avait placé sa main là. Je tournais la tête vers elle. Celle-ci regardait étrangement ailleurs l'air contrarié. J'eus un petit rire à travers mes sanglots alors que Rosalya sortait de la pièce.

- Et ne crois pas que je vais te laisser mouiller ma robe hors de prix ! dit-elle pour reprendre un peu contenance et me lançant un regard en biais.

- Ambre… soupira Nathaniel

- Quoi ?! s'exclama cette dernière.

- … Rien dit-il en voyant nos mains liés en souriant à son tour.

Il posa finalement sa tête sur mon épaule en soupirant. Un silence s'instaura uniquement troublé par mes reniflement et les légers tics d'Ambre qui j'en suis sûre se retenait d'enlever sa main pour ne pas recevoir une quelconque substance non identifié. Mais elle me laissa l'agripper jusqu'à ce que Rosalya revienne avec Leigh. Avant de partir je me retournais vers Nathaniel et Ambre et leur fit un petit sourire de remerciement. J'eus le droit à un sourire collectif. Mais ce qui me marqua le plus fut celui d'Ambre qui fut sur ses lèvres un si court instant que je cru l'avoir rêvé. C'était la première fois que je la voyais sourire sincèrement et cela me toucha. Car je pouvais deviner que c'était là sa façon de me donner du courage.

Je me laissai emmener par Rosalya et Leigh qui me ramenèrent chez moi. J'étais dans un état tellement second que je ne me souvenais qu'avoir traversé mon salon avec Rosalya et avoir sombrer dans le plaisir de l'inconscience dès que ma tête avait toucher l'oreiller.

A suivre….

**Note de l'auteur :** Fiouf c'était long celui-là… 5 pages en plus que d'hab. Je suis fière de moi ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Petite indication je ne pense pas publier le prochain chapitre tout de suite. D'ici 2 3 semaines si tout va bien… Sauf si je suis motivé par vos reviews… :D

Donc à bientôt -)


	12. Chapitre 9

**Note de l'auteur:** Bonjour à toutes! Voilà la suite de Soul sister ! Oui au final je n'ai pas mis 2 semaines j'ai été motivé par vos message et impressions sur les derniers chapitres. Du coup j'ai écrit plus vite. Pour le prochain faudra vraiment attendre 2 semaines cette fois

Je tenais donc dire un gros merci à **MilleyBlack, Anonyme, MelinaAKAGAMIE-973, La Yu**, , et **Anonymous** de suivre aussi fidèlement cette histoire et de me laisser un commentaire à la fin. Et bienvenue au nouvelles **Hanabira,Priska, Theloveuse**, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir de nouveau point de vue sur l'histoire. Il n'y a pas à dire, lire vos réactions me donne de l'énergie et de la motivation pour la suite. ^^

Je me répète mais pour celles qui veulent des réponses plus précises à leur reviews je me ferais un plaisir de le faire. Laisser moi un mail ou retrouver moi sur amour sucré par MP et je me ferais un plaisir de vous écrire à mon tour.

**Crédits:** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à ChinoMiko et son équipe de création. Seul le personnage d'Emilie m'appartient.

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 9****  
**

Heureusement pour moi le jour qui suivi, je n'eus aucune nouvelle de Castiel. Je passais donc un samedi entre crise de colère et de larmes. J'étais effondré que mon meilleur ami puisse m'avoir trahit de la sorte mais je refusais de me laisser avoir par cette peste d'Eléonore. Je ne verserais pas une seule larme pour elle. Oui je n'étais pas voulue, mais ça je le savais depuis suffisamment longtemps pour avoir eu le temps de faire avec cette blessure, même si elle l'avait à nouveau poignardée. Je me sentais à nouveau seule comme je ne l'avais jamais été avant. Il y avait toujours eu Castiel dans ma vie et maintenant ce vide me faisait peur… Terriblement peur…

J'essayais de penser à autre chose en effectuant tous les devoirs que les professeurs nous avaient donnés à faire pour les semaines qui suivaient. Cela ne suffisant pas je me mis à faire à fond le ménage de mon appartement. Et lorsque mon cerveau se mit encore à réfléchir, je partie courir dehors et ne rentrait qu'à la nuit tombé. Je pris un douche rapide et m'écroulais à nouveau en larme dans mon lit.

J'avais beau faire rien ne semblait apaiser ma peine. Le souvenir d'Eléonore me jetant ces mots à la figure se couplaient à se de ma mère qui me criait mes erreurs à la figure. Les souvenirs de mon départ de Sweet Amoris me rendaient malade car j'étais désormais certaine que c'était ce qui avait causé notre perte. Nous étions trop jeunes et trop insouciant pour sauvegarder cette promesse. Et moi j'avais été suffisamment idiote pour y croire toute ces années, naïve que j'étais.

J'avais continué de l'appeler, lui parler, lui écrire, comme si, notre amitié était resté intacte. Mais c'était faux. Il avait préféré se construire avec des gens qui étaient proche de lui avec qui ils pouvaient parler et qu'il pouvait voir quand il voulait… Moi je n'avais été qu'un boulet m'accrochant comme une de ses idiotes qui lui collait les basques à longueur de journée. Je me sentais minable.

Et d'un autre côté je lui en voulais tellement. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça à Eléonore ? De quel droit c'était-il permit de divulguer ce genre d'information ? Je le croyais mon ami… Si la distance lui pesait pourquoi ne rien avoir dit ? J'aurais compris je pense que l'éloignement avait eu raison de l'amitié qu'il me portait… J'aurais pu me faire une idée et me dire que c'était trop tard. Pourquoi avait-il attendu que cette évidence m'éclate à la figure devant tant de gens.

Il avait passé tellement de nuit à m'écouter pleurer au téléphone sur ma relation avec ma mère, tellement de temps à me faire comprendre que lui tenait à moi. Alors pourquoi ? Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. Et je tournais en rond sur les mêmes questions n'arrivant pas à trouver une logique à son geste…

Je passais une nuit horrible et me fis réveiller le dimanche matin par des coups à ma porte. Je mis un certain temps avant de retrouver tous mes souvenirs. J'eu à nouveau envie de pleurer. La sensation de réveil et de retour à la réalité était pire que le jour d'avant. Les coups à la porte s'intensifièrent. Je décidais de ne pas répondre. Je ne voulais voir personne de toute façon j'avais une tête épouvantable. Mon téléphone se mit à vibrer. J'ouvris es yeux et le regarda bouger sur ma table de nuit.

Je tendis la main et vit que c'était Nathaniel. Je décrochais.

- Ah Emilie ! Ou es-tu je suis devant chez toi…

- Je dormais avant que tu ne me réveilles, dis-je pas aimable pour un sou.

- A 2 heures de l'après-midi ?

Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon réveil il affichait 14H12… J'avais dû dormir un peu trop longtemps.

- Nath', c'est gentil mais…

- Mais rien du tout ! me répondis une voix féminine à l'autre bout du fil.

- Rosalya ? m'étonnais-je

- Ouep et tu n'as pas intérêt à me laisser poireauter devant chez toi ! Donc tu lèves tes fesses et tu viens nous ouvrir sinon je frappe à ta porte jusqu'à te donner mal à la tête.

Et elle raccrocha sans plus attendre de réponse de ma part. J'entendis tout de suite des coups répéter à ma porte. Je soupirais, m'extirpais des couvertures malgré moi et me dirigeais vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Je m'aperçus qu'ils n'étaient pas venus seuls cette fois-ci.

Derrière-eux se tenait Armin, Alexy et Violette. J'écarquillais les yeux de surprise. Et les autres eurent un petit mouvement de recul. Effectivement je devais faire peur à voir. Mes yeux devaient être bouffis au possible mes cheveux en pagailles et mon pyjama composé d'un tee-shirt troué et d'un pantalon 3 fois trop long pour moi ne devait pas arranger le tout. Nathaniel et Rosalya furent les premiers à se reprendre en me souriant. Ils m'avaient déjà vu dans cet état. Je ne pus manquer l'œil de Nathaniel qui avait pris des teintes jaune et violette. Je sentis une pointe de culpabilité… Finalement je me poussais en les laissant entrer en notant que c'était déjà la deuxième fois qu'ils me voyaient dans cet état et toujours à cause de la même personne. Je soupirais en me rendant compte à quel point Castiel pouvait avoir une influence sur moi.

- On est désolé, on ne pensait pas que tu dormais me dit-il pas désolé du tout.

- Bah voyons, grommelais-je dans ma barbe de mauvaise humeur.

- Ne fais ta grognon, histoire que Nath' n'ai pas à devenir violent, dit Rosalya en me taquinant. Et va te changer. Si ton appartement semble trop propre pour ne pas être suspect toi c'est une autre histoire. Alors file sous la douche on sort ! s'exclama-t-elle

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'ils voulaient tous à être dans mon salon aussi tôt. Puis me rappelais qu'il était 14h… Je restais là à les regarder les uns après les autres, lorsque Armin se décida à briser le silence.

- On s'est dit que tu aurais besoin de voir du monde… dit-il

- Et puis on voulait que tu sache que t'es pas toute seule. Repris Alexy. J'vais pas t'en vouloir à vie pour mon frère hein. De toute façon il a trouvé Violette… C'était peut-être bien au final….

Je regardais vers Violette qui se mit à rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Armin mit son bras autour de ses hanches dans un geste protecteur, ce qui lui fit atteindre des couleurs de rouges encore jamais atteinte.

- En plus elle est trop mignonne ! s'exclama Alexy qui semblait lui aussi sous le charge de la jeune fille timide.

- T'approche pas trop, fit semblant de râler Armin.

Cette scène m'arracha un sourire. J'étais vraiment heureuse pour eux. Ils formaient un très joli couple. Nathaniel et Rosalya s'approchèrent de moi et cette dernière me prit la main.

- Ce que voulait dire Alexy c'est que toutes les personnes qui sont ici tiennent à toi et t'apprécie à leur manière… Tu n'es pas toute seule Emilie…

A ces mots, je sentis mes yeux me piquer à nouveau et sentis quelques larmes s'échapper. Rosalya me prit dans ses bras. C'était la deuxième fois que Nathaniel et celle-ci venaient me déloger de mon appartement pour me remonter le moral. J'avais envers eux une gratitude infinie. Si j'avais perdu un ami, j'en avais gagné d'autre. Et cette constations me fit un bien fou. Même si elle ne comblait pas le gouffre de mon amitié avec Castiel, elle en remplissait un peu la blessure béante qu'il avait créée.

- On te lâchera pas hein alors ne nous lâche pas non plus me, dit alexy qui c'était appuyer sur l'épaule de son frère.

- Et quoi qu'en dise Eléonore ! s'exclama Violette. Tu… Tu es plus gentille qu'elle… dit Violette en rougissant de sa soudaine prise de parole.

J'eus un rire bref entre mes larmes en voyant Violette prendre ma défense. Non n'étions pas très proche elle et moi, et pourtant elle était là à me défendre face à Eléonore. J'eu un petit sourire de remerciement qui la fit rosir un peu plus. Elle était vraiment attendrissante comme ça.

- Lysandre voulait être là aussi mais…

Rosalya ne finit pas sa phrase mais je savais ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il devait être avec Castiel…

- Il est dans un sale état lui aussi tu sais…

- Je ne veux pas en parler, affirmais-je rapidement… Si… Si j'en parle je sens que…

Les mots restèrent au fond de ma gorge bloqué par les émotions. Je refusais même d'exprimer à voix haute le fouillis de sentiments qui m'habitait quand on abordait le sujet. C'était beaucoup trop tôt. Heureusement ce fut Nathaniel qui vint à ma rescousse.

- On n'est pas obliger d'en parler me dit-il. On est venu là pour te changer les idées. On aura qu'à éviter ce sujet. Tu verras je suis très doué dans ce domaine, me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je souriais le remerciant silencieusement.

- Et puis on a une victoire à fêter, dit Armin avec un ton un peu plus enjoué.

- C'est vrai ça ! cria Alexy. On doit faire la fête ! Alors dépêche-toi d'aller te changer ! me dit-il en me poussant vers ce qu'il supposait être ma chambre.

- Va prendre ta douche ! m'ordonna Rosalya. Je m'occupe de ta garde-robe ! s'exclama-t-elle avec bonne humeur.

Devant tous ces sourires et devant tant de soutient je n'eus d'autre choix que d'aller me changer. Je leur étais infiniment reconnaissante de ce qu'ils avaient fait pour moi. Je n'avais jamais eu des amis pareils et cela me faisait bizarre de pouvoir me reposer sur différentes personnes. Je n'avais vraiment pas l'habitude mais lorsque je revins dans la salle et que je vis Armin et Alexy interprété une danse en nous imitant devant un Nathaniel mort de rire je me dis que je pouvais facilement m'y habituer. Très facilement…

Nous passâmes donc l'après-midi à me changer les idées, ce qui me fit énormément de bien. Nous passions d'abord dans un snack où nous étions tous aller le premier jour des cours. Malgré les petits souvenirs de Castiel qui m'avait envahi à l'entrée, je les oubliais vite devant les blagues d'Alexy et d'Armin et la malice de Rosalya. Leigh nous rejoignit plus tard dans l'après-midi au grand plaisir de Rosalya qui se jeta sur lui. Ils s'appliquèrent tous à éviter le sujet Eléonore Castiel avec grand soin. Nous finîmes par passer du temps au parc.

J'oubliais mes soucis et ne brouillais plus du noir. Même le froid ambiant ne nous avait pas empêché de rester dehors où j'avais dû, sous les cris de mes amis, refaire une danse que j'avais faite avec Nathaniel. Rosalya Armin et Alexy s'occupaient de faire les cœurs pour rythmé nos pas. Chacun s'était amusé à danser et chanter encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tellement tard que nous fûmes obliger de rentrer chacun chez nous. Au final j'avais passé un excellent dimanche grâce à eux. Je leur en étais infiniment reconnaissante. Et c'était en trainant des pieds que j'étais rentrée chez moi. Une fois la porte de mon appartement claquée je fis mon maximum pour ne pas penser à autre chose qu'à cette bonne journée. Je regardais donc un film comique à la télé et me couchait aussitôt laissant un fond de musique enjoué pour m'endormir.

Le lendemain, j'allais au lycée toujours d'un pas léger et de relative bonne humeur. Mais lorsque je vis Lysandre devant les porte du lycée, mon cœur s'affola à nouveau et je me figeai sur place, cherchant des yeux Castiel dans les environs. Je n'étais vraiment pas prête à lui demander des explications. Je m'étais voilé la face tout le week-end, évitant d'y penser un maximum. En résultait la panique qui m'habitait à l'heure actuelle. C'est la voix d'Ambre qui me ramena sur terre en me faisant sursauter.

- Il n'est pas là… En tout cas pour l'instant, me dit-elle.

- Ambre ! dis-je en portant une main à ma poitrine… Tu m'as fait peur.

- Je sais, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. C'est mon côté théâtrale… Tu as l'air d'aller mieux…

- Oui mieux ! J'ai eu un comité de soutien hier, répondis-je dans un sourire.

- Tant mieux ! dit-elle. Je t'en aurais voulu si j'avais dû subir tes reniflements encore une journée de plus… dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel visiblement soulagée…

J'haussais un sourcil en la regardant.

- Tu m'inquiétais Ambre… Un peu plus et j'aurais pu croire que tu t'inquiétais pour moi…

- Dans tes rêves ma vieille la seule personne qui m'inquiète vraiment c'est moi-même. Dit-elle en repoussant ses cheveux en arrière de sa main dans un geste qui lui était habituel.

Je souris. Ambre restait Ambre en un sens mais je savais qu'elle s'était vraiment inquiétée pour moi et qu'elle avait poussé Nathaniel dans sa volonté de me remonter le moral. C'était lui qui me l'avait dit hier. Plus je regardais cette fille et plus j'allais de surprise en surprise. Je n'étais vraiment pas sure de la détester autant qu'avant. Cette petite histoire nous avais permis de nous découvrir l'une l'autre. Et j'étais vraiment heureuse d'avoir pu apercevoir la vraie Ambre derrière l'image parfaite d'elle qu'elle montrait à tout le monde au lycée.

- Au faite, dit-elle. Je… Je sais que… que… Oh que c'est chiant à dire ! s'énerva-t-elle en tapant du pied.

Elle avait l'air de chercher ses mots devant moi. C'était très perturbant à voir un Ambre qui n'était pas sûre d'elle-même. Elle finit par planter son regard dans le mien et me dire brusquement.

- Bon je sais que tu ne me porte pas dans ton cœur et que je suis surement la dernière personne à qui tu penserais dans ces moments-là mais…

Ambre pris une grande inspiration et dit toute la suite d'un trait.

- Castiel est vraiment un enfoiré de t'avoir traité comme ça alors… Si l'idée de te venger d'Eléonore ou… juste parler… te vient, tu sais où me trouver hein ? dit-elle sa voix tremblant légèrement montrant son trouble.

Je la regardais choqué au possible. Avais-je rêvé ou Ambre m'avait-elle dit que je pouvais me confier à elle ? J'étais à la fois touché qu'elle me trouve digne de confiance et à la fois surprise qu'elle ai ce genre de comportement prévenant…

- Pas besoin de faire cette tête ! grogna-t-elle. Et ferme la bouche c'est très disgracieux cette imitation du poisson hors de l'eau. Et sache que je ne fais pas ça par bonté d'âme. C'est juste une façon de m'excuser des conséquences que tu auras à payer seule. Après tout je t'aime bien tu es facilement manipulable ! dit-elle en riant.

Elle avait fini son discours comme si elle parlait de la météo, d'un ton complètement détaché. Moi je restais sans voix. Ambre ! La Ambre que je connais, la peste de mon enfance à qui j'en avais fait voir de toute les couleurs et qui me l'avait bien rendu venait de faire ce qui ressemblait à des excuses et m'avait dit qu'elle m'aimait bien… Le tout recouvert de sarcasmes mais tout de même… Je ne savais plus quoi penser…

- Bon puisque tu sembles avoir autant de conversation qu'une carpe aujourd'hui je vais rejoindre les filles. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas Castiel que j'aperçois là-bas ? Dit-elle en regardant par-dessus mon épaule.

Je jetais un regard derrière moi paniquée. Mais je ne vis personne. Je me retournais aussi sec vers Ambre qui était déjà partie loin.

- Qu'elle espèce de…

Je terminais ma phrase par un bref soupir et me dirigea à mon tour vers le lycée. Décidément cette fille méritait vraiment sa réputation de manipulatrice. En même temps je me demandais si au final je ne l'appréciais pas un peu.

Je ne vis pas Castiel de la journée comme je l'avais prévu ce matin en me levant. Cela me rassura. J'avais une chance sur deux qu'il se pointe pour me parler en face à face où qu'il sèche s'attendant à ce que je lui explose à la figure toute sorte d'insultes… Il me laissait donc le temps de me calmer. Je pouvais donc en conclure qu'il s'en voulait un minimum. Tant mieux ! Et s'il pouvait s'étouffer avec ses remords cela m'éviterais à avoir à l'achever –et m'achever par la même occasion- moi-même.

Mais la vérité était toute autre… Je ne savais toujours pas comment réagir face à lui. Je savais que l'on devait avoir une explication mais je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre. J'avais peur. Peur de mettre un point final à notre amitié qui signifierait la perte de tous mes repères. Qui signerai aussi ma perte. Rien que d'y penser j'en avais la boule au ventre. J'étais incapable de le faire pour le moment. Et en même temps j'étais incapable de ne pas lui en vouloir. Il était mon ami depuis tellement de temps. Et je l'aimais plus que tout, d'un amour irrationnel … C'était devenu au fil des ans une partie de moi-même. Renoncer à lui équivaudrait à me couper un bras ou à m'amputer d'une jambe ou de m'arracher le cœur. Et j'étais définitivement incapable de m'infliger ça. Je comptais donc l'éviter jusqu'à ce que je me décide à prendre une décision.

Ce qui se passa l'après-midi me perturba un peu plus. Alors que j'étais avec Rosalya et Lysandre dans la cour du lycée prête à partir, une furie fonça sur moi en criant.

- Toi !hurla Eléonore en pénétrant dans l'enceinte du lycée.

Cette scène avait un air de déjà vu pour moi. A croire qu'elle aimait faire de genre d'entrée remarquée, -cela ne m'aurait pas étonné. Je levais un sourcil d'étonnement. Elle semblait à nouveau hors d'elle. Venait-elle enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie ? N'en avait-elle pas déjà assez fait ?

- Tu te crois maligne c'est ça avec tes petits stratagèmes minables ?! me cria-t-elle au visage lorsqu'elle arriva près de moi. Ça t'amuse de te montrer supérieur aux gens ?!

- Euh tu parles de toi à la troisième personne maintenant ? demandais-je en gardant mon calme.

-Ne te fous pas de moi avec tes airs de fille innocente ! Qu'es ce que tu crois que tu vaux mieux que moi ? Mais tu ne comprends rien ! Castiel a pitié de toi ! Personne ne veux de toi, alors pourquoi…

Sa voix se cassait sur la fin de sa phrase. Elle pinçait ses lèvres pour contenir un surplus d'émotion. Je blanchis instantanément. Elle venait enfoncer le clou du concours. Ses mots me blessèrent à nouveau mais la main de Rosalya qui s'accrocha à la mienne me rappela que certaines personnes tenaient encore à moi. Oui mais le vide laissé par Castiel me donnait désormais le vertige et des haut le cœur. La voir se tenant devant moi m'abattait un peu plus. Elle avait déjà gagné que voulait-elle de plus ?

- Va-t-en Eléonore. Dit calmement Lysandre. Tu n'as rien à faire là.

- Oh si j'ai quelque chose à faire ! Il faut que je lui dise ses quatre vérités puisque personne ne veut lui dire en face ! cracha-t-elle.

-Je crois que j'ai compris ! répliquais-je. Si tu attends des excuses quant à ce qu'il s'est passé vendredi dernier je ne t'en ferais aucune ! Alors tu peux aller pleurer dans les bras de ton imbécile de petit ami autant que tu veux ça ne…

- Mon petit ami ! Parlons-en justement ! Castiel était à moi, bien avant que tu ramènes tes sales pates à Sweet Amoris. Il est tombé amoureux de MOI, est sorti avec MOI, M'a embrassé, m'a fait l'amour à MOI ! Alors pourquoi es ce que tu t'acharnes sur quelque chose perdu d'avance ! Castiel est à moi tu entends ? hurla-t-elle.

J'avais vraiment envie de vomir désormais. J'avais des frissons de dégoût et de rage qui parcourait mon corps. Je serais les points je ne lui ferais pas le plaisir de pleurer devant elle. J'avais envie de lui arracher les yeux et vu la façon dont elle me regardait c'était réciproque.

- Castiel n'est pas à personne ! Ce n'est pas une chose bordel ! m'écriais-je ma voix vibrante de haine.

- Oh que si, il est à moi ! Et il serait bien que tu te rentres ça dans le crane ! Qu'es ce que tu veux ? Armin, Nathaniel et maintenant Castiel ? Il te les faut tous c'est ça ? Il avait raison t'es vraiment qu'une fille facile !

De rage je la chopais par mon manteau et l'envoyait promener contre le muret de l'école. Je n'arrivais plus du tout à contrôler toute la haine qui m'habitait à l'heure actuelle. Je la détestais d'être avec Castiel. Je la détestais pour ce qu'elle avait dit sur ma mère vendredi. Et je la détestais pour avoir dévoilé devant tout le monde mes plus profonds secrets. Et là tout de suite j'étais à deux doigts de craquer et de lui faire avaler ses dents.

- Ecoute moi bien petite peste ! Tu n'as rien à faire dans ce lycée alors tu vas gentiment déguerpir avant que je n'abime ta petite gueule d'ange ! Tu as gagné ! Tu es déjà avec Castiel alors qu'es ce que tu cherches à faire ?! lui hurlais-je au visage.

Elle me regardait avec haine et dégout. La tension était à son paroxysme. Lysandre et Rosalya me tenait tous les deux une épaules avec douceur pour m'apaiser et surement m'empêcher de déraper. Et moi je bouillais de rage.

- Emi, elle n'en vaut pas la peine, me dit doucement Rosalya.

Mais avant que je n'aie pu répondre, j'entendis un sanglot provenir d'Eléonore. Je braquais mes regards sur elle. J'étais d'un seul coup, déstabilisé devant une telle réaction. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux vers moi, la rage et la tristesse qui y brillaient sonnèrent comme un echo en moi qui me calma presque instantanément. Voir cette fille que je haïssais au plus profond de moi s'effondrer juste devant mes yeux me fit changer ma haine en pitié. Cela aurait dû me faire plaisir… Mais non… Je ne l'avais jamais imaginée pouvait ressentir vraiment des sentiments. J'avais une image d'elle tellement superficielle et manipulatrice que j'en avais oublié qu'elle était humaine aussi.

- Tu ne comprends vraiment rien ! cracha-t-elle. Tu l'as pour toi toute seule ! C'est ce que tu voulais non ? Que je me retrouve toute seule et qu'il revienne vers toi ! Et bien tu gagné Bravo ! dit-elle, acide en essayant de retenir ses larmes qui coulaient un peu plus sur ses joues. Tu ne le mérite même pas, continua-t-elle. Tu ne lui a jamais rien apporter à part dans une époque tellement lointaine que personne ne s'en rappelle ! J'étais là moi. J'étais présente quand il en a eu besoin ! Mais non, il n'y en avait jamais que pour toi. Partout ! Tout le temps ! Quoi que je fasse, il n'a jamais eu d'yeux que pour toi !

Je mis quelque seconde à comprendre ce qu'elle disait. L'avoir pour moi toute seule ? Mais de quoi parlait-elle ? Je ne comprenais plus rien à ce qu'elle disait. Pour moi, ça avait toujours été elle qu'il privilégiait. Toujours elle avec qui il passait du temps. Toujours elle à qui il pensait. Tant et si bien que j'en avais développé une jalousie maladive. Et bizarrement les mots qu'elle venait de dire, j'aurais pu prononcer exactement les même. C'était précisément ce que je ressentais vis-à-vis d'elle. Je restais choqué de cette révélation et la regardait ne sachant pas quoi faire.

- Pourquoi ? cria-t-elle. Pourquoi même après avoir tout donné, cela ne suffit toujours pas ! Pourquoi ? Qu'es ce que tu as de plus que moi ? Tu es si… Banale… Je l'aime vraiment ! Alors que toi…Que lui apportes-tu à part des remords et de la peine ? hein ? Répond !

Je ne répondis toujours pas. Le temps semblait s'être figé autour de nous. Même Rosalya et Lysandre ne savaient pas comment réagir. Je voyais Eléonore effondrée devant moi et je projetais ma propre détresse sur elle. Cela était tellement dérangeant comme sensation que j'essayais de trouver des différences mais rien n'y fit. Ses mots m'avaient touchés plus que de raison et je sentais toute la vérité et la douleur de ses propos en moi. Soudain j'entendis Nathaniel s'approcher du petit groupe que nous formions et le vis blanchir à son tour.

- Eléonore tu n'as rien à faire là ! Je te demanderais de bien vouloir partir, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

- Ça va je connais la sortie ! claqua-t-elle en se libérant de la main de Nathaniel d'un coup d'épaule. Je voulais juste qu'elle sache à quel point je la hais, de toutes mes forces. Et briser ses maigres illusions, Castiel ne t'aimera jamais comme il m'a aimé ! cracha-t-elle acide.

Sur ces dernières paroles elle partit en me foudroyant du regard. Je la suivais des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière la grille. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Pourquoi avait-elle utilisé le passé ? Pourquoi était-elle venue aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas avec Castiel. Cette conversation m'avait embrouillé l'esprit. Pour moi Castiel tenait plus à elle qu'à moi et elle venait de me dire l'inverse. J'étais plus qu'embrouiller et c'est Lysandre qui me sorti gentiment de mes spéculations.

- Tu devrais aller parler avec Castiel… me dit-il avec son air calme et confiant.

Je le regardais dans les yeux. Il devait surement avoir raison. La meilleure façon de répondre à mes interrogations était d'aller le voir… Je devais prendre mon courage à deux mains et lui parler.

- Ça va aller, me dit-il. Lui aussi veut te parler…

J'acquiesçais silencieusement, ne faisant aucunement confiance à ma voix à l'heure actuelle. Lysandre et Rosalya m'emmenèrent alors à l'extérieur alors que j'envoyais un texto rapide à Castiel lui donnant rendez-vous chez moi le plus rapidement possible.

- Ça va aller ? me demanda Rosalya.

- Je… Je crois… répondis-je faiblement.

- Tu sais que tu peux m'appeler si t'as un problème hein ?

J'acquiesçais à nouveau et les laissais prendre le chemin de la maison de Lysandre alors que je me dirigeais vers mon appartement le cœur lourd, plongé dans mes pensées. J'étais tellement absorbée par mes questionnements que je ne m'aperçus même pas que j'étais arrivé chez moi. Je balançais machinalement mes affaires dans un coin de la pièce et m'assis devant la télé, zappant sans même écouter les programmes, en attendant Castiel.

Ce dernier ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à arriver. A peine quelques coups à la porte que je sursautais et me levait rapidement. Mon cœur loupa un battement lorsque je le vis. Il avait la tête des mauvais jours ou la tête de celui qui n'a pas dormi depuis un petit moment. Je me poussais pour le laisser entrer.

Une fois la porte fermée, je sentis toute la peine et la haine remonter d'un seul coup et parcourir mon corps à une vitesse hallucinante. J'avais envie de le frapper jusqu'à m'être totalement calmé. Et en même temps j'avais envie de m'agripper à lui et lui faire dire que tout cela n'était pas vrai… Je restais là à ne pas savoir quoi faire hésitant entre prendre mes jambes à mon coup ou foncer dans le tas pour mettre un terme à tout cela. Je n'avais de toute façon plus le choix. Je me retournais vers lui. Je ne le laisserai pas s'en tirer facilement. Je devais vraiment éclaircir les choses.

Je tombais tout de suite dans ses prunelles orageuses. Mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine tellement il battait vite et fort. J'essayais d'inspirer et d'expirer afin de rester calme le plus longtemps possible. Je ne savais pas par où commencer. Devais-je m'énerver contre lui ? Exiger des explications ? Mais tout était déjà dit non ? Il m'avait trahi et avait préféré cette peste à moi. Qu'avais-je à redire ? Je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux et tentais un approche moins brusque pour ne pas faire voler mon cœur en éclat trop tôt.

- Eléonore est venue au lycée tout à l'heure…

Je vis la légère surprise sur son visage avant qu'il ne reprenne un air neutre. Je laissais volontairement un blanc dans la conversation attendant qu'il réagisse.

- On a rompu, me dit-il.

Le choc de cette révélation me fit retenir la respiration quelques secondes. Le discours d'Eléonore prenait d'un seul coup une autre tournure. Elle était venue me crier toute sa peine et sa haine au visage. Elle n'était pas venue me narguer. Sur le coup j'eu à nouveau pitié d'elle. A sa place comment aurais-je réagis ? Pourquoi avait-il rompu ?

- Pourquoi ? murmurais-je presque

- Ça ne te regarde pas ! me lança-t-il méchamment.

Une gifle m'aurait réveillé de la même façon. Je le fusillais du regard. Il avait le culot de venir me voir me parler sèchement alors qu'il était en tort, qu'il m'avait trahie et que sa poufiasse était encore venue me descendre ! Je lui fis part de ma façon de penser d'un ton tranchant et sec.

- Tu plaisantes là ?! m'énervais-je à mon tour. Eléonore m'a humilié devant tout le monde, tu m'as trahie en racontant que je n'étais pas voulue et tu as le culot de me dire « ça ne te regarde pas » ?

Ma voix partait de plus en plus dans les aigus montrant ainsi ma lente perte de contrôle. J'étais blessé au plus profond de moi-même et cet espèce d'imbécile se permettait ce genre de réflexions ! La rage ressentit envers Eléonore se dirigeait maintenant vers Castiel qui me regardait droit dans les yeux. J'avais mal, j'avais envie de crier et cet idiot restait silencieux ! Comme si c'était à moi de parler alors que c'était à lui d'ouvrir la bouche. C'était à lui de me dire qu'il n'avait rien fait, me sortir mille et une excuses bidons, me dire… N'importe quoi pour s'excuser… Mais non il restait là à me regarder sans piper mot.

J'inspirais et expirais à nouveau, essayant de réfléchir calmement. Même si cela me faisait mal, je ne pouvais tirer qu'une conclusion de son comportement. S'il ne se défendait pas, c'était qu'il n'avait pas d'excuses. Il m'avait vraiment trahie et il avait raison sa rupture ne me concernait effectivement pas… Malheureusement pour moi, plus je le regardais et plus je me disais que jamais je ne pourrai me passer de lui… J'allais souffrir atrocement d'ici les prochaines minutes.

- Ecoute Castiel je préférerais que l'on abrège cette conversation. Je n'ai la force ni la motivation nécessaire pour te regarder dans le blanc des yeux toute la journée, alors si tu veux ne plus me voir dit le moi et cela m'ira très bien… Je ne veux pas être un poids pour toi… J'ai compris d'accord ?

Ses yeux s'étaient figés dans un éclat de pure fureur que je ne compris pas. Il siffla de mécontentement. J'essayais de deviner ce qu'il voulait me dire mais ses traits restaient insondables. Je soupirais. J'avais à nouveau envie de pleurer et d'hurler. Je ne pourrais pas tenir longtemps ainsi devant lui. Je me levais donc et ouvrit à nouveau la porte.

- Si tu n'as vraiment rien à dire, ça ne servait à rien de venir. Tu n'as pas à culpabiliser pour ça… Alors tu peux partir… Dis-je en baissant les yeux et ne pouvant empêcher ma voix de trembler.

Je savais qu'à partir du moment où il franchirait cette porte je ne le reverrais plus. J'avais envie de vomir. Je fermais les yeux dans une tentative d'oublier le monde autour de moi. Je savais que malgré ce qu'il m'avait fait, si je croisais son regard avant qu'il ne sorte de cet appartement j'allais m'agripper à lui et le supplier de rester. J'étais pathétique.

- Tu m'appelles et tu veux me virer en l'espace de 5 minutes ?! cracha-t-il.

-Tu ne dis rien Castiel ! Alors que c'est pour ça que tu es venu ! Et tu restes là les bras ballants, n'ouvrant pas la bouche. Qu'es ce que je devrais croire alors dit moi ! criais-je. Tu me dis que tu viens de rompre avec Eléonore mais ça n'explique pas les horreurs qu'elle m'a encore sortis i peine une heure ! Que devrais-je en conclure ? Je ne peux pas te comprendre tout le temps Castiel si tu ne parles pas !

Il serra à nouveau les dents, mais encaissa ce que je venais de lui dire sans broncher. J'enchainais, vidant enfin mon sac sans retenue. Et tant pis si je me mettais à pleurer, c'était des larmes de rage et de douleurs que je ne pouvais plus contenir.

- Tu m'as trahie ! Tu lui as dit pour ma mère, pleurais-je. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié Castiel ! Si vraiment tu as tenu au moins un peu à moi un jour, tu devrais au minimum avoir le tact de t'excuser. Même si maintenant tu t'en fiche !

Soudain la porte m'échappa des mains et claqua violemment. Je me retrouvais coincé entre Castiel et le mur derrière moi. Surprise je regardais Castiel qui semblait très en colère. Il me tenait les poignets de part et d'autre de mon visage de sorte à ce que je ne puisse pas lui échapper. Il me surplombait de toute sa hauteur. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Pourquoi voulait-il me briser à ce point-là. Je baissais la tête pour cacher le tourbillon de sentiments qui m'habitait. Je sentais la vague de tristesse arriver avec la puissance d'un tsunami.

- Tu crois vraiment que j'en ai rien faire de toi ? Tu crois vraiment que je me mettrais dans cet état pour fille qui me fait pitié, me criait-il au visage en serrant mes poignets. Regarde-moi !

Je ne levais pas la tête. Hors de question que je lui montre à quel point il pouvait me briser.

- Regarde-moi ! cria-t-il à nouveau en me serrant un peu plus les poignets.

- Tu me fais mal ! criais-je à mon tour la voix tremblante.

Il desserrait un peu son emprise et me lâcha une main pour prendre mon menton et m'obligea à le regarder. Je lui jetais le regard le plus furieux que je pouvais. Je ne lui laisserai pas le plaisir de voir la peur la panique et l'amour que je lui portais. Il en était hors de question. Pourtant je ne pus contenir les larmes qui se mirent à couler toutes seules. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi en colère contre moi. Jamais il n'en était venu à me faire mal. J'avais peur, j'étais paniqué et je ne pouvais plus rien contenir, ni contrôler.

- Je… Je tiens à toi bien plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer, me dit-il d'une voix brisée. Alors oui je culpabilise parce que je t'ai fait mal. Oui je culpabilise parce que je sais très bien le mal que ça fait d'entendre ça. Mais jamais je ne pourrais avoir pitié de toi. Es ce que tu comprends?

J'explosais en sanglots. Je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Je ne savais plus ce que je ressentais. J'étais fatiguée de ressentir autant d'émotions différentes lorsqu'il était dans les parages je voulais en finir au plus vite pour pouvoir m'écrouler définitivement. Mais rien ne se passa comme prévu. Je le sentis me prendre dans ses bras et me serrer contre lui. Je pleurais de plus belle en m'accrochant à lui comme une noyée à bouée.

- Je… Je suis désolé chuchota-t-il à mon oreille. Mais je ne vais pas partir… Je ne peux pas… Je ne veux pas… me dit-il me serrant de plus en plus fort. Je … Je tiens trop à toi pour te laisser sortir de ma vie à cause d'une connerie ! Alors… déteste-moi si tu veux, mais je ne partirais pas d'ici…

La fin de sa phrase était presque inaudible mais sa bouche étant collée à mon oreille je réussi à l'entendre. A ce moment-là je me reculais légèrement de lui pour pouvoir plonger dans son regard. J'en eu le souffle coupé. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Une douleur indescriptible brillait dans ses yeux, et ils me suppliaient réellement de ne pas le sortir de ma vie. Il semblait complètement perdu, autant que je l'étais. Cette image de lui était tellement différente de toutes les facettes que j'avais pu voir de lui. J'avais l'impression de pouvoir voir au plus profond de lui-même. J'avais même l'impression qu'il m'y attirait pour que je puisse lire en lui tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas me dire. De tous ces mots qui restaient coincé au fond de lui car il n'avait pas l'habitude de les exprimer. Je pouvais brusquement voir tout l'attachement qu'il ressentait pour moi presque aussi violent que le mien, la douleur qu'il avait eus lorsqu'il avait lu dans mes yeux la haine que j'avais pour lui. La rage et la haine faisait un mélange opaque avec la culpabilité et la douleur, et je sentis mes propres sentiments se mélanger aux siens. Je pouvais ressentir exactement ce qu'il ressentait comme si cela était mes propres émotions. Mon empathie était développée à son maximum et j'étais à fleur de peau.

Peu à peu mes barrières cédèrent et je me mis à sangloter comme une perdue dans ses bras me laissant glisser doucement à terre. Ces paroles faisaient horriblement écho à ce que je ressentais. Je l'aimais tellement fort que cela me faisait mal. Il était désormais impossible de me contenir. Je laissais donc sortir cette rage, cette peine à travers mes larmes. Je pleurais pour deux, mélangeant mes sentiments et les siens, puisque je savais que jamais il ne lâcherait une seule larme devant moi.

Castiel me laissa lui pleurer dessus sans rechigner et je restais dans ses bras à même le sol sans desserrer mes points qui étaient comme cousue à son tee-shirt. Pourquoi m'avait-il trahi ? Et pourquoi par-dessus tout le fait d'avoir perdu toute confiance en lui n'avait pas réduit mes sentiments à néant… Au final ce n'était pas lui que je détestais c'était moi-même. Je ne pouvais pas continuer cette relation si i n'y avait plus de confiance entre nous quel que soit ses sentiments envers moi. Mais cette relation m'était aussi vitale que l'air que je respirais… J'étais dans une impasse et je devais être celle qui tuerait notre relation alors que ni l'un ni l'autre n'en avait l'envie.

- Pourquoi ? lui demandais-je en me calmant un peu. Comment savait-elle ce genre de choses ?

-Elle a surpris une de nos conversations téléphoniques…

Je fronçais les sourcils et me reculais légèrement pour pouvoir voir son visage. Il avait l'air sincère.

- Quand ?

- L'année dernière alors que tu m'avais appelé un soir. Elle dormait à la maison. Enfin j'ai cru qu'elle dormait mais…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Il n'avait pas besoin de la finir pour que je comprenne ce que cela impliquait. Je le vis contracter sa mâchoire et il détourna les yeux. Je le sentis se reculer légèrement et je raffermissais automatiquement ma prise sur lui. Il dût le sentir puisqu'il tourna à nouveau son regard vers moi étonné. Il eut un petit sourire en coin et je le fusillais du regard.

- Je t'ai vu avoir peur avant qu'elle ne le dise… dis-je dans un souffle me rappelant certains détail de la soirée que j'avais effacé jusqu'à lors de ma mémoire

- Parce que je savais qu'elle avait entendu. Elle me l'avait dit un jour lorsque… Lorsque nous avions rompu la première fois…

-Alors tu… Pourquoi ?

J''étais de nouveau perdue. J'étais sure qu'il culpabilisait, je l'avais vu dans ces yeux. J'étais sûre que c'était de la culpabilité… Mais pourquoi ? Il sembla comprendre sans que j'ai à formaliser mes pensée.

- Je… J'aurais dû l'arrêter quand je pouvais, dit-il en grinçant des dents

Pour un peu, j'en aurais ri de soulagement. Il ne culpabilisait pas de m'avoir trahie mais juste de ne pas avoir pu me protégé à temps. Cet apaisement qui m'irradiait d'un seul coup eu le mérite de calmer un peu plus mes sanglots. J'étais infiniment allégée par cette révélation comme si un poids venait de quitter mes épaules. Si Eléonore l'avait entendu il ne lui avait pas dit… Il ne m'avait donc pas trahie. Mon cœur fit un embardé violent et cogna dans ma poitrine comme un roulement de tambour. Etait-il possible que je n'ai pas rêvé cette amitié ? Qu'elle compte autant pour lui que pour moi? Que je n'ai pas à choisir entre m'arracher le bras ou le cœur ? Je sentais un espoir fou envahir tout mon corps. Au final c'était Eléonore qui avait juste tournée la situation à son avantage… J'avais d'un seul coup envie de la trouver pour finir ce que j'aurais dû faire lorsqu'elle était venue au lycée. C'est-à-dire lui arraché les yeux et lui faire gouter le bitume.

Toute la pression retombait d'un seul coup. La tristesse et la peine s'était envolée. Je ne sentais plus que la fatigue et la joie d'avoir Castiel contre moi à l'instant même. Il décrocha doucement mes mains de son tee-shirt et les garda serrées dans les siennes pendant un instant. Il essaya de capter à nouveau mon regard et essuya les quelques larmes qui perlaient encore à mes yeux. Je lui fis un petit sourire qu'il caressa du bout des doigts. Je me perdais dans ses yeux et la multitude d'émotion qui y était encore.

- J'ai vraiment cru qu'avec ta tête de mule, j'arriverai jamais à te faire entendre que tu avais encore tord et que j'avais encore et toujours raison… dit-il avec un rire bref.

Je le sentais encore peu sûr de lui. Comme s'il se remettait doucement d'une belle frayeur. Je décidais de rentrer dans son jeu pour alléger un peu l'atmosphère encore un peu tendue.

- J'ai eu très peur d'être obligé de t'envoyer boulé ad vitam aeternam. Répondis-je sur le même ton.

- Jamais je ne t'aurais jamais laissée tranquille, tu sais ça ?

- C'était plus ou moins ce que j'avais imaginé… riais-je

Mon cœur battait de plus en plus furieusement à ma poitrine. Voir Castiel si proche me mettais dans un état incroyable. J'étais encore chamboulée par toutes les dernières émotions qui m'avaient traversée. Je pouvais sentir son odeur qui emplissait mes poumons, caresser son visage si doux. Je réfléchissais à peine à ce que je faisais me lançais porter par l'instant. J'avais terriblement envie de l'embrasser mais ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment. Pourtant j'avançais doucement mon visage vers lui et collait mon front au sien lui laissant la possibilité de se reculer mais il ne fit rien et ferma les yeux. Nos respirations étaient toutes les deux erratiques. Je devais garder le contrôle de moi-même.

- Il faut… Il faut que je comprenne pour Eléonore… Pourquoi… as-tu rompu ? demandais-je en me reculant légèrement.

-Parce que notre relation ne menait à rien, me répondit-il en détournant le regard.

- Comment ça ?

Il ne répondit pas à nouveau, regardant ailleurs. J'avançais une main vers sa joue et je tournais doucement son visage vers moi. A nouveau nos yeux s'accrochèrent et j'eu encore cette envie d'envoyer balader Eléonore et tous les problèmes qu'elle avait causé et l'embrasser sur le champ. Je ne bougeais pourtant pas, attendant qu'il trouve les mots pour me dire ce qu'il ressentait. Mais je compris qu'il cherchait une échappatoire. Je ne lui en laissais pas la possibilité. Pas cette fois.

- Castiel que représente cette fille pour toi ? J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir.

Il soupira et s'éloigna de moi. Mais avant même que j'ai eu le temps de réagir et de grogner de cet éloignement il s'adossa au mur et me pris à nouveau dans ses bras de sorte à ce que je sois dos à lui et que je me repose sur son torse. Je ne compris le rôle de la manœuvre que lorsqu'il alluma une cigarette derrière moi. Je ne pouvais absolument pas voir son expression ni ce qu'il faisait. En traduction dans le langage Castelien, ça le gênait terriblement d'aborder le sujet et il ne voulait pas que je puisse lire cette gêne chez lui. Il m'avait déjà laissé voir à l'instant un moment de faiblesse mais uniquement pour que je le crois sur parole. Sinon je n'aurais jamais eu l'occasion de le voir de la sorte… Je soupirais mais ne bougeais pas attendant qu'il se décide à parler.

- Qu'es ce que tu veux savoir, me dit-il.

- Tout, répondis-je simplement. Comment vous êtes venu à sortir ensemble jusqu'à pourquoi vous avez rompu ?

Il eut un rire bref.

- Tu n'as aucune idée pour la dernière question ? me dit-il ironique.

- Non aucune, mentis-je sans l'ombre d'un remord.

Il soupira à nouveau et tira une latte avant de l'expirer le plus doucement possible. J'étais casi sûre qu'il réfléchissait à la façon dont il allait me dire les choses…

- Bien alors ouvre bien tes oreilles parce que ça me soule déjà d'en parler je vais pas le répéter deux fois. Lorsqu'Eléonore est arrivée au lycée je ne l'ai pas calculé au départ. Elle ressemblait à Ambre et me donnait mal à la tête. Puis elle a voulu entrer dans le groupe de musique et c'est là qu'on s'est rapproché. Contrairement à ce que je pensais elle n'était pas que superficielle, nous nous trouvions pleins de point commun. J'étais attiré par elle et elle par moi. C'est comme ça que nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble. Mais elle n'avait aucune confiance en elle…

- Eléonore ? Aucune confiance en elle ? Tu plaisante là j'espère, répliquais-je clairement ironique. Je n'ai jamais vu une fille aussi imbue de sa personne…

- C'est parce que tu ne la connais pas et que tu la déteste que tu dis ça… répondit-il moqueur

- J'ai de bonnes raisons pour ça, grommelais-je.

Castiel eu un nouveau un rictus qui était à mi-chemin entre le rire et le soupir.

- Bref en plus de ça elle était jalouse, continua-t-il. Jalouse maladive et que cela m'a vite fatigué. C'est pour cela que l'on a rompu la première fois…

- Juste par jalousie ? Mais Ambre m'a dit que c'était parce que tu étais venu me voir au lieu d'aller à un de ces concerts… dis-je étonnée.

Je le sentis s'arrêter de respirer quelques secondes avant de grommeler dans sa barbe : « Mais p*tain elle ne peut pas s'occuper de ses oignons celle-ci ! » en tirant une autre latte qu'il recracha presque aussi vite.

- Castiel, tu es encore trop proche de mon oreille pour que je ne comprenne pas ce que tu grogne dans ta barbe, répliquais-je ironique.

- T'avais vraiment besoin de parler à Ambre ? grogna-t-il.

- Non mais c'est elle qui est venu m'en parler… Alors c'est vrai ? demandais-je en me décalant un peu pour voir son visage.

Je vis ses mâchoires contractées au maximum et il me jeta un regard furieux. Je me retournais aussi sec, m'appuyais contre lui et passais d'autorité son bras autour de moi. Je le sentis se détendre un peu à ce geste.

- Ouais, elle était jalouse de toi… lâcha-t-il finalement bon gré, malgré.

-Je prendrais ça comme un compliment venant d'elle. Répliquais-je. Ambre m'a aussi dit que tu t'étais pris un jolie claque devant témoin… Elle a raison pour ça aussi ?

- Putain mais qu'es ce qu'elle t'a dit encore ?! toujours à se mêler de ce qui ne la regarde pas ! cria-t-il en s'énervant à nouveau.

Je lui laissais le temps de se calmer un peu et reprenais aussi vite.

- Je sais qu'après que vous ayez rompu, elle est sortie avec Nathaniel.

Il eut à nouveau un rictus mais de dégout cette fois.

- Ouais, ils se sont mis ensemble peu de temps après que l'on ait rompu… Il lui a fait du chantage pour qu'elle se fasse virer de ce foutu lycée. ! s'exclama-t-il

- C'est faux ! m'écriais-je en me dégageant de son étreinte. Jamais Nathaniel n'aurait été capable de faire ça !

- Je les ai entendu Emilie! Cria-t-il à son tour. Il lui a dit qu'il trouverait une solution pour la faire renvoyer du lycée !

Dire que je fus surprise de sa réponse était un euphémisme. Alors comme ça c'était vraiment ce qui c'était passé ? Nathaniel avait-il vraiment fait cet affreux chantage ? Je savais qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle mais… Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à voir Nathaniel comme cela. Il devait y avoir une incompréhension quelque part ce n'était pas possiblement autrement. Castiel dû voir le malaise dans mes yeux puisqu'il ajouta sèchement :

- Tu comprends pourquoi je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de ce type ?

-Ecoute Castiel, il doit forcément avoir une explication… Je ne vois pas…

- Mais t'es complètement aveugle ou quoi ? Qu'es ce qu'il te faut de plus pour que tu te rendre compte que ce mec est complètement pourri !

Je le regardais avec incertitude. Je croyais ce qu'il me disait mais la haine que j'avais vue dans les yeux d'Ambre ce jour-là je n'avais pas pu l'imaginer. Et je voyais encore bien mal Eléonore jouer les victimes… Je devais calmer le jeu avant que Castiel s'énerve pour de bon.

- Ok, je te crois, assainis-je. Mais je suis sure qu'il y a eu un quiproquo…

Castiel allait de nouveau ouvrir la bouche mais je le coupais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un seul mot.

- Et j'en parlerais avec lui ! Je ne suis pas suffisamment stupide pour me faire entourlouper comme ça.

-Ça, c'est pas sure, grogna-t-il.

Je lui lançais un regard noir et il en fit de même. Quand il s'agissait de Nathaniel, Castiel perdait toute impartialité et notion de recul. C'en était exaspérant. Encore, étant jeune je serais rentrée dans son jeu sans l'ombre d'un doute mais désormais Nathaniel était mon ami… Et le peu que j'avais découvert de lui me laissait à penser qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire du chantage à Eléonore. De plus la description de Castiel de cette fille ne collait pas du tout avec la mienne… Je devais vraiment parler avec Nathaniel. Après tout si Nathaniel était tombé amoureux d'elle c'est que au final je l'avais peut être jugée un peu vite…

- Merci de ta confiance en moi, répondis-je sèchement légèrement déçue qu'il ne me croit pas capable d'être objective. Maintenant je te conseille d'aller toi-même t'expliquer avec lui ou mieux d'aller calmer ta folle d'ex. claquais-je.

Je me levais précipitamment et il en fit presque aussitôt de même. J'étais à nouveau énervé contre lui. Qu'es ce qu'il pouvait être buté et immature! Mais alors que j'allais m'éloigner il m'agrippa la main.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'aller ailleurs qu'ici ! me répondit-il sur le même ton. Je me fiche complétement d'Eléonore ou de Nathaniel.

Je le détaillais de la tête aux pieds. Avait-il laissé entendre qu'il voulait rester avec moi ? Vu les légères rougeurs sur ses joues, je pouvais en déduire que oui c'était bien ce qu'il avait insinué. Je sentis à nouveau mon cœur s'accéléré et faire des loopings. Depuis l'arrivé d'Eléonore c'était l'une des premières fois qu'il me disait clairement qu'il voulait que l'on passe du temps ensemble. Il avait passé des semaines à m'éviter comme la peste et le fait de le voir là, chez moi, en m'assurant qu'il voulait rester ici m'emplit de joie.

- Tu as finis de me fuir ? demandais-je ironique.

- On dirait, me répondit-il avec un sourire en coin. Et puis ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas vidé ton stock de bière, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Je le vais les yeux au ciel et le laissais faire. Je m'installais confortablement devant la télé. Je tombais sur un film que j'avais déjà vu, intitulé « n'oublie jamais ». C'était un de mes films préféré, je restais donc sur la chaine jusqu'à ce que Castiel revienne dans le salon.

- T'en as pas marre de regarder, toujours les mêmes films ?me demanda-t-il en se laissant tomber dans le canapé à son tour.

-Non, répondis-je simplement en cachant la télécommande sachant pertinemment qu'il allait bientôt la réclamer.

Mais il n'en fit rien et se mit à regarder le film. Je l'observais interdite, oubliant pour le coup complétement le film.

- Euh Castiel tu te sens bien ? Tu m'as toujours dis que ce film était sans intérêt…

- Oh tais toi ! Comment veux-tu que j'y trouve un intérêt si tu parles en même temps ! répliqua-t-il.

Je voyais très bien qu'il était gêné et qu'il n'était pas vraiment concentrer sur le film comme il aurait aimé me faire croire. Je continuais de le fixer essayant de deviner ce qu'il pensait. Il soupira au bout d'un moment, et attrapa un cousin, le mis sur ses genoux et posa ma tête dessus. Je me retrouvais allongée sur les genoux de mon Castiel à regarder un film qu'il était censé détester. Lorsque je tournais à nouveau la tête vers lui et que je vis ses joues encore colorées, je compris qu'il ne faisait ça que pour moi. J'eu une sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et me blottissais un peu plus contre lui. Quelques minutes plus tard il posa sa main sur ma taille et nous regardâmes ensemble le film jusqu'au bout malgré les grognements à certains moments trop niais pour monsieur. Mais cela m'amusais plus que ça me contrariais. Je me sentais tellement bien avec lui comme cela, tellement apaisée que la fatigue de la journée l'emporta sur mon bien être et je sombrais dans les bras de Morphée.

A suivre…

Et voilà je me laisse toujours emporter quand j'écris mais j'avoue que pour ce chapitre, je n'étais jamais satisfaite. J'ai dû le refaire une bon dizaine de fois -_- et c'est pareil avec le prochain…

Encore une fois les reviews ne sont pas obligatoires mais comme vous avez pu le voir plus j'ai de commentaire plus j'écris vite… (non ce n'est pas du chantage, juste une constatation :p)

Tiens un raison de plus pour vous donnez l'envie de laisser des reviews: si j'écris une scène d'amour dans cette histoire (quelque soit les personnages) préférez vous que je fasse une ellipse (genre je coupe la scène avant le moment fatidique) ou es-ce que je vais jusqu'au bout sans trop entrer dans les détails (genre pas un truc cru quoi)? Alors qu'es ce que vous préférez?


	13. Chapitre 10

**Note de l'auteur:** Bonjour à toutes! Voilà la suite de Soul sister ! Je vous poste la suite entre les deux semaine de vacances. Je promet de répondre à vos reviews très vite (ce soir normalement). Je n'ai pas eu le temps depuis que j'ai posté le dernier chapitre. J'ai dû partir assez précipitamment en "vacances". J'ai une bonne poisse qui me poursuit partout depuis le début de l'année, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cela change à la fin -_-.

Donc encore une gros merci aux fidèles lectrices **MilleyBlack, Guest, Priska, ****MelinaAKAGAMIE-973, ****La Yu**, et **Anonymous et Titeoshun! **Et aux nouvelles **lamiispforever, Poetikia, marion15!**

Je me répète mais pour celles qui veulent des réponses plus précises à leur reviews je me ferais un plaisir de le faire. Laisser moi un mail ou retrouver moi sur amour sucré par MP (mon pseudo est toujours fleurdelys ) et je me ferais un plaisir de vous écrire à mon tour.

**Crédits:** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à ChinoMiko et son équipe de création. Seul le personnage d'Emilie m'appartient.

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 10**

Le temps était passé et l'hiver commençait à pointer le bout de son nez. Les premières tombées de neiges avaient eu lieu très tôt cette année et avaient recouvert l'ensemble des toits. Pourtant tout semblait être revenu à la normal. Castiel recommençait à traîner avec le groupe, grogner pour un rien et embêtait son monde. Autant dire qu'il était redevenu le Castiel que j'avais toujours connu. Il n'était plus distant, ne me fuyait plus. Notre relation était donc au beau fixe. Nous passions le plus clair de notre temps ensemble lorsqu'il n'était pas sur la scène du bronze le week-end ou en répétition la semaine. Je trouvais tout de même la possibilité de m'infiltrer lorsqu'il jouait avec Lysandre et Jérémy, le nouveau batteur. Je venais à peine de faire sa connaissance et je savais d'avance que lui et moi nous entendrions à merveille. Il était du genre à mettre à l'aise n'importe qui et semblait avoir un calme à tout épreuve.

Je n'eus plus de nouvelle d'Eléonore qui semblait être aux abonnées absentes et cela me convenait parfaitement. Nous n'avions pas ré-abordé le sujet avec Castiel mais il s'énervait toujours autant lorsque je passais du temps avec Nathaniel. Je ne relevais pas et appréciais les moments passé avec lui autant qu'avec mon ami retrouvé. Nous voir dans un autre cadre que celui des répétitions de danse ou de la salle de délégué était une nouveauté pour nous mais peu à peu notre relation laissait place à une complicité touchante. Il ne manquait pas d'avoir un sourire lorsqu'il voyait la tête qu'affichait Castiel en nous voyant ensemble. L'animosité entre ces deux là n'avait pas diminuer d'un pouce. Il me faisait penser à deux gamins qui se disputait un jouet. Sauf que le jouet ici c'était moi. Malheureusement, je n'avais toujours pas trouvé le moyen de lui parler d'Eléonore. Ce n'était jamais le bon moment ou peut-être avais-je simplement peur de le blesser, toujours était-il que je cherchais toujours l'ouverture ce qui m'avait valu plusieurs regard soupçonneux de sa part.

Quant à Ambre, je fus à la fois soulagée et amusée de la voir reprendre son rôle de reine du lycée. Elle m'ignorait à nouveau royalement et continuait te terroriser ses victimes préférés. Cette fille était une véritable énigme pour moi. Avait-elle vraiment un bon fond ou avais-je eu le droit à un traitement de faveur ? Parce qu'à la voir ainsi dans les couloirs du lycée, elle ressemblait exactement à l'idée que je me faisais d'elle avant : superficielle, peste et complètement vide d'intérêt. Ou peut-être était-ce le fait qu'elle était avec ses amies ? Quoi qu'il en soit je n'avais plus le droit au regard haineux, ni à son air supérieur. Ce qui était en soit une avancé... Elle semblait aussi avoir un peu abandonné Castiel pour se concentrer sur une autre proie... Et ce revirement plaisait beaucoup à son frère...

Et lorsqu'on parle du loup… Alors que j'allais dire bonjour à Nathaniel, je me fis bousculer –enfin projeter serait le terme exacte- contre les casiers sans avertissement. Je vis une chevelure blonde me dépasser rapidement. Je fronçais les sourcils. Elle semblait dans une colère noire

- Tu pourrais faire attention ! lui lançais-je à son passage.

Mais celle-ci ne s'arrêta pas et continua son chemin comme si elle ne m'avait pas entendu. J'haussais les épaules. Elle devait être dans une de ses mauvaises périodes. Après tout elle pouvait être très lunatique. Encore un de ses nombreux défauts… J'entrais dans la salle des délégués en frappant doucement à la porte.

- Hey ! Encore ici ? dis-je doucement.

- Comme tu peux le voir. Me répondit-il sèchement.

Je me rembrunis lorsque je vis l'humeur massacrante dans laquelle il était. Rien de pire que ce que j'avais déjà supporté avec Castiel mais tout de même. Je n'étais pas habituée à un tel comportement de sa part. Étais-ce lié à l'état d'Ambre ?

- Je tombe au mauvais moment, je repasserais… dis-je en faisant demi-tour.

- Non attends… Me retint-il. Je suis désolé mais comme tu peux le voir je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur…

Je l'observais. Il se tenait le front dans une veine tentative de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Il avait l'air épuisé. Devant lui s'étendait des montagnes de papiers et de classeurs. J'avais presque pitié de lui.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Non pas vraiment, soupira-t-il.

- Tu veux que je te laisse tranquille ? demandais-je sachant que je devais l'embêter avec mes questions.

Mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Il avait l'air vraiment mal. Il devait sûrement s'être disputé avec Ambre… Encore une fois… Je ne comprenais vraiment pas leur relation frère/sœur. Elle était un peu trop tortueuse pour moi. Ils s'adoraient mais ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se crier dessus et de s'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Enfin surtout Ambre il fallait bien l'avouer.

- Non ne t'inquiètes pas me dit-il en retrouvant un semblant de sourire. Tu voulais me parler ?

- Euh non laisse tomber ! dis-je. Je ferais bien mieux d'y aller.

- Non Emilie, reste ! Je sais que tu essais de me parler de quelque chose depuis plusieurs jours et que tu hésites. Au point où en est ma journée, ça peut pas être pire…

- Ne parles pas trop vite, répliquais-je en faisant une grimace. Je ne suis vraiment pas sûre que ça soit le bon moment…..

- Y aura-t-il un bon moment ? Vu la tête que tu fais à chaque fois c'est que le sujet ne dois pas être plaisant…

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire…

- A part me parler d'Eléonore et de Castiel tu ne risques rien…répondit-il en riant.

Je blanchi instantanément et en voyant ma tête il arrêta de rire. Puis soupira.

- Je te l'avais dit, je viendrais à un autre moment, couinais-je en me glissant vers la sortie.

- Non ! dit-il en me rattrapant à nouveau de justesse. C'est bon vas-y… Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure je ne suis plus à ça prêt… Et puis je viens de clore le sujet avec Ambre, je peux bien le faire avec toi…

Avec incertitude, je m'assis sur une chaise et fermais la porte derrière moi. Je n'étais vraiment pas sûre au final que l'idée d'aller lui parler soit très bonne. De un, il était épuisé, et de deux il venait de se disputer avec Ambre il devait donc être encore une peu sur les nerfs. Pour aborder le sujet Eléonore, on ne pouvait pas rêver pire moment.

- Alors, me dit-il acide. Il a finalement il a réussi à te convaincre que j'étais le méchant de l'histoire ?

- Non, répondis-je platement. . Justement, c'est pour ça que je voulais te parler… J'ai eu la version d'Ambre, j'ai eu la version Castiel… Il me manque la tienne…

- Et celle d'Eléonore, dit-il ironique.

- Sauf que je n'irais jamais lui demander ! répliquais-je aussitôt.

Il eut un petit rire bref… Suivi d'un long soupir.

- Qu'es ce que tu veux savoir ? me demanda-t-il.

- … Castiel m'a posé la même question au mot près, m'étonnais-je avec spontanéité.

- Ne me compare pas à cet idiot ! riposta-t-il en haussant le ton.

Sûrement trop de spontanéité. Ce bref éclat de voix me rappela que ce n'était pas forcément le meilleur moment pour l'embêter. A moins d'être suicidaire… Ou sadomaso… Je voyais Nathaniel essayer de garder son calme. Je devais jouer finement…

- Je voudrais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé lorsque Castiel et Eléonore ont rompu… dis-je doucement avec franchise, de peur de rompre le fragile calme qui s'était instauré.

Nathaniel leva les yeux vers moi. Il semblait infiniment fatigué à cet instant. Je me mordis la joue. J'aurais vraiment dû partir quand j'en avais l'occasion. Je détestais lire cette tristesse au fond de ses yeux lorsque les souvenirs de lui et Eléonore surgissaient dans son esprit… Il prit une profonde inspiration et se lança dans son récit.

- Au début je ne l'aimais pas. C'était plutôt le genre de fille que je détestais, imbue d'elle-même, sournoise, manipulatrice et antipathique au possible. Mais après qu'ils aient rompu, Eléonore était devenue l'ombre d'elle-même. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où je l'avais retrouvé en pleur dans une salle vide, dans les vestiaires, ou dans n'importe quel endroit vacant du lycée. Je me mis à avoir pitié d'elle et commençais à essayer de la faire parler… Et plus on parlait plus je découvrais quelqu'un d'autre… C'était une fille fragile, complètement brisée et perdue, qui cherchait par tous les moyens à contrôler le monde autour d'elle pour lui donner un semblant de cohérence… Son père la trimbalait de ville en ville depuis toute petite, et elle n'avait jamais connu sa mère. Elle n'avait aucun point d'attache, et avait baigné dans le monde du show biz dès qu'elle avait sut marcher… Et crois-moi, au vu de ce qu'elle m'a dit ce n'est pas tout le temps des strass et paillettes…

Je regardais Nathaniel se perdre dans ses souvenirs sans l'interrompre. Le début du récit renforça mes convictions jamais il n'aurait pu faire ce dont l'accusait Castiel. Il était trop gentil pour cela. Il avait l'ame d'un saint bernard, un gros chien de montagne qui volait au secours des gens dans le besoin. Découvrir Eléonore avec ses yeux me permettait de la voir sous un nouveau jour. Maintenant qu'elle et Castiel n'était plus ensemble- et depuis la scène de pleur du lycée-, j'avais revu mon estime d'elle à la hausse. Finalement elle était capable d'avoir des sentiments. Cette fille semblait plus à plaindre encore que moi et je comprenais parfaitement Nathaniel quand il disait qu'il avait eu pitié d'elle. J'en aurais sûrement fait de même. Mon animosité envers elle baissait un peu. .

- Tu savais qu'elle chantait uniquement pour que son père la prenne en considération ? me demanda-t-il d'un seul coup me sortant de mes pensées

Je secouais la tête. Son histoire me faisait sincèrement penser à la mienne. Et je détestais cela. Cette sensation de se rendre compte que l'on s'était probablement tromper sur quelqu'un mais que l'on ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la détester tout de même au fond de soi. Elle m'en avait fait voir tellement de toutes les couleurs que dépasser mes préjugés contre elle était chose difficile, même en ayant pitié.

- Enfin bref toujours est-il qu'elle était folle amoureuse de Castiel et que moi je suis tomber amoureux d'elle… Sans même comprendre pourquoi ou comment j'étais attirée vers elle… Et c'est là que je suis devenu complètement stupide ! dit-il amèrement. Je savais que je n'avais aucune chance avec elle et lorsqu'elle m'a proposé de rendre jaloux Castiel en sortant ensemble j'ai sauté sur l'occasion sans réfléchir… Je pensais tenir là la meilleure chance que je pouvais avoir de changer ses sentiments pour moi… Ironique quand on voit où ça à mener non ?

- Nathaniel… commençais-je.

- Non, ne me coupe pas sinon je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir continuer.

- Tu n'es pas obliger de me dire tout ça, dis-je gentiment.

- Non, me coupa-t-il de re-chef. Tu as le droit de savoir. Je ne voudrais pas que tu aies une mauvaise vision de moi juste parce que je n'ai pas voulu t'en parler. Et puis après tout, tu es mon amie non ?

Il m'avait dit cette phrase en me regardant droit dans les yeux, essayant d'y trouver une confirmation de ce qu'il venait de dire. Je lui souris timidement et hocha la tête. Il me rendit son sourire et continua, hésitant.

- Tu es la première personne à qui je parle de tout ça… Je… Je crois que ça me fait du bien d'en parler à quelqu'un. Juste… Ne me juge pas s'il te plaît. J'ai été vraiment stupide. Ce que j'ai fais ne me ressemble pas du tout...

Je tressaillis lorsqu'il me dit cela. Castiel avait-il donc raison ? Pourtant je ne voulais pas le juger. Quoi qu'il ai fait il s'en voulait suffisamment pour ne pas enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie. Je hochais la tête et le laissais continuer, touché qu'il me trouve digne de confiance.

- Donc on est sorti ensemble… reprit-il en soupirant. Malheureusement ou heureusement cela ne fit ni chaud ni froid à Castiel. J'essayais de convaincre Eléonore qu'il finirait bien par craquer un jour où l'autre… Je me disais que je gagnerais du temps… J'étais pathétique… Au final je l'ai laissé se servir de moi. Ce qui s'est passé ensuite est entièrement ma faute…

Je le laissais prendre son temps, il semblait proie à un désarroi assez profond. Je pris une profonde inspiration. Encore une fois je l'incitais à prendre son temps, je ne le jugerais pas. Il ne l'avait pas fait pour moi lorsque j'avais humilié Eléonore, je ne le ferais pas non plus avec lui sur ce qu'il ait pu faire. Quoi qu'en dirais Castiel après.

- En désespoir de cause, Eléonore a dit à Castiel que je lui faisais du chantage. Ce qui était bien évidement faux. Je ne savais rien au départ, elle n'est venue me le dire que plus tard. A l'époque je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Castiel semblait soudainement beaucoup plus violent qu'à l'accoutumer avec moi. J'interprétais ces signes comme de la jalousie. Je pensais que j'allais rester plus longtemps avec elle. J'étais tellement stupide… soupira-t-il. A partir du moment où elle m'a avoué son stratagème les choses se sont accélérés. J'avais compris qu'elle était vraiment prête à tout pour le récupérer quoi que je fasse. Alors j'ai pris mes distances et pris du temps pour ramasser mon cœur et ma fierté. Je lui avais promis de ne rien dire alors la tension entre Castiel et moi était à son comble. Quelques semaines plus tard, elle est venue me voir à nouveau en pleurs. A ce que j'ai cru comprendre Castiel l'avait à nouveau rejeté et elle voulait quitter la ville. Elle m'a suppliée pour que je la fasse virer du lycée parce que c'était le seul moyen pour que son père accepte de partir d'ici. Elle voulait aller jusqu'à s'en charger elle-même si je refusais quitte à faire sauter le gymnase et elle avec. Au début j'ai refusé et résisté, je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte et je refusais de la faire renvoyer. De plus cela allait me mettre dans une situation pas possible par rapport à la direction du lycée, sans parler de Castiel. Puis au bout d'un moment j'ai craqué et j'ai fini par lui promettre de trouver une solution. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que Castiel avait écouté la fin de la conversation mais il l'avait mal interprété. Eléonore a sauté sur l'occasion et je suis passé pour une espèce de connard fini…

Nathaniel s'arrêta là. Il peinait de plus en plus à sortir les phrases au fur et à mesure de son discours. Là il était arrivé à un point où il avait l'air de souffrir mille morts. J'avais presque peur qu'il éclate en sanglot devant moi. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il ne desserra pas les dents pendant plusieurs minutes.

- Je... Je ne veux pas penser qu'elle m'a manipuler du début à la fin. Après tout j'ai accepter d'être manipuler. Je me suis fait avoir à mon propre jeu mais...

Il ne pu finir sa phrase. Sans rien dire, je posais doucement ma main sur la sienne et la pressais pour lui montrer mon soutien. Il l'agrippa à son tour dans un sourire triste. Nous restions là, en silence, plonger dans nos pensées.

Au final la situation était bien plus compliquée que prévu. Nathaniel avait voulu aider Eléonore et c'était finalement fait manipuler. Mais il avait joué avec le feu en essayant de rendre jaloux Castiel… Et celui-ci s'était fait berner et en voulait à Nathaniel mais pas pour la bonne raison. Rien que d'y penser j'avais mal à la tête. Je ne savais pas quoi en penser. Chacun avait ses propres tords dans cette histoire et je me voyais mal jouer les avocats de l'un ou de l'autre. Finalement Eléonore était bien une manipulatrice comme je l'avais imaginée, mais je me dis aussi qu'elle devait énormément tenir à Castiel pour en arriver là. Cela la rendait un peu plus humaine à mes yeux. Moi-même je ne savais pas ce dont j'étais capable juste pour rester auprès de lui. Même lorsque j'avais cru qu'il m'avait trahi je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de vouloir qu'il reste avec moi… Je me dis que l'amour et le désespoir faisait souvent faire des choses étranges au gens et qu'en aucun cas je ne pouvais me permettre de juger cela. Même venant d'Eléonore. Je pris donc la décision de ne surtout pas m'en mêler, ni prendre parti pour personne. C'était leur affaire et je ne jugerais pas ça non plus.

- Merci, Nathaniel, murmurais-je doucement troublant à peine le silence qui s'était instauré.

- Tu dois me trouver pathétique, répondit-il.

- Non… Je trouve au contraire qu'il faut du courage pour dire tout ce que tu viens de dire à quelqu'un d'autre …

Il rit jaune et je le vis serrer à nouveau les dents pour ne pas craquer. Je pressais à nouveau gentiment sa main et il me la serra plus fort. Pris d'un élan d'empathie, je le pris doucement dans mes bras, ce qui le fis rougir instantanément. Puis il se calma au fur et à mesure et me rendit mon étreinte en me serrant tellement fort que j'en eu presque le souffle coupé.

Nous restâmes encore un peu de temps dans cette position jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme et reprenne un peu ses moyens. J'étais très heureuse d'avoir pu l'aider un minimum et je me sentais vraiment fière et honoré qu'il m'ait parler ainsi à cœur ouvert. Cela montrait l'importance qu'il me donnait dans sa vie. Nathaniel était maintenant à coup sur un ami proche. Et même si cela prendrait peut-être fin à la fin de l'année, j'étais heureuse d'avoir découvert cette personne avec ses défauts mais aussi ses qualités.

Finalement je l'aidais à ranger la salle et nous quittâmes le lycée ensemble. Nous nous séparâmes lorsque je pris le chemin de chez moi. J'attrapais mon portable et passait un coup de fil à Castiel.

- Ouais ? Dit-il en décrochant rapidement.d'une voix agressive

- Salut la grosse tête. Je voulais savoir ce que tu faisais et si tu voulais que l'on mange ensemble ce soir... Si t'es avec le groupe je ramène à manger pour tout le monde pas de soucis hein...

En vérité je voulais me retrouver seule avec lui pour clore le chapitre Eléonore avec lui aussi. Mais je ne voulais pas donner l'impression d'un rendez-vous en tête à tête. J'avais aussi l'impression que je tombais mal. Il avait l'air plutôt énervé.

- Je croyais que tu passais la soirée avec l'autre coincé décoloré vu la vitesse à laquelle tu as quitté la classe...

- Oh arrête avec tes crises de jalousie ! Je devais mettre au clair certaines choses avec lui... A propos d'Eléonore... dis-je plus doucement en ayant peur de sa réaction.

Il y eu un petit silence. Je l'entendis expirer longuement, il devait sûrement fumer à sa fenêtre. Je l'entendais jurer dans sa barbe. Ce tic qu'il avait au téléphone me fit sourire. J'avais l'impression de revenir en arrière lors de nos conversations téléphonique à l'autre bout de la terre.

- Et tu m'appelles pour convaincre que ce n'est pas un enfoiré fini ?! cracha-t-il finalement.

- Non, répondis-je calmement. Je me fiche de vos histoires. Je me suis fais ma propre idée et ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Juste un conseil, tu devrais lui parler. Éléonore n'est pas aussi blanche que tu ne le crois...

- J'pense pas ! S'exclama-t-il J'en ai rien à foutre de cet imbécile et de cette histoire !

- Oh ce que tu peux être désagréable ! Qu'es t'as? T'as encore cassé une de tes cordes? Ironisais-je.

- Non... Y'a mes parents chez moi...

L'information mit quelque seconde à parvenir à mon cerveau. Castiel ne fit pas de bruit de l'autre coté me laissant le temps de réagir. Lorsque je le fis ce fut instinctif.

- J'arrive ! Répondis-je

- Non c'est... commença-t-il.

Mais j'avais déjà raccroché et fait demi tour pour me diriger vers chez lui. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul cette fois-ci. Toutes les fois où je l'avais entendu dans cet état sans pouvoir rien faire... Je devais au moins essayer de lui changer les idées... Même si cela était peu...

La relation qu'entretenait Castiel et ses parents était assez conflictuelle. Son père, James, était un chanteur et musicien très connu, il y avait de ça quelques années. Il avait rencontré Lina la mère de Castiel lors d'une tournée de son groupe ça avait été le coup de foudre imédiat. Elle s'était mit le suivre dans sa vie de nomade autour du monde, quittant famille, ami et travail mais ne l'avait jamais regretter. Avec le temps elle était passée du statut de groupie à manager et avait développer des talents d'organisations et de management, c'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle avait prit cette place lorsque le groupe en avait eu besoin. C'était l'époque rêvée pour eux, Ils avait trouvé le parfait équilibre l'un était plongé dans sa passion et l'autre semblait adoré vivre aux quatre coins du globe. Mais un jour Lina était tombée enceinte. L'enfant n'était pas du tout attendu mais elle refusa d'avorté et décida de garder le bébé envers et contre tous. Cela avait été un coup dur pour le groupe et surtout pour James qui avait eu beaucoup de mal à l'accepter. Finalement il se décida à stopper sa carrière et ils s'installèrent à Sweet Amoris pour élevé Castiel. Tout semblait allait mieux... Pendant un temps.

James et Lina ne cessaient de se disputer pour des broutilles sans s'avouer les vraies raison de leur rancœur commune : l'un reprochait de l'avoir fait arrêter une carrière en pleine ascension et l'autre s'ennuyait à mourir dans son rôle de femme au foyer. C'est à cette époque là que j'avais connu Castiel. Il avaient été délaisser au fur et à mesure par ses parents et passait son temps dans le parc à fuir l'ambiance de sa maison. Je m'étais pourtant très vite attaché à cette famille. Contrairement à la mienne qui était vide et froide la leur était toute en couleur. Et même si chacun était malheureux dans son coin, ils semblaient prendre soin les uns des autres de façon très maladroite. Ils s'aimaient et cela crevait les yeux. Pour moi petite, même si cet amour était chargé de tristesse, il était ce que je ne pourrais jamais avoir. Alors tous le temps que je passais avec Castiel, nous le passions soit à l'extérieur soit chez lui. Si bien que sa mère m'avait presque adoptée. A l'époque je me souviens que Lina m'avait avouer qu'elle m'aimait bien parce que je redonnais le sourire à la maison et à son petit ange et qu'il faudrait que je fasse attention à lui lorsqu'elle serait loin.

Je n'avais compris de quoi elle parlait, jusqu'au jour où j'allais voir Castiel au parc comme à notre habitude. Je l'avais chercher pendant très longtemps pour enfin le trouver cacher dans les buisson en pleurs. Il m'avait avouer sans pouvoir se calmer que ses parents partaient et qu'ils ne l'emmenaient pas avec lui, que j'avais tord que ses parents ne l'aimaient pas et que de toute façon il voulait être seul parce que personne ne l'aimait. Même petite fille j'avais compris instinctivement ce qu'il ressentait et allros qu'il me hurlait de partir je l'avais gentiment pris dans mes bras sans le lâcher jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. J'avais pleurer avec lui parce que je trouvais cela vraiment triste que ses parents parte mais aussi parce que c'était la première fois que je voyais mon amis pleurer et que c'était toujours lui qui me consolait. Alors je lui avais fait la promesse de ne jamais l'abandonner quoi qu'il arrive même si on était séparer parce moi je l'aimais très fort. Notre relation avait pris à ce moment là un tournant que je n'avais pas compris à l'époque.

Suite à cela ses parents avaient repris la route et leur couple n'en avait été que mieux. Ils avaient laisser Castiel avec une jeune fille au pair et essayaient de revenir assez souvent. Malheureusement pour eux Castiel devint infernal faisant les quatre cent coups pour que ses parents reviennent définitivement et j'étais son bras droit dans chacun de ses affaires. Nous étions vite devenus les terreur de la cour de récréation : nos victimes préférés était Nathaniel et un autre garçon du nom de Dakota. Mais rien ne changea leur décision. Cela ne fit que renforcé la haine de mes parents envers moi mais aussi envers Castiel qui devint la bête noire.

Castiel n'avait jamais vraiment pardonner à ses parents de l'avoir abandonné. En grandissant il s'était renfermé comme une huître sur lui même. Et même s'il gardait son comportement de rebelle qui lui collait à la peau avec sa réputation, il s'était assagit et avait dû apprendre très tôt à se gérer seul. Il avait donc mûrit très vite et avait développé un don pour la musique assez incroyable dès le collège. Il ne voulait pour tant pas qu'on le compare à son père. Il détestait ça même et voulait faire ses propres preuves. Il avait pour cela pris le nom de jeune fille de sa mère lorsqu'il s'était fait émanciper. Castiel rejetait toute aide de ses parents avec force et énergie et devenait très irascible lorsqu'ils étaient dans les parages...

A peine arrivée devant chez Castiel je sû que quelque chose clochait. Une énorme voiture noire était garée juste devant le portail. Vu son allure tape à l'oeil, il était presque sûre qu'elle appartenait aux parents de Castiel... Et il ne l'avait visiblement pas prévenus de leur arrivé. J'avais prudemment vers la maison. A peine avais-je appuyer sur la sonnette que j'entendis Demon aboyer et sa mère ouvrir la porte.

- Oui ? Me cria-t-elle de sa voix fluette de la porte d'entré

- Bonjour, Je suis Emilie. Es-ce que Castiel est là ? Répondis-je aimablement.

- Emilie ?! Emilie Collet ? S'étonna-t-elle en venant m'ouvrir.

- Oui Bonjour, madame ?

- Oh ma petite comme je suis contente de te voir, cela fait tellement de temps ! Dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras

J'avais toujours bien aimé la mère de Castiel. C'était vraiment l'exemple type de la femme débordant d'amour, spontané et libre comme l'air. Elle aimait à sa façon et essayait toujours de combler le gouffre qui s'était créer entre elle et son fils... Fils qui arriva à l'instant en la poussant légèrement sur son passage.

- C'est pas trop tôt j'ai faillit attendre ! Grognat-il dans ma direction en fonçant vers moi.

- Voyons Cas', ce n'est pas une façon de parler aux demoiselles ! Dit une voix grave et rauque derrière lui

La silhouette de son père se découpa dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il avait les cheveux aussi noirs que ce de Castiel lorsqu'il ne s'était pas fait sa teinture rouge, il était cependant légèrement bouclé et plus court que lui. Une barbe de trois jour lui donnait un petit coté séducteur qui s'accordait parfaitement à sa chemise ouverte, sa veste en cuir et son pantalon. Castiel lui ressemblait beaucoup malgré ce qu'il pouvait en dire. Aucun qu'il devait faire tourner le regard d'encore beaucoup de femme.

- Tu as une tête qui me dit quelque chose... me dit-il

- C'est la petite Emilie ! S'exclama Linda

- Ah ! La goss qui traînait avec Cas' quand vous étiez encore en couche culotte ?demanda-t-il moqueur.

- 'tin mais c'est pas possible ! Tu peux pas t'en empêcher hein ! S'énerva Castiel. Et arrête avec ce surnom stupide ! Le prénom que tu m'as donné c'est Castiel ! Tu te souviens ou ça aussi tu l'as oublier et tu t'en rappelles quand cela t'arrange ? Dit-il avec hargne.

- Castiel... Ton père voulait sûrement... Commença sa mère.

- Jm'en fou de ce qu'il veut dire. Je me tire !

Et il la contourna et m'attrapant le poignet et me tira a sa suite. J'eu juste le temps de me retourner et de voir son père rentrer en lançant un sifflement de mécontentement et sa mère m'adresser un sourire amer et triste auquel je rendis un sourire désolé avant de disparaître derrière le portail par lequel je venait d'arriver.

Castiel ne me lâcha qu'à la fin de la rue pour prendre son briquet et une cigarette qu'il alluma presque aussitôt. Il s'arrêta quelques minutes au coin de la rue. Il était énervé... Très énervé...

Il avait compris mon impulsivité et ne m'en voulait pas plus que nécessaire. Il avait l'air extrêmement lasse et épuisé. Il devait avoir un bazar incroyable dans sa tête avec le retour de ses parents... Il semblait profondément perdu dans ses pensées à tel point que j'étais presque sûre qu'il avait oublié ma présence. Ma main sur son bras ne le fis pourtant pas bouger d'un cil.

- Tu veux que je te laisse ou qu'on bouge ? Parce que faire la plante au coin de rue c'est pas l'idéal en hiver... lançais-je pour alléger l'ambiance.

- T'es chiante hein ?! y'a pas moyen de réfléchir tranquille ! Allez suis moi, ta tête de gamine ne m'a pas trop tapé sur les nerfs aujourd'hui...

Et il me prit à nouveau la main en me tirant à sa suite. Mais cette fois il ne me tint pas par le poignet . Il serra vraiment ma petite main glacé dans la sienne brûlante. Ce contact me donna un frisson qu'il remarqua aussitôt. Il me lâcha de surprise et me lança un regard étonné. Il haussa un sourcil d'un air de dire : « c'est moi qui te fait cet effet ? ». Je levais à mon tour un sourcil.

- Prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités gros bisous ! Je suis glacé avec ma veste ! Je ne m'attendais pas à passer la soirée dehors figure toi !

- Fallait écouter ce que je te disais au lieu d'en faire qu'à ta tête comme d'hab ! Rétorqua-t-il.

Il enleva son écharpe en laine et me la passa autour du cou. Son odeur m'envahit et je fermais automatiquement les yeux pour m'en imprégné. Un sourire fleurit naturellement à mes lèvres. J'adorais cette odeur de parfum, de nicotine et de sa peau qui donnait un mélange épicé, rebelle, à son image. Je rouvrais vite mes paupières pour ne pas que cela paraisse trop suspect. Une fraction de seconde trop tard puisque je pu voir son expression mi amusée mi gênée qui colorait légèrement ses joues de rouges. Les miennes prirent une teinte cramoisie. Il se détourna alors rapidement de moi et marcha droit devant lui.

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre que soit il ne voulait pas relever parce que cela poserait trop de question entre nous, soit il était gêné. Je restais planté au même endroit n'arrivant pas à me décider lorsqu'il se retourna quelques mètres plus loin vers moi, toutes traces de gêne disparue.

- Bon tu te ramènes ? Je vais pas t'attendre des heures... Je sais que je fais de l'effet mais quand même ! Grogna t-il en enfonçant ses main dans sa veste.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et le suivis sans tarder. Le moment d'embarras était passé. Je décidais de mettre ça sur le compte de nos bizarreries qui nous arrivais de plus en plus souvent en ce moment. Nos long regards que nous avions l'habitude d'échanger étaient chargés de tension et il n'était pas rare que l'un ou l'autre l'écourtions. De même que la distance entre lui et moi me paraissait plus significative qu'avant. D'un autre côté je n'avais pas vraiment l'habitude de gérer mes sentiments face à lui. Maintenant que l'affaire Eléonore était résolue, je ne savais plus comment me comporter face à lui. Jusqu'alors, j'avais été l'amie puis celle qu'il détestait, puis celle qu'il fuyait. Maintenant qu'il était enfin là, je ne savais plus quoi faire. Les gestes anodin qu'il pouvait avoir envers moi me paraissaient tous lourd de sens. Pourtant je savais que je me montais des films. Jamais il ne pourrait voir en moi autre chose qu'une amie, au pire une sœur de substitution. Si vraiment il avait eu des sentiments il me l'aurait fait savoir depuis bien longtemps. Et son comportement en sortant avec Eléonore montrait bien qu'il ne m'aimait pas de la même façon que moi. Je ne devais en aucun cas montrer des signes évident de mon attirance pour lui au risque de gâcher notre amitié. C'était visiblement mal parti.

Castiel me conduisit à travers la ville sans même que je songe à lui demander où nous allions, trop perdue dans mes pensées. Tellement que je lui fonçais dedans lorsqu'il s'arrêta net devant l'entrée du parc... Fermé. Je le regardais interrogative lorsque je le vis grimper au grillage.

-Qu'es ce que tu fiches ? M'écriais-je.

Il arriva en haut et me tendis la main avec un sourire goguenard.

- Tu montes ou tu prends racine ? ironisa-t-il

- C'est fermé au cas où tu ne savais pas lire ! Répliquais-je

- ça c'est pour empêcher les gêneurs de rentrer. Ça signifie que ça nous est réserver !

Je levais à nouveau les yeux au ciel puis les posa sur sa main tendue. J'hésitais, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus enfreint les règles aussi ouvertement. Bizarrement cela me donna une poussé d'adrénaline. Je sourie et attrapa sa main. Nous passâmes de l'autre côté sans trop de problème. Il me passa devant et je le suivis sans réfléchir encore une fois. Le paysage me semblait familier sans que je n'arrive à remettre une image dessus. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'arrêta pas loin d'un tourniquet et d'une balançoire que je réussi à faire le lien.

Castiel m'avait emmener dans le parc de notre enfance. La neige qui avait recouvert le sol rendait cet instant encore plus magique. Le parc étant fermé personne n'avait laisser de marqua au sol. Je retrouvais ébahit les coins où j'avais jouer enfant. Le paysage avait un peu changé. J'avais donc du mal à me repérer dans cet univers qui me semblait familier et qui pourtant me semblait si loin... Je me retournais vers Castiel qui s'était adossé sur un tronc d'arbre et me regardait évoluer, un sourire en coin sur ses lèvre. Je lui renvoyais un sourire plein de joie. C'était moi qui devait lui remonter le moral et c'était lui qui me donnait le sourire... Je compris qu'il ne voulait pas parler. Juste se changer les idées, et visiblement j'allais être sa distraction.

Je savais qu'il ne m'avait pas emmener là par hasard. Il savait le plaisir que j'éprouvais à l'instant même de revenir sur mes pas de petite fille. Je pouvais presque revoir nos crises de rire et nos bagarres, le plus souvent avec Nathaniel et Ambre. Je sentais au fond de moi un sentiment de nostalgie et de tristesse mêlé de revenir dans notre parc. Je m'approchais doucement de la balançoire et m'y assis. Naturellement, comme si je n'avais jamais quitter cette place, je me mit à me balancer avec force, me balançant de plus en plus haut, riant légèrement des sensations que je retrouvais. J'avais toujours adoré faire de la balançoire, petite c'était castiel qui me poussais, puis il avait finalement trouver un intérêt à cette activité.Nous faision des conours de celui qui allait le plus haut et qui sautais le plus loin possible de la balançoire... Pas besoin de dire que nous nous étions fait plusieurs fois mal mais pas suffisamment pour ne pas recommencer à chaque fois.

- Un petit concours froussard ça te dit ? Lui dis-je sur le même ton de défi qu'il utilisait à l'époque.

- Pff ! C'est un truc de fille ça !

- Tu dis ça parce que tu flippes!

- Ou parce que je n'ai plus cinq ans contrairement à certaines... répliqua-t-il

- Oh allez juste une fois ! Supliais-je comme une enfant

- Pff t'es vraiment pas sortable hein...soupira-t-il

Il me rejoignit et nous commençâmes à nous balancer, toujours de plus en plus haut. Voir castiel faire de la balançoire avait un côté ironique et je riais intérieurement en nous revoyant exactement dans la même situation. Sauf que à l'époque j'étais terrorisée de lâcher cette balançoire, ce qui amusait beaucoup castiel. Lui se projetait littéralement dans les airs et retombait toujours au sol sur ses deux pieds. Moi je restais paralysée à chaque fois sur la balançoire à trembler comme une idiote. Et finalement je lui sautais presque toujours dessus en poussant un cri aigu de frayeur. Et même s'il savait que j'allais lui tomber dessus il ne se décalais jamais ou juste pour me faire peur et m'embêter.

A côté de moi Castiel sauta vite et loin et comme dans mes souvenirs retomba sur ses pieds et me lança un regard provocateur. Je pris à nouveau de l'élan avec la balançoire et sautai littéralement dans les airs comme si je pouvais m'envoler. Mais la loi de l'apesanteur étant ce qu'elle était, je retombais lourdement au sol m'écroulant dans la neige et me rattrapant à Castiel en le faisant tomber à son tour. Je riais comme une perdue en entendant ses cris de protestation.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu as essayé de faire ! Pousse tes grosses fesses t'es lourde ! Ralait-il

- Non t'as qu'à te débrouiller tout seul. Mes grosses fesses sont bien au chaud !

- Oui mais moi je vais être trempé à être allongé dans la neige et ce sera ta faute si j'attrape une pneumonie !

- Au minimum une pneumonie Castiel !, riais-je ne bougeant pas d'un pouce.

- Bouge toi où je te fais manger la neige de tout ce satané parc !

- Chiche ! Lançais-je en prenant une poignée de neige qui me piqua les mains et en lui en mettant un peu plus dans les cheveux.

Cette intervention fut suivit d'un chapelet de juron de sa part. Je me relevais aussi vite que je pouvais et allais me cacher derrière un buisson en prenant bien soin de faire une boule de neige que je lançais aussi vite vers ma victime. Il s'était relevé et avançait droit vers moi. Il prit la boule en plein sur l'épaule mais cela ne sembla pas le perturber. Il avançait toujours d'un pas rageur vers moi. Je me mis à courir mais il me rattrapa et me fit tomber aussitôt dans la neige à mon tour. Assis sur moi, il prit toute la neige à disposition et m'en barbouilla le visage et les cheveux. Nous rions aux éclats comme des cela faisait un bien fou de ne pas sentir cette sensation de distance qui s'était instauré entre nous. C'était comme si enfin nous nous retrouvions. A travers nos souvenirs d'enfant, il n'y avait plus aucune barrière. Je me sentais une sensation de liberté depuis longtemps oublié. J'avais enfin l'impression de vivre ma vie pleinement, de prendre des décisions qui n'avaient de sens que pour moi ou même sans aucun sens. A côté de lui je pouvais rire, pleurer, aimer, vivre sans que cela ne gêne personne. Cette sensation de bien être me rendait légèrement euphorique. Je pouvais enfin respirer à plein poumon et sortir de mon ombre. J'avais enfin le sentiment d'être entière.

- ça y est tu t'avoue vaincue ? Demanda-t-il en me tenant les mains

- Jamais ! Rétorquais-je rieuse.

- Bien et bah tant que tu n'aurais pas reconnu ma supériorité tu restera dans cette position, même si tu grelottes de froid !

- Tu parles d'un meilleur ami ! M'exclamais-je outrée

- Je t'ai déjà dis que je n'étais pas ton meilleur ami, sale gamine insupportable ! C'est un truc de fille ça !

- Ah et qu'es tu es alors ?

Un petit silence suivit cette déclaration. Je le voyais déjà me répondre que j'étais une chieuse avec « mes questions à la con » mais il ne fit rien. A la place il mit mes poignets dans la neige près de ma tête. Il fixa son regard au mien. Ce que j'y vis me coupa le souffle. Un mélange de différentes émotions plus intenses les unes que les autres y brillaient. Je ne sus qu'en tirer une infime partie : de l'appréhension, de la tendresse et celle qui ressortait plus que les autres était... du désir. Je dégluti difficilement. J'étais en position de faiblesse et il me plaquait littéralement au sol de tout son poids. La façon dont il me regardait me donnait follement envie de me jeter sur lui. Mais je devais garder mon calme. Si ça se trouve j'interprétais mal ce que je voyais et je ne traduisais là que mes propres envies. Je ne devais pas me faire de faux espoirs...

Il s'approcha doucement de mon oreille. Je cru même pendant un moment qu'il allait m'embrasser et je fermais les yeux d'appréhension. Je ne les rouvris que lorsque je sentis ses cheveux mouillés sur ma joue. J'avais une vue plongeante sur le ciel gris, chargé de nuage. Je ne sentais plus du tout le froid environnant. La neige semblait fondre autour de nos deux corps qui irradiaient de chaleur. Pour le coup c'était moi qui appréhendait ce qui allait se passer. Parce qu'il continuait comme ça je ne pouvais garantir un total contrôle. A ce moment la seule chose qui me retenait était le fait que je ne voulais pas fiche en l'air notre amitié. Et ce n'était vraiment qu'une infime barrière comparé à l'envie qui me tiraillait.

- Je suis bien plus que cela... me chuchota-t-il.

Il se recula doucement. J'avais maintenant son visage au dessus du mien et lorsque je croisais ses yeux, je sus que j'étais perdue, je ne pouvais pas lui résister éternellement. Après tout, j'étais libre et désormais lui aussi. Si je n'avais qu'une année à passer près de lui autant que je puisse en profiter un maximum. Prendre tout ce qu'il pouvait me donner... Nous étions déjà en décembre et il ne me restait que peu de temps... Je m'approchais à mon tour de lui, comme s'il était une tentation extrême... Mes yeux voyageais de ses lèvres à son regard charbonneux qui faisait battre mon cœur tellement fort dans ma poitrine qu'il allait sûrement en sortir. Je savais que notre prochain acte changerai pour toujours notre relation, mais même cette pensée ne put m'arrêter... C'était trop tard...

- Prétentieux, chuchotais-je contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser laissant enfin libre court à mes envies.

Je me reculais doucement attendant sa réaction. Nos bouches se cherchèrent un petit moment jouant presque entre elles. Nos respirations se mélangeaient et étaient erratiques. Lorsqu'enfin elle se celèrent à nouveau elles ne se quittèrent plus. Je devais être maudite puisque à ce moment même j'étais certaine que je ne pourrait plus jamais m'en passer. Ses lèvres se faisaient par moment douce et parfois ferme sur les miennes nos langues jouaient un ballet qui s'intensifiait de minute en minute laissant un plaisir brûlant prendre possession de mon corps. Je passais la main dans ses cheveux appréciait le fait qu'il glissaient entre mes doigts. Ses mains se placèrent de chaque côté de mon visage avec douceur et il le tira légèrement mais fermement vers lui. Nos deux corps se collaient l'un à l'autre. Si toute la neige n'avait pas fondue aucun doute que maintenant c'était chose faite.

J'avais l'impression que chacun de mes nerfs étaient poussé à l'extrême pour ressentir chacun des geste de Castiel. Je ne voyais plus que lui je ne sentais plus que lui autour de moi. Son odeur, sa chaleur, ses lèvres... Ce baiser m'enivrait de façon exponentielle. J'avais l'impression de respirer à nouveau, de ressentir pour la première fois. Le monde disparaissait entièrement autour de nous. Je comprenais enfin pourquoi Eléonore passait son temps pendu à ses lèvres...

Eléonore... Penser à elle me fit l'effet d'une douche froide et je me tendis immédiatement. Cela faisait moins de deux semaines qu'ils avaient rompu. Essayait-il de recommencer une relation qu'il avait perdue avec elle. Pourquoi et comment en étions arrivé là ? Avait-il les même sentiments pour moi que ceux que je ressentait pour lui ? Je sentais la peur prendre possession de moi et geler mon sang qui il y avait quelque seconde encore brûlait de désir.

J'avais soudainement très peur... Très peur que tout cela s'envole et n'éclate comme une bulle de savon. J'avais une relation particulière avec Castiel et je ne supporterai pas si notre relation échouait. Car je savais pertinemment qu'à partir du moment où j'avais poser mes lèvres sur les siennes il n'y aurait plus jamais de retour en arrière. Qu'étais-je pour lui ? Que ressentait-il pour moi... S'il me rejetait à l'heure actuelle je serais sûrement capable d'arrêter les cours et de rentrer directement voir mes parents pour m'enchaîner moi même à l'image de la fille parfaite qu'ils voulaient... S'il me jetait suite à une erreur... J'étais si impulsive que j'étais capable de faire des bourdes énormes. Et si je finissais comme...

- Eléonore... lâchais-je dans un souffle.

Castiel s'écarta brusquement de moi comme si je l'avais giflé. Il m'observa longuement sans comprendre. Je m'assis à nouveau dans la neige. Le corps de Castiel loin de moi, je sentais beaucoup mieux le froid environnant. Mes habits étaient trempé et j'étais gelée.

- Qu'es ce que...commença-t-il.

Il s'interrompit et me plongea dans mon regard. Il avait une mimique indéchiffrable de pure concentration. J'attendais le moment où sa colère allait exploser. Je n'osais ni détourné les yeux ni bouger. Je me sentais fouillée jusqu'au fin fond de moi même. Je devais lui donner une explication mais j'en étais incapable. J'avais l'image d'Eléonore pleurant devant moi pleine de rage... Comment réagirais-je si castiel me lâchais de la même façon ? Je serais sûrement dans un état bien pire qu'eléonore... Je ne voulais pas que cela arrive. Mais je n'étais pas suffisamment stupide pour imaginer que nous pouvions à nouveau être ami comme avant. Et puis pourquoi commencer une relation qui devrais de toute façon se finir en juin ? Je regardais le visage de castiel se transformer au fur et à mesure ne sachant pas quoi faire pour arrêter la catastrophe imminente. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait lu ou compris mais ce n'avait pas l'air de lui faire plaisir.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu parles d'elle dans un moment pareil ? Lâcha-t-il sèchement.

- Je... Je ne voulais pas... Je... bégayais-je lamentablement.

- Dans le genre cassage d'ambiance on fait pas mieux ! Dit-il en se relevant.

- Je... Je suis désolé...

Il eu un rire bref et sec. On pouvait clairement sentir toute l'ironie mordante qu'il y avait mit. Il secoua la tête et sans un regard en arrière il parti. Je me relevais aussi vite que je pouvais et l'interpellait. Il ne pouvait pas partir comme cela.

- Castiel attends !

- Attendre quoi ? Répondit-il hargneusement en se retournant légèrement. Tout a été dit non ?

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à cela. Je restais bloquée devant le regard blessé qu'il me lança. Il se sentait rejeté. Et c'était la pire chose que j'avais pu lui faire. En aucun cas je ne voulais le rejeter. Je l'aimais vraiment... Follement même... Mais je ne comprenais pas son comportement. Pourquoi avait-il répondu si ardemment... Que voulait-il de moi ? Voulait-il que ej remplace Eléonore. Je stoppais le flot de que questions effrayante qui parcouraient mon esprit pour me concentrer sur notre dialogue.

- Je ne te rejette pas Castiel. Répondis-je finalement.

- Ah ouais ? Arrête de me prendre pour un con Emilie. L'excuse d'Eléonore était minable. Même moi je n'aurais pas eu l'idée de m'en servir à ta place.

- Tu n'es pas à ma place, assurais-je.

- Alors mets toi à la mienne! Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans ton esprit tordu pour penser à mon ex alors que l'on était entrain de s'embrasser mais cela n'avait visiblement strictement rien à voir avec ce qui se passait dans la mienne ! Cria-t-il.

- Et qu'es ce qui se passais dans la tienne hein ?!,m'énervais-je à mon tour. Tu viens à peine de rompre avec Eléonore et tu m'embrasses comme si tu avais attendu ça pendant des années ! Qu'es ce que tu veux ? Qu'es ce que tu attends de moi ?! Lâchais-je finalement acide.

Nous nous toisâmes l'un l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il détourne le regard en secouant la tête. La tension était à son comble. Es-ce que cela serait toujours ainsi entre nous ? Nos émotions étaient toujours exacerbées lorsque nous étions ensemble et cela jouait sur nos nerfs qui étaient déjà vif à cause du baiser partagé précédemment. Je regardais castiel et il me semblait que la haine et le peine que j'avais lu sur son visage s'atténuait au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait quelque chose que je ne saisissait pas. Il était simplement en colère maintenant. Triste et en colère.

- T'as toujours rien compris alors... me dit-il finalement.

- Comprendre quoi ? Demandais-je.

Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux aussi trempé que les miens dans une vaine tentative pour se calmer. Après quelques secondes, il se retourna vers moi et me fonça dessus. Il m'agrippa la nuque et m'embrassa à nouveau. Pendant une infime seconde j'avais penser à le repousser lorsque j'avais compris ses intentions. Mais à peine ses lèvres sur les miennes que j'oubliais à nouveau tout. Le cri de protestation se changea en doux gémissement sur sa bouche. Son autre main s'enroula automatiquement autour de ma taille et me rapprocha à nouveau de lui, de sa chaleur, et son parfum m'envahit encore une fois. Mais alors que j'allais répondre à mon tour je sentis ma lèvre inférieur se faire mordre violemment. Je me reculais précipitamment portant ma main à ma bouche. Je saignais. Je lui jetais un regard furieux mais castiel ne me regardait même plus et partait déjà au loin. Je ne cherchais pas à le retenir cette fois-ci.

- Mais t'es malade ! M'écriais-je Je peux savoir pourquoi t'as fais ça !

- Utilise tes neurones et tu comprendras... me répondit-il.

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes et mais ne se retourna pas vers moi. Il regardait droit devant lui.

- Si tu attends de moi que je te donne des explications, je ne le ferais pas. C'est à toi de comprendre... Tu... Tu m'as toujours compris jusqu'à maintenant. Dit-il plus doucement. Parfois mieux que moi et c'est pour ça en partie que je me sens si proche de toi... Alors enlève tes putain d'œillères et vient me voir lorsque tu auras trouvé. Mais pas avant... J'en peux plus de t'attendre et de jouer au chat et à la souris donc décide toi une bonne fois pour toute.

Et il me planta là avec mes questions et mes incertitudes quand à son comportement. J'avais le cœur qui battait à 100 à l'heure. J'avais vraiment peur de comprendre ce qu'il essayait de me dire. Car si j'interprétais correctement son attitude, je pouvais en conclure qu'il m'aimait au moins autant que moi... Et depuis bien plus longtemps que moi... J'avais l'impression que mon cerveau réfléchissait en fonction accélérée mais que je n'arrivais pas à saisir la moindre information.

Je restais donc là de longue minutes ne cherchant même pas à le rattraper. Je devais d'abord faire le vide dans ma tête et mettre les chose aux claires. Je secouais la tête et jetais un dernier regard vers le parc enneiger et les traces que nous avions laissées avec Castiel. Ce parc qui représentait mon enfance, devais-je le laisser derrière moi et enfin avancer ? J'avais tellement peur de faire les choses par moi même. Je m'étais laisser porter pendant tellement de temps par ce que les gens voulaient ou attendait de moi. Pour une fois les situations était inversé. J'avais des amis qui faisaient attention à moi et qui me soutenaient quelque soit mes actes, qui ne me jugeaient pas. Et puis il y avait Castiel... Si je ne voulais pas le perdre je devais faire face à mes peurs et laisser la petite fille derrière moi...

Je jetais un dernier regard aux balançoires et tourniquets qui avait longtemps bercé mon enfance et tournais les talons vers la sortie... Je devais avancer et laisser le passé derrière moi...

A suivre…

Et voilà encore un petit chapitre sympathique que j'ai vraiment bien aimé écrire surtout la deuxième partie! ;-)

Encore une fois les reviews ne sont pas obligatoires mais ce sont elles qui me motive à écrire et qui m'incite parfois à écrire plus vite...

Pour la réponse au petit sondage dernier je laisserais libre court à mon imagination. Ma fanfic sera donc surement classé M ;-)

Bonne fêtes à tous!


	14. Chapitre 11

**Note de l'auteur:** Bonjour à toutes! Voilà la suite de Soul sister ! Je sais je ne devais pas la posté avant la fin de mes exam et de mes révisions… Mais je suis une vilaine fille et j'ai préféré écrire un chapitre. Encore plus long que les autres d'ailleurs -_-. Enfin bref cette fois c'est sûre je ne pourrais pas poster avant fin janvier donc profiter bien de ce chapitre.

Comme toujours un gros merci aux fidèles lectrices qui ont lu même pendant les périodes de fêtes** l****amiispforever, Anonymous, priska, Poetikia, FanfictionHG, ****kaila maya the whater, La yu,**** et marion15.**

Je me répète mais pour celles qui veulent des **réponses à leur reviews** ( et vous êtes plusieurs à me poser des question) je me ferais un plaisir de le faire. Laisser moi un mail ou retrouver moi sur amour sucré par MP (mon pseudo est toujours fleurdelys ) et je me ferais un plaisir de vous écrire à mon tour.

**Crédits:** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à ChinoMiko et son équipe de création. Seul le personnage d'Emilie m'appartient.

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 12**

Après cet épisode au parc j'avais réfléchit toute la semaine sans arriver à me décider quant à la suite des événements... Castiel agissait normalement avec moi au lycée comme s'il ne s'était rien passé mais évitait au maximum que l'on se retrouve seul.

Moi de mon côté j'avais beau rassembler tous les éléments j'avais l'impression de ne jamais pouvoir sortir quelque chose de clair de cette réflexion. Au final ce qui me faisait le plus peur était qu'il n'ait pas autant de sentiments que moi et que l'enjeu de cette histoire ne soit pas aussi important pour lui que pour moi. Son comportement était trop ambigu : il avait été jaloux d'Armin puis de Nathaniel, m'avait lancé des phrases plus ou moins douteuses qui m'avait embrouillé l'esprit un peu plus et finalement il m'avait embrassé... Deux fois... Et même si le caractère de Castiel était possessif et toujours ambigu lorsqu'il appréciait une personne, il ne poussait jamais le vice trop loin... Là ça avait dérapé. Et il l'avait fait consciemment puisqu'il m'avait à nouveau embrasser. Traduction il était sérieux...

Oui mais il était sorti avec Eléonore alors que j'allais lui avouer mes sentiments et ça aussi il l'avait fait consciemment puisqu'il m'avait vu. Il m'avait aperçue et l'avais embrassé devant mes yeux. Et puisque qu'il m'avait surprise, il avait surement dû comprendre mes sentiments, au moins en partie. Et s'il voulait sortir avec moi, il aurait rompu plus tôt avec Eléonore. Même si je l'avais blessé avec Armin. D'ailleurs cette blessure n'aurait pas dû prendre cette ampleur s'il n'avait été qu'un ami... Oui mais là encore notre relation était plus complexe. J'avais déjà eu quelque aventure et à chaque fois même en restant vague Castiel devenait hargneux et très sec sur le sujet.

Je refusais net l'idée de me faire des espoirs dans cette direction. Je l'avais suffisamment payé lorsque je 'étais laissé aller à cette folie. I était hors de question que je me laisse aller comme cette fois-là. Je soupirais. Cette histoire me prenait la tête...

- Quel soupir ! Qu'es qui se passe cette fois ? Me demanda alors Rosalya.

Je levais les yeux sur la jeune fille qui était accompagné de Lysandre, puis observais la cour vide devant moi. Pourtant j'étais sûre que lorsque je m'étais assise sur ce banc, la cour débordait encore d'élèves qui couraient vers la liberté de l'extérieur et vers des vacances prometteuses. Je m'étais posé là pour réfléchir deux minutes... Finalement c'était plutôt une heure. Mes deux amis me regardaient avec un air légèrement inquiet sur le visage. Je leur souris pour les rassurer.

- Ne faites pas cette tête... Je... réfléchissais dis-je.

- Là tu m'inquiètes, ria-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de moi. Alors, pourquoi étais-tu plongée dans tes pensées ?

Je soupirais à nouveau. J'hésitais à me confier à Rosalya avec Lysandre à côté. Mais après tout, peut-être qu'en réfléchissant à trois j'allais trouver la solution... J'étais tellement embrouillée... Je me décidais pour une demi-réponse.

- C'est compliqué, soupirais-je. J'ai l'impression d'être devant un casse-tête gigantesque.

- Et ce casse-tête s'appelle Castiel non ? Dis Lysandre en s'asseyant à son tour à ma droite.

- Très dur à deviner hein, grimaçais-je.

- Pas vraiment... répondit-il

Un petit silence s'instaura et chacun regardant devant soi, me laissant le temps de suivre le cour de ma pensée. Mon cerveau tournait encore à plein régime. J'avais beau retourné la situation dans tous les sens, la situation me paraissait extrêmement fragile et bancale. La seule réponse possible était justement impossible. Es ce qu'en parler à quelqu'un d'extérieur m'aiderai ? Ou en parler compliquerais juste les choses ?

- On s'est embrasser, lâchais-je finalement.

- C'est pas trop tôt ! Répondit Rosalya du tac au tac.

Je levais les yeux au ciel alors que Lysandre affichait un petit sourire en coin. Rosalya et sa spontanéité ! Elle était persuadée depuis le début que nous allions finir ensemble. Ce qui était loin d'être mon cas... Pas depuis que j'y avais cru et que je m'étais pris le râteau du siècle !

- Quoi ne me regarde pas comme si j'avais dit quelque chose d'énorme. Vous vous courez après depuis tellement de temps que cela en est presque devenu une habitude. C'est juste bien que vous soyez enfin en couple au lieu de vous tourner autour.

- Mais... Mais on n'est pas ensemble ! M'exclamais-je en rougissant.

Ce fut à son tour de me regarder étonnée. D'ailleurs Lysandre affichait lui aussi un air étonné. Enfin si on pouvait attribuer son haussement de sourcil à un étonnement.

- Mais... Tu viens bien de me dire que vous vous êtes embrassé ?

- Oui, acquisais-je.

- Et vous n'êtes pas ensemble ? Questionna-t-elle semblant essayer de trouver une logique.

- Non...

- Mais... Pourquoi ?

C'était là LA question. Pourquoi ? Je n'avais que trop de réponse à cette question. Toute en contraction les unes aux autres... Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui dire que j'avais prononcé le nom de son ex dans un moment pareil sans me faire taper dessus. J'optais donc pour la conclusion directement.

- Parce que je ne suis pas sûre de ce qu'il ressent, ni de ce que je veux vraiment avec lui soupirais-je. Je crois que je flippe un peu…

Nous laissions un grand silence planer puis elle me regarda de travers. Bizarrement Lysandre cette fois-ci semblait clairement moqueur comme s'il savait quelque chose que nous ne savions pas.

- Tu plaisantes là hein... dit-elle.

Je les regardais à mon tour incertaine et hochais négativement la tête. Elle se frappa le front de... désespoir visiblement.

- C'est pas possible d'être aussi proche de quelqu'un et de ne pas voir la chose la plus évidente dans son comportement... Vous n'êtes pas censé être meilleur ami ou un truc du genre ?

- Si mais... J'ai un peu de mal en ce moment. Je ne comprends plus rien à rien il souffle froid puis chaud et m'embrouille l'esprit... gémissais-je.

- Je vois ça, dit-elle en roulant des yeux... Voyons Emilie c'est évident qu'il t'aime !

L'entendre de sa bouche me paraissait évident effectivement. Mais pourquoi tout n'était pas aussi simple dans ma tête ?

- Il y a un autre problème non ? Demanda calmement Lysandre.

Je le regardais attentivement. Et si le problème se situait ailleurs ? Et si la peur de ses sentiments envers moi était due à autre chose qu'Eléonore ? Au point où j'en étais autant évaluer toute les possibilités.

- Qu'elle est le problème Emi ? Questionna à son tour Rosalya.

- Je n'en sais rien, m'énervais-je. Il est si compliqué ! Un coup il fait ses crises de jalousie, puis me drague puis sort avec son ex en me fuyant un maximum puis rompt pour une raison inconnue et finalement m'embrasse... Vous trouvez une logique à ça vous ?

- Dis comme ça effectivement. C'est très embrouillé comme façon de voir les choses. Affirma Rosalya en faisant mine de réfléchir à son tour. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi il a rompu ? Ce ne serait pas à cause de ce qu'Eléonore a fait le soir du concours ?

- J'en sais rien répondis-je. C'est ce que je suppose aussi mais…

Je laissais ma phrase en suspens et me regard glissa sur Lysandre. Rosalya, elle ne se gêna pas pour le dévisager ouvertement. Lorsqu'il vit nos deux yeux de chien battu, il afficha une mine légèrement gênée.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment le mieux placé pour vous révéler cela... Et ce ne sont qu'en parties des suppositions ce n'est pas lui qui me l'a clairement expliqué...

- ça avec sa loquacité légendaire c'était sûr ! S'exclama Rosalya. Mais dis quand même,…

Lysandre me jeta un petit coup d'œil, l'air coupable. Je le suppliais presque de m'aider. Sur ce coup là j'avais vraiment besoin de lui. J'étais entièrement concentré sur ce qu'il allait dire. Il soupira puis se lança.

- Il avait décidé de rompre avec Eléonore avant qu'elle ne… Dise ce qu'elle a dit...

Je lui étais reconnaissante de ne pas aborder ce sujet-là. Malgré les explications de Castiel cette sensation de trahison et de douleur restait encore bien fraiche dans mon esprit. Je fronçais les sourcils cependant. Si Castiel avait voulu rompre avant l'incident… Qu'elle avait été la vraie raison ?

- Mais comment… Commençais-je.

- J'ai entendu Castiel dire juste au début du concert de musique à Eléonore. Lorsqu'elle lui a sauté dessus à son habitude il l'a repoussé et lui a dit qu'il faudrait qu'ils parlent mais que ce n'était pas le moment.

Je le regardais essayant d'analyser les évènements. Il lui avait donc dit ça quelques minutes après que l'on est failli s'embrasser la première fois. Alors était-il possible qu'il voulait vraiment m'embrasser ce soir-là ? Dans le chaos qui avait suivi j'avais presque oublié ce moment interrompu par Nathaniel.

- Ce soir-là nous avons failli nous embrasser… Enfin je crois dis-je d'une voix blanche.

- Et tu te demandes encore s'il a des sentiments pour toi ? Je connais suffisamment Castiel pour savoir que s'il allait t'embrasser c'est que dans sa tête c'était déjà fini avec Eléonore… s'exclama Rosalya.

Elle se tourna vers Lysandre qui acquiesça doucement. Dans ma tête, c'était le branlebas de combat. Malgré l'espoir qu'avait réussi à faire renaitre Rosalya et Lysandre, je n'arrivais toujours pas à me rassurer complètement… J'avais encore peur mais cette fois pas pour les même raison. J'avais peur car si nous avions vraiment des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, notre histoire ne pouvais de toute façon pas aboutir…

- Maintenant arrête de faire ta tête de coquer et cours te jeter sur Castiel dès que tu le verras ! s'écria Rosalya pleine d'énergie.

- Je … Je ne peux pas… murmurais-je.

- Et quel est le problème cette fois dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

- Je pars… Je quitte Sweet Amoris au moins de Juin et je ne reviendrais jamais ici, avouais-je à demi voix.

Le silence qui suivit fut quasi religieux. Ce n'est qu'en voyant leurs mines choquées que je compris que mon départ signifiait aussi les quitter eux. Quitter ce lycée, mon appartement, mais aussi les amis que je m'étais fait ici et sur qui j'avais appris à compter… Je me sentis d'un seul coup affreusement triste.

- Comment ça partir ? me demanda Lysandre devançant visiblement de peu Rosalya.

- Mes parents veulent que je fasse des études à l'étranger pour reprendre l'affaire familiale. Ce n'est que parce que je me suis disputé avec ma mère et que je les tanne depuis des années pour revenir ici qu'ils m'ont laissée un an de liberté…

- Mais il faut que tu leur dises que tu as ta vie ici maintenant s'écria Rosalya. Je suis sûre que si tu leur expliques…

- Je ne pense pas, la coupais-je tristement. Tu ne connais pas mes parents…. C'était un contrat, un pacte si tu préfères dès le départ. Sinon je ne serais pas ici…

A nouveau mes amis restèrent sans voix. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'en venant ici j'aurais encore plus à perdre en partant que mon amitié avec Castiel. Et pourtant mon refus de penser à cette date butoir m'avait caché tout ce que je perdais à redevenir cette coquille vide et de reprendre vie insipide et sans couleur. La vie ici m'avait permis de me rapprocher de Castiel mais pas seulement. Elle m'avait permis de me reconstruire de créer de vrai lien d'amitié. J'étais maintenant certaine que j'avais vendu mon âme au diable.

- Ça change tout dit platement Rosalya semblant mesurer ce que je venais de dire.

- Castiel est au courant ? demanda alors Lysandre se tournant vers moi.

- Non ! et ne lui dis rien surtout ! m'exclamais-je

- Je ne dirais rien mais je te conseille d'aller lui parler et d'éclaircir tout cela avec lui… Je ne pense pas qu'il devrait être tenu à l'écart d'une telle information.

Je le regardais soudainement paniqué… Je n'avais jamais envisagé l'idée de lui dire que je partais. En venant ici je n'avais en tête que de tenir ma promesse de revenir à Sweet Amoris et donc de le revoir… Mais maintenant je me demandais comment il allait réagir. Mal sans aucun doute. J'allais l'abandonner… Comme ses parents l'avait fait… Je ne voulais absolument pas le blesser de la même façon. Je devais lui expliquer avant que tout ne soit trop tard… Je remerciais rapidement Rosalya et Lysandre et promis de parler à Castiel. Rosalya me prodigua mille et un conseils pour que la discussion se déroule au mieux, et penser à respirer en faisait partie. Finalement Leigh me déposa devant chez moi et reparti avec Rosalya et Lysandre me laissant seul face à mes angoisses.

J'avais à nouveau peur. Cette sensation m'était désormais familière. Lorsque je vivais avec mes parents je n'avais quasiment jamais peur. La vie était facile puisque je me laissais porter par leurs décisions, ne faisait que ce qu'ils me demandaient. Là c'était entièrement différent… J'étais livré à moi-même et ne pouvait accuser personne d'autre que moi dans ce qui se passait. J'avais encore agit avec mon instinct sans réfléchir et en fonçant tête baissé. Et à chaque fois que je laissais cette partie instinctive de moi les problèmes suivaient. Malheureusement je ne serais pas seule à payer les pots cassés cette fois-ci.

Je mis quelques jours avant de rassembler mon courage et d'envoyer un message à Castiel pour lui demander de passer. Il me répondit tellement rapidement que je cru que j'avais reçu deux accusé de réception. Il me demandait de venir lui car il répétait avec Lysandre jusqu'à 16h. Je regardais l'heure j'avais une bonne heure devant moi.

Je répétais donc mentalement tout ce que je devais lui dire. Je devais déjà lui exposé mes théories en lui faisant plus ou moins comprendre que j'estimais qu'il avait peut-être des sentiments pour du moins un peu plus fort que de la simple amitié. D'autre part je ne devais pas vraiment confirmer mes sentiments pour lui au risque de le blesser encore un peu plus lorsque je lui dirais que de toute façon je partais en juin et que personne ne pouvais rien n'y faire.

C'est sur ces résolutions un peu bancales que j'essayais de me rassurer en attendant l'heure dites. J'étais tellement concentré que je ne vis pas l'heure tournée et que ce fut un message de Castiel qui me sorti de mes pensées. Je sursautais en regardant l'heure et jurais entre mes dents en me précipitant vers la sortie de mon appartement. Quelques instants plus tard je me trouvais devant chez Castiel, légèrement rouge de ma course. J'hésitais à frapper mais ce fut les aboiements de Démon qui me dénoncèrent.

La porte s'ouvrit à sur la mère de Castiel qui me fit un grand sourire. Je lui répondis par un sourire crispé. Alors comme ça ses parents étaient encore là pendant les vacances. Si j'en croyais Castiel cela était rare. A moins que pour une fois ils resteraient jusqu'à noël… Mais rien n'était moins sûr.

- Emilie ! Bonjour ! dit-elle dans une intonation parfaitement naturelle. Entre voyons Castiel doit t'attendre dans sa chambre. Il m'a… prévenue que tu arrivais.

J'imaginais très bien Castiel « prévenir » sa mère que je venais de son air grincheux en montant s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Je la remerciais en montant à mon tour les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il m'avait fait venir ici alors qu'il y avait ses parents chez lui ça ne lui ressemblait pas… A peine arrivé devant sa chambre j'entendais sa guitare chanter quelques notes. Je souris même après des heures de répétitions il n'était jamais fatigué de jouer. Je frappais et entrait tout de suite derrière.

Je me bloquai devant le tableau qu'il affichait. C'était exactement comme ça que je l'imaginais lorsque je pensais à lui. Il était assis sur son lit une jambe tordue sous lui, une cigarette à la bouche et sa gratte à la main. Il jouait un morceau et semblait entièrement concentré dessus

Castiel leva les yeux vers moi. J'avais presque envie de prendre mes jambes à mon coup. Peut-être que si je me jetais de sa fenêtre j'avais une chance d'en ressortir vivante et de m'enfuir. Je pris une longue inspiration en fermant les yeux pour me calmer. Lorsque je les rouvris ce fut moi qui lui lançais un regard intense. Son visage se tordit en une grimace.

- Tu t'es enfin décider à venir ? me dit-il.

- J'en avais marre de fuir. C'est ta technique ça d'habitude pas la mienne… D'ailleurs comment ça se fait que tu m'as fait venir ici alors que tes parents sont là ?

Il grimaça.

- Je pensais qu'ils allaient se barrer pendant les répétions. Mais visiblement ils ont décidé de rester. Et je compte bien leur casser les oreilles toute la journée pour les faire fuir.

- Pourquoi ce comportement d'entêté ne m'étonne pas de toi. M'exclamais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il eut un petit rire et lâcha sa guitare qu'il reposa sur son support dans un coin de sa chambre. Il écrasa le mégot de sa cigarette dans le cendrier et en alluma une autre qu'il me tendit. Je déclinais l'offre d'un signe de tête. Il arqua un sourcil et ouvrit sa fenêtre à laquelle il s'adossa posant ses deux coudes sur le rebord.

- Alors ? T'en es où avec Eléonore ? dit-il clairement moqueur.

Il prenait bien soin d'afficher son petit sourire insupportable que j'avais soudainement envie de lui arracher. Toute la semaine dernier au lycée il s'était amusé à m'observer me casser la tête pour lui. Et visiblement ça le faisait bien marrer. Je le fusillais du regard.

- Si cela t'amuse, peut-être que c'est elle que j'aurais dû trouver !

Il éclata de rire.

- Cela aurait été épique ! N'oublie pas de prévoir une place pour moi si cela arrive j'adore les combat entre filles !

Ça y était, à peine quelques secondes et j'étais déjà sur les nerfs. Il était d'humeur à jouer sur les nerfs de tout le monde aujourd'hui. Le bon côté de la chose c'est que la colère prenant le pas sur la peur je n'avais plus l'appréhension de lui parler et de lui dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Le mauvais c'est que je ne prendrais pas de pincette pour lui annoncer s'il continuait comme cela.

- Tu as déjà loupé ça ! Deux fois en plus… répliquais-je sèchement rassemblant le peu de maitrise que j'avais encore.

Son sourire se fana tout de suite et il fronça les yeux, suspicieux.

- Comment ça deux fois ? demanda-t-il changeant brusquement de ton.

Je balayais sa remarque d'un geste de la main. Il semblait soudainement moins moqueur et plus énervé. Au moins la situation ne l'amusait plus autant, c'était ma chance.

- On s'en fiche Castiel. Je suis venir pour… Pour te parler donc maintenant tu m'écoutes et tu te tais jusqu'à la fin. C'est toi qui m'a laisser galéré toute seule comme une idiote alors c'est à mon tour de te demander de comprendre.

J'avais utilisé un ton autoritaire et sec. Il haussa à nouveau un sourcil mais n'ajouta pas un mot. Il attendait clairement que je me lance. J'essayais d'occulter le fait qu'il m'observait de haut en bas. J'appliquais le conseil de Rosalya. Je devais vider mon esprit et ne pas réfléchir à ce que je disais et respirer. Surtout ne pas oublier de respirer. Et laisser parler mon cœur… Cœur qui à l'heure actuelle battait la chamade.

- Alors je m'excuse encore d'avoir parlé d'Eléonore dans un moment pareil, mais… mais tu… tu dois savoir que..

Je butais sur les mots, je ne savais même pas par où commencer… J'avais un plan mais il s'était soudainement fait la malle lorsque j'avais croisé son regard. J'imaginais Rosalya et Lysandre sur mon épaule me répondre en cœur « par le commencement ! ». Oui sauf que à ce moment-là, avec ces yeux là sur moi, si près de lui, je n'avais plus aucune idée du début ou de la fin de quelque chose. Pourtant je devais me lancer… Castiel me regardait perdant presque patience. Mais alors que le silence se prolongeait et que castiel ouvrait la bouche surement pour dire quelque chose sur ma façon de triturer mes mains comme une gamine de 5 ans ou ma façon de rougir à tout bout de champ je le devançais n'écoutant que mon instinct en fermant les yeux pour occulter les reste.

- Je t'aime ! M'exclamais-je.

Voilà c'était la seule chose qui était sorti de ma bouche ! Pour une déclaration on repassera. Si j'avais pu je me serais donné des baffes. Pourquoi mais pourquoi dès que je laissais parler mon instinct je ne savais faire ou dire que des choses complétement stupide ! Je jetais un petit coup d'œil vers celui à qui était destiné le message.

Le silence, qui avant étant gênant, était maintenant chargé en intensité. Castiel s'était figé et me fixait ardemment. J'avais chaud. Très chaud … Et j'étais persuadée que l'on pouvait mettre à cuire un œuf sur mes joues sans problème… Je lui avais dit la seule chose que je m'étais promis de ne pas dire tout de suite. C'était joli ! Maintenant je n'avais plus qu'une peur c'était qu'il parte ou me rit au nez devant ma naïveté. Je repensais aux mots de Lysandre. Je sentais à nouveau l'espoir fou m'envahir doucement. Castiel avait déjà des doutes sur mes sentiments et s'il devait fuir ou me repousser, il l'aurait déjà fait depuis longtemps. Quitte à lui avouer mes sentiments autant tout lui dire. J'enchainais rapidement, les mots me venant plus naturellement.

- Je ne… Je ne voulais pas me l'avouer mais c'est le cas depuis longtemps. Tu dis que je suis importante pour toi mais tu n'imagines même pas l'importance que tu as pour moi! J'ai mis un temps infini à me l'avouer. J'avais peur… Peur de ce qui pourrait advenir de nous deux… Je n'aurais pas supporté de te perdre… Mais lorsque tu as embrassé Eléonore…

Ma voix se brisa sur la fin de ma phrase. Je revoyais devant moi les images défilé les unes après les autres : des images de Castiel et moi, mon arrivé ici, ma rencontre avec Armin et les crises de jalousie de Castiel que j'avais mal interprétées, l'arrivée d'Eléonore, la levée de mon propre déni, violente, brutale, autant que ma déception de le voir embrasser une autre que moi… Je regardais ailleurs, posant mes mains sur mes hanches ou les croisant devant moi. Je ne pouvais plus le regarder en face.

- Je… Je t'ai vu embrasser Eléonore devant chez toi! Et ne me dit pas que tu ne m'as pas vu ! M'exclamais-je de peur qu'il commente ce que je venais de dire. Je… Je t'ai vu me regarder et l'embrasser. Au fond de moi je savais que tu faisais ça parce que tu venais de me voir embrasser Armin. Mais j'avais trop mal pour comprendre ça. Alors à la place, je me suis rentré dans le crane que tu ne m'aimais pas et qu'il n'y aurait jamais quelque chose entre nous. Et cela m'arrangeais bien sur le moment. Je me suis appliquée à rester amie puisque je ne pouvais pas non plus rester loin de toi. Et tu m'as fui… Ce qui n'a fait que renforcer mon idée. J'étais une gêne… Mais je n'ai pas pu renoncer à toi… Même lorsque j'ai cru que tu m'avais trahi jamais je n'ai pu renoncer complètement à toi ! Tu es plus important pour moi que n'importe qui d'autre sur cette fichue planète !

Je criais presque désormais. Je faisais exactement ce que je ne voulais pas faire en venant ici. Mais Castiel avait ce don de me faire ressentir plus intensément chacune de mes émotions. Nathaniel l'avait très vite compris lors de nos entrainements : il était la clef de mon existence. Il était celui qui me permettait de me sentir vivante, de ressentir des émotions, de vivre tout simplement. J'avais l'impression qu'il était un feu qui m'attirait à lui inexorablement et ce feu était en train de me bruler toute entière. Je pouvais presque le voir danser au fond de ses yeux. Je n'imaginais même pas que l'amour pouvait atteindre des intensités pareilles.

- Quand tu m'as embrassé, tu as envoyé valser tout mon travail sur moi-même pour me convaincre que l'on ne finirait pas ensemble. Putain j'en suis même venue à penser que tu voulais remplacer Eléonore et que je n'étais qu'un putain de bouche trou ! Tu t'accrochais à elle sans même que je comprenne pourquoi… Je ne te comprends plus castiel, je suis même incapable d'expliquer ta relation avec Eléonore… Je… Je ne suis plus capable de comprendre ce que tu ressens parce que je suis trop embrouillé avec les miens…

Je laissais un blanc et le regardais tristement. J'étais incapable de continuer pour le moment. C'était le moment crucial où il était censé me répondre quelque chose. Mais il se contentait de me regarder. Je vis dans ses yeux sa profonde réflexion. Il semblait complètement perdu dans ses pensées. A tel point que sa voix me fit presque sursauté tellement que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il parle.

- T'es vraiment chiante comme nana ! Mais comme je suis de bonne humeur je vais répondre à ta question. Si j'ai été avec Eléonore c'est parce qu'elle a été là lorsque que j'ai eu besoin d'elle.

Une claque m'aurait sûrement fait moins mal. Je le fixais essayant de comprendre où il voulait en venir. Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début de mon monologue et il avait pris le pire angle pour rebondir sur ce que je venais de dire. Je n'étais plus sûre de vouloir savoir ce qu'il y avait eu entre eux deux.

- Et en quoi tu avais besoin d'elle ? Demandais-je prudemment, n'étant même pas sûre de vouloir une réponse à cette question.

- Je veux dire que lorsque j'avais de vrais problèmes elle n'était pas à l'autre bout du monde. Je pouvais lui parler, la toucher, et même lui chialer dessus si je voulais. Ce qui n'était pas ton cas à ce moment-là.

- Je t'ai toujours soutenu Castiel ! Du mieux que j'ai pu, répondis-je avec fougue. Je n'y suis pour rien si mes parents ont décidé de déménager ! Je n'y suis pour rien si j'ai été trimbalé comme un boulet à leur pied pendant des années. Tu ne peux qu'imaginer ce que j'ai vécu, et à quel point j'ai résisté pour garder notre amitié sauve !

- Tu n'avais qu'à t'émanciper et revenir ici ! Cria-t-il à son tour. Tu aurais dû revenir ici, c'était ta promesse non ? Parce que toi aussi tu m'avais fait une promesse ! Cette putain de promesse faite à une gosse pleurnicharde ! Moi, j'ai tenu ma promesse. Peux-tu en dire autant ?!

Pire qu'une claque, un coup de poignard. Je sentais quelque chose se briser en moi au fur et à mesure que je comprenais ce qu'il me disait. Je l'avais blesser en partant malgré ma promesse de rester en contact. Je ne l'avais pas complètement abandonné au fil de ces années comme ses parents mais je ne pouvais que comprendre ce que castiel enfant avait dû ressentir. Je culpabilisais d'avoir eu à partir contre mon gré. Et je culpabilisais encore plus de ce que j'avais promis de lui dire. Je savais que si je lui disais maintenant que je partais à la fin de l'année pour ne jamais revenir je le briserais. Aussi surement que moi-même j'allais être détruite par cette séparation. Au final, je devais réfléchir à deux. Et je me rendis compte que dès le départ j'aurais dû le faire.

- Tu penses vraiment que j'aurais pu tenir une promesse de ce genre à n'importe qui ? insista-t-il. Es-ce que tu crois que ça me ressemble beaucoup d'attendre après une fille dix putain de longues années ? Comment penses-tu que j'ai réagis alors quand cette même fille se pointe à nouveau dans ma vie ? Tu dis que tu es embrouillé ? Et bien tu as deviné mon histoire avec Eléonore, c'était aussi une embrouille !

Ses mots me percutèrent aussi fortement que pourrait le faire un tgv lancé à grande vitesse. Comme un déclic je pu enfin me mettre à sa place et examinais d'un seul coup son comportement sous un tout autre angle. Et si ses crises de jalousie était dû juste au fait qu'il voulait se rapprocher de moi et qu'il ne supportait pas qu'Armin me tourne autour parce, comme moi avec Eléonore, il voulait être celui qui passait du temps avec moi. Il me l'avait dit à la soirée sous forme de boutade mais je ne le comprenais que maintenant dans toute son ampleur « Et si je te disais que je ne veux pas qu'il t'approche parce que je suis fou de toi depuis plusieurs années ». C'était sa façon de dire qu'il m'aimait… Et… J'avais embrassé Armin à peine quelques jours d'après.

Je ne pus que comprendre l'horreur et la peine de Castiel lorsqu'il m'avait vu embrasser Armin le lendemain. De la même façon qu'il s'était jeté dans les bras d'Eléonore. C'est pour cela qu'il m'avait fui ensuite. Castiel n'était pas démonstratif de base, il fallait comprendre et lire entre les lignes. Mais je n'avais pas su comprendre à temps ce qu'il avait voulu me dire. Il avait ensuite voulu m'oublier avec Eléonore. Il m'avait fui. Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment se résoudre à me supprimer de sa vie. Et le jour du concours il avait dû comprendre en me voyant avec Nathaniel qu'il ne pouvait plus rester loin de moi. Je connaissais par cœur son côté protecteur auquel je ne faisais plus attention depuis longtemps maintenant. Mais c'était exactement ça ! Il s'était senti menacé par Nathaniel. Et il avait voulu rompre avec Eléonore à ce moment-là. Elle avait dû le comprendre. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait voulu me mettre hors d'état de nuire ce soir-là. Et elle aurait réussi son coup, si notre relation n'était pas aussi fusionnelle et si je ne vouais pas à Castiel une confiance aveugle même lorsque toutes les preuves l'accusaient.

Il… m'aimait… Cette révélation me sauta au visage comme un diable surgit hors de sa boite… J'étais à la fois heureuse et horrifié. Nous partagions les mêmes sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Mon cœur faillit s'arracher de ma cage thoracique à force de faire des cabrioles. Il m'aimait… J'aurais pu le répéter des centaines de fois sans jamais m'en lasser. Je relevais mes yeux vers lui pour essayer de confirmer l'espoir fou qui m'envahissait. Ce n'est que lorsque je vis les éclairs dans ces yeux que l'horrible réalité me rattrapa.

Je partais… Je partais à la fin de l'année. Notre couple, aussi fort soit nos sentiments était voués à l'échec. Cette révélation me noua la gorge. Je savais en venant à Sweet Amoris, tout au fond de moi, que j'allais lui faire mal en partant, mais je ne voulais pas y penser… Jusqu'à maintenant. Toujours il avait fait son possible pour me voir alors que je restais enfermé dans ma prison dorée. Et moi de mon côté j'avais faits mon possible pour ne jamais le décevoir… Mais je ne pouvais pas le regarder dans les yeux et lui dire que je tiendrais cette promesse dans les mois à venir. Il me demandait des serments que j'étais incapable de lui renouveler.

Il me reprochait déjà mon absence… Comment lui dire que ce serait bien pire d'ici quelques mois. Nous étions au cœur du problème. Cette amitié que nous avions préservé à l'époque coûte que coûte nous avait blessé plus que nous ne l'aurions voulu et nous explosais maintenant au visage. Je n'étais pas vraiment responsable de mon absence mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir d'être en colère contre cela. Par une promesse égoïste et idiote, je l'avais blessé pendant des années. Et j'allais porter le coup fatal. Je le regardais toujours dans la même position la tête en arrière recrachant sa fumée et attendant avec énervement ma réaction.

- Je... ça ne sert à rien de continuer comme ça, dis-je en essayant tant bien que mal de contenir les sanglots dans ma voix. Cette histoire ne peut plus continuer. Je ne peux plus tenir cette promesse.

Il tourna si rapidement la tête vers moi que je cru qu'il c'était fait un torticolis. Je pouvais presque sentir la colère émaner de chacun de ses traits. Je refusais de ne bouger ne serais-ce qu'un seul muscle de peur de mourir foudroyée. Un silence de mort c'était abattu dans sa chambre. Je ne savais pas comment lui dire mais je n'avais que trop retarder cette échéance. Il était temps que je lui dise. Et de m'achever par la même occasion.

- Je dois partir en fin d'année, déclarais-je froidement. Et je ne reviendrais pas.

Si j'avais cru que le niveau de colère de Castiel était à son maximum j'avais eu tort. Il semblait hors de lui. Telle une furie il me saisit par les deux épaules me serrant à m'en faire mal.

- Qu'es que tu veux dire par là ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Je retins de justesse un sanglot et baissais la tête, impuissante.

- Tout ça n'a plus d'importance…

- Ça en a pour moi ! cria-t-il.

Je plantais mon regard dans le sien. Je pouvais y lire toute la détresse que mes mots avaient provoquée en lui. Ses mains tremblait de fureur et me serrait tellement fort que j'allais surement avoir des marques sur mes bras dans quelque minutes, mais je n'y faisais pas attention. Je ne pouvais plus reculer.

- Si… Si j'ai pu revenir ici c'est que j'ai fait en contrepartie un marché avec mes parents. S'il me laissait un an à Sweet Amoris, je devais accepter les études et la vie qu'il voulait pour moi ensuite... Ma mère a su que je te parlais encore… J'ai dû lui promettre qu'après je ne devais plus chercher à te revoir…

Ça y était je pleurais pour de bon. Il connaissait mes parents et il savait qu'ils en étaient parfaitement capables et suffisamment riche et influant pour me faire tenir ma part du marché. Je sentais mon cœur se déchirer en deux alors que je savais le mal que je lui infligeais. Castiel me lâcha d'un seul coup. Il avait les yeux écarquillé et sa cigarette était tombée sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Je la ramassais précipitamment pour ne pas qu'elle brule le parquet dans sa chambre. Lui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il semblait comme figé sur place. Et sans crier gare il frappa le mur à côté de lui.

- Putain ! hurla-t-il en même temps.

Le coup avait été rapide et violent. Il m'avait à mon tour figé sur place et j'oubliais de respirer. Mes sanglots s'étaient même arrêtés devant son comportement. Je ne savais plus comment faire pour ne pas l'énerver d'avantage. Je m'étais attendu à cette réaction de sa part, mais je ne m'attendais pas d'en ressentir une telle violence.

- Castiel ? demandais-je d'une toute petite voix brisée par les larmes qui restaient coincé dans ma gorge.

- La ferme ! hurla-t-il

Je restais sans voix la bouche légèrement ouverte sous le choc. Il ne me parlait jamais comme ça. Mais là je l'avais blessé, au plus profond de lui-même. Je savais et comprenais la peine que je lui avais infligée. De toute façon lorsque j'avais accepté ce pacte, mes parents ne m'auraient jamais laissé reprendre contact avec Castiel. Je n'avais fait que gagner un peu de temps. Mais maintenant je me demandais s'il n'aurait pas mieux fallut que je m'évanouisse dans la nature sans laisser de traces. Il tournait en rond comme un lion en cage laissant échapper des jurons. Je n'étais même pas sûre qu'il puisse encore se contrôler. Je fermais ma bouche en me redressant attendant qu'il se calme. A la place il me prit le bras à nouveau et me fit m'assoir sur son lit.

- Tu ne bouges pas d'ci avant que je sois revenu. Et je te jure que si tu n'es pas dans cette chambre lorsque je reviens je retourne tout sweet amoris et je te ramène ici par la peau du cul ! Pigé ?

Et il me planta là, sans attendre de réponse et en claquant la porte de sa chambre derrière lui. J'entendis la porte de chez lui se fermer avec fracas quelques instants après. Il était visiblement parti se calmer. Je restais figé les yeux dans le vague en essayant d'analyser ce qui venait de se passer.

A quoi je m'attendais franchement ? Quelle autre réaction aurait-il pu avoir ? Moi-même j'aurais pu en avoir une similaire. La culpabilité me rongeait aussi surement qu'un acide ou un poison l'aurait fait. Qu'es-ce que j'avais fait ? Pourquoi es-ce que je n'avais pas pu prévoir que cela allait arriver ? Je n'avais pensé qu'à mon envie de tenir ma promesse et revenir à Sweet Amoris. A lui aussi je savais qu'il allait être heureux de ma venue mais… Je n'avais pas cherché plus loin. J'étais une idiote…

Je laissais des larmes amères tracer des sillons brulant le long de mes joues. Je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine comme si cela allait m'empêcher de me briser en mille morceaux. La honte et la culpabilité occultait complètement le fait que j'avais enfin compris que mes sentiments étaient amplement réciproque. Au fond de moi peut-être que je l'avais toujours su peut-être que j'avais aussi toujours deviné que notre relation finirait ainsi… Je n'étais pas faite pour être aimé. Je l'avais su dès que ma mère avait posé ses yeux sur moi. Froid, informel, , dégouté, dénué de toute empathie ou preuve d'amour… J'allais bientôt recevoir ce regard-là de la part de Castiel. Il allait me détester c'était sûr.

Soudain on frappa à la porte et quelqu'un entra dans la chambre. Je sursautais et vu la mère de Castiel me regarder avec un petit sourire triste. J'essuyais rapidement mes larmes et serrais les dents.

- Emilie ? Je suis désolé ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment mais, je vous ai entendu vous disputer avec Castiel… Je venais voir si ça allait…

Je ne répondis pas et détournais le regard. Qu'elle idée de m'avoir dit de venir ici. Il aurait pu au moins avoir la délicatesse de me prévenir qu'il y avait ses parents. J'avais tellement l'habitude de voir Castiel seul dans cette maison depuis le début de l'année que je n'avais même pas penser à demander. Cette situation était extrêmement dérangeante pour moi.

La mère de Castiel n'avait pas l'air de vraiment en tenir compte puisqu'elle s'assit sur le lit et posa sa main sur la mienne.

- Question stupide désolé… Je ne sais pas vraiment y faire avec les adolescents ah ah.

Visiblement elle n'avait pas l'air d'être très gênée de me trouver en pleur dans la chambre de son fil. Mais à mon souvenir elle n'avait jamais eu l'air de faire grand attention des situations gênantes. Je me dis qu'avec Castiel qui la rejetait tout le temps elle devait avoir pris son parti. Dans le fond elle me faisait un peu de peine parce que je la savais gentille et triste de la relation qu'elle avait avec son fils. Mais infiniment maladroite…

Elle non plus n'avait pas réfléchi lorsqu'elle était partie. Elle n'avait vu là à l'époque qu'une façon de sauver son couple qui battait furieusement de l'aile. Es-ce que Castiel allait me rejeter aussi ? Il n'y avait que peu de doute par rapport à cela. J'avais à nouveau envie de pleurer.

- Vous vous êtes disputé ?

Je la regardais suspicieuse. Je n'avais absolument pas l'habitude de me confier à des adultes et la mère de Castiel devant semblant faire des efforts dans ce sens. Que cherchait-elle à faire ? J'hochais péniblement la tête tout de même.

- Et c'est grave à quel point ?

- Suffisamment pour qu'il me déteste jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, répondis-je acide.

Je n'avais même pas fait attention au ton que j'utilisais. De toute façon la situation était trop décalée pour moi. Tant pis si j'étais sèche, je ne risquais pas de la revoir, elle et toute la famille de Castiel. Elle me fit un petit sourire compréhensif.

- Je ne pense pas que cela soit possible, dit-elle en riant légèrement.

- Je viens de lui annoncer que je partirai à la fin de l'année et que je ne le reverrai plus jamais ! Claquais-je piqué au vif.

Je m'étonnais moi-même de parler de la sorte. Et encore j'avais retenu la fin de ma phrase. Mais j'étais gênée, honteuse et triste. De plus j'avais l'impression qu'elle ne me prenait pas au sérieux et cela m'énervais au plus haut point. La colère que j'avais contre moi-même était rejeté directement contre elle… Je devais partir… Mais si je le faisais ? Comment réagirai Castiel ? Je lui devais ça au moins. L'attendre… pour qu'il me porte le coup fatal. Réjouissante constatation.

- Quel que soit le problème je suis sûre qu'il ne te détestera pas, répondit-elle. Malgré ce qu'il peut pensé je connais bien mon fils. Et quoi qu'il en dise il ressemble beaucoup à James… Il ne te laissera pas le quitter.

Je n'en étais pas si sûre qu'elle. Je l'avais vraiment blessé, et je n'étais pas sûr qu'il me pardonne. De toute façon pourquoi faire puisque nous allions être séparés.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que tu rendes compte à quel point votre lien est fort. Déjà petit il était difficile de vous séparer. Vous étiez fourrez ensemble 24h sur 24h à tel point que lorsque l'on parlait de l'un en venant indubitablement à parler de l'autre. Et lorsque j'ai appris que tu étais partie j'ai cru que Castiel allait faire crise sur crise pour te voir… Il nous a appelé ce jour-là tu sais ?

Je la fixais avec incompréhension.

- J'ai su que tu avais déménagé quelques jours après que tu sois partie. Castiel nous avait appelés pour nous demander de faire quelque chose ou de déménagé lui aussi… Mais tu te doutes bien que nous n'avons pas pu faire grand-chose. Il nous en a voulu pendant très longtemps… dit-elle comme perdu dans ses souvenirs. Tout ça pour te dire qu'il ne te laissera pas partir une autre fois. Et je ne pense pas que tu le veuilles non plus hum ?

J'hochais la tête de gauche à droite pour signifier la négation. Comment sa mère absente depuis tellement de temps faisait-elle pour comprendre Castiel… Je me fis la constatation que cette famille avait vraiment du mal à montrer ses véritables sentiments les uns aux autres. Ils s'étaient blessés et n'arrivaient pas à se le pardonner entièrement, mais malgré ça on pouvait sentir que Lynda aimait Castiel énormément. Comme une mère aime son fils, mais à distance…

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour ça. Tu es bien la seule personne qui compte à ce point-là pour lui. Il ne risque pas de te détester pour ça. D'ailleurs je voulais te remercier pour cela. Tu as réussis là où nous avons lamentablement échouer.

Elle marqua un petit temps d'arrêt, cherchant visiblement ce qu'elle allait me dire.

- Mon fils semble… beaucoup tenir à toi… Et je suis rassurée de me dire qu'il y a une personne à qui se raccrocher dans sa vie. Alors un bon conseil, ne perd pas ce lien ! Il ne te laissera pas tomber alors fais en de même. S'il est aussi fort que je le pense, il est très important pour vous de le garder…

Je restais scotché devant ses paroles…. Comment quelqu'un d'absent dans la vie de son fil pouvait viser juste sur notre relation. Je compris alors que sa mère loin de l'avoir abandonné à son triste sort avait toujours gardé un œil sur Castiel. Mais elle respectait ses sentiments envers elle et assumait son choix d'être partie et des conséquences que cela avait entrainées. Mais elle n'avait pu l'abandonner complétement. Elle gardait donc contact comme elle le pouvait… De loin… J'avais d'un seul un élan de compassion pour cette femme qui avait fait des erreurs et qui devait surement culpabiliser un peu au fond d'elle. Elle faisait son possible pour les rattraper et aimait son fil très fort. Mais ne savait pas comment le montrer. Visiblement c'était un trait de famille.

- J'en oublie pourquoi je voulais te parler, dit-elle adoptant un ton plus léger. Accepterais-tu de venir manger à Noël avec nous ? Je sais que… Castiel refusera alors que si tu es là…

- Je ne sais pas si lui voudra me voir… murmurais-je.

- Je ne sais pas mais… Si vous vous rabibocher, et cela ne fait aucun doute, réfléchis-y hum ?

J'acquiesçais et elle me laissa à nouveau seule dans la chambre. Cette entrevue avait été étrange pour moi. Je n'avais pas parlé avec la mère de Castiel depuis des années. Et me rendre compte de l'amour qu'elle lui portait alors qu'il la rejetait sans cesse m'avait fait de la peine pour elle.

Je pensais à ce qu'elle m'avait dit et me fit la remarque qu'il était presque impossible que Castiel me pardonne comme cela. Mais étais-je capable de moi faire face à mes parents pour lui… J'en avais envie et dis comme cela bien sûr que j'en étais capable. Mais face à face irais-je jusqu'au au bout de ma démarche… Ne flancherais-je pas ? Je n'avais pas le droit de faire croire le contraire à Castiel encore une fois…

J'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Toute ses émotions extrême m'avait extrêmement fatigué, si bien que je ne me rendis même pas compte qu'en m'adossant au mur derrière moi je m'étais endormie.

Je sentais quelque chose me chatouillé la joue. C'était très agréable. Une petite source de chaleur qui se déplaçait sur mon visage. Je frissonnais et battit doucement des paupières. J'eu d'abord du mal à me resituer. J'étais chez Castiel, dans son lit. Et lui se tenait devant moi avec un sourire doux que je ne lui avais encore jamais vu. Il reposa sa main et attendit que je me réveille complètement.

- Castiel ? dis-je en me redressant.

Je regroupais mes pensées lorsque tout me revint. Ma décision, ma déclaration, notre dispute, sa mère. Je me redressais complètement pour le coup bien réveillé.

- Je…Je suis désolé Castiel… Je ne voulais pas te…

Il plaça rapidement sa main sur ma bouche m'empêchant de continuer.

- Ne dis rien parce que tu vas encore dire n'importe quoi et ça va encore m'énerver.

Je lâchais un petit rire stressé mais n'ajoutais pas un mot. Il n'avait pas tort. Lorsque j'avais peur, je disais tout ce qui me passait par la tête et ce n'était pas toujours très glorieux… J'étais anxieuse au possible. Son visage était indéchiffrable, fermé. Allait-il me jeter ou au final sa mère avait-elle raison ?

- Ne fais pas cette tête je ne compte pas t'assassiner maintenant… Quoi que j'y aie pensé… grogna-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

Je dégluti. Il semblait tout de même de mauvaise humeur mais rien d'étonnant à ça au vu de notre dernière discussion.

- Il est hors de question que tu partes mais je veux savoir ce que tu en penses avant. Alors je ne te poserais qu'une seule question. Qu'es ce que tu veux toi ?

Je le regardais sans comprendre ce qu'il voulait me dire. Quel importance ce que je voulais, la décision ne me revenait plus c'était trop tard. Et pourtant dieu sait ce que j'aurais donné pour changer les choses. Me faire plus forte devant mes parents, m'enfuir avec lui. Mais je n'étais pas suffisamment folle pour ne pas savoir que mes parents finiraient par nous rattraper.

- Qu'es ce que ça peut bien changer ? répondis-je en tournant mon visage vers lui.

Il planta ses prunelles dans les miennes comme il savait bien le faire. Je perdais mon souffle et mon cœur battait à nouveau plus fort. Je pouvais lire toute la détermination au fond de ses yeux. Il avait pris une décision. Et je ne pouvais que deviner laquelle Il n'était pas homme à abandonner si facilement. Sa mère 'avait bien cerné. Il avait voué une haine sans limite envers mes parents dès qu'ils les avaient croisés. Mais je l'avais toujours empêché de s'en mêlé.

- Castiel, retire-toi cette idée de la tête. Tu ne fais pas le poids par rapport à mon père. Evitons une fin encore plus dramatique que celle-là et agissons en personnes responsable.

- Si tu voulais du responsable fallait aller voir l'autre délégué coincé. Je répète ma question. Qu'es ce que tu veux ?

Son regard était chargé en intensité et semblait fouiller les moindres recoins de mon âme. Je tremblais désormais devant sa détermination. Je voulais y croire, autant que lui. Je voulais penser qu'une histoire était possible et que tout n'était pas trop tard. Mais avais-je vraiment le droit à cela. Lui faire croire des choses auxquelles moi-même je ne croyais pas. Et pourtant je voulais y croire à ce petit nous. Que tout était encore possible. Parce qu'à ces côtés j'avais l'impression de pouvoir déplacer des montagnes. Parce que c'était lui et qu'il faisait ressortir le pire comme le meilleur de moi-même.

- Toi… soufflais-je. C'est toi que je veux.

Il eut un petit rire de soulagement. Si bref que je cru l'avoir rêvé.

- Evidement que c'est moi. Tu as de la chance je n'aurais pas accepté une autre réponse ! dit-il avec son fidèle sourire en coin.

Et sans même me laisser le temps de répondre il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes avec férocité. Le baiser était imposant, de la force et de la passion à l'état brut. Il me brulait de l'intérieur. Ses lèvres s'écrasaient sur les miennes avec rage et je lui répondis avec autant d'ardeur. J'accrochais sa veste qu'il n'avait pas enlevée pour le serrer contre moi. Il s'allongea alors à mes côtés sans cesser de m'embrasser. Ses mains caressait mon visage et jouait avec mes cheveux avec la même intensité qu'il transmettait avec ses lèvres. Les miennes s'accrochaient un peu plus à sa nuque pour l'empêcher de se retirer si jamais l'idée lui venait, l'autre était agrippée à sa veste dans son dos. Il était maintenant sur moi sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'en prenne vraiment conscience. J'étais beaucoup trop occupé à mordiller, embrasser sa bouche qui s'amusait avec la mienne. Nos langues ne se lassant pas de se rencontrer dans un ballet envoutant pour nos sens.

Je ressentais toute l'énergie qu'il mettait dans ce baiser. Le soulagement de deux âmes qui se sont trop longtemps cherchées. Comme la première fois j'avais enfin l'impression de prendre une bouffé d'air frai à chaque fois que sa bouche rencontrait la mienne. Mon corps semblait être aussi léger qu'un plume sous le sien qui m'écrasait à force de le tirer vers moi dans le but de le sentir encore plus proche si possible. Je voulais croire à toutes les promesses qu'il ne me disait pas mais que je comprenais à travers cet acte. Je voulais vraiment croire que notre couple avait une chance de fonctionner.

Mais là au creux de ses bras j'avais l'impression que rien n'avait d'importance. Je voulais tout oublier et ne garder que lui, ses mains qui me faisaient frissonnées, ses lèvres qui m'électrisaient, ses soupirs qui enchantaient mon ouïe. J'avais envie de lui, de tout son être. Pour pouvoir me fondre en lui et ne plus jamais me séparer de cette personne.

Ses mains cherchaient les miennes, puis descendaient lentement sur mes bras. Son corps se pressait contre le mien. Et alors que j'effectuais un mouvement instinctif de mon bassin contre le sien il grogna et m'agrippa les deux poignets d'une main. Je gémis ma désapprobation lorsque sa bouche quitta la mienne. Il se suréleva et planta son regard dans le mien. Ses pupilles étaient largement dilatés, sa respiration aussi saccadé que la mienne. Je ne fis pas un geste et en profitait pour le détaillé.

Il était beau c'était un fait et je le savais depuis un bon bout de temps. Mais le voir ainsi, au-dessus de moi, les joues légèrement rouges de nos activité précédente me donna juste envie de le retourner sur le lit et de continuer ce qui avait si bien commencé… D'ailleurs jusqu'où voulait-il aller ? Parce qu'à ce moment même, il pouvait faire de moi ce qu'il voulait. Mon cerveau était aux abonnés absents et avait dû subir un coup d'Etat de mes hormones anormalement sollicitées. Bizarrement je ne ressentais aucune peur, aucune appréhension. Je flottais sur un nuage, loin du monde et de préoccupation bassement terrestre. J'étais ailleurs, comme hors de moi.

Castiel lui semblait vouloir reprendre pied avec cette réalité que j'avais complètement occulté. Il essayait de calmer le jeu et reprendre un semblant de self contrôle. Mais j'étais incapable de lui résister. Et comme mue par une volonté propre ma main se leva pour caresser doucement son visage. Il se figea dès qu'il perçu un mouvement de ma part. J'eu un petit sourire et laissais mes doigts remonter lentement le long de sa joue pour aller se cacher dans ses cheveux. Mais avant que j'aie eu le temps d'appuyer sur sa nuque pour atteindre à nouveau ses lèvres il attrapa mon poignet.

- Non… Si tu continues je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter dit-il le souffle court.

- Et qui te dis que je n'en ai pas envie ? soufflais-je en approchant mon visage du sien.

Il ne bougea pas et me scrutait jusqu'au fond de moi-même. Je le laissais faire et approchais doucement de lui, laissant ma main s'enrouler et appuyer très légèrement sur sa nuque, profitant que sa prise avait été relâchée. Ses yeux glissèrent de mes yeux jusqu'à mes lèvres. Ma bouche se posa doucement sur la sienne, effectuant à peine une petite pression. Mais alors que j'allais approfondir il se recula complètement de moi et s'assit sur son lit. Il me lança un regard à la fois joueur et moqueur.

- Je sais que l'on peut vite devenir accro à moi mais je pensais que tu te maitrisais mieux que ça… dit-il.

Cette remarque eu le don de me faire redescendre un peu de mon nuage et le décor repris peu à peu place dans mon esprit. J'avais presque l'impression d'avoir froid maintenant sans son corps sur le mien. Je frissonnais et cela n'échappa pas à Castiel qui leva un sourcil railleur. Je lui répondis par un regard noir.

- Je crois que niveau maitrise de soi, tu n'as pas vraiment de leçon à me donner. Répliquais en m'asseyant à mon tour au bord du lit.

Son sourire s'effaça quelque peu et il me dévisagea quelques minute. Moi je prenais ce temps pour redescendre définitivement sur terre. Mais étrangement j'avais l'impression d'avoir emporté avec moi une partie du monde dans lequel j'avais été transporté. Une partie qui rendait mon cœur aussi léger et doux qu'une plume. Une sensation de douce chaleur comme lorsque l'on boit une boisson chaude en hiver emmitouflé sous sa couette. Je devais surement avoir un sourire niais sur le visage mais rien à faire je n'arrivais pas à me l'enlever. Je n'en avais pas vraiment envie.

- Qu'on soit bien clair ! Je ne me retiendrais pas à chaque fois, dit finalement Castiel me coupant dans mes pensées. C'est parce que mes parents sont en bas et que ce n'est pas le moment. Mais je t'ai attendu trop longtemps pour patienter indéfiniment. grogna-t-il

Je souriais devant ses paroles. Je le connaissais suffisamment pour savoir que si je n'en avais pas envie il attendrait et qu'il se cachait derrière ce discours pour ne pas perdre complètement la face. Il savait que je n'avais que peu d'expérience dans ce domaine et que ma virginité était toujours préservé, et c'est surement pour me laisser du temps qu'il m'avait repoussé ce soir. Ça et ses parents qui étaient en bas et que j'avais complètement oublié. Il s'avança à nouveau vers moi et pris mon menton pour que son regard rencontre le mien et capter toute mon attention… Comme s'il avait besoin de ça…

- On est ensemble maintenant donc tu es à moi. Et ne t'avise pas ne t'avise pas de penser le contraire !

Il plaqua une dernière fois ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se reculer j'agrippais l'arrière de sa tête pour prolongé notre baiser. Et alors que ses lèvres commençaient à me répondre à nouveau, je lui mordis la lèvre inférieure. Il recula surpris et porta la main à sa bouche.

- Ça c'est pour la morsure du parc. Et je te signale au passage que ce que tu viens de dire marche dans les deux sens.

Non loin de s'énerver ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire amusé. Le regard qu'il me lança était à la fois un regard de défi, d'envie et d'amour mêlé qui me fit presque autant d'effet que ses baisers. Lui aussi était clairement de bonne humeur. Je décidais de pousser ma chance et enchainais sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer.

- Au passage ta mère m'a invité à Noël et je lui ai déjà dit oui, mentis-je pour couper court à ses protestation.

- Tu plaisante là ! Elle a uniquement fait ça pour je reste à la maison ce jour-là !

- Je sais mais elle avait l'air vraiment d'y tenir… dis-je en faisant la moue.

Il me regarda de travers, puis son visage se fendit à nouveau en un sourire… que j'aurais pu qualifier de carnassier… Je ne le sentais pas ce coup là.

- Fais ce que tu veux mais si tu viens, tu devras mettre ta robe rouge.

Je cherchais dans mon esprit de quelle robe parlait-il. Puis je me rappelais de cette robe que j'avais achetée lors d'un déplacement de mon père. Je devais être présente à une réception et j'avais donc fait les boutiques pendant une partie de la journée. Etant proche de sweet Amoris Castiel avais fait le déplacement et je l'avais trainé bon gré malgré dans les boutiques pour faire des essayages… Lorsque j'avais essayé cette robe, les grognements et autre râlement qu'il avait fait en continue toute l'après-midi avait cessé… Et c'est la première que je l'avais vu autant rougir. C'est vrai qu'elle était légèrement osée et il m'avait mis au défi de la prendre en disant que jamais je n'oserais porter une telle robe en public. Et moi j'avais saisit l'occasion pour lui rabaisser son caquet et l'acheter. Au final je ne l'avait pas mise lors de la réception. Et visiblement il s'en souvenait encore puisque de légère rougeur apparu à nouveau sur ses joues. Il était vraiment mignon lorsqu'il était gêné… Enfin avant qu'il ne casse tout avec une réplique bien placée.

- Je… Je verrais, répondis-je peu sûre de moi.

- Mais c'est tout vu ! dit-il avec un sourire ravageur. Tu n'oseras jamais la mettre

- Si je peux avoir ce que je veux avec, peut-être que si… répliquais-je avec un sourire malicieux.

Il braqua son regard dans le mieux. Le double sens de la phrase ne lui avait pas échappé. Ses yeux se firent de braise à tel point que détournais le regard vers l'extérieur et remarquait enfin qu'il faisait désormais nuit.

- Je vais prendre une douche, continua-t-il en grognant presque dans mon dos.

- Froide la douche, répliquais-je avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Il y eu un petit silence suivit d'un

- Tu veux me rejoindre ?

- Pas aujourd'hui, répondis-je en rougissant.

Je l'entendis grogner dans sa barbe et claquer la porte de sa chambre. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de jouer sur ce tableau-là. Mais savoir l'effet que je lui faisais me rendait légèrement audacieuse. Ça et l'euphorie qui m'avait emparée depuis qu'il avait posé ses lèvres sur moi quelques minutes plus tôt.

Je touchais machinalement mes lèvres et me perdait dans la contemplation des maisons que l'on pouvait voir de sa fenêtre. Je n'étais pas vraiment sûre de moi et ne savais pas du tout dans quoi j'avais mis les pieds, mais pour une fois je refusais de réfléchir. Car quoi qu'il se passe, nous étions deux désormais…

A suivre…

**NDA :** Et bien non ce n'est pas maintenant le rating M ! Bien que mon cerveau pervers à lui aussi essayer de me soudoyer, je me suis dit que ça ne collerais pas à ce moment-là. Enfin bref voici le chapitre le plus long de toute la fanfic. Bon c'est pour vous faire patienter jusqu'à la fin du mois hein ;-) car comme je l'ai dit plus haut je ne pourrais pas écrire avant la fin janvier.

Pleins de gros bisous à tous et n'oubliez pas de me laisser vos impressions… on sait jamais des fois que je décide d'être à nouveau une mauvaise fille et de faire passer soul sister avant mes révisions et mes heures de sommeil XD.


	15. Chapitre 12

**Note de l'auteur:** Bonjour à toutes! Oui, oui je sais je suis terriblement en retard mais les circonstances ont fait que je n'avais plus une seule seconde pour écrire convenablement une suite... Je publie donc avec approximativement un mois de retard. Je m'en excuse donc platement. Mais pour me rattraper j'ai écris une petit scène qui devrait en ravir vous préviendrais évidement pour celle qui ne souhaite pas la lire ;-). Il y aura surement un bonus dans le chapitre suivant, un peu plus hot parce que là j'ai été gentille... Il faut dire aussi que je suis rouillée depuis le temps que je n'ai pas écrit ce genre de chose... Donc soyez indulgente s'il vous plaît.

Encore un gros merci à toutes celles qui me laisse un petit message d'encouragement et à celle qui m'ont rappeler mes obligations *tousse* alors que la date de sortie se faisait attendre: **Stef, kaila maya the whater, Anonymous, Priska, Anonyme, La Yu, Wody, ****l****amiispforever, poetikia, TiteOshun, marion15, fifi.  
**

Pour celles qui veulent des **réponses à leur reviews** ( et vous êtes plusieurs à me poser des question) je me ferais un plaisir de le faire. Laisser moi un mail ou retrouver moi sur amour sucré par MP (mon pseudo est toujours fleurdelys ) et je me ferais un plaisir de vous écrire à mon moi aussi qui vous êtes quand vous me rajoutez sinon je ne peux pas vous répondre.

**Petite information:  
**

Comme vous êtes plusieurs à me le rappelez j'ai tendance à ne pas tenir les délais alors je fais mettre son mon profil (fanfiction et amour sucré) des informations concernant l'écriture du chapitre suivant. Comme cela vous pourrez savoir en temps réel l'avancé du chapitre ;-)

**Crédits:** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à ChinoMiko et son équipe de création. Seul le personnage d'Emilie m'appartient.

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 12

J'avais déjà passé des soirées de noël ennuyeuses à mourir, que j'avais voulu fuir plus d'une fois. De longues, interminables et pompeuses réceptions données par mes parents et qui avaient, dans mes souvenirs, des allures de torture. Pour moi, noël n'était pas synonyme de partage et de famille mais plutôt une occasion de parader devant différents investisseurs. Je haïssais ce genre de cérémonie hypocrites et vides de sens et pourtant ce soir je me demandai si être à l'autre bout de la terre avec pour seule compagnie mon verre et des sourires Colgate plaqués sur le visage de mes interlocuteurs n'était pas préférable.

Je levai les yeux et croisai ceux de Castiel qui me regardait intensément. Je replongeai aussitôt à la contemplation de mon assiette. Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours que nous étions ensemble, mais malgré ma déclaration et la compréhension de nos sentiments mutuels, j'avais beaucoup de mal à agir naturellement. Par exemple, il m'était impossible de soutenir son regard alors que jusqu'à présent je n'avais aucun problème pour le faire et même le remettre à sa place. Alors que j'avais été entreprenante le premier soir, je fuyais le moindre de ses contacts. Comme s'il m'électrisait à chaque fois que nos peaux se touchaient… Et pourtant, la scène où nous nous étions embrassés ne cessait de me hanter dans mes rêves…

Bref, j'avais un comportement plus qu'étrange qu'il avait tôt fait de remarquer. Je supposai que ses regards insistants essayaient de deviner chacune de mes pensées. La vérité était que je ne savais pas comment me conduire avec lui sans être trop entrepreneuse et donc passer pour une fille facile, ou trop collante, ce qui le fatiguerait vite à coup sûr… En résumé, je me prenais la tête encore une fois… Je poussai un petit soupir. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas agir de la même façon que toutes les filles de mon âge et juste me laisser aller sans réfléchir ?

Je me reconcentrai sur la table de noël que la mère de Castiel avait dressée pour l'occasion. Le silence était pesant. Seul le bruit des couverts et des soupirs de Castiel venaient le troubler de temps à autre. J'avais finalement décidé d'accéder à la requête de la mère de Castiel. J'étais donc à l'heure actuelle en face de Castiel avec ses parents, à un repas qui semblait durer depuis une éternité. James, le père de Castiel, semblait lui aussi s'ennuyer ferme. J'avais la furieuse impression qu'il avait été traîné ici de force et j'avais de forte suspicion sur sa femme. Celle-ci ne semblait d'ailleurs pas du tout gênée par l'ambiance et arborait un grand sourire. La tension qui régnait dans la pièce et qui semblait prête à exploser ne paraissait pas du tout l'atteindre.

La sonnerie d'un téléphone portable sonna et nous fit tous sursauter. Castiel prit le portable rapidement sur la table derrière lui. Dès qu'il vit le nom sur le portable, il le passa rapidement à son père sans un mot de plus. Ce dernier décrocha et s'éloigna vers le couloir. Castiel affichait un air que je ne compris pas. Un mélange de surprise et de fierté mal cachées que je su interpréter. Étonnamment, il ne se plaignit même pas de ce coup de fil en plein milieu de repas…

- Je vais chercher le dessert ! s'exclama Lina en se levant joyeusement.

Je croisais ses yeux et celle-ci en profita pour me faire un clin d'œil en lançant un petit regard à Castiel, puis nous laissa seul en s'éclipsant vers la cuisine. Je piquai un fard monstrueux en comprenant qu'elle avait deviné notre relation ou qu'elle avait de forts soupçons.

Pourtant rien dans notre comportement ne pouvait indiquer pour le moment que nous étions ensemble. Nous n'avions eu que très peu de temps seuls depuis que nous nous étions mis ensemble. Le début des vacances avait été l'occasion pour le groupe de Castiel et Lysandre de pouvoir se consacrer entièrement à leur musique et se réunir pour pouvoir répéter sur de nouvelles compositions. Le reste du temps nous étions toujours entourés de monde. Et même si nous étions arrivés le lendemain main dans la main, avait mis la puce à l'oreille à Rosalya qui m'avait littéralement sautée dessus de joie, nous n'agissions pas vraiment comme un couple. Comme si les années passées en tant qu'ami nous avaient enfermés dans ce rôle et que nous ne savions comment en sortir sans que cela nous paraisse étrange.

Même arrivant ce soir, alors que j'avais mis la robe rouge qu'il m'avait expressément demandé, il n'avait fait que me saluer comme à son habitude sans même m'embrasser... Ses regards en disaient pourtant long mais il ne tentait jamais rien et je veillais inconsciemment à toujours rester à distance de lui.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il directement.

Je levai à nouveau les yeux vers lui et tombai immédiatement dans son regard brûlant. Je frissonnai instantanément, mon cœur s'emballa, et ma respiration se bloqua. Je n'avais même pas conscience qu'il me regardait avec tant d'intensité.

-Comment-ça ? répondis-je en rougissant comme une jouvencelle à son premier rendez-vous en me haïssant pour ça.

-Ne me prends pas pour un idiot s'il-te-plaît. Je vois bien que tu gardes tes distances depuis quelques jours… En fait depuis que nous sommes officiellement ensemble…

Je soupirai. Évidemment il fallait qu'il aborde le sujet ce soir. Castiel ou comment mettre les deux pieds dans le plat quand il ne faut pas. Je voulais aussi lui en parler assez vite mais il ne me semblait pas qu'un repas de famille soit vraiment adapté à ce genre de chose. J'essayai de changer de sujet.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment pour en parler…

-Au contraire, me coupa-t-il. Nous sommes enfin tous les deux et tu ne peux pas fuir… Alors ?

Je sentais mon cœur battre la chamade. Comment lui expliquer les choses sans qu'il ne s'énerve ou sans passer pour une cruche… Au fond de moi, je me sentais complètement ridicule de ne pas réussir à être à l'aise avec la personne dont j'étais amoureuse et que je connaissais depuis mon enfance. Mais je n'arrivais pas à agir différemment de l'amie que j'avais toujours été…

-Si tu regrettes, il suffit de le dire… commença-t-il.

-Non ! m'exclamais-je.

-Alors quoi ? s'énerva-t-il. Comment est-ce que je dois interpréter ton comportement ?

J'ouvris la bouche sans savoir quoi dire. C'est ce moment que choisit James pour revenir dans la pièce. Castiel me lança un regard tueur. Je savais que cette conversation n'était pas terminée mais pour le moment j'étais sauvée. L'ambiance s'était faite encore un peu plus électrique et retomba dans le silence le plus absolu. Lina arriva quelques secondes plus tard.

-Alors cet appel, de bonnes nouvelles ? demanda-t-elle.

-Ouais, l'artiste dont j'ai accepté d'être le parrain sera promu par le label « Koan », répondit James. Il voulait me l'annoncer pour noël.

Je tiquai au nom du label. Étrangement ce nom me disait quelque chose... Je fronçai les sourcils vers Castiel. Ce dernier avait l'air plutôt contrarié.

-Tu soutiens des artistes toi ? claqua-t-il.

-Bien sûr ! Depuis toujours ! Pourquoi cela te surprends ? demanda James.

-Peut-être parce que moi, tu ne m'as jamais aidé.

-Il me semble que tu as toujours voulu faire tes preuves par toi-même non ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu me dis à chaque fois : « je suis le meilleur et je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ». Alors je ne vois pas où est le problème.

Je sentis Castiel se tendre à cette réponse. Soudainement je compris pourquoi le nom de ce label me disait quelque chose : c'était celui qui avait remarqué Castiel et avec qui lui et son groupe devaient faire un disque. La soirée semblait prendre le chemin du désastre si ni l'un ni l'autre n'essayait d'apaiser les tensions… Mais visiblement ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait se montrer raisonnable.

-Quel est le nom de cet artiste ? demanda Castiel sèchement.

-Les All'bama, répondit James. Tu les connais ?

L'impact de cette révélation ne fut compris que par moi et Castiel. La tension monta d'un cran. Ce groupe était celui d'Éléonore... Comment était-il possible que son père ne s'en soit pas rendu compte ? Peut-être n'était-il même pas au courant que son fils avait entretenu une relation avec la chanteuse ? Ou était-ce voulu ? Je lançai un regard en biais à Castiel qui serrait convulsivement son poing au point que ses jointures devenaient complètement blanches.

- En fait, ça a failli ne pas marcher, continua James tout en se servant une part de bûche. Ce label avait déjà un groupe en vue mais visiblement il n'était pas libre tout de suite... Ça fait plusieurs semaines que je bataille pour qu'ils les enregistrent. Mais ce n'était pas facile puisqu'en ce moment ils ont des restrictions au niveau des promotions de jeunes talents. Ils n'en prennent qu'un tous les trois ans...

Je vis Castiel blanchir et se décomposer à l'entente de ces mots. Est-ce que cela signifiait ce à quoi je pensais ? Je priais intérieurement pour que ce ne soit pas le cas.

-Est-ce que le groupe que tu as évincé s'appelait Black Birds ? demanda Castiel les mâchoires contractées au maximum.

-Ouais... Ouais il me semble que c'est ça, dit James en continuant de manger sans même remarquer qu'il y avait un problème.

Castiel abattit violemment son poing sur la table provoquant un bruit sourd qui nous fit tous sursauter.

-Tu plaisantes là ! cria-t-il en se levant. Black Birds, ça ne te dit vraiment rien ?

Ses parents le regardèrent avec incompréhension. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait. Castiel venait de perdre l'opportunité d'enfin débuté sa carrière en tant que pro et tout ça à cause de son père. Ses parents n'avaient même pas reconnu le nom du groupe dans lequel jouait Castiel depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Castiel semblait dans une colère noire de s'être ainsi faire trahir par ses propres parents. Je vis le visage de Lina se décomposer à son tour en comprenant ce que Castiel leur reprochait.

-C'est… C'est ton… chuchota-t-elle.

-Bien sûr que c'est mon groupe ! hurla Castiel. Je vous ai même envoyé une invitation pour mon dernier concert ! Le nom était dessus en gros ! Comment avez-vous pu faire ça ?

- Castiel, nous ne savions pas… commenta son père.

-Alors vous n'avez même pas pris la peine de la lire ?!

-Si ! intervint aussitôt Lina. Mais…

-La carrière passe avant tout hein ?! cracha si glacialement Castiel que j'en eus un frisson.

Le silence qui tomba à nouveau était de plomb. J'étais figée d'horreur par ce qui venait de se passer devant mes yeux. Au-delà de la promotion du label qu'il venait visiblement de perdre, il devait se sentir trahi et blessé… Sans laisser à quiconque l'occasion de répondre, il sortit de la pièce. Je me levai précipitamment à sa suite.

-Castiel !

Il ne me répondit pas. Nous arrivâmes dans l'entrée où il prit sa veste et les clefs de sa moto. Il agrippa son casque et sortit sans un mot de plus. Je le suivais dehors. Sa mère nous avait suivi et cria de l'entrée :

-Castiel, reviens ! Laisse nous t'expliquer !

-Ne me donne pas d'ordre ! cria-t-il à son tour en plantant un regard glacial dans celui de sa mère. Tu n'en a plus aucun droit !

Cette remarque sembla la toucher en plein cœur. Elle se rembrunit et baissa la tête, blessée et rentra sans même ajouter un mot. Je décidai à mon tour de l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Dans l'état de rage dans lequel il était, je ne devais pas le laisser seul. Je m'approchais alors qu'il enlevait son antivol.

- Castiel ? tentais-je.

Il ne me répondit pas et continua, dos à moi, à apprêter son engin.

-Je… Je suis désolée pour…

-Ouais moi aussi ! lâcha-t-il brusquement.

Je pouvais encore sentir la colère faire vibrer sa voix et chaque partie de son corps. J'avais à nouveau l'impression de faire face à un animal blessé que l'on approche avec infiniment de précaution pour ne pas l'effrayer. Je comprenais sa peine et sa frustration d'avoir décrocher un contrat et que celui-ci lui ait été enlevé si près du but. Mais cela était amplifié par le fait que cet échec était dû à ses propres parents. J'étais si triste pour lui mais ma peine ne devait même pas approcher la sienne. Je posais ma main sur son dos ce qui le fit momentanément se figer.

-Tu veux…

-Je veux être seul ! claqua-t-il.

J'eus un petit choc à cette réponse qui me déstabilisa légèrement. Après, je n'y étais vraiment pour rien dans cette histoire mais je savais qu'il essayait d'évacuer sa colère et que dans ces cas-là, il avait énormément de mal à la gérer.

-Je ne pense pas que partir en plein milieu de la nuit… commençais-je.

-T'es pas ma mère OK ? dit-il sèchement à nouveau en faisant un brusque mouvement pour dégager ma main. Je n'ai pas de parents et n'ai de compte à rendre à personne !

-Mais tu m'as moi, répondis-je calmement.

Il ne me répondit pas mais il me regarda enfin dans les yeux. Ce que j'y vis me rendit encore plus triste... Je n'avais plus jamais vu une telle peine et une telle détresse dans ses yeux depuis… Depuis que ses parents étaient partis la première fois... Pourtant il m'avait affirmé de nombreuse fois qu'il se fichait désormais complètement de ses parents mais la réalité était toute autre. La preuve était que cette douleur n'était pas seulement due à la perte du label mais bien au fait qu'il était devenu un étranger pour ses parents au point qu'ils ne connaissaient même pas la chose la plus importante dans sa vie… Il était blessé dans sa fierté et au plus profond de lui-même. J'aurais tellement voulu apaiser sa peine…

-Ne t'éloigne pas de moi dans ces moments-là, dis-je.

-Et c'est toi qui me dit ça ! s'énerva-t-il à nouveau en montant sur sa moto. Alors que tu t'efforces de garder tes distances avec moi depuis une semaine !

-Castiel, ça n'a rien à voir, c'est… Je sais que dans l'état dans lequel tu es, tu ne devrais pas être seul ! Laisse-moi être là pour toi…

-Il fallait y penser avant de partir pendant 10 ans ! cria-t-il. Tu es comme les autres ! Tu comptais partir et m'abandonner comme tout le monde ! Alors ne viens pas me sortir tes beaux discours ! Je n'en ai rien à faire de tes excuses bidon !

-Castiel ! m'écriais-je.

Mais il avait déjà démarré et était sorti en trombe de chez lui… Le juron qui franchit mes lèvres fut étouffé par le vrombissement de son accélération. Je restais là, dans le froid glacial du mois de décembre. J'étais tellement énervé contre son comportement injustifié que je ne sentais même pas les premières gouttes de pluie gelées s'écraser sur moi.

Évidemment, il avait profité de sa colère pour ressortir LE problème dont nous n'avions pas discuté et nos non-dits de cette dernière semaine. J'étais à la fois en colère, honteuse, et déçue. En colère parce que même avec les meilleures excuses du monde il n'avait pas à passer ses nerfs sur moi. Honteuse parce que ce dont il m'accusait était en partie vrai. Je l'avais laissé derrière moi lorsque j'étais partie. Il m'avait fallu 10 ans pour revenir pour au final, projeter de l'abandonner pour de bon… Déçue, parce qu'il avait fui plutôt que de s'appuyer sur moi. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être un poids pour lui...

Un frisson remonta le long de mon échine et je me décidais à rentrer prendre mes affaires pour retourner chez moi. Observer le portail par lequel il avait disparu ne le ferait pas revenir, aussi fort que soit ma volonté d'être auprès de lui. Au final la soirée avait été un désastre confirmant mes doutes de début de 'fête'.

A l'intérieur l'ambiance était tout aussi morose. J'entendis des notes de basse s'élevé en rentrant. J'eu un sourire amer en remarquant que son père et Castiel avait le même reflexe quand quelque chose n'allait pas il jouait l'un de la basse et l'autre de la guitare. Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine où je surpris la mère de Castiel. Elle était de dos mais ses reniflements ne laissaient aucuns doutes sur son activité. Je toquais doucement dans l'ouverture de la porte pour signaler ma présence.

- Oh Emilie ! Entre ! Tu n'es pas partie avec Castiel ? me demanda-t-elle surprise

- Il faut croire que non, répondis-je en pinçant mes lèvres.

- Je suis désolé que la soirée se soit passée comme cela, commença-t-elle en essayant de se reprendre et refouler ses sanglots du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Je voulais tellement que…

Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase, des larmes aux coins des yeux mais refusant de les laisser couler à nouveau. Je me sentais affreusement mal pour elle. Après tout, elle avait tout de même essayé de faire des efforts pour se rapprocher de son fils mais… Ils étaient maladroits au possible. Même moi qui n'avait pas été très présente physiquement dans la vie de Castiel ces dernière années je connaissais son nom de groupe… Alors ses propres parents… Je refusais cependant de porter un jugement sur une femme qui me semblait si peiné et fragile à cet instant.

- Moi aussi je suis désolé que cela se soit passé comme cela. Dis-je. Je voulais juste vous saluer avant de partir…

- Oh cela n'a rien à voir avec toi ne t'excuse pas, souffla-t-elle avec un geste de la main. Je te raccompagne ?

- Non je vais prendre l'air. Mon appartement n'est pas vraiment loin.

- Très bien… Oh et si tu vois Castiel, dis lui que… Je suis infiniment…

Sa voix devint roque sur la fin de sa phrase mais je n'avais pas besoin qu'elle termine.

- Je lui dirais. Je sais que vous tenez à lui, ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire pour la réconforter.

- Bien sûr, s'exclama-t-elle. Quelle mère n'aimerait pas son propre enfant ?

Sa phrase me laissa un gout amer dans la bouche. Oui effectivement quelle mère ne pouvait pas aimer son enfant… Je détournais les yeux et serrais légèrement les points. J'essayais de cacher la façon dont ces mots m'avaient touché mais je ne fus pas assez rapide.

- Emilie ! Je voulais te dire aussi… Je suis contente que votre relation évolue… dans ce sens, dit-elle dans un ton équivoque. J'avais remarqué que dès toute petite tu avais un effet positif sur Castiel. Tu as toujours eu un effet calmant sur lui. Tu te souviens ce que je t'ai demandé de faire lorsque nous sommes partis ?

J'acquiesçai sans broncher. Je me souvenais parfaitement ce moment où dans cette même cuisine elle m'avait fait promettre de rester amie avec Castiel et qu'il aurait surement besoin de moi dans le futur. Je me souvenais très bien de la période qui avait suivi et de ma première promesse de ne jamais l'abandonner. A bien y réfléchir c'était à ce moment-là que nous nous sommes vraiment rapprocher et que notre relation avait pris un tournant. Nous avions tous les deux les mêmes sentiments d'abandon profond qui nous avait poussé à nous trouver et ne plus nous lâcher. Comme si nos blessures se guérissaient l'une l'autre. Comme si le seul moyen de tenir debout était de s'appuyer l'un sur l'autre et avancer. C'était sur ce sentiment que se basait notre relation tellement fusionnelle qu'elle en venait à faire mal part moment

- Même lorsque tu es partie… Je pensais que cela te ferai peur ou que tu abandonnerais au bout de quelques années de relation à distance, mais votre histoire à tenu le coup…, tu as trouvé le moyen de ne pas le sortir de ta vie.

- J'en étais incapable, dis-je dans un rire nerveux.

- Je suis heureuse qu'il t'ait dans sa vie. Je ne peux que voir tout le bonheur que tu lui apportes Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte mais ta présence ici l'a changé. D'habitude lorsque nous rentrons et que nous restons plus d'une semaine, il se débrouille pour découcher pas mal de soir ou il s'enferme dans sa chambre. Le fait qu'il nous parle est déjà un miracle en soit… ria-t-elle sans joie. Je suis sûre que tu as une part de responsabilité dedans.

- Je ne lui ai strictement rien dis. Castiel n'est pas une personne que l'on peut influencer comme cela. Et puis visiblement je ne dois pas être suffisante… déclarais-je peine d'amertume.

- Ne dis pas cela. Tu as plus d'importance que quiconque dans sa vie, n'en doute jamais. Dit-elle en me prenant la main et en m'offrant un sourire plein de tristesse et de réconfort.

- Merci. Castiel est une personne très importante pour moi aussi, répondis-je en lui serrant la main à mon tour.

- Je n'en doute pas. Votre relation est très forte. Ne la perdez pas surtout, me dit-elle sérieusement. Fais ce que moi je suis incapable de faire… Prends soin de lui.

Je pus voir dans ses yeux de la mélancolie et de la douleur qui me toucha plus que de raison. Cette conversation tourna en boucle dans ma tête pendant tout le trajet du retour. Notre relation était indubitablement très forte. Même trop forte par moment, à tel point que cela m'effrayait, au point de ne plus pouvoir agir normalement et ne plus savoir que faire. Notre relation m'emportait dans un tel tourbillon de sentiments que tout s'embrouillait dans ma tête… Mais si je ne voulais pas être un poids mais au contraire une force pour Castiel j'allais devoir revoir les bases.

Revenir à un comportement normal après avoir anticiper pendant tant d'année mn comportement irréprochable, un caractère répondant aux attentes de chacun que j'en avais oublié en un sens d'être moi… Et même si j'avais cru être capable de me débarrasser de cela en arrivant à Sweet Amoris et au contact de Castiel, mon instinct de protection avait visiblement repris le dessus.

A l'inverse de ce que je faisais je devais utiliser cette capacité à anticiper pour gérer les différents problèmes u mieux pour analyser le comportement de Castiel sans essayer de faire une relation perpétuelle avec le passé. Parce qu'après tout j'étais amoureuse de Castiel dans son entier, c'est-à-dire le Castiel présent devant moi, qui avait vécu beaucoup plus de choses et qui naturellement s'était transformer, avait mûri et n'avait donc pas toujours les mêmes réactions. Mais par-dessus tout je devais me laisser aller et laisser mes envies parler d'elle-même. Je les avais fait taire pendant trop de temps… Il maintenant plus que temps de les laisser s'exprimer. C'était le chemin à prendre j'en étais sûr si je voulais vraiment être utile à Castiel… Je chassais rapidement mes idées noires et la question qui retentissait dans ma tête « et pour combien de temps ? » et me concentrait sur le présent.

Arrivée dans mon appartement je regardais l'heure. Il n'était même pas minuit. J'allais donc me faire couler un bain pour me détendre de cette soirée affreuse en me disant que je laissais la soirée à Castiel la soirée pour se calmer et que j'irais lui parler demain. Les explications pouvaient bien attendre une bonne nuit de sommeil non ? Après m'être détendue dans un bain bruant j'enfilais rapidement un pyjama et me couchait tout aussi vite. Cependant je n'arrivais toujours pas à trouver le sommeil. Je tournais donc en rond dans mon lit jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse me faisant faire un bon de 2 mètre au-dessus du lit.

Je me dirigeais donc vers la porte et l'ouvrit sans même vérifié qui se tenait derrière. Je savais déjà qui c'était. A la place je me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour aller chercher une bière et une canette de coca. Lorsque je revins dans le salon, Castiel était déjà assis à sa place habituelle devant ma fenêtre assis négligemment sur une chaise, le regard dans le vide. Je lui tendis la boisson. Il l'attrapa et en bu une gorgée sans même me regarder.

Je sentais son mal être émané de lui comme de mauvaises ondes. Je tournais donc les talons pour me diriger vers ma chambre mais fut retenue par sa main qui saisit mon poignet.

- Reste ! dit-il. Je… Je suis…

- Je sais, répondis-je calmement. Je ne suis pas énervée, j'allais juste chercher la guitare.

Il releva enfin la tête vers moi et je pus y ire la surprise tout d'abord puis un remercîment silencieux. J'avais compris ces excuses. Le fait même qu'il soit ici me montrait qu'il regrettait son comportement. Et je ne voulais pas envenimer la situation plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Les mauvaise nouvelles était suffisante pour ce soir, il n'avait pas besoin d'une scène en plus. De toute façon je n'étais déjà plus en colère. La peine et la tristesse qui émanaient de lui avait fait retomber tout sentiment d'irritation envers lui.

J'allais donc lui chercher ma guitare que je lui tendis. Tant pis pour les voisins. Un soir de noël, cela n'était pas si grave et comme de toute façon les murs ne laissaient pas beaucoup passer les bruits, tant que l'on ne mettait pas l'ampli cela devrait aller. Je m'installais donc dans mon canapé et allumais une cigarette alors que les premiers accords de guitare commençaient. Je me laissais bercer simplement par la musique qui me transmettait directement, encore plus vrai que les mots, les sentiments de Castiel. Ce garçon avait vraiment un don. Il arrivait à parler avec une guitare alors qu'il était infichu d'exprimer ses émotions avec des mots. Heureusement que je n'avais pas perdu la fibre musicale qu'il avait réussi à faire naitre en moi. Cela me permettait entre autre de me sentir plus proche de lui et de pouvoir partager ses sentiments.

Allongé dans le canapé une main dans le vide, presque tendue vers lui, je laissais mes pensées partir loin d'ici et rentrer dans son monde torturé comme je le faisais lorsque nous étions séparé par des centaines de kilomètres, lorsque tout était encore facile. Mon esprit se vida au fur et à mesure et je laissais les notes me toucher. Elle se faisait presque caressante par moment et allait toucher jusqu'au fond de moi-même. Comme un fil conducteur que je devais suivre, les sentiments de Castiel me percutèrent et m'envahir de façon presque étouffante. Ces émotions trouvaient écho en moi, la peine et la solitude omniprésente dans ces notes m'oppressaient. Sa douleur me blessait.

J'ouvrai à nouveau les yeux sans avoir eu le souvenir de les avoirs fermés et me tournais sur le ventre, croisais les bras pour y poser ma tête et observais Castiel. Ses mains parcourait avec dextérité l'instrument et grattait les cordes avec force, les faisant vibrer encore et encore. Il ne détourna les yeux que lorsqu'il senti mon regard insistant sur lui, sans pour autant arrêter de jouer. J'eu un sourire triste. Ses yeux reflétaient exactement ce que j'avais ressenti. C'était la partie de Castiel la plus expressive. On ne pouvait le comprendre qu'en se plongeant dans son regard, le reste était superflu. J'avais oublié à quel point j'aimais cela, voir ses yeux changer de couleur au grès de ses humeurs.

La dernière note retentis sans qu'il ne m'ait lâché du regard. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps le silence entre nous deux n'était pas pesant. Je me laissais complétement happé par ce mélange de mes propres ressentis et ses sentiments qu'il me communiquait. Sans réfléchir je me levais pour poser la guitare à côté de lui et m'assoir sur ses genoux sans qu'il proteste. Ses bras entourèrent mes hanches dans un geste naturel et presque automatiquement les miens se posèrent sur ses épaules. Etonnamment, je savais presque instinctivement ce que je faisais. Plus rien ne me paraissait étrange. J'étais exactement à la place où je devais être et cela m'apparaissait comme une évidence à ce moment-là.

- Tu es bien entreprenante tout à coup… me dit-il avec un sourire en coin clairement moqueur.

- Je crois qu'il est largement temps que j'aille de l'avant, répondis-je avec le même sourire.

Il haussa un sourcil septique.

- Je… Je ne savais pas vraiment comment faire pour passer du statut ami à celui de petite amie, avouai-je penaude. Et puis les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi sont tellement…

Je ne terminais pas ma phrase mais je su en voyant son regard se charger d'intensité qu'il avait compris la fin de ma phrase.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir agis bizarrement…. Chuchotais-je en détournant les yeux.

Je sentis plus que je ne vis son sourire s'étendre sur ses lèvres.

- C'est pas comme si je t'attendais depuis 10 ans… J'ai appris à être patient. Je sais que tu es lente à la détente alors tu es pardonné ! continua-t-il sur le même ton.

- C'est pas comme si tu étais très démonstratif ! Il faut un vrai décodeur pour te comprendre ! répliquais-je piquer au vif.

- Et j'aurais dû faire quoi selon toi ? demanda-t-il en plongeant sa tête dans mon coup.

Je me tendis presque aussitôt. Il ne m'avait pas encore touché qu'un frisson descendit le long de la colonne vertébrale et réveilla tous mes sens. Je sentais son nez et son souffle chatouiller et parcourir mon cou à leur guise. Je sentais son humeur s'allégé et devenir joueuse.

- C-Castiel ! soufflais-je.

- Hum ? répliqua-t-il. Un problème ? Tu es bien sensible tout d'un coup…

Je soupirai malgré moi de son petit mange qui me déstabilisait complétement. J'avais à la fois envie qu'il continue et pose enfin ses lèvres sur moi et d'un autre côté je voulais fuir à des kilomètres de là. Je me reculais très légèrement et ses bras se resserrèrent autour de moi dans le but de m'empêcher de partir.

- Non ! dit-il. Tu es venue de toi-même maintenant tu restes.

Il se colla à moi posant sa tête sur ma poitrine dans une étreinte plus forte que la précédente. Il ressemblait comme cela, à un enfant avec son ours en peluche. Je ris à cette image en passant machinalement ma main dans ses cheveux rouge carmin. Je fis glisser lentement mes doigts le long de son visage pour le relever vers moi. Je caressais légèrement chaque courbe de ce visage qui hantait chacune de mes pensées pour m'en imprégner un maximum. Qu'importe ce qu'il se passerait dans le futur je voulais être sûr d'avoir le plus de souvenir possible avec lui. A nouveau ses yeux entrèrent en contact avec les miens et je plongeais littéralement dedans, oubliant presque de respirer. Je cherchais des réponses à mes questions…

- Ça va mieux ? lui demandais-je doucement, rompant le silence casi religieux qui s'était installé.

Il détourna enfin les yeux comprenant ma question.

- Si je te disais oui je te mentirais… Ce label était vraiment l'espoir du groupe. On travaille dur en ce moment… Pour nos représentations au Bronze mais aussi pour ça… On avait enfin un espoir de vraiment percer… Tout ça foutu en l'air parce que ce qui me sert de parents sont pas fichu de lire une putain de carte et qu'ils sont trop occupés avec les autres plutôt que de s'occuper de leur propre enfant !

Je le laissais s'exprimer et déballer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur sans l'interrompre. De toute façon il n'y avait rien à dire. Sa colère reprenait le dessus et je ne pouvais rien y faire malheureusement. Il se sentait trahit par son père mais aussi par sa mère qui était son manager et qui l'assistait donc dans toutes ses démarches. Elle aurait donc pu éviter le désastre mais non. Aucun des deux n'avait vu la supercherie. Parce que j'étais intimement convaincu qu'Eléonore était derrière tout ça d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle connaissait les relations de Castiel et ses parents, et elle savait que son père faisait partie d'un groupe connu. Il était donc impossible qu'elle se soit fait parrainée par James en toute innocence…

- Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre que le groupe que ton père parraine soit justement celui d'Eléonore ? dis-je à haute voix.

Je le sentis se tendre à l'entente de ce prénom, il relâcha sa prise et j'en profitais pour me lever et me placer accroupi devant lui pour pouvoir observer son visage. Il était sur la défensive mais ne répondit rien, semblant réfléchir à mes propos.

- Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas le savoir Castiel…

- Je sais…

Sa voix était cassée comme enrouée. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Et surtout pourquoi à Castiel ? Si elle avait une raison de se venger c'était de moi et non de lui… Alors pourquoi ? Je ne comprenais pas son raisonnement… Ses parents n'étaient pas tout banc dans l'affaire mais si elle les avait manipulés comme je pensais qu'elle avait manipulé Nathaniel…

- De toute façon si mes parents daignaient d'intéresser un tant soit peu à moi cela ne serait pas arrivé ! s'écria-t-il. Merde ! Pourquoi ont-ils fait un gosse s'ils n'en veulent pas !

- Ne dis pas ça, dis-je doucement. Je suis sûr que tes parents essaient de faire des efforts…

- Tu plaisante la ! Ils reviennent 3 fois l'an à la maison. Et lorsqu'ils restent mon père est pendu au téléphone ou à sa basse et ma mère essaie de prétendre qu'on forme à nouveau une famille. Le reste du temps je n'ai aucune nouvelle d'eux. Nous ne sommes plus une famille depuis longtemps ! Répliqua-t-il.

Je fermais la bouche et me murais dans le silence. Je savais que les relations de Castiel et ses parents était houleuses. Ils étaient parti, avaient abandonné Castiel très jeune à son propre sort, ce qui l'avait poussé à murir très vite, contrairement à moi qui avait été élevée dans une prison dorée avec toujours quelqu'un pour me dire quoi faire. Je savais qu'ils revenaient de temps à autre dans l'année restait une semaine et repartaient… Encore. J'avais appris à reconnaitre au caractère un peu plus versatile de castiel dans ces périodes quand ils étaient à la maison et quand ils n'étaient pas là. Les disputes étant régulières lors de leur présence, les nerfs de Castiel étaient à vif et il démarrait au quart de tour. Cependant je me rendais compte que plus que ça, Castiel ne leur avait jamais pardonné d'être parti. Et cette trahison de ce soir venait de rouvrir ses vieilles blessures.

- Je… Je ne supporte plus de les voir avec leur sourire hypocrite…. Dit-il en baissant la tête vers le sol de sorte à ce que je ne puisse pas voir la détresse sur son visage.

- Je pouvais cependant comprendre sa peine à l'entente de sa voix qui était cassé, fragile et pleine de rage. A cet instant je revoyais le Castiel fragile que j'avais aperçu au concours de danse. Le masque tombait, l'armure s'effritait et j'assistais impuissante à son chagrin.

- Je… Je ne supporte plus que les gens m'abandonne les uns après les autres alors, continua-t-il. Ne pars plus jamais, compris ?

Je pouvais sentir son appel à l'aide comme si cela avait été le mien. Je me sentais mal. C'était une promesse que je n'étais même pas sûre de pouvoir tenir à nouveau. Il releva la tête et ce fut comme une gifle que je me pris. Sa tristesse était au point qu'il était sur le point de pleurer. Je n'avais plus jamais vu Castiel pleurer depuis cette fois dans le parc où il m'avait agrippé de toutes ses forces jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe quand nous étions gamins. Je ne supportais pas de le voir dans cette état et je fis la première chose qui me traversa l'esprit et apposait mes lèvres avec force sur les siennes.

Il ne réagit pas tout de suite, surement surpris de ma réaction puis finalement y répondit avec encore plus de force. Ses mains m'agrippèrent pour me serrer contre lui et je répondis automatiquement en me rapprochant le plus possible. Mes mais agrippèrent sa tête pour approfondir ce baiser qui se faisait de plus en plus passionné, mes doigts s'emmêlant dans ses cheveux. Nos bouches se caressaient et s'écrasaient dans un étonnant ballet qui nous laissa tous deux à bout de souffle. Je collais mon front au sien en essayant de réguler ma respiration.

- Je t'aime, assénai-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Le regard qu'il me renvoya était celui d'un perdu, le mien était suppliant. Je ne voulais pas le perdre mais je ne pouvais pas lui faire une promesse que je n'étais pas sûre de tenir. Et dieu sait à quel point j'avais envie de rester avec lui pour toujours. Il était ma force. Il était la personne autour de qui j'avais construit toute ma vie, autour duquel mon univers tournait. J'étais sûre que si je le perdais, je me perdais moi-même, mais…

- Alors promet le moi… souffla-t-il.

- Je ne peux pas… Pas pour le moment…Je t'en prie essaie de comprendre…

Ma voix s'était faite suppliante, je ne voulais pas le blesser mais je ne pouvais pas répondre à sa requête. J'aurais l'impression de le trahir et de lui mentir. Ses mains agrippèrent alors plus violement mes bras et il secoua légèrement la tête.

- Je ne veux pas comprendre… Je veux être égoïste.

Il s'approcha à nouveau de moi et m'embrassa encore mais beaucoup plus doucement au départ. Ses mains étaient remontée et avait pris mon visage en coupe au niveau de la nuque. Je me laissais entrainer dans ce baiser. J'avais l'impression d'être une bouée auquel il s'accrochait de toutes ses forces. De mon côté j'essayais de lui transmettre à travers cet étreinte l'amour que je ressentais pour lui.

- Je ne te laisserai pas partir… Jamais… dit-il entre deux baisers. Même si un jour tu voulais t'enfuir, je serais capable de t'enfermer pour te garder près de moi…

Ces mots, presque chuchotés, me firent l'effet d'une bombe lâché sur mon cœur. J'avais l'impression que mon amour débordait. Je n'arrivais plus à contrôler aucune de mes émotions. Je me collais à lui aussi fort que possible. Il me poussa légèrement en arrière et m'emporta avec lui dans son élan.

Nous nous retrouvâmes allongés à même le sol sans même songer à arrêter notre activité. Mes mains parcouraient son dos et cramponnaient chaque vêtement que je pouvais pour ne pas perdre la tête. Son corps sur le mien me rendait folle. Ses baisers dérivèrent doucement vers mon cou. Je pouvais sentir sa bouche couvrir chaque parcelle de cet endroit. Je sentais sa volonté de toujours me garder près de lui et de ne plus jamais me laisser partir. Sa bouche se faisait à la fois cajoleuse et joueuse, embrassant léchant et mordillant avec douceur ma peau. Sa main caressait ma cuisse avec envie.

Un léger gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres sans que je ne puisse le retenir. A force d'agripper son tee-shirt, je le soulevais inconsciemment, cherchant par tous les moyens à sentir sa peau contre la mienne. Je pouvais deviner la chaleur de son corps irradier complètement le mien. J'avais l'impression de flotter au-dessus du sol. J'avais envie de le sentir encore plus proche.

Il finit par se relever légèrement pour enlever son tee-shirt. A la vue de son torse nu au-dessus de moi, mon souffle se coupa. J'étais indéniablement indubitablement et irrémédiablement attiré par ce mec… Je reportais mon attention sur Castiel qui arborait un sourire charmeur et moqueur à ses lèvres.

-La vue te plait ?

Je me senti rougir instantanément et eut un petit rire nerveux. Lentement j'approchais main et caressais doucement les lignes de son corps. Je sentais sa peau réagir à mon toucher et sourit à mon tour.

- Visiblement je peux te faire de l'effet aussi… répondis-je taquine.

- Evidement. Dit-il en se penchant vers moi en m'embrassant à nouveau.

Ses mains passèrent cette fois sous mon pyjama ce qui m'arracha un nouveau gémissement. Je me sentais fondre sous son toucher. Mon corps entier semblait prendre feux et je rejetais ma tête en arrière pour lui laisser accès à mon cou qu'il recommençait à attaquer. Machinalement mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour des siennes. Je devenais complètement folle et comme la première fois j'oubliais tout ce qui n'était pas lui. Castiel était mon seul point d'ancrage à la réalité.

Il était partout. Je sentais ses mains s'aventurer de plus en plus haut jusqu'à ce qu'un gémissement plus fort que les autres s'échappa de mes lèvres lorsque sa bouche toucha un point sensible à la base de mon cou. Il se recula à nouveau et me lança un regard brulant. Je tentais à nouveau de l'attirer à moi mais il résista. Je l'interrogeais du regard, reprenant une respiration un peu moins erratique.

- Si l'on continue, je ne m'arrêterai pas, me dit-il avec une voix rauque qui me fit frissonner.

Je sentis des papillons danser dans mon ventre lorsque je compris le sens de sa phrase. J'eu soudainement un vague de panique à l'idée de sauter le pas. Cela faisait très peu de temps que nous étions ensemble… Es-ce que j'étais prête ? Qu'es ce que cela allait changer entre nous ? Allait-il me prendre pour une fille facile… Je fermais les yeux pour chasser ses pensées. J'avais pris des résolutions et je devais m'y tenir… En avais-je vraiment envie ?

Je rouvris les yeux et tombait directement dans ses yeux charbon et mon cœur explosa en un feu d'artifice. La réponse à cette question était évidente même pour moi. Je souris légèrement et sans qu'il s'y attende je renversais la situation et me retrouvais sur lui. Je me penchais alors sur lui pour l'embrasser.

- Alors ne t'arrête surtout pas, répondis-je.

Je lus dans ses yeux la surprise que provoqua ma réponse ainsi qu'un petit soulagement. Je ris brièvement en voyant qu'il cherchait dans mon visage la confirmation de ce que je venais de lui dire. Pour le confirmer je prenais une de ces mains et la posais sur moi l'incitant à continuer. Son regard s'illumina alors et un sourire ironique se plaqua sur ses lèvres.

- Tu deviens de plus en plus entreprenante, dit-il. J'aime ça.

Et il m'embrassa à nouveau. Je lui rendis son baiser mais me reculais précipitamment. Déboussolé il me regarda avec incompréhension jusqu'à ce que je lui montre du coin de l'œil la chambre. Il eut alors un autre sourire, se leva à son tour et me suivit jusqu'à la pièce attenante.

**(si vous ne voulez pas aller plus dans les détails arrêtez-vous ici)**

Je ne lâchais pas sa main de tout le chemin. Je me laissais tomber sur le lit en l'attirant à moi. Il me dominait à nouveau de toute sa taille avec ce sourire en coin qui ornait ses lèvres, lui donnant un air encore plus attirant si c'était possible. Je sentais ses bouffé de chaleur envahir mon visage rien qu'en le regardant. J'avais envie de lui comme je n'avais encore jamais eu envie de quelqu'un. Je n'avais plus peur de rien dans ses bras. Tous mes doutes disparaissaient. Mes pensées devenaient incohérente et je basculais dans un mode où plus rien n'existait à part ses mains sur ma peau, sa bouche sur la mienne et son corps sur le mien.

Je posais mes mains sur son torse et les faisait glisser jusqu'à sa nuque pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Il ne se fit pas prier pour me répondre ardemment. Sa langue jouait avec la mienne dans un ballet sans fin qui me faisait perdre la tête. Une de ses mains passa sous mon haut et attrapa un de mes seins. Je gémis presque instantanément. Je sentis un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Il jouait avec moi. J'en étais certaine et je refusai de me laisser faire.

Doucement je fis alors glisser mes mains le long de son corps pour m'attaquer à sa ceinture. Malheureusement je n'arrivai pas à m'en dépêtrer. Cette saleté ne voulait pas lâcher prise. Ça et le fait que Castiel faisait tout pour me distraire en continuant allégrement de caresser ma poitrine et en m'embrassant passionnément.

- Un problème ? dit-il finalement après que j'ai lâché un énième grognement de mécontentement.

- Ta ceinture refuse de ne plus être de la partie, lâchais-je.

Il ria de ma réplique mais ne m'aida pas plus. Ce qui eut le don de m'énerver.

- Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir ton expérience ! lâchais-je sur les nerfs.

- C'est parfait comme ça, répondit-il tout en se redressant pour m'embrasser à nouveau.

- Oui mais ce n'est pas juste pour moi !

- Ce qui n'est pas juste c'est que tu sois encore habillée ! répliqua-t-il.

Je rougis instantanément et détournais la tête pour ne pas qu'il puisse voir ma réaction. Je n'avais vraiment pas l'habitude de l'entendre dire ce genre de chose… mes rêves mis à part. J'eus alors une idée que je n'aurais jamais osé en temps normal mais là… C'est presque comme s'il m'avait provoqué.

Je le poussais doucement, me levais et me plaçais en face de lui. Doucement j'enlevais mon haut le jetant par terre sans autre forme de procès. Je plantais mes prunelles dans les sienne et put les voir s'assombrir, au fur et à mesure que je faisais glisser mon pantalon le long de mes jambes. Il ne mit pas longtemps à rejoindre mon haut au pied du lit. Castiel respirait maintenant de façon plus forte, ses joues étaient aussi légèrement colorées de rouge. Je souris de l'effet que j'avais sur lui. Alors que j'allais dégrafer mon soutien-gorge il m'attira à lui et me plaqua avec son corps sur le lit.

- Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de l'effet que tu me fais, souffla-t-il.

Je ris de sa réplique qui mourut presque aussitôt lorsqu'il entreprit de faire glisser sa main de ma cuisse jusqu'à mon entrejambe. Ce fut à lui de sourire. Je m'agrippais à sa nuque, le regard perdu dans le sien alors qu'il continuait à me prodiguer des caresses qui commençait à me rendre folle de désir. Il baissa la tête pour que sa bouche et sa langue puisse jouer avec mon sein. J'avais l'impression que la pièce était remplie de mes gémissements qui se répercutaient sur les murs.

Je décidai alors de prendre les devants avant de finir complètement folle. Je retournai la situation et commençai à embrasser son torse en descendant de plus en plus bas. Je m'appliquai à nouveau, à enlever son jean. La ceinture lâcha du premier coup à mon grand plaisir et son pantalon fut enlever ainsi que le dernier rempart protégeant sa virilité. J'avais le souffle court en découvrant son excitation évidente. Je reportais mon attention sur son visage où ses yeux étaient devenus gris orageux. Je pouvais y lire du désir à l'état brut.

Je m'allongeais à nouveau sur lui et nous gémissions ensemble lorsque nos peaux rentrèrent enfin en contact. Je me mis à califourchon sur lui tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Ses mains parcouraient mon dos afin de finir de m'enlever le peu de vêtement qui me restait. Ses hanches se pressaient contre les miennes. Et toujours dans la même position, il se releva, sans me lâcher. Il me plaqua à nouveau sur le lit.

J'enroulais automatiquement mes jambes autour sa taille, essayant de trouver le maximum de contact avec sa peau. Ses gestes se faisaient de plus en plus précipités. Il agrippait mes cuisses pour que son bassin se colle plus au mien. Je sentais sa virilité à chaque mouvement de hanche. Nos langues jouaient ensemble dans un enchaînement précipité par le plaisir. Il se décala alors quelque seconde que je puisse aller chercher une protection dans mon tiroir de chevet.

A peine mise qu'il se jeta à nouveau sur moi, embrassant chaque parcelle de ma peau me donnant l'impression d'être en feu. A bout de souffle, il se décala et me lança un regard intense et brulant. Je lui répondis par un sourire à sa question muette. Il s'inséra alors doucement en moi sans me lâcher une seule fois des yeux. A chaque grimace de douleur il se stoppait pour me laisser le temps de m'y habituer. Lentement il commença des mouvements des vas et vient qui m'arrachaient des gémissements. Le plaisir et la douleur se mélangeait et me faisait perdre la tête. Je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer sur autre chose que son corps et sa chaleur sur le mien.

Bientôt la douleur ne laissa place qu'au plaisir et mes cris se mélangeaient au sien m'électrisant un peu plus. Je devenais folle de plaisir et de désir pour lui. Instinctivement mes hanches suivirent les mouvements comme si je ne pouvais les contrôler elles accélèrent le rythme m'emmenant de plus en plus loin. Castiel était partout, mon monde ne se résumait plus qu'à lui et au plaisir qu'il me procurait. Je m'accrochais à lui comme si ma vie en dépendait. J'avais l'impression de ne plus toucher le sol jusqu'à ce qu'une vague de plaisir plus forte que les autres m'emporta en même temps que Castiel dans un cri de plaisir.

Je reprenais doucement pieds dans la réalité alors que Castiel se laissait tomber à côté de moi. Je me blottis avec un petit soupir de bonheur contre lui. Je sentis ses bras se refermer sur moi dans une étreinte protectrice. Notre léthargie ne nous ayant pas quitté, sans même penser à faire autre chose, nous nous laissions bercer par la sensation de plénitude que nous avions, et qui nous fit vite sombrer dans l'inconscience.

**(et reprenez ici... ;-) )**

Je me réveillais le matin avec les rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers les rideaux. Je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux de peur de rompre le sentiment de bien-être et de plénitude dans lequel j'étais plongé. J'avais l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant des heures voir des jours. Mon corps était complètement engourdi. Je sentais des fourmis parcourir mes membres témoignant d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Je sentis une source de chaleur à ma droite et inconsciemment je cherchais à me blottir contre elle. Le glissement des draps sur ma peau m'arrachèrent un frisson, presque en même temps qu'un petit gémissement sorti de mes lèvres lorsque ma peau toucha la sienne. Mon corps réagis avant ma tête et une vague de chaleur se rependit doucement à travers moi, me rappelant au fur et à mesure la nuit dernière.

Je sentis un bras me serrer peu plus contre cette source de chaleur. Un sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres et j'ouvris progressivement les yeux essayant de m'adapter à la lumière ambiante. Je tombais directement sur le corps dénudé de Castiel qui était à peine caché par la couverture. Il était étendu de tout son long sur le ventre, une main replié sous l'oreiller et l'autre posée sur mes hanches. Je me relevais un peu plus pour mieux l'observer. Sa prise s'était faite plus possessive lorsque je bougeai ce qui me fit pouffer. Sur son dos, je pouvais voir les marques de griffure que j'avais dû lui infliger hier soir. Je ressenti un bouffé de culpabilité en même temps qu'une monté d'hormone en repensant à nos activités d'hier.

Mais même ça n'arriva pas à altéré le sentiment de félicité qui m'habitait. J'étais heureuse. Heureuse d'être avec lui, heureuse d'avoir pu lui donner tout de moi-même, heureuse d'avoir pu lire jusqu'au fond de lui-même. J'avais l'impression d'avoir partagé avec lui quelque chose qui allait au-delà de ce que les mots pouvaient décrire. J'avais enfin l'impression de n'avoir fait qu'un avec lui. Et comme si c'était ce que j'avais voulu depuis des années mon corps et mon esprit semblait enfin clair et apaisé. Tous mes problèmes s'étaient envolés et en le voyant allonger à côté de moi je me dis que j'étais désormais sûre de ne jamais pouvoir me passer de lui. Il était beaucoup trop tard pour faire machine arrière.

- Je déteste que l'on me regarde dormir !

Je sursautais en entendant la délicate voix de Castiel au réveil qui eut le don de me faire revenir sur terre. Il bougea légèrement sa tête vers moi et ouvrit les yeux. Il eut un sourire moqueur en me voyant et mon cœur loupa un battement.

-B'jour. Dit-il toujours en marmonnant.

-Bonjour répondis-je. Ça fait longtemps que t'es réveillé ?

-Non mais tu me regardais avec tellement d'intensité que j'ai senti mon visage me brûler.

J'eus le reflexe stupide de rougir légèrement comme un enfant prise en faute.

- Ne fais pas cette tête-là ! Ria-t-il en se relevant à son tour. Je comprends que tu ne puisses pas me résister.

Je ris alors qu'il m'embrassait. Ses lèvres étaient beaucoup plus douce sur les miennes qu'hier soir et je ne m'en plaignais pas. Ses mains glissèrent à nouveau sur ma peau réveillant tous mes sens. Je répondis laissant les miennes toucher son corps, caresser son dos en descendant toujours plus bas.

- Mlle Collet vous m'impressionner de plus en plus, me dit-il avec son sourire en coin. Je ne vous pensais pas aussi audacieuse.

- C'est ta faute ! Tu m'as débauché, maintenant prends tes responsabilités, répondis-je sur le même ton.

Le regard qu'il me lança était si intense que je sentis le sang me monter à la tête. Il se pencha jusqu'à mon oreille pour me souffler sa réponse.

- J'aime ce genre de responsabilité…

Ce fut ce moment précis que choisi le téléphone de Castiel pour émettre une sonnerie stridente qui fit éclater l'ambiance de cette matinée comme une bulle de savon. Castiel ronchonna et se décala pour répondre.

- Ouais, grogna-il au téléphone.

J'en profitais pour ordonnée mes pensées et me levais préférant lui laisser un peu d'intimité pour son appel. Je m'habillais en vitesse et pris donc le chemin de la cuisine pour commencer par un bon café pour me réveiller. J'en préparais un en plus et m'installais dans le canapé en zappant sur les chaines musicales qui passait en ce début de journée.

Castiel sorti de la chambre quelques minutes après et ne pris même pas la peine de se servir du café et bu directement dans le mien. Je ronchonnais pour la forme jusqu'à ce que je vois son visage fermé et peu amène.

- Qui c'était ?

- Lysandre

Je comprenais mieux pourquoi son humeur avait si vite changée.

- Tu lui as dit pour le label ?

- Ouais…

Il se laissa à son tour tomber dans le canapé en allumant une cigarette. Son regard se perdait sur le clip qui passait à la télé sans vraiment le voir. La pilule avait encore du mal à passer et cela me peinait pour lui. J'attrapai la télécommande, éteignit le poste et me tournais vers lui.

- Arrête de faire cette tête-là ! déclarais-je. C'était une super opportunité pour toi, c'est vrai. Effectivement avoir ce label t'aurait facilité la vie.

- Merci d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, répliqua-t-il acide.

- Mais si un producteur vous a remarqué, un autre pourra le faire aussi non ?

Il me lança un regard clairement dubitatif.

- Emi ce genre de chose, n'arrive pas deux fois….

- Et bah dans ce cas-là, bas-toi pour ce label.

- Mais c'est impossible ! commença-t-il à s'énervé. Les All'Bama ont le soutien d'un artiste de renom qui les soutiendra dans leur album. Nous, nous sommes seuls…

- Pas si on peut trouver un artiste pour vous soutenir…

Il me regardait sans comprendre où je voulais en venir. Plus je parlais et plus les liens se faisait dans ma tête. Je venais d'avoir une idée de génie.

- Ecoute, continuais-je, tout ce que tu as à faire c'est jouer comme tu l'as toujours fait et ne pas baisser les bras.

- Mais qui t'as dit que je baissais les bras ! râla-t-il. Et comment veux-tu que l'on se fasse connaitre dans ce trou pommé ?

- Ça je m'en occupe…

Je le voyais essayer de comprendre mais mon raisonnement ne pouvait que lui échapper. Je lui souris et me dirigea vers ma chambre, pris mon sac et son cadeau qui attendait sagement d'être remis à son propriétaire.

J'avouais que j'étais fière de moi pour ce coup-là. Je faisais rarement jouer mes relation pour avoir quelque chose mais cela m'avait paru presque naturel pour pouvoir obtenir ce cadeau qui, j'en étais sûre lui plairait. Pour une fois que mon « instruction » avait servi à quelque chose de bien et pas seulement à cirer les pompe des collaborateurs pour mettre en valeurs mes parents. Je revins dans la salle et tendis mon présent à Castiel.

-Je voulais te l'offrir hier mais tu m'as sauté dessus avant que je puisse faire quelque chose

Castiel eu un rire bref en coinçant sa cigarette dans sa bouche et en ouvrant le cadeau. Je m'assis juste en face de lui pour être sûre de ne pas loupé une miette du spectacle qui m'était offert et je ne fus pas déçue. Je le vis se figer en observant la pochette du CD. Il leva la tête vers moi dans un élan surpris, se demandant si c'était une blague que je lui avais faite.

- Je t'avoue que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'avoir puisque pour le moment il n'en existe qu'une cinquantaine mais bon le groupe a été sympas et à bien voulu le dédicacer.

Je vis ses yeux s'agrandir un peu plus de surprise. Il finit par arracher complètement l'emballage et caressa le disque comme s'il était un trésor précieux. Il ouvrit finalement la boite et tomba directement sur les messages du groupe qui lui était directement adressé. Ce groupe était un groupe de rock mondialement et dont Castiel était fan depuis des années. L'album qu'il tenait entre les mains était un prototype de ceux qui sortiront d'ici un mois. Je reconnaissais qu'avec ce qui c'était passé hier soir mon cadeau tombait encore plus à pic que prévu. Intérieurement je jubilais de voir sa réaction. Aussi ne fus-je même pas surprise de le voir se lever brusquement et de m'embrasser à plein bouche. Il attrapa ma nuque pour approfondir un peu plus le baiser qui me fit frissonner de plaisir. Lorsqu'enfin il me relâcha, mon sourire refusait de quitter mes lèvres.

- Merci, chuchota-t-il

- Mais de rien, répliquais-je.

- Je… Je suis désolé mais tu devras attendre encore un peu pour ton cadeau.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de cadeau ! balayais-je.

- J'aurais voulu te remercier dans les règles, continua-t-i comme si je ne l'avais pas interrompu. Mais je suis attendu par le groupe aujourd'hui… Nous devrons jouer le 31 pour remplacer un groupe qui a un de ses membres malade.

- Oh! répondis-je un peu déçue qu'il ne puisse passer la journée avec moi.

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras suffisamment occupé pour ne pas fantasmer sur moi toute la journée.

Je levais les yeux au ciel devant un tel égo. Son sourire en coin était revenu.

- Rosalya passe te chercher dans une heure, déclara Castiel, alors garde tes forces pour la séance shopping qui t'attends !

- Tu plaisantes ? m'écriais-je. Rosalya dans les boutiques c'est pire que de devoir supporter Ambre parler de cosmétiques… Et pourquoi suis-je de corvée shopping ?

- Parce que nous irons fêter le jour de l'an ensemble au Bronze et que c'est un truc de fille.

Je levais encore les yeux au ciel et me laissais tomber dans le canapé en boudant. Par moment, être une fille devenait vraiment chiant. J'entendis Castiel rire devant ma réaction et se diriger vers la salle de bain. Finalement je n'étais pas vraiment sûre de vouloir aider un être aussi irritant que lui. Je soupirais une dernière fois en pensant à la journée qui m'attendait alors qu'elle avait si bien commencer… Un sourire vint fleurir sur mes lèves en repensant à la soirée que j'avais passée… Finalement c'était surement le meilleur réveillon que j'avais pu passer.

**A suivre...**

Voilà pour le chapitre 12 pour la suite j'avoue n'avoir aucune idée de quand je pourrais l'écrire mais je jure de faire de mon mieux... Et puis encore une fois plus les reviews arriveront en masse plus j'écrirai vite ;-)

J'espère que la petite scène coquine vous aura plu, comme je l'ai dis pus haut je suis complètement rouillé pour ça alors faite moi part de vos remarques ;-)

Pleins de bisous!


End file.
